Dimensional Wacky Adventures
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: The story of the adventures my brother and I go to along with other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Phineas and Ferb, Danny Phantom, and much more!
1. Fairytale Dimension

**Before you guys start going all go crazy on me, this story is coewritten. I will be doing my next fan fiction after I finish The Spirit World Duelist. This is written by me and my brother Jared Norris or at least this story was _created_ by us. I'm writing this. We make up a funny and wacky story with different characters from different shows and go on these wacky adventures. Normally, I just blow it off, but this one was very good. It will give you a laugh. Now, I will try to make sure this makes sense, because other stories my brother and I did happened before this. I deeply apologize for lack of explaination. Review please!**

Yami's POV

I woke up and found myself in the middle of a strange room. I couldn't sense Yugi's presents at the moment and I didn't know why. The last thing I remember was a strange blue portal appearing and sucking us into this strange dimension. I felt slightly lightheaded from the travel and the fact I fell on the hard stoned floor.

I moaned in complaint, then scanned the room I was inside. There was fancy furniture and a mirror like a girl's room. The floor was colored blue, which was strange, seeing that it was made of stone. A window was on my left, which had no glass. This took me by surprised. I felt as though I was in the Dark Ages or something.

A loud roar, which sounded like a dragon, came from the outside of the window. I got on my feet and peered out the window. There was a huge purple dragon fighting off a young man with silver armor, a sword, and a shield. This guy had no idea how to fight a dragon! He was lucky to not have been burned alive.

"That guy is a complete moron!" I glared before turning my head and seeing a young lady about my age sleeping on a soft bed. _Ok, since when did beds that comfortable _exist_ during this time?_ I shook that question out of my head. Nothing in this world made sense to me anymore. Maybe this girl could tell me where I was. "Uh... excuse me, Miss!" The young girl stayed asleep. I sighed, rolling my eyes, then dragged the girl by the skirt of her blue dress and pulled her off the bed.

"AH!_ OW!_" The girl yelped, rubbing her head. She looked at me with her glaring eyes. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but can you tell me where I am and how I got here?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you killed that dragon," the girl said, pointing to the dragon outside fighting the warrior.

"What's your name?"

"Princess Aurora, are you a Prince?"

"Not really... a King actually. You can call me Yami."

"Cool!"

I looked out the window again, Princess Aurora joining along, watching this idiot warrior try to fight off that dragon. He couldn't fight a dragon to save his life.

"This guy doesn't know how to fight a dragon!" I said.

"_I know._ I don't know what my father was thinking in having me marry him!" Princess Aurora agreed before letting out a sigh. "That's why I have that dragon. I hired him to keep that prince out."

"Wait, so this one's tame?" I asked before the young princess nodded. "Can I ride him?"

"Sure! May I ride with you? I've got nothing better to do than sleep," Princess Aurora asked as I showed a deep smirk, then whistled the dragon.

The purple dragon came flying toward the window where the princess and I stood waiting. The dragon appeared by the window and we hopped onto it. I've always wanted to ride on a dragon and felt the excitement burning inside me. Princess Aurora sat behind me, hanging onto me by the shoulders. The dragon took off by my signal.

As we flew passed the warrior. He stared up in shock and saw me and Princess Aurora flying off on the dragon. He showed a disappointed look.

"Aw man! I was going to marry her! Guess I'll have to find another princess to marry," the Prince whined.

"Why does he think I'm gonna marry you?" I asked the princess.

"Well, you do look like a prince and you rescued me from the dragon... _sorta_," Princess Aurora shrugged.

"Good point."

I flew off with my new pet dragon, or Princess Aurora's pet dragon, and flew off into the distance to find more of my friends. Something told me that I wasn't the only one involved in this, especially since I couldn't contact Yugi anymore. I was wondering where he was.

Shadow Jared's POV

I could not believe where I was at. For a minute I was at home filled with darkness and despair and next thing you know, I'm here. It was a house filled with chocolates, pop tarts, lolly pops, and all kinds of treats. I felt my mouth watering from all the delicious sweets surrounding me and this house was filled with them. I was sure I was in heaven.

Some weird old lady came to the room. She smiled at me with some hint of deceit. I suspected that she was evil, but I brushed it off. I was too distracted by the sweets surrounding me.

"What is _this_?" I asked with delight.

"This is my house. You look hungry. Take anything you like," the old lady said. I began eating the shadows of the sweets. I was stuffing my mouth full of the shadows of sugary sweets while the old lady just seemed dumbfounded. I suppose I should've mentioned that I was a shadow creature and only ate shadows. Every shadow I ate made the actual object of that shadow disappear.

"Don't listen to her!" A little boy cried. I turned my head and saw two little small children in cages. One was a girl and the other was a boy. "She's evil! She's only stuffing you up, so she can eat you!"

"How is that possible? I'm a shadow creature!" I asked curiously. _It's true!_

"I don't know, but that's what she's doing to us!" the girl said. "By the way, my name's Gretel, this is my brother Hansel!"

"EW! YOU EAT CHILDREN?" I asked in disgust. The old lady began smirking so evilly. "YOU'RE A DISPICABLE PERSON! EATING LITTLE CHILDREN!"

"But they're so delicious!"

"EWWWWW!" I cringed. "You're going down old lady!" I looked at the shadow sweets in my hand. "As soon as I'm finished!" I began stuffing my face again. I was wondering where my sister was at.

Psychic Emily's POV

I found myself in a weird looking forest. It seemed these annoying portals _never_ stop appearing. My guess was that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had something to do with it with his stupid _Second Dementionator_. That moron just HAD to put that Self Destruct button on the bottom, _moron!_ It was rather him or the Evil Teddy Bear... AGAIN! He was more annoying than Dr. Doffenshmirtz! I still hated the fact he drove me to insanity and made my brother and I take over the world. Speaking of which, I was separated from my brother Jared, much to my annoyance.

From what I could guess from this universe, it seemed very strange. There were flowers with faces on them, a red path that led to nowhere, and a large table ahead of me with tea pots, cups, and plates. There was a strange man with a tall hat, who seemed mentally insane. I was starting to wonder if he was a mental patient.

The strange man came to me with a tea pot and a tea cup. I raised two eyebrows with wonder.

"Hello Miss, would you like some tea?" The strange man asked me, pouring the tea in the tea cup.

"Uh... no thanks," I replied grimly. "Can you tell me where the heck I am?"

"You're in Wonderland! The most wonderful place in the world! You may call me the Mad Hatter!" The Mad Hater replied crazily. _Oh, you have got to be freakin' kidding me!_

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm in the universe of Fairytales?" I glared with annoyance. I threw my hands in the air. "Well, this is perfect! JUST _PERFECT_! How am I supposed to get out of here now?"

"You could ask the Queen of Hearts, but I wouldn't go to her. She might cut off your head," The Mad Hatter suggested with a hint of warning. I rolled my eyes, knowing this stupid fairytale!

"I'll be fine," I replied. I flew up in the air, using my psychic powers. My hands showed a glowing blue light in each hand that seemed like the bottom of rockets. "Thanks for the help!" I flew in the air, hoping to perhaps find the Queen of Hearts and maybe Jared. If that queen tried to cut off my head, I could always just throw her around with my telekinesis powers. If I knew this story, then I would know where to find the Queen of Hearts.

Yugi's POV

I woke up in the middle of a small cottage. Some blue portal appeared out of nowhere and now Yami and I are... _wait,_ where's Yami? I couldn't reach him anymore! It seemed that we separated somehow! I was starting to worry about what happened to my closest friend in the world. At least this place could fit someone my size.

A high squeaky voice suddenly pushed me away my train of thought. It was the voice of a young woman who sounded like she was three years old singing about whistling while she was working. That song was getting stuck in my head!

_"Just whistle while you work,"_ the woman was singing before whistling the most annoying and high pitched whistle I've ever heard. _"And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. So hum a merry tune..."_

"STOP! STOP! THIS SONG IS KILLING ME!" I screamed while covering my ears, trying to get that annoying song out of my head. I noticed a young woman with pale white skin, red lips, short black hair, and wearing a simple house dress. "Who are you?"

"My name is Snow White," Snow White replied cheerfully. I swear that voice could kill a thousand birds!

"Well, could you stop that annoying singing?" I asked begfully.

"But it's so much fun to sing while working," Snow White replied happily. OH, SOMEBODY KILL ME!

"Then _work_, don't freakin sing! What is this, Pippy Longstocking?" I complained. Snow White started singing that annoying song again and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the cottage, covering my ears. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I ran through the forest as fast as my two feet could move. I kept running and running and running. Finally, I ran to a castle and zoomed right inside, panting. At least that stupid singing was out of my head. I noticed an older woman with a crown and royal clothing. She must be a queen. She was holding an apple that was half white and half red. I became hungry and grabbed the apple. "Boy, am I starving."

"NO! DON'T EAT THAT!" The queen warned me. I looked at her strangly.

"Why?"

"It has poison."

"Why the heck are you making a poison apple?"

"Well... I... uh... OKAY! It's for Snow White. Her annoying singing is driving me out of my freakin mind! I can't take it anymore, so I'm poisoning this apple, so when she eats the white side, she'll fall asleep!" The queen replied.

"But... she's over there. You won't be able to hear her singing anymore, so what's the point?"

"_Huh_... good point."

"And why are you trying to put her to sleep?"

"I wanted to kill her, but the writers wouldn't allow it. Says_ 'it's for children.'_"

_"Riiiiiiiight,"_ Yugi replied. "I'm trying to get back home. Do you know a way I can get home?"

"Well, I believe I have a magic mirror that can transport you anywhere in this world, but that's all I can give you."

"Maybe I can find Yami! Can you show me where your mirror is?" Yugi asked as the queen nodded and showed the boy her mirror.

Shadow Jared's POV

The house was finally eaten all up. There was nothing left of the house besides the old lady. She seemed satisfied, I guess she still thinks she's gonna eat me or the kids. Who cares? I could just kill her off anytime I wanted. I sighed with satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The old lady asked me.

"I did. I also made a deal with the kids that I would free them if they let me eat this whole house," I mentioned as the old lady gasped, noticing that the cages were gone.

"Thanks for the help!" Gretel thanked me before her and her brother ran off into the forest.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The old lady screamed before I rolled my eyes and made a portal.

"I'm gonna go look for my sister," I said before entering through the portal. I noticed that I was in another strange world, only this one had a huge palace and some weird queen in red playing crokay with flamingos. _Seriously?_ I also noticed a strange girl with dark brown curly hair, some weird looking blue jumpsuit, brown eyes, and she was flying toward me.

"Jared?" The girl said with a reaction that was unsurprised, but somewhat surprised. "What universe are you from?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked demandingly.

"I'm your sister, Emily," this strange version of my older sister replied. I could tell it was her by her voice and that strange look in her eyes.

"Emily? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just from a different dimension. We somehow got transported into the world of fairytales. I'm trying to find a way out of this world."

"Strange. I was in a house filled with candy and sweets and there was this old lady trying to eat two children."

"You must've been in Hansel and Gretel."

"What? I've never heard of that story."

"Who are you?" The red queen asked snooty.

"My name's Emily. My brother and I are trying to get out of this universe. Do you know a way?" Emily asked.

"No, I don't. Now, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The queen yelled, pointing at my sister and I.

"Okay," I replied as my shadow head floated off my head. My sister showed a giggling smirk when doing that and I grinned evilly in reply.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The queen shouted before a huge purple dragon landed in the middle of the crokay field.

Emily and I looked up and saw a small guy with weird spiky hair on top of the dragon and some light brown-headed chick with a blue dress. She sat behind the spiky-haired guy.

"Yami, where were you?" Emily asked. She seemed to have known this guy for whatever reason.

"Yeah, I found myself inside some castle and this dragon guarding it with this girl inside. She says her name is Princess Aurora!" Yami replied as the girl behind him waved cheerfully.

"Hi!" Princess Aurora greeted.

"You must've been in Sleeping Beauty!" Emily concluded. "Could you fly us out of here?"

"Sure!"

"I'm not going on that thing!" I refused with crossed arms. Emily used her strange powers to force me on the dragon, but I just flew off of it. She sighed with a hint of annoyance, much to my satisfaction.

"Fine, but at least fly along," Emily said while rolling her eyes.

_"Fine,"_ I said in defeat. Emily flew herself on the dragon behind Princess Aurora and I sat behind my sister.

The dragon took off from the ground with the queen yelling about _cutting off our heads_. I just rolled my eyes in pure annoyance. I had to admit, this wasn't so bad. Though, I still didn't like this strange world. Everything was too colorful.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We should search for the others," Yami replied, driving the dragon. "Yugi's still out there somewhere."

"Then off!" I said to the dragon as it continued to fly a curtain direction.

Seto's POV

I woke up on the beach somehow. I don't know how the heck I got here, but something told me it had something to do with Yugi. It's not like this is the first time I found myself in another universe. Last time this happened, I was in some prison owned by some crazy pedophile named Vlad Plasmius. At least I wasn't in a prison. I searched around to find anyone that might know where I was.

There was a blond naked woman in the middle of the sandy beach, where I was at. She looked at me with some sort of smile like she got her favorite Christmas present. My eyes widened as she started running toward me.

"Who are _you_?" I asked, but she kept running toward me and I started running away from her. "Get away from me you crazy blond chick! Blonds are not even my type!" I kept running from this crazy blond in her birthday suit. She kept lipping _'Eric'_ or something. _I swear I'm gonna kill Yugi for this!_

Yami's POV

I kept flying the dragon across the sky with my friends. There was a strange Jared, who looked shadowy, and Emily seemed to still have issues with going to other dimensions. It seemed like traveling to other dimensions followed Emily and Jared and they always happen to run into other versions of themselves. I still remembered the Grim Reaper Jared and the Vampire Emily. Those two were surprisingly more stranger than Yugi and I put together, hearing that they once took over the world, because they were possessed by an Evil Teddy Bear.

A portal suddenly appeared from above us and Yugi came falling from the sky. I had the dragon catch him just in time before he hugged me in excitement.

"Yami! You're okay!" Yugi cried out.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yugi. Do you know how we got separated?" Yami asked.

"No clue. It must've happened when we traveled dimensions."

"Hey, is that Seto?" Emily asked, pointing at Kaiba, who was running from a naked blond girl. I wasn't going to ask what story he was at. I had the dragon fly down to pick Kaiba up.

"Get on!" I told Kaiba as he looked at me with two glaring eyes.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" Kaiba yelled before jumping onto the dragon and we all left.

"Huh, that must be the Little Mermaid. That girl must've thought you were Prince Eric," Emily thought.

"But doesn't Ariel have red hair?" Jared asked.

"Most stories have her with blond hair. Each version of that story is different. I mean take Sleeping Beauty, this one has brown hair."

_"At least she's not blond,"_ Kaiba muttered.

"I guess we better get out of here," I said before we ran into a giant woman with a black cloak. "Or not."

"It's the evil fairy! She tried to kill me by putting poison on the spindle of the spinning wheel!" Princess Aurora told us.

"_What?_ You mean to tell me that she's trying to kill you by having you touch the spindle of the spinning wheel?" Jared asked as if that plan was the most idiotic plan ever, and it was. Any murder plans would be more advanced than this.

"Yeah, I thought it was idiotic too," Princess Aurora said. "People just thought I was poisoned just because I was tired. I mean _seriously?_"

"Is _everyone_ here an idiot?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why do you even want to kill her anyways?" Jared asked.

"Her parents never invited me to celebrate Aurora's birth!" The Evil Fairy replied as we all looked at her dumbfounded.

"That's it? THAT'S _IT_? IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID PARTY? WHAT THE HECK? WHAT THE HECK?" Jared asked enraged.

"_Whatever!_ I'm gonna destroy you once and for all!" The Evil Fairy shouted with an evil smirk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I smirked as I looked at the dragon. _"Fire!"_ The dragon shot a huge blast of fire at the Evil Fairy and destroyed her.

"That was relatively easy," Jared said.

"We should probably try to find another portal," Emily thought.

"I have a better idea," Jared smirked before he put out his arm and a black portal appeared.

"Then, let's go!" I declared as the dragon flew right through the portal. This adventure was just getting wierder.


	2. Shadow Dimension

**More of the craziness! Also, I need to write this second chapter before I forget about what happened in this universe. I'm not doing these stories like I usually do. I'm actually having to remember how this story actually happened when Jared and I talked about this. Review please!**

Yami's POV

I drove the dragon into the portal Jared made. The whole world was just filled with complete darkness. There was no ground to land on, so the dragon was stuck flying us to nowhere. I knew there had to be land around here somewhere. I decided to go look for a place to land, so we could replenish ourselves.

Jared seemed happy, strangely, saying, "I'm home!"

"You live here?" Emily asked.

"Yep. It's dark and depressing, just how I like it," Jared grinned happily.

"Wow, this is the greatest adventure of my life!" Princess Aurora said with a sparkly smile while clutching her arms around my waist. It kinda felt weird.

"You really like him don't you?" Jared asked.

"Well, she is a princess and he's a prince who saved her," Emily shrugged. _Great, my admirer is Sleeping Beauty._

"Good point."

"Let's just find a place to land," I said, trying to change the subject before this whole thing got too weird.

"There's no land around here," Jared mentioned.

"There has to be landmass around here somewhere."

"Well... there is, but it's dangerous," Jared warned us with that fearful look in his eyes.

"What could possibly be on there?" Emily asked. Knowing her, she probably had dealt with more dangerous creatures than whatever the heck this thing was.

"It's... _a bunny._ A pink... giant... bunny," Jared replied with shakiness in his voice.

"Well, we still need a place to land on, so we'll have to deal with the giant bunny."

I had to agree with Emily on this. Whatever creature this was, it couldn't be more scary than the Evil Teddy Bear. I still remember when Emily and her psychic brother turned insanely evil by the Evil Teddy Bear.

Yugi and I were sent to another dimension through the same portal that brought me to his bizarre place. I was in a world dominated by two _insane_ siblings, Emily and Jared, who were powerful with psychic abilities no one would believe... even me. I met Yusei, Jaden, a normal powerless version of Emily and Jared, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and other company. We formed a team to defeat these two dictators, who come to find out were being possessed by the real Hitler of that universe, the Evil Teddy Bear. Emily was driven insane by the Evil Teddy Bear and she drove her brother insane by strapping him to a chair and making him watch The Peanut-butter Jelly song from YouTube over and over again. The normal Jared saved the day by giving his evil self some chocolate, which broke the psychic Jared's insanity. The Evil Jared was no longer evil and he fought the evil Emily. After the fight, we all left and I found out later on that the Evil Teddy Bear's influence disappeared after she was defeated. This Evil Emily, with psychic abilities, now goes on these bizarre adventures through portals that keep appearing. We're not sure if it's by the Evil Teddy Bear or Dr. Doofenshmirtz, these portals were caused by one or both.

Anyways, this shadowy version of Jared was showing us where this piece of landmass with the giant pink bunny, whatever the heck that was, was. It was not too far ahead and I decided to land the dragon. It was getting tired anyways.

We all got off the dragon and Emily noticed something not too far ahead.

"Look, there's a castle! Maybe we can get some food and supplies in there!" Emily said, pointing at the huge castle. _I swear, it was larger than my palace, and that was saying something._

"Alright, as long as the giant bunny doesn't know we're here," Jared said fearfully. _Seriously, I liked the Psychic Jared better._

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Kaiba said, halfly complaining.

We all entered inside the castle. Princess Aurora and I were cooking the food, since this castle was abandoned. All the while, Kaiba was mocking Jared for being a coward and Emily was enjoying the fight. _I swear she is one odd gal._

"Wow, I've always wanted to cook! This is exciting!" Princess Aurora cried joyfully. She seemed overly excited about everything. I guess this is because she spend most of her life sleeping her life away. Now I know why she's called _Sleeping Beauty_.

Psychic Emily's POV

Yami and Princess Aurora cooked food for everyone to eat. It was delicious and we all enjoyed it. Shadow Jared was still complaining about the giant bunny or whatever. It couldn't be worse than the Evil Teddy Bear. Either way, I was ready to fight anything that came in my way.

It wasn't long before all of us felt a huge shaking in the whole castle. Something told me it was that stupid bunny Shadow Jared was whining about.

"IT'S HERE! _THE GIANT BUNNY!_" Shadow Jared cried frantically.

"Then looks like we'll have to fight it," Yami said with determination.

"Maybe there's some weapons inside this castle!" I thought.

"Then let's go!" Shadow Jared said.

We all ran to a flight of stairs that led to a basement. That was where we found sorcerer supplies or weapons. We all searched around for anything we found useful. Even Princess Aurora was searching through as well. She seemed to be more adventurous than the one I watched from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Though, she was still into the whole _'love at first sight'_ thing with falling for Yami.

I happen to come across a mage robe that was silver. It seemed to fit my style, so I decided to put it on. It also turned me invisible, which was awesome!

"You've got powers, you don't need this stuff!" Shadow Jared pointed out.

"Yes, but this..." I said before being interrupted.

_"You're just wearing it, because it looks good on you huh?"_

"Yep!" I grinned excitedly. "And it turns me invisible." My figure disappeared from sight. "See." I appeared again.

"Check this out!" Yami called out, showing off his black metal armor. I had to admit, he looked really cool in that. He pulled out a sword, which looked awesome!

"Look at me!" Princess Aurora called out, showing off her sorceress outfit. She wore a little purple mage dress, whose skirt went a little past her knees. She also held a wand in her hand.

"Wow, you look great," Shadow Jared complimented.

"Now, you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

Princess Aurora braided her hair into a ponytail, then showed off her wand saying, "I'm gonna kick some bunny butt!"

"Then let's go!" Shadow Jared replied and we all headed out the castle.

When we all ran out of the castle with our new outfits, we noticed Seto and Yugi running from a giant pink rabbit. Poor Yugi was running for his dear life when we all saw him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow Jared asked Yugi.

"Detracting it while you were getting ready!" Yugi replied.

_"Oh."_

"Just get rid of that thing already!" Seto glared with pure annoyance. _I swear, he's so hot when he gets annoyed._

"Then let's go!" Shadow Jared said. He built his shadow figure to look armorish and made himself a shadow sword. He began attacking the pink bunny. The pink bunny just ended up whacking Shadow Jared hardly onto the ground. "STUPID BUNNY!"

"Let me try!" Princess Aurora cried out with a deep smirk. She waved her wand and shot a huge fire blast at the bunny and sent it flying a few feet and landing with a hard thud. She excitedly celebrated with an arm pump. "ALRIGHT!"

Yami took out his sword and began running toward the monstrous animal. I flew up in the air using my psychic abilities. I wasn't going to let this pink rabbit get the best of me. Yami shot some lightning out of his sword, which was incredible! He seemed to enjoy it alot himself. Jared had his share of fights and tried to defeat this unstoppable killer bunny.

"Is there any way to get rid of this thing?" Shadow Jared complained.

"I have an idea!" Princess Aurora said. "Yami, let's shoot this thing together!"

A mix of lightning and fire combined together from Yami's sword and Princess Aurora's new wand. It struck and weakened the pink bunny. I used my telekinesis powers to smash the giant pink bunny to the ground before Yami jumped in the air, with the help of my powers of course, and stabbed the monstrous rabbit with his lightning sword. The bunny was electrocuted to death from the inside out and died.

All of a sudden, a bright green filled the sky with cotton candy clouds. The dark castle became a beautiful white castle and all our new outfits changed to a different color. My outfit was now bright white, Yami's black armor was now silver, and Princess Aurora's outfit was now a bright pinkish-purple. She seemed so sparkly wearing it. As for Shadow Jared, he now changed from black to a white. He was also more happy and cheerful.

"The giant pink bunny was the one making this whole world complete darkness, but now that it's gone, the darkness has lifted!" Shadow Jared, now the Bright Jared, cried joyfully with cheer.

"So you mean that thing was the one who made this place all dark and gloomy?" Seto asked as if this had to be the worst joke on the planet.

"Yep, but now it's gone," Bright Jared replied cheerfully.

"But we still need to get back home!" I said before a portal appeared and sucked all of us inside it, transporting all of us, except Shadow Jared, into another universe.


	3. Dragon Country

**More wackiness! More craziness! This is the next chapter to Universal Wacky Adventures! What crazy adventure do you guys think we'll run into next? Let's find out! Review please!**

Psychic Emily's POV

We all transported into the next universe that seemed vacant. It seemed like a desert or something. There was hard-dirt ground with cracks covering the whole area, barely any plant life, a few boulders, and yellow-orange skies, which made this area even more hotter. From what I could tell, there were no animals around.

"NOT AGAIN!" I heard a familiar voice complain. It was Jared from my universe, who also had psychic abilities, like me.

"It was about time you came," I said before Jared gave me an annoyance glare.

"Who's this?" Princess Aurora asked.

"It's the psychic Jared from Emily's universe," Yami replied.

"Oh, my name is Princess Aurora!" Princess Aurora introduced herself with the most perky smile you'd ever see on anyone's face.

_"That's great,"_ Jared said sarcastically. I could tell he found this princess quite annoying. He saw a cave up ahead of us. "Hey, what's in here?"

"I wouldn't go in there!" I warned Jared, but it was too late. He ran inside the cave before running out a second later with a huge dragon roaring aloud.

"DRAGON!"

"RUN BEHIND THE ROCK!" Yami cried out as all of us hid behind a huge boulder while fire spewed out of the dragon's mouth.

_"What should we do?"_ I asked, panting under my breath.

"I'll kick the dragon's butt!" Jared smirked before appearing from behind the boulder. Something told me he was dead meat.

Jared flew up in the air, using his psychic abilities and threw a wave of force at the dragon to throw it back. It slightly did damage, but the dragon spewed more fire at Jared before he used a force shield to protect himself, and then was thrown back against a tree.

"YEOW!" Jared cried in agony.

"Guess _that_ didn't work," I muttered under my breath before Jared came flying to our side behind the rock.

"Now what?"

"I have an idea," I smirked, having an idea stuck in my brain.

"What is it?"

"Aurora, you have the power to shoot fire from your wand right?"

"Yep," Princess Aurora replied.

"Maybe I can use my powers to increase the speed and direction to make the blast more effective," I thought while rubbing my chin.

"Cool!"

"You can shoot a blast of fire and I'll use my powers to hit the dragon and make it more effective. Once the dragon's weakened, Yami can use his lightning sword and electrocute it from the inside out like the giant bunny."

"And what do _I_ get to do?" Jared complained.

"You help me increase the speed and direction of the fire blast," I replied, rolling my eyes.

_"Oh."_

"Hey, I found a spell of bursting out molten lava!" Princess Aurora announced, holding a book of spells in her hand.

"Even better! Use that spell!" I said as Princess Aurora grinned excitedly. "Let's do this!"

Princess Aurora appeared from behind the boulder and shot a blast of lava toward the dragon. Jared and I moved the lava in two directions, one stream of lava on the left and the other stream on the right, of the dragon. The speed increased to a maximum and hit the dragon at the two directions, making the animal scream in agony. The fire from the molten lava burned most of all the dragon's scales, giving Yami an advantage.

"Looks like that's my cue!" Yami smirked before running up to the dragon with his sword drawn and filled with electricity. I used my telekinesis to give Yami a flying ability to fly up to the back of the dragon's head and stab his sword through it, shooting electricity through the sword inside the dragon's flesh.

The dragon was electrocuted and killed as it slammed onto the ground with a huge thud. Yami showed a deep smirk across his lips before showing his teeth.

"Looks like we're having dragon chow tonight!" Yami smirked with victory.

_"Ew,"_ Jared cringed.

"Actually, dragon meat is a delicacy where I live," Yami glared.

"People eat snails too, but it's still gross!"

"Actually, escargot is really..." I corrected my brother with a teasing smile.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Jared glared at me with annoyance as my smile grew wider and I felt a giggle leaving my mouth.

"Besides, there's no other food to eat, so it's rather dragon or starving to death," Yami pointed out before my brother sighed in annoyance.

_"Fine,"_ Jared muttered with that annoyed look on his face.

Yami made a soup out of the dragon meat. It was really good, actually. Jared seemed to think it was okay, but never said anything about it. In fact, everyone seemed to love this soup really well, even Princess Aurora.

"Mmmm, not bad," I complimented Yami as he nodded.

"This is good! We used to have dragon where I'm from once every festival!" Princess Aurora said with a bright smile, facing Yami.

"You did other things rather than sleep all day?" Yami asked awestruck.

"Well, I didn't always live my life trapped in a castle with a dragon guarding over me."

_"Figures,"_ Jared said, rolling his eyes.

"Though, as a princess, I wasn't allowed to leave the palace. I did go to the courtyard alot," Princess Aurora admitted sorrowfully before a sigh escaped her.

"Awww, poor thing," I replied. I actually felt sorry for her. I'd be miserable myself if I was cooped in a castle all day with nothing to do.

"I'm just glad I'm here with all of you guys," Princess Aurora said with a happy smile. She turned her head toward Yami with a flirtatious smile. _"Especially you, Yami."_ The princess than hugged Yami with her arms around his neck and a cheerful grin on his face. Yami flinched while Jared was rolling his eyes.

"What's with girls and falling for me?" Yami complained.

"Well, you are cool and awesome and all the girls have the hots for you," Jared shrugged.

"Except me!" I said, raising my hand up in the air. "I have the hots for Seto." I pointed my thumb at Seto as he rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever,"_ Seto replied grimly.

"Even without emotion, he's still hot," I said with my mary-suish look. What can I say? Seto Kaiba passed in every dictionary result for the definition of cute and hot. My train-of-thought was interrupted when I saw more dragons. "Oh no, we've got trouble!"

"Another dragon?" Jared asked.

"Worse, a bunch of them!" I warned everyone, pointing at the group of dragons heading toward us.

Jared and I used our telekinesis to fight them off. Everyone else seemed to be joining along, even Princess Aurora. These dragons were getting pretty annoying. Not only were there a bunch of them, but they were as easy to kill as a teenager killing a lion with his bare hands.

Yugi's POV

Kaiba and I ran behind a boulder, since we had no powers or anything we could use to defend ourselves. I was starting to envy everyone. I mean Yami has a super cool armor and sword that can shoot lightning, Emily and Jared can move things around like Matilda, and even Princess Aurora can shoot fire out of her wand. What can Kaiba and I do? _Nothing!_

"Great, they get to do all the fighting and we can't do squat!" I glared with my arms crossed.

"What did you expect? We don't have any weapons! How do you expect us to fight?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

I noticed Yami hanging onto a dragon hoping to stab his sword through it and kill it. He was having to rip off the dragon scales and one of them fell on me. All of a sudden, black scaly armor surrounded me and I noticed dragon wings on my back. It was like I was clothed in unbeatable armor filled with dragon scales.

"What the..." I gasped as a dragon blasted a huge breath of fire at me and sent me knocking over a full grown tree. Surprisingly, I never took any damage. This suit was unbeatable. "SWEET!" I few up in the air, using my new dragon wings, then I began shooting fire at the dragons. It was creating damage 10 times more effective than what Emily and Jared were doing. A smirk showed on my lips and I was fighting more dragons and killing them.

"OH COME ON!" Kaiba whined before another scale, that Yami ripped off from another dragon, fell and hit him. Kaiba began growing white dragon scales all over his body and a set of dragon wings. He began flying in the air and shooting a white lightning blast.

"Hey, that gives me an idea!" Jared grinned before flying on one of the dragons and ripping off its scale to gain its armor. Emily did the same on another dragon. She was filled with shiny white scales and shot blue fire out of her hands while Jared wore greenish-blue scales with royal blue glowing eyes and shot green blasts. They both began shooting dragons and the damage became 10 times more effective than their regular telekinesis powers.

"AW YEAH!" Emily shouted excitedly, killing more dragons, along with Jared.

Princess Aurora's POV

I was fighting a huge black dragon that was getting the best of me. I felt so helpless, because I only knew a few spells from this one day of being with my new friends. I tried shooting more fire blasts and lava, but neither of those were working against this dragon. It had hard scales that could penetrate through _anything_.

The dragon shot a blast of fire while I used a spell to put up a shield to block the attack. Unfortunately, the blast sent my body flying and crashing against a boulder. I needed something to defeat this dragon. I made another shield that would last me for five minutes. I made a spell book appear and searched through it to find a spell to defeat this dragon.

"Com'on! There has to be _something_ I could use!" I said drastically, sweat pouring from my face. I had never been more scared in my life. I was wishing Yami was here to save me again. I finally found a spell that could work. "Here it is!" I stood up, removing the shield, and pointed my wand at the dragon with my eyes focused and furrowed. "TAKE THIS YOU STUPID DRAGON!" I unleashed a wave of dark energy that disintegrated the dragon, not just that dragon, but the whole flock that was attacking us. I felt my body turning weak from that attack and my stomach hurting like heck. My world was melting, then turned black before I felt myself being caught in two strong arms.

Yami's POV

After killing my next dragon, I noticed Aurora was having trouble with a huge black dragon. I decided to kill it and save her butt, _yet again_. Though, before I could make a move, she unleashed a huge wave of dark magic that disintegrated every single dragon we were fighting. Even Yugi seemed dumbfounded about his opponent disappearing from existence.

Aurora moaned weakly and dizzily before I caught her body from falling on the ground. _Seriously, why am I always having to save the damsels?_

"Why do _I_ always have to be the one who saves the princess?" I asked with pure annoyance.

"Hey," Jared shrugged uncaringly. "It was your choice."

"Not to mention she has a crush on you," Emily pointed out with a small, sly smile. I sighed while rolling my eyes.

_"Thanks for reminding me,"_ I thanked sarcastically.

Another portal appeared and I noticed Dr. Doofenshmirtz coming out fighting with a platypus with an Indiana Jones hat. I groaned in complaint while slapping my forehead. Of course _he_ would be involved in this!

"_CURSE YOU PAR..._ wait, where am I?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. The platypus scratched his forehead looking left and right as if trying to figure out something.

"Awww, it's a cute little secret agent platypus!" Yugi coed at the animal before hugging and squeezing it tightly, making the platypus halfy suffocating.

"Wait, how do you know it's a secret agent?" Jared asked with suspicious eyes.

"He has a secret agent hat on his head."

"Oh... good point."

_"Aww, you're such a cute platypus, yet you are,"_ Yugi coed the animal again as the platypus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What did you do this time?" Jared asked in annoyance. I suspected that this insane mad scientist had something to do with our parallel dimension travel.

"I swear I didn't cause it, this time. I destroyed my Second Dimensionator," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said defensively.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Kaiba asked.

"It's the Evil Teddy Bear, of course," Emily replied rolling her eyes.

"Of course, the Evil Teddy Bear," Kaiba sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know about the Evil Teddy Bear?" Jared asked.

"Yugi told me after that stupid dimension travel!" Kaiba replied, folding his arms.

"And my guess is that a portal will appear at any moment?" Jared said.

"Yep. Three, two, one," Emily replied before another blue portal appeared and all of us were sucked into the vortex and sent to our next destination.


	4. Invader Zim

**I really need to start catching up on my other stories. I'm waaaay too involved with this one. Though, if I don't update soon, I will forget what the chapter my brother and I did was about and what we did and... well I'm not planning on going through that. Review please!**

Psychic Emily's POV

The next portal sent all of us into another demention... _like usual._ I glanced at my surroundings and noticed a strange lab of some sort, a large high tech computer, and a green weird alien that looked like... _OH NO! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!_

"WHO ARE YOU HUMANS!" The alien asked, freaking out and pointing at us.

"You _cannot_ be serious! WE'RE IN INVADOR ZIM?" I screamed with my eyeballs popping out of my eye sockets.

"HEY! Yugi and I are back together again!" Yami announced excitedly, then cradled the millennium puzzle around his neck.

"How do you know my name?" Zim asked me suspiciously.

"Everyone knows you where I come from and to answer your second question, we're from another universe," I replied.

"Hey, where's Kaiba?" Yami wondered. _I suppose Seto never came with us._

"I guess he's in another universe somewhere," Dr. Doofenshmirz shrugged.

"Anyways, I suppose we might as well stay here until another portal appears," I sighed in annoyance with crossed arms. _Dang, I hate this show!_

"But isn't Zim evil?" Jared asked, reminding me. "I mean he is trying to take over the world."

"Yeah, but we were evil too and I don't like this show anyways," I replied.

"Wait, you took over Earth?" Zim asked Jared and I in pure amazement.

"Yep," Jared replied.

"How did you do it?"

"That was easy. We just destroyed some towns with our powers, made some mind control helmets to make people give their country to us, and bada bing bada boom."

_"Excellent,"_ Zim grinned maniacally, then he realized something. "Wait, I don't have powers."

"You can just make inventions to destroy stuff with," I suggested.

"Excellent point," Zim replied, rubbing his chin.

"In fact, I'll even destroy Dib for ya!" I smirked evilly.

"But you'll be killing people, Emily!" Jared told me.

"Yeah, but this is a cartoon show and I HATE Dib. I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!" I replied anxiously with pure hatred.

"Really? Would you do that?" Zim asked delightful.

_"With pleasure,"_ I smirked deviously, then turned to Yami. "Yami, can I borrow your puzzle?"

Yami gave me his millennium puzzle and I placed it around my neck. A dark smirk grew across my lips, and then I flew over to Dib's house, knowing where it was. I played a shadow game with Dib and he lost, staring at me with pure fear in his eyes. I smiled widely and evilly. I have been wanting to do this for a _loooooooong_ time.

"MIND CRUSH!" I shouted as Dib found himself uncontious and I chuckled darkly. "I've always wanted to say that."

After I was done with Dib, I flew back to Zim's house and told him that Dib was destroyed, _or brain damaged._

"Excellent, now I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" Zim shouted manically.

"Just do as I told you and you will have the world under your hands in no time," Jared smirked before Zim took off to rule and destroy the Earth. The rest of us stayed in Zim's house and took care of Princess Aurora, who was still uncontentious from destroying all the dragons.

Yami placed a warm wet rag on Princess Aurora's forehead while she slept soundlessly. A slight moan escaped from the princess and she slowly opened her eyes. The first person she saw was, of course, _Yami_.

"Yami... you saved me yet again," Princess Aurora muttered as Yami sighed in annoyance. "So, what universe are we in?"

_"Invador Zim,"_ I sighed in complaint.

Princess Aurora pulled herself up and noticed the machines and robots of Zim trying to take over earth. She asked, "what's going on?"

"An alien named Zim is taking over the world. I taught him how," Jared bragged.

"And I destroyed Dib," I grinned excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here," Princess Aurora replied, then hugged Yami tightly. "Thank you for saving me."

"Two feet from me!" Yami glared as Princess Aurora scooted away, still showing a hint of blush and a shy smile.

Yami groaned while I stared at him with a deep smirk. He looked at me funny and said, _"what?"_

"You like her don't you?" I asked. It was so darn obvious that Yami found interest in Princess Aurora or he wouldn't bother saving her over and over again. Even I would get tired if I kept saving Jared's butt.

"I DO NOT!" Yami argued, a hint of blush showing.

"WELL YOU..." Jared glared before I used my telekinesis to force push him out the window. _I loved doing that._

"You know you're gonna make him angry," Yami said.

"I know," I grinned happily before Jared burst through the window.

"THAT'S IT, EMILY! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Jared glared angrily. A smirk appeared across my lips as I shot a blast of fire from my dragon armor and hit him on the chest. I flew out of the window and saw his body hit a bricked house that was destroyed anyways.

Jared and I began fighting with our telekinesis powers just like the old days when we took over the world. It was a lot of fun. He pushed me to the ground before I shot a blast of fire and pushed him against the water tower. Since the Earth in this universe was being destroyed, it didn't matter what was getting destroyed. We may have even injured a few people, but I hate Invader Zim, so who cares?

When I used my powers to blast Jared in the air, I found the one person from this show I loved, Dib's younger sister _Gaz_. She had that angry look on her face that showed pure evil, not to mention she was the smartest and sane character in the show Invader Zim, _at least to me._ Gaz looked at me with that same devilish glare.

"Yes, a character I _actually_ like!" I screamed in joy as I held the girl tightly and she just kept her same death expression. I let go of her to ask her a question. "Can you help me destroy my brother?"

"Sure, why not?" Gaz replied in the most emo voice. She climbed on my back and I flew to my brother to fight with him some more.

I blasted more fire blasts at Jared, which couldn't penitrait him, thanks to his dragon armor. I kept blasting him left and right, then we finally had a hold of each others' hands. We kept kicking and pushing each other until we finally hit the ground together, making a gaping hole. We were both panting hardly.

_"Let's... call that a draw,"_ I said.

_"Yes, a draw,"_ Jared agreed.

"Surprisingly, that was the most amazing thing I've seen," Gaz said darkly.

"You brought _her_?" Jared asked with a glare on his face.

"She's the only character I like," I defended with folded arms.

"Oh whatever! She still creeps me out!"

"We should get back to the others."

"Good point. _Onward!_"

Jared and I flew on our way back to our group. That fight actually felt good. I hadn't felt this energized in years, or at least since I destroyed the Evil Teddy Bear.

Princess Aurora's POV

Jared and Emily returned from their little fight, I guess, and seemed to be laughing like they just came back from a party. I guess that was their way of having fun._ I just hope they don't have fun with me that way!_ The two also brought a young girl who seemed to be very gloomy and mad about something.

"That was fun!" Jared said.

"I never had this much fun in years!" Emily agreed.

"We should do stuff like that more often!"

"Wait, there's something I wanna do!"

"What is it?"

Emily ran to Zim's basement and pressed some sort of button. A screen appeared showing two aliens, which to my guess would've called Zim's friends. The two aliens that looked like Zim stared at us funny. Emily grinned brightly, seeming like she was up to something.

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted.

"Do you think you can tell us where you live?" Jared asked.

The aliens seemed to be whispering among themselves before replying and one said, "sure, here it is..." We all saw some weird red planet surrounded by others. "... Irk."

"Thanks!" Jared thanked them before Emily turned off the computer. "Now, we can invade their planet!"

"ALRIGHT!" Emily celebrated.

"But I thought you changed to good after defeating the Evil Teddy Bear," Yami replied.

"It's an _evil_ planet," Emily told Yami.

"Good point."

"Do you want to join along?"

"Sure," Yami shrugged in agreement.

"Got nothing better to do," I agreed. _Seriously, I had nothing better to do and I was bored._

"Let's go conquor that planet!" Jared declared.

Jared and Emily flew in the air, taking that girl who looked mad, and Dr. Doofenshmirz with them. The rest of us flew since Yami had dragon armor, due to him and Yugi being fused together again, and I could fly. The platypus was still in Yugi's arms. We all flew toward this weird red planet.

As soon as we all made it to the red planet, Emily and Jared began shooting fire and using their powers to destroy things. I never even thought it was possible to see this side to them. Dr. Doofenshmirz used an alien gun, he stole from Zim's lab, to shoot everything. Yami's puzzle began to glow and I saw a smirk that was wide and creepy, but also cute. He floated inside a government building of some sort with his smirk.

_"Wanna play a game?"_ Yami asked darkly. I was starting to fall more in love with his dark voice.

Gaz's POV

These people have brought me to a strange planet. I guess my brother was right about aliens existing, but that still didn't matter. The girl who killed my brother, much to my happiness, took me to the main security plant. It was filled with computers and I could feel my darkness taking over me. I had come up with a plan to help my new friends conquer this planet.

The first thing I did was go to the main computer and brought up some files. I created a virus to put onto this computer to destroy their systems. It was ingenious. I've always wondered why Dib never thought about getting rid of these species by conquering _their_ planet. I mean these people are more idiotic than our teacher, and that's saying something.

As the virus began to spread, I felt my laughter building up, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yami's POV

The whole government facility was against me, but I played a good shadow game with them and gave them all penalty games. They were all paralyzed from my attack and Princess Aurora destroyed some of these aliens with her magic. As annoying as her crush on me is, she's a really strong woman.

We both destroyed the whole government building and Princess Aurora was found jumping up and down while the platypus, I think his name is Perry, tried to squeeze out of my arms. I think he was trying to stop us from taking over this planet, but it didn't matter to me, since this was an evil planet. Since we all were trying to conquer this planet, I also kept Yugi's mind from seeing this. It was too violent and he would rebuke me.

"We did it!" Princess Aurora grinned, then hugged me tightly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, just this one time," I finally said. She did deserve some credit for helping me.

Princess Aurora gave me a peck on the cheek while I rolled my eyes. _I swear this will never end!_

Psychic Jared's POV

After we conquered the planet, we all met in the middle of the city that was now in ruins. This was fun! Everyone else had fun too. Though, I could feel my insanity returning. I could see Emily was feeling it too. Her eyes were turning black again and not chocolate brown. We were all staring at the ruined planet.

"That was fun!" I said.

"Yep and Gaz helped by sending a virus to all the security systems to prevent any security secured buildings from attacking us," Emily replied. Her eyes finally changed showly back to brown.

"NOW, _I NEED CHOCOLATE!_" I shouted. If I didn't get chocolate, I would turn evil again from conquering this alien planet.

"Not now, another portal's coming up!" My sister warned me before we were all sucked into the vortex.


	5. Danny Phantom

**This one will be a long one. It's also one I had alot of fun writing. This one will take place in the universe of one of my former favorite shows. That's right, Danny Phantom. Review please!**

Psychic Emily's POV

We all found ourselves in a strange lab with tons of beakers, tubes, strange guns, and other equipment and machines. I eyed at the portal to our right and the parents and son between them freaking out. I _knew_ what universe this was. We had been there before... at least Jared, Yami, Dr. Doofenshmirz, and I have.

"Emily! Jared! Yami! And... _that guy_," Danny responded happily, then pointed to Dr. Doofenshmirz.

"HEY! I have a name you know!" Dr. Doofenshmirz glared.

"Hey, where the heck are we?" Another Jared asked himself. He seemed to be some sort of ghost or something.

"NOT AGAIN!" The Vampire me shouted aloud. I remembered her from several times we would run into her.

"Hey!" I greeted the Vampire me, Danny, and his parents.

"Still having trouble with the portals?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Jared said.

"AND I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!" Dr. Doofenshmirz noted.

"If it's not you this time, then who is it?" Danny asked us.

"I'll give you one guess..." I replied before we all gave the answer.

_"The Evil Teddy Bear!"_ Everyone, except Ghost Jared, said together.

"Evil Teddy Bear?" Danny asked confused. He was never informed about the Evil Teddy Bear and so forth, so he was as clueless as... _well usual._

"Long story," I said as Danny nodded in reply.

"Hey, is that a ghost?" Jack asked, pointing his ecto gun at Ghost Jared.

"Dad, alternate dimension! Good ghost!" Danny reminded Jack.

"Oh uh... _right_," Jack replied. He lowered his gun from Ghost Jared's direction.

"MUST... HAVE... _CHOCOLATE_!" Jared cried aloud, seemingly to be craving. It was probably from the fact we just conquered a planet in the last universe.

"In the back," Danny replied as Jared zoomed into Jack Fenton's secret compartment of fudge.

_"NOOOOOO!"_ Jack screamed before chasing after Jared. "NOT THE FUDGE! NOT THE FUDGE!"

"So... who are your new friends, Emily?" Danny asked me after his father left, chasing after Jared.

"Well, that's my vampire self, never met the ghost Jared, that's princess Aurora..." I pointed to Princess Aurora who smiled and waved cheerfully. "_Sleeping Beauty._ This is Gaz from Invader Zim..." I pointed to Gaz, who still held her usual glare. "And... you know the rest."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Fenton, but you can call me Danny," Danny greeted.

_"Whatever,"_ Gaz replied.

"Nice to meet you," Princess Aurora replied, shaking Danny's hand.

"Well, since there's so many guests, how about I cook all of us dinner?" Maddie offered with her cheerful smile.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

All of us joined and dined with the Fentons. It seemed that Ghost Jared was still confused about the whole universe thing, not that I could blame him. I know every one of my alternate versions of Jared and I were always confused. Even the new friends I met were confused when they first arrived.

"So, can someone tell me how I got here?" Ghost Jared asked aloud.

"It's a long story," I started off. "Basically, these portals appear out of nowhere and take us to random places for some odd reason. First, it was the Evil Teddy Bear, then it was Dr. Doofenshmirz, now we're not really sure. We think it might be the Evil Teddy Bear."

"_Evil Teddy Bear?_ Can someone tell me who this _'Evil Teddy Bear'_ is?" Ghost Jared asked with frustration before all of us heard the front door break open and shoot across the Living Room.

We all turned and gasped, seeing a small teddy bear with a bazooka in his hands. He showed an evil smirk and glowing red eyes. I glared intensely, knowing exactly who it was. I'd know those evil red eyes anywhere! They belonged to the Evil Teddy Bear.

"That would be me!" The Evil Teddy Bear replied before throwing sleeping smoke bombs at us.

"You... _fiend_!" Jared cried out before falling off the chair. We all were knocked to sleep. My whole world had turned black.

Dr. Doofenshmirz's POV

All of us fell asleep from the smoke bombs from this _"Evil Teddy Bear"_ guy these psychic kids keep talking about. Anyways, we woke up in steel cages. Why is it that whenever we end up in this particular universe, we're always in steel cages? I mean it was scary at first, but now it's just getting old. Luckily, _I_ don't do anything cliche... except maybe a few times. OK ALOT! _Don't judge me!_

So, as I was saying, we all woke up in... I think I already said that. That Evil Teddy Bear was working on some sort of machine and standing on a chair. I suppose it's because he's so short. I just can't believe it was him that made the psychic kids evil. I mean how was that even possible? Then again, I'm evil.

"I see all of you all are finally awake," The Evil Teddy Bear smirked.

"What are you up to this time?" Psychic Emily glared furiously. She really doesn't like him very much, does she? Say, where's Perry the Platypus? Has anybody noticed he's been gone since we came to this universe?

"Well, you see, after you defeated me, I decided to explore universes. I found this one and decided, why rule the world when I can rule thousands of universes? Of course I will need to take over this universe first and to do that, I will need the two of you again," The Evil Teddy Bear replied with that evil look in his eyes.

"Your tricks won't work on us like..." Psychic Jared said before the Evil Teddy Bear pushed a rolling stand with a TV and a VCR. _"Oh no!"_

The Evil Teddy Bear smirked, using the remote to turn on the TV. On the screen, was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life. There was a purple dinosaur, surrounded by a bunch of kids, that sounded like Santa Claus on crack. It was horrible, even for me!

"NO! NOT _BARNEY_!" Psychic Emily cried out in agony.

_"I love you, you love me, we are a happy family..."_ The Dinosaur Barney sang as the two psychic sibling cried in agony.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ The psychics cried before their eyes changed to a raven black.

Psychic Emily smirked evilly with that psycho look in her eyes, including Psychic Jared. The Evil Teddy Bear pressed a button to automatically open the steel prison Psychic Jared and Emily were trapped in. They both hovered out of their prisons with that evil look in their eyes.

"Join me and rule the universes with me!" The Evil Teddy Bear offered. "Just like old times!"

"This should be fun," Psychic Emily replied.

_"Very,"_ Psychic Jared agreed before laughing crazily. At least it's not as lame as that guy from Dexter's Laboratory. I swear, he's more annoying than Perry. Wait, they're taking over the universes! _This could be my chance!_

"Hey," I called the Evil Teddy Bear. He turned to face me. "Uh... since you're also taking over the Universe, mind if I join along?"

"I would, except you have a very annoying daughter," The Evil Teddy Bear replied with a grim look as he pressed a button and a part of the wall opened, showing my daughter Vanessa in a steel cage.

"VANESSA!" I cried out to my only daughter.

_"Hey Dad,"_ Vanessa greeted grimly with folded arms.

"Ok, I didn't mind joining you to take over the Universe, but imprisoning my daughter is crossing the line!" I glared angrily.

_"Sorry to hear that,"_ The Evil Teddy Bear replied sarcastically. "Now, if you excuse me, we will be ruling the universes!"

"Really? Sounds fun," Gaz smirked evilly._ I swear, she's scary._

"Let's let her join!" Psychic Emily suggested as she pressed a button to free Gaz and she walked up next to her and they both laughed manically. "Anyways, we better get going."

The Evil Teddy Bear, Psychic Emily and Jared, and Gaz left, leaving us still in our steel cages. There was no plan to get out of this place. Even _I_ couldn't think of anything. Though, it became plain when Ghost Jared fazed through his cage.

"I guess he forgot I was a ghost," Ghost Jared shrugged before pressing several buttons to free all of us.

"Now what?" Vampire Emily asked with folded arms.

"We need a plan to get Emily and Jared back to normal!" Yami replied. "It happened once and it can happen again?"

"How did you change them back to normal last time?" Princess Aurora asked.

"Last time, we gave Jared chocolate and he changed back to his original self," Yami replied.

"But he ate all the chocolates," Vampire Emily reminded. That's right, when Jared ate all of Jack Fenton's fudge, he must've eaten all of it and the grocery stores stacked with them are probably destroyed as well.

"So... what now?" Princess Aurora asked.

"There's only two people I know who can help us," Yami replied, showing a serious look. "The normal Jared and Emily. They defeated them last time and they can do it again."

"Okay, but how are we supposed to bring them here?" Vanessa asked grimly.

"Wait, maybe if I make another Second Dimensionator, I might be able to bring them back," I thought with determination.

"Did you just plan something ingenius?" Ghost Jared asked Dr. Doofenshmirz awestruck.

"You think it could work?" Yami asked.

"Of course it will, especially after kidnapping my daughter! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" I replied.

"Okay, what do you need?" Ghost Jared asked me.

"I will need some medal, tools, some wire, and a cup of hot cocoa," I replied.

"Then let's do this!" Yami smirked.

Jared got out some supplies I needed from this laboratory. I guess since the Evil Teddy Bear was busy trying to destroy and take over the other universes, including this one, he didn't notice that we escaped. I began constructing and building my Second Dimensionator. I'm not going to let this Evil Teddy Bear get away with keeping Vanessa hostage.

"Screwdriver!" I said.

"Screwdriver!" Ghost Jared replied, handing me the screwdriver. I screwed in some bolts.

"Blow torch!"

"Blow torch!" Ghost Jared replied as I used the blow torch to melt two pieces of metal.

"Hot cocoa!"

"Hot cocoa!" Ghost Jared replied, handing me a cup of hot cocoa. I drink it and smiled.

"Wow, that's good hot cocoa!"

I continued with rebuilding my Second Dimensionator with everyone else helping me. Even Vanessa was helping me, much to my surprise. We just kept working and working until it was finally completed. I was impressed with my handy work and it seemed like everyone else was too. Even Ghost Jared was impressed!

"Behold, my Second Demensionator 2000!" I declared. "I added the 2, for this being my second and the thousand part, because it sounds cooler."

"Surprisingly, that's actually impressive," Vanessa halfly smirked.

"Yeah, and you didn't put a self destruct button this time!" Vampire Emily smirked.

"I decided since we're saving the world and not destroying it, a self destruct button was unnecessary," I explained as everyone looked at me grimly. _Not sure why._

"At least you didn't put a self destruct button this time."

"So, how do we know what universe to go to?" Princess Aurora asked.

"It's simple, just tell me what universe it is, and I'll bring out Emily and Jared from that universe," I explained.

"I... don't know," Yami muttered._ Gee, the only person who knows these two and he doesn't know what universe they're from?_ "UGH! I forgot about that!"

That's when it hit me.

"I have an idea!" I said, a light bulb turning on in my brain. I dug into my coat and got out a helmet. "This helmet connects to my Second Dimensionator 2000 and all you have to do is think of the people you want to meet here and it'll only appear at that universe."

"Why is there a self destruct button on the top?" Vampire Emily asked grimly.

"I built this when I built the first Second Dimensionator!" I argued as everyone sighed in annoyance.

"At least it's at the _top_ of the helmet," Yami muttered before placing the helmet on his head. I guess he's still annoyed at the fact my first Second Dimensionator had a built self destruct button on the bottom.

I connected the wire connected to the helmet on the Second Demensionator 2000 and turned it on. The machine read what Yami was thinking and a portal appeared in front blue. I could feel myself biting my fingernails the whole time while waiting for the two kids that could save us.

Normal Emily's POV

I was on my computer writing fan fictions about Yu-Gi-Oh while my brother Jared was playing Skyrim on XBox 360. Things seemed quiet since we had traveled dimensions and saved the alternate dimension from destruction. Though, Jared thought it was just a dream. To me, that adventure just gave me brand new ideas to my stories.

"Hey Emily, do you remember that dream we had about going to other universes?" Jared asked me. I just was too busy replying to my reviews to pay attention.

_"Sure,"_ I replied, still not focusing.

"That was some crazy dream."

_"Yeah,"_ I replied boredly, then noticed a blue portal appear on the TV. "By the way, there's a portal on the TV."

"Really? Then let's go!" Jared cried out before running into the portal.

"Just a sec, I just need to finish my comment from Aqua Girl!" I told my brother, still typing away at 50 words a minute. Last I calculated, I could type at least 48-52 words per minute. I suppose it's through years of typing.

"CO'MON!"

"Just a sec!"

I typed in my last paragraph of my reply, then clicked send before exiting out of my comment box, then deleting it from my email.

"How about you bring your laptop?" Jared asked me. I grinned, and then shut my laptop, putting it to sleep, then packed it, so I could bring it with me.

"CANNON BALL!" I cried out before jumping into the portal while clutching my legs to shape myself in a ball shape.

My brother and I found ourselves in another universe in some sort of strange lab. This _had_ to be my dream come true! I was seeing Yami, Dr. Doofenshmirz, Vanessa, and alter ego versions of ourselves. I felt excitement build up in me.

"YAMI!" I screamed in joy. I noticed the new girl. "Who's this?"

"Princess Aurora," Princess Aurora replied.

"You mean from Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yep," Princess Aurora grinned. "Yami saved me and took me to the greatest adventure of my life!" She hugged Yami tightly.

"Is that your girlfriend or something?" I asked Yami with a sly smirk.

"_NO!_ SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yami glared with slight blush.

"Which means you like her, but don't want to admit it."

"NO!"

"I think you do."

_"Anyways..."_ Jared interrupted, wanting to change the subject. "Can someone tell me why we're here?"

"Your psychic selves have turned evil again and are joining forces with the Evil Teddy Bear to take over entire universes," Yami explained.

"Do you have chocolate?"

"Your psychic self ate them all."

"What about coffee?"

"That too."

"Wait," I interrupted. An idea popped into my head. "What if we turned my evil self good instead of Jared?"

"How are you gonna do that?" Jared asked me.

I showed a sly smirk and showed my laptop. Nothing made me more satisfied than reading and writing fan fictions. This version of me would just be as obsessed as me. This would break the spell the Evil Teddy Bear put her on.

"Aren't you glad you took my idea of bringing your laptop?" Jared asked, wanting credit of some sort.

"Though, we'll need to lore the psychic me to me and all I will need is this..." I explained, then showing my laptop. "And some internet access."

We all showed devilish smirks and began to plot of how we were going to defeat Jared's and I's psychic selves and the Evil Teddy Bear.

Princess Aurora's POV

I knew what I had to do. The Normal Emily wanted me to be the decoy and lore the Psychic Emily to the coffee shop where everyone would be waiting. I flew into the air with determination written on my face.

The Evil Teddy Bear, Psychic Jared, and Psychic Emily were destroying everyone with evil and psycho looks on their faces. I glared at Psychic Emily and shot a blast of fire at her. She turned and glared sickly at me while I responded to that with a smirk of my own.

_"Nanny nanny boo boo, you can't catch me!"_ I sang mockingly before Psychic Emily blasted fire from her hands to my direction. I forgot she still had that dragon armor. I used a shield to protect me. "Catch me if you can!" I flew as fast as I could on my way to the coffee shop. I couldn't let anyone down no matter how hard this task was.

Psychic Emily kept shooting me with fire blasts while I tried to dodge the attacks. I was starting to grow tired and tried to catch my breath. Finally, I found my destination and flew right through the glass, using a shield to prevent cuts on myself.

"Good job!" Normal Emily congratulated me before her psychic self flew right through the window I burst through.

"HEY! WHERE..." Psychic Emily glared before spotting the laptop. Her eyes grew wide, then she zoomed right into a chair, snatching the computer from Normal Emily's hands, and started typing on it faster than I could catch up.

Psychic Emily kept typing and typing. She was constantly busy for almost the entire time. I noticed at that moment that her eyes were slowly turning back to brown. This told me Psychic Emily wasn't evil anymore. Finally, she was done being on that laptop.

"YES! I FINALLY FINISHED A FAN FICTION AFTER ALMOST 6000 YEARS!" Psychic Emily screamed in joy. Everyone blinked at that reaction. "Yeah... scientists took my brother and I and... we can't age... or die... _yeah_. That explains our powers." Everyone slowly nodded, even me. _What were scientists?_ "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"

"You were being controlled by the Evil Teddy Bear again," Normal Jared replied.

"I got out the normal you and Jared to help destroy the Evil Teddy Bear and return you guys back to normal," Yami explained.

"That little..." Psychic Emily glared, feeling greatly annoyed. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN EVIL TEDDY BEAR!"

Psychic Emily burst out of the coffee shop, flying Normal Emily with her. That was when Psychic Jared burst in. I gasped aloud before Yami got out his lightning sword.

"This will be fun," Psychic Jared smirked sickly like a serial killer.

"How do we get him back to normal?" Yami asked.

"Wait, this is a coffee shop right?" Ghost Jared asked and we all nodded. "All I need is some coffee and french vanilla syrup!"

"We'll keep him busy!" I promised as Yami and I began fighting off Psychic Jared. The Ghost and Normal Jared were inside making coffee for their Psychic selves. This day just was growing longer than I expected.

Psycic Emily's POV

I promised myself that I would make that Evil Teddy Bear pay dearly for using me as a puppet. I flew on my way to the top base where the Evil Teddy Bear was located. I burst through the window, not worrying about the glass since I was wearing dragon armor, then my flew normal self through the window after me. I glared at the Evil Teddy Bear intensely.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, EVIL TEDDY BEAR!" I shouted with determination.

"I don't know how to returned to normal, but that still doesn't matter! " The Evil Teddy Bear shouted. He was about to press a button to make the Barney movie appear, but I blasted it with my psychic powers. "Very well, then I shall destroy you!"

"We'll see about that!"

_"We will,"_ The Evil Teddy Bear smirked before he pressed a button and behind him was a huge robot unfolding itself. I could not believe what I was seeing. The Evil Teddy Bear was being held by a little freckled faced girl with blond hair in pigtails and a cute face. It was non other than the robot of Rebecka from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"You have got to be freakin kidding me!" I responded. I knew the Evil Teddy Bear was originally from the universe of Littlekuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, but I didn't think he'd make a robot of his previous owner.

"Prepared to be vanquished!"

_"Will you be my friend?"_ The Robo Rebecka asked me in a robot sweet-talk voice before swinging its arm at me. I dodged it right on time, trying to destroy that thing with my fire blasts. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and I couldn't hold her for long. My normal self wasn't doing any better. This thing really was _undefeatable_!

Princess Aurora's POV

Yami and I were still trying to hold off Psycic Jared from his blasts while Ghost and Normal Jared were still in the middle of making coffee that could return the Jared I was fighting back to normal. My patients were starting to wither out the more hits Yami and I were taking. I was using lightning, fire, and even earth against Psychic Jared.

"Are you done yet?" Yami asked with complaint in his voice.

"Almost there!" Ghost Jared replied.

"Why couldn't Dr. Doofus be here again?" Yami asked with frustration.

"It was because the vampire Emily, Dr. Doofenshmirz, and Vanessa agreed to watch the portal while we were gone," I reminded Yami, who was still seeming annoyed.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Psycic Jared mocked aloud before shooting a fire blast at Yami, which sent him straight through the girl's bathroom door and smashed right into the sink.

"YAMI!" I cried out, feeling tears pouring from my eyes. I flew over to Yami's side, seeing blood oozing from his head from the huge concussion against the sink. It split it wide open and water squirted everywhere. I couldn't contain the horror. "YAMI! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME, MY LOVE!" Yami continued to lay there unconscious. I felt sorrow and rage build up within me as I felt Psychic Jared coming closer. I slowly got on my feet and felt the dark magic build up in me. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY PRINCE!" Psychic Jared smirked widely as I began using a spell to control the shadows around me. The shadows pinned Psychic Jared to the ground before Ghost Jared arrived with a water bottle with coffee in it.

"I DID IT!" Ghost Jared.

Normal Jared took the water bottle of coffee and squirted the drink into Psychic Jared's mouth and he began drinking and drinking. Finally, his eyes changed back from black to hazel. He looked at us with confusion.

"What happened to _him_?" Psychic Jared asked, pointing to Yami.

"You turned evil and hurt my prince, but don't worry I forgive you," I replied with my perky smile.

"I did _that_?"

I nodded, then whispered a healing spell for Yami's conclusion. It healed, but Yami was still out cold. I was still slightly worried about him.

"I'll take him back to Fenton Works where everyone else is at!" I said as I took Yami's unconscious body and flew him over to Fenton Works, so he would heal. It was up to my new friends to save our universes.

Normal Emily

I grabbed some guns I found inside this lab and started shooting the Rebecka robot. She seemed undefeatable. Not even my psychic self could weaken her. I hid behind one of the machines, to prevent any blasts or attacks from this robot Rebecka.

I then noticed Gaz next to me. I felt excitement inside me.

_"GAZ!"_ I grinned before giving Gaz a tight hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!"

"Seems like you need help," Gaz said in a grim tone.

"Think you can help us?"

Gaz shrugged and replied, _"why not?"_

Robot Rebecka then took Gaz, then ate her whole. My psychic self and I cringed at the sight.

"Okay, that's just gross," the Psychic me replied.

"Dido," I replied before we both avoided another attack.

My psychic self used her dragon armor powers to blast the robot some more before smashing it through the window she crashed through and it fell four stories high, smashing onto the ground. More like the ground was smashed than the robot. That's when I noticed my Psychic and normal brother coming to join the fight.

"Where's the Evil Teddy Bear?" Psychic Jared asked us before we pointed to the ground. "And where's Gaz?"

"The robot ate her," My psychic self and I replied.

_"Ew,"_ Psychic Jared cringed.

"You cannot defeat me!" The Evil Teddy Bear shouted from the Robot Rebecka before it punched us to the inside of the lab. "I'm undefeatable!"

"Wait, if you could take over the world with that thing, why did you need _our_ help?" Psychic Jared asked.

"Because I didn't want to do it by myself. Too hard," The Evil Teddy Bear replied. "But it doesn't matter, because I shall destroy all of you!" The Rebecka robot morphed its hands into machine guns and pointed them at us. "Any last words?"

"It's been an honor knowing all of you," Psychic Jared said like it was his death speech.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" The Evil Teddy Bear smirked evilly as the guns were about to shoot when both arms came off. "WHAT?"

Gaz's head popped out from the crack of the neck of the robot. She smirked with two wires in her hands. She ripped them off.

"WHAT? _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" The Evil Teddy Bear cried as his robot fell to pieces and crashed to the ground.

Psychic Emily and Jared faced over the Evil Teddy Bear before firing their fire blasts at him and turned him into burned stuffing. He was finally gone! The Evil Teddy Bear was destroyed!

Yami's POV

I woke up with a huge headache! My guess was that it was from the attack Psychic Jared did to me, but hopefully he was taken care of. I woke up in Danny's bed and saw Princess Aurora watching over me,_ of course._ Vanessa was on the couch across the room asleep. Princess Aurora glomped on me and hugged me tightly like her stuffed _teddy bear_... ok, I'm gonna have nightmares after this!

"YAMI! I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT THROUGH!" Princess Aurora cried in joy.

I noticed both Emily's and Jared's flying through the window and checking on me, at least that was my guess.

"The Evil Teddy Bear is finally destroyed," Psychic Emily announced.

"He is?" I asked in pure joy. I jumped up and down. "HE'S DESTROYED! THE EVIL TEDDY BEAR IS DESTROYED!" I was so excited and happy. I grabbed Princess Aurora by her arms and without thinking, kissed her directly on her lips. They were surprisingly very soft and tasted natural.

I gasped at the act I had just done. I _kissed_ Princess Aurora, and on her lips no doubt. I felt blush enter my cheeks and embarrassment took over me.

"Th-That was an accident," I muttered before Princess Aurora grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew we were meant to be together!" Princess Aurora grinned excitedly. _I would never see the end of this._

"You only put it on yourself," Psychic Jared sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" I shouted with embarrassment.

"At least there won't be any more portals that will randomly appear... _at least I don't think_," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Wait, what happened to your Second Dimensionator 2000 and where's Danny and his family?" Psychic Emily asked the group, who showed widened eyes.

Danny's POV

"Hello!" My Dad cried out. "Can someone let me out here?"

"I don't think they knew there was another room here," I said. Apparently, Emily, Jared, and their friends escaped and left, not knowing we were here. "Also, I don't think these are ghost proof."

I fazed through the cage and set my parents free. We walked out of the room and found a lab with some sort of portal in the middle. Dad grinned widely and checked it out.

"Hey, what's this?" Dad wondered, then he took the helmet and pressed the red button on the top.

_"Self destructing in five minutes!"_ The automatic voice said as numbers began a countdown and I quickly shielded my parents from feeling the outcome of the explosion.

Yami's POV

A portal appeared out of nowhere and we all were sucked in. _Why do these things keep happening to us?_


	6. Worst Creature Ever!

**I'm having writer's block on Capsule Monsters Remake and I swear if I don't come up with a good chapter, I am continuing At-Em-Oh or something! Anyways, I'm gonna continue with more wackiness. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

I woke up from the universe travel and found a blade of grass about my size. I gasped slightly before looking behind me to find wings on my back and everyone else on the ground that seemed giant to me. _Great!_ JUST GREAT!

"OH COME ONgtr!" I yelled in complaint. "A FAIRY? I'M A FREAKIN FAIRY!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Yami complained with crossed arms. From what I could see, he was... _a mermaid_. I started chuckling.

"He's a mermaid," I chuckled.

_"MERMAN!"_ Yami corrected, seemingly annoyed.

"Still."

"OH COME ON!" Dr. Doofenshmirz complained. Apparently he was a fairy as well, but in a pink dress, was a girl, and had no wings. _Oh man, this is just too good!_

"You're a girl!" I laughed, pointing at Dr. Doofenshmirz.

"Yes! I'm not alone!" My psychic self screamed in joy. He was a fairy like me.

"Neither am I!" Psychic Emily replied with a sly smirk. Of course, she's a ghost. So was my normal sister.

We all had turned into the most pathetic magical creatures we would want to be the least. Me and my alter ego were fairies, the Emily's were ghosts, Dr. Doofenshmirz was a girl fairy with no wings, Yami was a merman, Gaz was a preppy fairy, and Vanessa..._ oh man_, she was Princess Peach!

"This has got to be a joke!" Vanessa cried aloud.

"At least you're still six foot four!" Dr. Doofensmirz replied.

"Hey, where's Aurora?" Yami asked. _That was a good question, where was that damsel?_

"Who knows? We should probably look for her," Psychic Emily replied.

"So where do we look first?" Vanessa asked.

"We can search though the woods for her. She shouldn't have gone too far," Emily replied. _She had a point._

"Problem, I CAN'T FREAKIN _MOVE_!" Yami pointed out.

"Can't you just change to Yugi? I mean he _is_ a dragon in this particular universe," My psychic self asked. _He must've been in this universe before._

Yami sighed, then his puzzle glowed and he turned into a huge ferocious black dragon. WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE COOL STUFF?

"Oh sure, _he_ gets to be the big mighty dragon and I'm stuck as a freakin' fairy!" I complained.

"At least you have wings and you're not in a dress," Dr. Doofenshmirz replied.

"I normally don't agree with nobody, but I have to agree with Dr. Doofas," Gaz said.

_"Doofenshmirz!"_ Dr. Doofenshmirz corrected.

"You're still creepy, you know," I replied. Gaz just stared at me with that creepy look in her eyes.

We all searched around the forest, but Princess Aurora could not be found. So far, she was not anywhere in the forest. There was nothing around besides us and nothing weird was coming to pounce us. We were also wondering if maybe she turned into a magical creature like us.

"We looked _everywhere_!" Dr. Doofenshmirz said.

"I wonder if she's around the water areas," Psychic Emily thought. "I mean Yami's a merman, maybe Aurora is a sea creature."

"Hm, maybe Yami can look," my psychic alter ego suggested.

"Good idea! There's a river over there! We can let Yami search for Aurora!" Psychic Emily smirked.

Yugi flew to the river and changed to Yami from a dragon to a merman. He reached his hand over to the edge of the lake and pulled himself toward the waters. As he kept pulling, we all heard a growling noise coming from a huge wolf. It growled at us with its huge ferocious teeth showing.

"Uh... nice... _doggy_," Dr. Doofenshmirz said fearfully with that fake smile on his face.

The wolf leaped into the air and ran to Yami, slightly biting the end of his tail to pull him away from the lake. He cried, "YAH!" With that, the wolf used it's mouth to pull Yami onto its back and began running off into the woods with him hanging onto the back of the animal.

"HEY!" I cried out as the psychic me and I flew over after the wolf. Yami was still hanging onto the wolf to keep from falling. The psychic me was able to fly over on top of the wolf's nose.

"Hey, you wanna..." The psychic me glared before the wolf used its paw to whack my alter ego off and land on the ground. _"HEEEEEEEEEY!"_

We both chased after the running wolf for a long time. Evenually we were able to reach for its fur and hang on, but the wolf just knocked us off. We just got up and continued to fly after the wolf who kidnapped Yami and probably trying to have him for dinner. The wolf kept running and ran toward a waterfall. The force from the water was so strong, it knocked us toward the rocks below, luckily we had wings and flew out of the waterfall.

"Darn it!" I responded, knowing that my psychic self and me lost the wolf.

"I guess we'll have to return to the others," My psychic self shrugged before we flew on our way to the group. We explained our situation to the group when we got there.

_"Great!"_ Vanessa glared.

"I hope Yami's okay," Emily said.

"I guess we should look for fish boy," Gaz said.

"Do you even have _eyes_?" I asked the creepy girl. I swear she looks like she has no eyes at all. Gaz opened her eyes and I swear, she's even more creepy with eyes. _"AHHHHHHHH!"_

"Let's just look for Yami before he becomes dog food," Psychic Emily said and we all began searching for Yami, wherever he was.

Yami's POV

This wolf that kidnapped me kept running through the woods. I wasn't sure if he wanted to eat me or not, but I never wanted to find out. Then again, there wasn't much choice I had in this situation with NOT HAVING ANY LEGS! _I hate being fish boy!_ Here I thought mermaids were women that hypnotize men with their songs and eat their flesh. Then again, I've probably watched too many horror films.

This wolf finally slowed down and slowly entered a cave, then laid me down on the dirt ground. I was panting, not sure what was going to happen to me. The wolf looked at me with roundish eyes, then took its claw and began writing on the dirt ground. _Wait, this wolf can write?_

_'Yami, can you tell me what's happening to me?'_ The Wolf wrote. _Wait, how did he know my name? Unless..._

_"Aurora?"_ I asked with surprise as the wolf nodded. "Oh great, you get to be a big fearsome wolf and I'm stuck being fish boy!"

Princess Aurora wrote with her paw, _'you don't look so bad. In fact, you look really cute as a mermaid.'_

_"Girls,"_ I muttered under my breath. "Anyways, we're in a bizzarre universe where we become creatures that we wouldn't want to be in a million years. Last time I was here, Kaiba was a Lawn Nome, which was funny."

I noticed that the nighttime was turning to dawn. The sun was slowly appearing, and then Princess Aurora began morphing back into her normal human self. To my surprise, she also had clothes on when she changed back to human when she didn't have any clothes as a wolf to begin with. Then again, this is a bizarre world.

"Hey, I'm back to normal!" Princess Aurora cried in joy.

"Yami!" Normal Jared cried as he flew between me and the princess.

"What happened?" Psychic Emily asked.

"Aurora is a werwolf in this universe apparently," Yami replied.

"Wait, you mean she was the wolf that whacked me?" Psychic Jared asked with a slight glare.

"That was you? I thought you were a bug," Princess Aurora replied with a hint of blush. "At least we're together now."

_"Whoopee,"_ Gaz said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, two cloaked witches appeared out of nowhere. Everyone stood their ground as the witches talked amongst each other.

"Who are these strangers," One witch asked the other.

"I don't know sister, but they will make a fine stew," The second witch replied.

_"Ew,"_ Normal Emily cringed. _I have to agree, that does sound gross._

"You witches aren't gonna make food outta us!" Normal Jared glared. _Seriously, he's six inches tall, how is he _invulnerable_ against a witch, two for that matter?_

It didn't matter anyways, because the witches cast a spell, which put us to sleep. There was nothing much I could do since I was a mermaid on land. Might as well call me _fish out of water_. I felt sleepy and my whole world turned black. Nothing much to say about that.

Princess Aurora's POV

I woke up in a steel cage. _Seriously, what's with these universes and steel cages?_ So, I found my friends, who were tiny people, or fairies, inside bird cages or inside steel cages, like me. Nobody knew where we were at and I knew if we didn't escape from here, we would be witch dinner.

"So, anybody got an escape plan?" Vanessa asked us.

"Nope, nothing," Psychic Jared replied. "AND I'M STILL A FAIRY!"

"There has to be a way out of here," Yami said, then stared at me. "Wait, you're a sorceress! Maybe you know a spell to help us escape!"

"I'm a werwolf remember?" I reminded Yami.

"Only during the nighttime," Normal Jared reminded me.

"He's got a point. Right now, you're still human, which means you can use magic," Normal Emily agreed.

_They were right!_ I made a spell book appear in my hands and searched for any type of spell, but just when I was in the middle of searching, the two witches came. I made the spell book disappear and eyed the two ugly witches.

"Hello. Glad to see you kiddies are awake," The Second Witch smirked.

"Listen, you ugly old lady, you ain't gonna make a stew out of us!" Psychic Jared glared.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," The Second Witch replied.

"That's still gross," Normal Emily replied.

"I bet you're ugly and have alot of warts!" Normal Jared mocked.

The First Witch turned Normal Jared into a toad, then said, "that should shut your trap while we finish our stew."

The witches left and I returned to searching for the right spell. I finally found it and said, "FOUND IT!" I cast a spell on the cages and made them automatically open. I also changed Normal Jared back to normal.

"HEY! I'M NOT TINY ANYMORE!" Normal Jared cried for joy.

"Wait, you can change the rest of us back to normal!" Dr. Doofenshmirz realized.

"I'll try," I replied, finding the same spell I used on Normal Jared. It took more energy to cast a spell on a huge number of people, but I did. Everyone changed back to their normal selves from being magical creatures. I also changed myself from being a werwolf.

"Hey, I'm normal!" Vanessa cried joyfully.

"Hey, you're not supposed to escape!" The First Witch glared before and I turned and cast a spell out of reflects.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" I cried out as dark energies escaped from my hand and hit the witches, making them disappear into thin air. "Wow, that actually worked."

"Yep," Normal Emily agreed with me.

Suddenly a portal appeared and sucked in two of the psychics, Emily and Jared. The rest of us were left behind. _What was it with these portals randomly coming out of nowhere?_ It's like somebody purposely makes portals come out of nowhere for no particular reason.

"Well, this is great! At least we're not lame creatures anymore," Jared said annoyed. The psychics were gone, so I'm just gonna call Emily and Jared... well they're actual names.

A fist crashed right through the wall and grabbed Emily before she said, "wow, I'm a damsel in distress... _this is ironic_." The giant then took her and began stomping across the plains. _"I'M A DAMSEL IN DESTREEEEEEESS!"_ Emily began singing, "I'm a Damsel in distreeeeeeess! I'm a damsel in distreeeeeeess!"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT!" Jared cried in annoyance.

_"I'm a damsel in distreeeeeeeess! I'm a damsel in distreeeeeeess!"_ Emily kept singing as the giant took her to his cave.

"Why do we bother saving damsels that are just plain annoying. I finally found one that's more annoying than Bella from Twilight," Yami said.

"Who cares? She's still my sister! Let's go rescue Emily... _even if she is obnoxious and annoying_," Jared replied. "Onward!"

Yami's POV

We all began climbing the mountain where the cave was at. I could hear complaining and groaning from Jared, who was a few feet from where I was._ I swear Joey is more athletic than this guy!_ He was slowly trying to climb with sweat pouring down his face and his cheeks turning red from the heat.

_"Can't... move... anymore,"_ Jared painted, still climbing.

"Oh co'mon! I'm all the way up here and I feel just fine!" I replied.

"Yeah, but you're wearing dragon armor!"

"But I don't need that to climb up here and what does having armor have to do with..."

"SHUT UP!"

"He has a point. Even Vanessa and I are higher than you," Gaz mocked.

"Nobody asked you!" Jared replied.

_"Baby,"_ Gaz muttered under her breath as we kept on climbing up. _I just hope Emily's okay._

Emily's POV

The giant carried me into his cave, and then placed me on the floor, guarding the entrance. Finally, I said, "OKAY, I'M BORED!"

"Well, you're a damsel in distress, what did you expect?" The giant asked rhetorically.

"I was expecting excitement. I WANT EXCITEMENT!" I whined before a portal appeared and a knight and a ninja appeared.

"I SHALL SLAY THEE YOU FOUL... _where am I?_" The knight asked.

"That was what I was about to ask," the ninja replied, then they both saw the giant. "I believe we should defeat this giant."

"Yes, let's."

The giant roared and I FINALLY got to see excitement. The knight stabbed the feet of the giant while the ninja hopped from the giant's leg, to the arm, to the shoulder, then took his double-bladed weapon and stuck it at the back of the giant's neck. The giant reached for the ninja while he twisted his weapon, still inside the back of the neck, and ripped the head off. The giant fell as green goo gushed out, and then the ninja slid on the head like a surfer before jumping right in front of the knight.

"... that still only counts as one!" The knight shouted. "... maybe a half since I helped."

_"Whatever,"_ the ninja replied before my friends finally arrived. The first person I saw was Yami.

"Huh, looks like somebody already beat us to it," Yami responded before entering the cave with the gang behind him, except for Jared. He was struggling to make it up here, but he did eventually make it.

_"Finally... made it... so... tired,"_ Jared panted as I chuckled in reply.

"So, who are you guys?" Yami asked.

The knight took off his helmet, revealing Jared's face saying, "my name is Jared, knight under his majesty."

The ninja glared at Yami, saying, "I reveal my name to no one, but if you know her name..." he pointed to me. "Then you know mine." …. so... he was a _she_? And she's _me_? AWESOME!

"So, you're Emily?" Jared asked Ninja me.

"Yes," Ninja me replied.

"Nice to meet you," Yami said before a portal appeared and all of us were sucked into it. _Another day, another adventure being sucked into._


	7. Haunted House

**Jared and I started on a new universal story, because he got bored with continuing with the same characters. The only ones that will still be around are the normal me and Jared. Expect this to happen, because this story is just a bunch of randomness. Review please!**

Normal Emily's POV

I found myself on the dirty floor of a dark room that seemed to belong in a house that hadn't been used in years and was falling apart. _Seriously, when will these portals just stop coming and going?_ At least I won't ever get bored from these adventures!

I noticed my brother Jared, also on the floor beside me a few inches from me. He woke up.

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" Jared yelled. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

"Hey guys!" Jaden greeted from behind us. _SWEET! Jaden's here!_

"NOT _HIM_!" Jared glared while pointing to Jaden. My brother seemed defensive. "You get away from me you potato chip snatcher!" _I suppose I shouldn't have told Jared that fan fiction I did of Jaden stealing potato chips._

"Huh?"

"OH NO! WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE! _HEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEE!_" A loud and obnoxious voice cried. Wait, _he's_ here?

_"Dash Baxter?"_ I responded to Dash's appearance. _I swear, sometimes Dash can be such a baby!_

"H-How do you know me?"

"Long story," I replied with a sly smirk. I would know the bully who beat up Danny, from Danny Phantom, on a daily basis. What I didn't like was the fact he was such a whiny.

"C-Can someone tell me where I am?"

"Huh, it looks like that forbidden dorm at Duel Academy," Jaden thought while scrunching his eyebrows.

"Or a haunted house," I smirked.

"I wonder if Casper lives here," Jared wondered before the walls began moving. "I guess Casper ain't so friendly anymore!"

_"RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"_ I cried aloud before we all began running away together from the moving walls.

We all ran through the hallways as the walls kept moving at different directions. It didn't matter where we went as long as it wasn't gonna kill us! I was wondering if there was even an _outside_ to this universe. There was no exit anywhere! This reminded me of the time Jared and I went to one universe and met this girl who had the hugest crush on Jared. It was funny! Jared could not get her to stop following him!

Anyway, we ran through a door and closed it behind us. We were inside a kitchen.

"At least we're safe here!" Jared said while panting. Just after he said that forks, knives, and spoons flew in the air and aimed toward us. "OH, COME ON!"

"I HATE THIS UNIVERSE!" Dash screamed like a little girl. _I swear he's annoying!_

Just as the silverware was heading toward our death beds, Jaden came up in front of us.

"I'll take care of this!" Jaden glared as he took out his duel disk and placed the Attack Negate trap card on his duel disk slot, then a dark hole vortex sucked the silverware up.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Jared shouted at the house.

"Now, to get out of here before we get killed," I thought before opening the kitchen door we entered through not too long ago, which surprisingly led to a nursery. _What's up with this house?_

We entered into the nursery. It sure seemed safer than the kitchen with the killer forks and knives. Dash just crept behind us. You'd think after living in a city infested with ghosts he'd be used to a haunted house.

"At least we should be safe here," Jared said, _or thought we were._

A baby doll climbed out of the toy box and walked toward us. She looked like a rag doll or something. _Pretty creepy._ The doll smiled at us with her biggest smile anyone would ever see on a doll.

_"Will you play tea party with me?"_ The doll asked us sweetly.

"_Play_ tea party with her! She'll kill ya! I've seen this before!" Jared warned us crazily.

"You've been watching too much of the Twilight Zone," I said grimly while crossing my arms.

"Yes and she killed him!"

_"Baby,"_ I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Do you know a way out?" I asked the doll.

_"But... I don't _want_ you to leave,"_ the doll said before her eyes turned black and her smiling grin turned maniacal.

"I TOLD YA SHE WAS EVIL!" Jared cried out frantically.

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PEET!"_ A voice appeared next to Jaden that sounded like a woman. _It was Yubel!_ She shot a blast at the doll and it burst into stuffing.

"AHHHHH, A DEMON!" Dash screamed.

"AH! A GHOST!" Jared screamed.

"Actually, you both are sorta right," Yubel smirked.

"Don't worry guys, it's just Yubel," Jaden assured the boys with his go-lucky smile. "The demon who lives inside my head."

"Dude, you've got issues," Jared said, looking at Jaden like he was high.

That's when a figure appeared. It looked like a young girl with banana curls, a small dress, and transcended. I wondered if my hand would go through her like a hologram. It was tempting to do so.

"Hey, who's that?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I don't trust her," Jared said._ I guess he still had nightmares from the ghost girl who had a crush on him._

"Hey there," Jaden greeted the little girl.

"Mommy's angry," the little girl said.

"I guess her _mommy_ is the one trying to kill us," Jared concluded.

"Let's just try to get out of here," I suggested, then looked at the girl. "Could you show us the way out?"

"I tried to get out, but Mommy doesn't want me to leave," the little girl replied.

"What a terrible Mother," Jared thought with a glare.

"Well, she _is_ trying to kill us," I shrugged. I opened the door to the nursery to lead us to the hallway. "Let's just try to find a way out."

"Is there even an _outside_?" Dash wondered. _That was a good question._

As soon as we entered the halls, the walls began moving again. We ran as fast as we could with the little ghost girl behind us, not that I could blame her. I was starting to feel sorry for her being trapped here like a hostage. The walls continually moved until we came to a dead end.

_Seriously?_ I swear, this universe is so annoying!

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON, YOU KNOW THAT?" Jared yelled at the ghost mother.

"I have an idea!" Jaden smirked as he got his duel disk and placed his Neos card on the slot and Elemental Hero Neos appeared and punched through the walls. _This is why I love Jaden so much!_

"Awesome! Let's go!" Jared cried to everyone as we all ran through the broken wall before another wall replaced it, covering the hole. We were all, in what seemed to be like, a Living Room.

The place still seemed broken down and dark, but there was a fireplace still burning. I had a bad feeling about that and so did Jared.

"I don't like that fireplace," Jared said.

"I don't like _this_ place!" Dash whined. "I wish Danny Phantom were here!"

"Well guess what, he ain't, so shut up!" Jared spat.

_"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE!"_ A voice of an angry woman screamed.

"HEY LADY, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON!" Jared yelled.

_"And a terrible mother,"_ I added to that comment.

A gust of wind began blowing toward us before we all ran through the door out of the Living Room into the hallway.

"Mommy controls this house!" The little girl told us.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" Dash asked frantically.

"I have an idea!" I said. I followed everyone up the stairs by the halls and through a door. It was the guest room.

"Hey, this is the guest room, there's no way she would want to harm her guests!" Jared thought before the door blew out passed out. "SHE'S A TERRIBLE HOSTESS!"

"GO NEOS!" Jaden shouted before placing his Elemental Hero Neos card on the duel disk slot and Neos appeared, punching a hole through the wall ahead of us. This led to outside, which is what I figured would happen. Every bedroom had to lead to a wall that led outside.

We all jumped out the window two stories down. Luckily, it wasn't so far down that we would break our necks. The outside world was filled with green grace and beautiful flowers.

"I have a bad feeling about it being_ too nice_ outside," Jared said.

"It's better than in there," I replied.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Jared asked the little girl, who was still inside the house.

"I can't," the little girl replied, placing her hand on an invisible wall. "Mommy doesn't want me to leave."

"WHAT A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" Jared glared.

"We can't just leave her!" I said.

"Of course not! That's barbaric!"

"How are we supposed to get her out?" Dash asked before we noticed the house moving into a monstrous head.

"WHAT THE HECK? THE MOTHER'S THE _HOUSE_?" Jared asked, freaking out.

"Not good!" Dash muttered.

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE HOSTESS, MOTHER, AND EVERYTHING ELSE!" Jared yelled at the house.

"I have an idea!" Jaden smirked before he summoned Yubel out.

_"Come and get me, ugly!"_ Yubel taunted the house.

"Oh man! You're gonna love this!" I smirked, knowing Yubel's special ability.

"What?" Jared asked.

"You'll see."

The monster house growled at Yubel before blowing a stream of fire right at Yubel. It was coming toward her before stopping an inch from her face and kept collecting a huge ball of fire in front of her. Yubel showed a smirk on her lips before blasting the fire back at the house. It began burning and blasted the whole place to pieces. The house fell down into wood and rubble.

The little girl appeared happy with her most brilliant smile.

"I'm free!" The little girl said. _"I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!"_ And with that she descended into the sky.

A figure of an older woman appeared and she began crying, _"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Wost. mother. ever," was all I could say before we were sucked into another universe.


	8. Dark Universe

**Here's another dimensional story. I'll try to remember this the best I can, because Jared and I did this two days ago and I was too busy trying to finish Spirit World Duelist and doing YuGiOh Top 5. Review please!**

Jaden's POV

We all ended up in some sort of dark universe that reminded me a little bit of what the Shadow Realm looked like in my text books back at Duel Academy. I swear, it was as dark as night! It was just a good thing there was light from the moon and stars or we wouldn't see each other, let alone our hands in front of us. I also happened to notice two new comers.

"Where are we at now?" Dash whined fearfully. _Man, he needs to lighten up!_

"I don't know, it looks like the shadow realm," I replied.

"Who are you guys?" One of the new comers asked us demandingly. _Dang, he looks like some mutated lizard or something!_

"_Jared?_ Dang, you look like some sort of mutated lizard!" Emily said, looking weirded out, which was unusual for her.

"And who are _you_?"

"I'm Emily, your sister!"

"_Emily?_ Sorry, but where I come from, you're a lizard."

Emily looked at Lizard Jared like he was smoking something. You'd think after traveling through universes she would expect something like this. Though, Jared being lizard boy is very strange... _sorta._ Actually, I'm not that surprised after all the universes I've traveled to and the different Jared's and Emily's I've seen. Heck, I even saw another universal version of myself, who didn't know how to play Duel Monsters!

The other new comer, who looked exactly like Emily, woke up and looked around. She seemed very surprised about the environment she was in. She looked at us with confused eyes, mostly at the Emily I knew.

"Who are _you_?" The other Emily asked.

"I'm you from a different universe," Emily replied. "This is my brother Jared, the Lizard Jared, Jaden Yuki, and Dash Baxter."

_"Ah,"_ The other Emily nodded.

"We're trying to find out what universe we're in," I explained.

The other Emily's eyes turned to some sort of glowing sky blue._ Okay, maybe this Emily _is_ just as strange as all of the other Emily's I've met._ I guess there are only two people here that will ever be _normal_. Not that my life was normal to begin with. I mean I talk to spirits for crying out loud!

"We seemed to be in some sort of dark universe. I sense a strong darkness in this place," the other Emily replied before her eyes changed back to normal. _Was she some sort of super powered being or something?_

"What are you some sort of alien or something?" Jared asked.

"Yes," the other Emily, who apparently was Alien Emily, replied.

"Oh."

"Anyways, we should probably find someplace to sleep for the night," Emily suggested.

"There's a cave over there!" Lizard Jared said before running into a rock. _Gee, it really is dark!_

"I'll have Yubel go look to find a place to stay," I suggested before getting out my duel disk and summoning Yubel. She appeared and flew toward the sky to search for shelter. I suppose there are some advantages to being nocturnal.

"I see something!" Yubel cried before she began flying at a curtain direction.

"Let's follow her!" I cried out to everyone, pointing to Yubel.

We all followed Yubel toward the direction she was taking us. I wasn't sure where, but I knew it was somewhere where we could sleep and freshen up. We all ran as fast as we could to catch up with Yubel. _Why did she have to fly this fast?_ Then again, flying does tend to go faster than walking or running.

We began running up the hill, which was tiresome, then saw a castle ahead of us as soon as we made it to the top. This must've been the shelter that Yubel was talking about!

"Hey! I see it!" I shouted, pointing to the castle.

"What's with us running into castles? Is it just our luck?" Emily asked.

"Maybe," Jared shrugged before we continued over to the castle.

We walked across the bridge until we got to the front door. The castle seemed abandoned as far as I could tell. Still, Jared knocked on the huge wooden door as both Emily's rolled their eyes.

"There's nobody in there!" Alien Emily glared with crossed arms like she knew everything, and she probably did.

"Well, you never know. There could be a trap, or someone could live there or..." Jared said, making an excuse, while Alien Emily rolled her eyes and opened the door. The place was empty, as she claimed, and Jared just made a face. "Well, it could've been!"

"It has cobwebs!"

"SHUT UP! _JUST_ SHUT UP!"

"Let's go get some grub," I suggested, trying to stop the fighting.

We all agreed and ate in the dining room. I began noticing something familiar about this place. I felt a strong sense that I've been here before. I noticed this while I was walking inside the castle and down the halls. Everything about this place seemed to ring a bell. I couldn't figure out why!

"Is something wrong, Jaden?" Emily asked me.

"I don't know. There's something oddly familiar about this place," Jaden replied.

* * *

><p>Jared: NO! IT'S NOT GONNA BE THE SURPREME KING'S CASTLE!<p>

Emily: It's not _the Supreme King's Castle_! It's something else. Jaden and Yubel have been here before, but they're not...

Jared: _Alright_ (rolls eyes).

* * *

><p>Yubel appeared and looked around. She seemed to be thinking on the same level as me. She said, <em>"you're right Jaden, there is something familiar about this place."<em> Nobody could see her, but me. That was because I didn't summon her.

_'I know right? I wonder why this place looks so familiar,'_ I wondered while eating.

_"Who knows?"_

After we finished eating, we decided to get our rooms to sleep in. I picked one room with a balcony that seemed a little more fancier than the others. I swear, this room was so _familiar_, it was like I've lived here before. I couldn't get it out of my head! Yubel was thinking the same thing. I could sense it though our mind link.

I walked over to the balcony and began staring at the sky while Lizard Jared was flying randomly. _Huh, he can fly too, who knew?_ I began sighing, not even bothering to show any surprise.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" I asked Yubel aloud.

"I'm not sure," Yubel replied, her spirit next to me.

"I swear I..." I said before noticing something written on the stone outside wall of the balcony window leading to my room. It had the name _'P Jaden'_ written on it. I was more confused than ever. "Why is _this_ here?"

"I don't know, but look!" Yubel replied, pointing to another written name on the other end of the outside wall of the window. It was written _'P Yubel.'_ "What does this mean?"

"Maybe we have been here before?"

"Wait," Yubel whispered, then a bright smile appeared on her lips. "I KNOW THIS PLACE! This is where we grew up when we were kids and I was still human!"

* * *

><p>Emily: You said I couldn't have the Supreme King's castle, you didn't say anything about where they grew up at, it was a different castle!<p>

Jared: CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID LOOPHOLES!

Emily: LOL

* * *

><p>"So this must mean <em>Prince Jaden<em>, and yours must be _Prince Yubel_," Jaden said.

"Wait, _'Prince'_? But you're a _girl_!" Lizard Jared cried, pointing to Yubel. _I guess he overheard our conversation._

"As a human, I was a boy," Yubel explained.

"Bu-But how? How is that _possible_?"

"This body is my Ka, so I had a female Ka as a human."

"That's weird."

We all then heard a loud roar of some kind. I didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound too friendly! I wasn't planning on sticking around to find out!

"HEY! I THINK YOUR INHALER'S BROKEN!" Lizard Jared shouted before I heard the wooden door burst open.

"That doesn't sound good. We better go check on the others!" I said before we both headed down the stairs.

When I made it to the bottom of the steps, I saw a dark wizard of some sort. He didn't seem too friendly. He looked at me with such great shock as if he thought I was dead or something. I began wondering if he knew me or my past life or something.

"YOU! I thought I got rid of you!" The Wizard shouted, pointing at me.

"Also, you need to fix your inhaler," Lizard Jared replied. _Whatever he was saying!_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"It doesn't matter! I will kill you again, just like I did before with you and your brother, Yubel!" The Wizard glared at me as a whirlwind surrounded him and began taring up the room. "AND _I_ WILL REMAIN KING OF THE SHADOW REALM!"

"What is this, feudalism?" Alien Emily asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Looks like it!" Jared thought.

"Not under my watch!" I replied bravely before Yubel was summoned by my side.

"Or mine!" Yubel replied.

"Wait, who's this... _Yubel?_" The Dark Wizard asked awestruck. "How is this possible?"

"Apparently, Yubel's Ka is a girl and changed into that thing," Lizard Jared replied.

"Okay, that's weird," The Dark Wizard replied, then glared evilly again. "But no matter, I shall destroy both of you!"

The Dark Wizard struck the stone wall behind me as the stones from the wall began collapsing. I screamed in terror as I felt stabs of painful rocks falling all around me and my whole world turned black. _Was I dead?_

Yubel's POV

I watched in horror as Jaden was attacked by falling stones from the wall behind him. I was too far away for me to save him. I cried, "JADEN!" as the stones fell on him. I glared, with deep hatred in my eyes, at this Dark Wizard, whoever he was. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"I killed you before, what makes you think I won't do it again?" The Dark Wizard smirked as my glare grew more intense.

Before I knew it, I found the shadows pinning me up against the wall while my friends were attacking the Dark Wizard. _Nobody_ could defeat him, since he made them paralyzed. He was laughing manically as he came closer to me and about to make his kill. I knew I was powerless against magic.

"It's time for you to die, Prince Yubel!" The Dark Wizard glared terrifyingly as I waited for him to make his final spell before a sword was put in front of him like a wall. I saw him, my brother, the Supreme King.

_"You will not harm, Yubel!"_ The Supreme King shouted with power surrounding him by his gold eyes and the black armor he was wearing.

"_YOU!_ I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS, NOT _YOU_!" The Dark Wizard shouted.

_"Not in your lifetime!"_

They began sword fighting and the Dark Wizard's power on me vanished and I was freed, including my friends. They were all relieved about this, but then noticed something. I looked over to the place where Jaden was attacked by the falling stoned wall.

"Wait, those rocks never moved!" Alien Emily pointed out.

Lizard Jared removed the rocks and noticed Jaden's body lying unconsciously on the ground. He seemed so still and unmoving like he had _no soul_. I knew right away why this was so and what the Dark Wizard did by having the stoned wall collapsing Jaden and knocking him cold was a HUGE mistake. Everyone, except for Emily, was freaking out about what we saw.

"WH-WHAT? HOW IS THIS _POSSIBLE_?" Lizard Jared asked, freaking out.

"OH! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Emily shouted, raising her hand in the air and jumping up and down like a little kindergartener.

"No! Don't ask her! You'll regret it!" Jared warned his other self.

_"TELL ME!"_ Lizard Jared begged.

"Well, my guess is that the Supreme King is Jaden's Ka and is merged with his Ba. His Ka is his physical half of his spirit while his Ba is his life force. They're merged together into one, so when Jaden's Ka is summoned, so is his Ba, which means he probably looks dead if his Ka is summoned," Emily replied. _Wow, she really does her homework!_

"Sorry I asked."

"Sorry, Yu-Gi-Oh fan," Emily grinned, whatever that meant.

The Supreme King and Jared continued their fight. The Dark Wizard was not gonna let the real Dark King win and he knew it. The Dark Wizard wasn't planning on giving up this battle and the Supreme King only fought harder. The Dark Wizard finally had Jaden's Ka pinned to the wall with his strong arm and the blade under the Supreme King's chin.

"I will NOT let you steal my throne!" The Dark Wizard shouted.

_"I did not steal it!"_ The Supreme King replied before pushing the Dark Wizard off him. _"YOU DID!"_ Then he stabbed his sword through the Dark Wizard's stomach. _"This will hurt you alot worse than it will hurt me."_

The Dark Wizard turned to dark mist and the castle began changing color and daylight began to shine. It seemed like this kingdom was changing back to the way I remembered it as a human. The castle was back to its stone tile, it's white walls, and golden tables and decorations.

In front of us appeared two small boys who seemed familiar. One boy looked like a Jaden look-alike, except he wore royal clothing and the other one looked like... _me?_

"Is that... okay, that's just weird," Jared replied.

"YUBEL!" The ancient Jaden cried to the boy next to him before giving him a bear hug. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Why is my Ka here? I never summoned her," my human self asked Ancient Jaden.

"I am you from another universe. It's a long story," I replied.

_"Whoa,"_ Jaden moaned, waking up from the collapsing wall. He gasped and stared awestruck at his ancient self. "Who are you?"

"I'm you... _I think_," Ancient Jaden replied.

"Thank you for saving us!" The human me replied with his bright smile. "Wow, you two look like twins. Cool!"

"What I can't believe is that you two are the same person!" Lizard Jared cried out, pointing at both me and my human self.

"Some people are born with female Ka's. My father does not know why, but it tends to happen often," my human self shrugged. _He was right!_

"AW MAN I'M SO CONFUSED!" Lizard Jared cried aloud before another portal appeared and we were all sucked into it... _again._


	9. Medieval Ages

**NEXT CHAPTER! I think this one was very fun to do! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. Review please!**

Normal Emily's POV

We landed in another universe, but what we didn't expect was that not only was this a medieval universe, BUT WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLEFIELD! Luckily, we were all together, but the armies were coming toward us. Funny how they never noticed us coming through the portal. _I mean seriously!_

"OH, COME ON!" Jared whined.

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" I cried aloud as the armies clashed together.

We all ran as fast as we could from the soldiers, who were killing each other in a blood bath. I swear, this was like 300 up close, only this was REAL. At least the alien me and Lizard Jared could take care of themselves. Lizard Jared was killing off some of the soldiers and Jaden was trying to defend us with his monsters.

The Lizard Jared happened to kill one soldier with one swift, but another one was coming toward him. I gasped.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried before the soldier was force pushed from Lizard Jared.

"What the..." Lizard Jared responded from the attack as he turned and saw a small boy with short black hair, bright yellow eyes, and was wearing some sort of alien jumpsuit... _that... oh no, it can't be._ Please, I _must_ be dreaming!

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as the Lizard Jared nodded.

I saw his partner, I knew so well. She held chocolate brown hair held in a ponytail, school uniform of a blue top with her school name and logo on her right hand corner of her shirt, black shoes, and khaki pants. She easily avoided the soldiers attacking her without a sweat and kicked and punched them in their weak points, not including the groin. _I must be dreaming!_

The girl took out a weird looking pistol, which I knew was an alien gun, and shot one of the soldiers, disintegrating him from existence. Everyone froze in place with a huge gasp, not that I could blame them.

_"Boo,"_ the girl smirked as all the armies fled for their very lives. She returned the gun back into her belt hung around her waist.

"Nice move, Alexa," The boy smirked as the girl gave a nod.

"Are you guys okay?" Jaden asked us after putting his duel disk away.

"That was just annoying! Why in the middle of a freakin' battlefield? WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Jared cried aloud.

"Can any of you tell us where we are?" The boy asked us with command and leadership.

"Who the heck are you?" Lizard Jared asked the two.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY! I MUST BE DREAMING! SOMEONE PINCH ME NOW!" I cried excitedly, then noted my brother trying to sneak a pinch on my arm. "Not literally!" My brother then stopped with a pouty look on his face. I came to the front of my friends. "Guys, I want to introduce you to Alexa, or Alexandria Day..." I pointed to the girl with the brown hair in a ponytail. I then pointed to the boy with the yellow eyes and alien suit. "... and this is Granson Reray (ri-ray)."

"Weird name," Lizard Jared replied.

"Hello, alien! Of course it sounds weird!" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean Alexa _Day_? I mean, why is her last name Day?"

"And how did you know our names?" Alexa asked me.

"It's... _a long story_," I replied in a sly smirk. Alexa and Granson were characters from my own made up story I did when I was 17. It was called _Alexa the Galaxy Girl_ about a young middle school girl, who lived in a strict environment, that would protect the galaxy from thieves and thugs like an intergalactic police officer. Granson had chosen her and her best friend Bonnie as the two Earthlings to protect the galaxy until their death or retirement. Alexa was the leader of the team, since their boss put her in charge. I was so stoked about this reunion.

"Well, I guess we should find some shelter," Jaden suggested and we all agreed.

"And this time, I won't run into any rocks!" Lizard Jared said excitedly._ I still chuckled over that._

"I sense some shelter ahead of us through that forest," Alien me said, pointing to the dark forest ahead of us.

"Then let's go!" I said and we all walked into the forest.

The whole place was dark and creepy in some manner, but as long as there was shelter, I was fine. Everyone seemed to be thinking on the same level. I still couldn't get the thought out of my head that my two favorite made-up characters were actually _here_ in this universe! It was true that this wasn't the first time something like this happened like the Vampire me, since she was actually from one of my stories _Secretly Undead_ about what my life could've been if I was a vampire. I was obsessed over Twilight and the idea of being a vampire during the time. Though, it wasn't my favorite story.

We finally made it to the shelter my alien self was talking about. It seemed like a log cabin, but it was better than nothing and we needed shelter. We all entered inside the home and Lizard Jared cooked rabbit. _I suppose that shouldn't be a surprise._

"What, did you think I was gonna eat this raw?" Lizard Jared asked me.

"Not really and even so, we really don't care," I replied, shrugging.

"Since we're settled in, can anyone tell us where we are?" Alexa asked us.

"We're in another dimension. I think it's some sort of medieval timeline or something," I replied.

"Well, _this is perfect!_" Granson said sarcastically. "At least it's no different than the stuff we go through."

Alexa heard her cell phone text ring and dug into her pocket to retrieve it. She flipped it open with widened eyes. I was kinda surprised myself.

"My phone can reach through other dimensions?" Alexa asked in great surprise.

"I guess it can. You have sprint?" Jared asked.

"Verizon."

"Stupid Verizon. You got the Alter Dimensional Package Deal didn't you?"

"Great, my parents are wondering where I am and I can't tell them, because not even _I_ know myself! They also wouldn't believe me."

"I would!" Lizard Jared said.

"Jared, you're a _mutant lizard_!" I pointed out with a grim face.

"Half breed actually."

All of a sudden, our door burst open by two dangerous bandits. Lizard Jared was about to attack when one of the bandits shot an electrical net at him, which made him paralyzed.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THIS IS THE MEDIEVAL AGES!" Lizard Jared cried.

"He will make an excellent meal for tonight!" The bandit, who captured Lizard Jared, smirked.

"NO! NO! I'M HALF BREEDED _HUMAN_ AND LIZARD!"

"Alright kiddies, hands in the air!" The second bandit threatened us with a gun in his hand as we all put our hands up.

"Are any of you gonna fight these guys? I don't wanna be food!" Lizard Jared whined.

"He's got a gun and we're not exactly _invincible_," Granson glared.

"He's right," Alien me replied.

"Search them!" The bandit told his comrades, which made me smirk deviously._ That was one huge mistake, if I knew about Alexa._

The bandits searched through all of us, including Alexa. The bandit searching her retrieved a strange small cylinder-like object with blue lights on one side. It gave him an electrical shock, which knocked him out cold. I showed a slight chuckle as the bandits gasped at this sight. Alexa glared at the bandits and picked up the object that shocked the bandit, that searched her, and electrocuted the other bandits.

"That's why you never mess with Alexa's stuff. It's waiting for a death wish," I smirked in response. Alexa freed Lizard Jared, who was relieved by that.

"Let's get out of here, before we run into anymore of those weirdos," Lizard Jared suggested and we all agreed.

We left the log cabin and began walking down the forest. The problem always came of us not knowing where we were. Lizard Jared decided to climb a tree to find out where we are, and because he was bored. I suppose even as a mutated lizard, he's still the same Jared.

We were all waiting for him until I noticed some strange witch appear. I was about to warn the others until she cast a spell on us to make us fall asleep. That was the last I remembered before my world turned black.

Lizard Jared's POV

I was high up in the tree to figure out where we are and where to go from here. It was fun swinging on the tree and getting to the top. After I figured out our current location, whatever it was called, I jumped down to find my friends gone._ GONE?_ IT CAN'T BE!

"NO!" I cried out. I began to feel fearful with my friends gone. "W-Where are they? I sense some strange scent. I might need a rod, BUT WHERE AM I GONNA FIND ONE IN THIS MEDIEVAL TIME?

Alexa's POV

We all woke up and found ourselves in a strange dark room of some kind. I suppose this is no surprise. My friends and I get captured like this on a regular basis. Sometimes I feel like Nancy Drew when she's tied down in a situation. At least I don't have my hands and feet strapped like usual.

My friends moaned and woke up, including Granson.

"At least we're not in cages," Jaden said.

"I hope we don't become part of that witch's soup or something," Jared said.

_"Ew,"_ Emily responded. _I have to agree with her on that._

The witch appeared with her devious smirk. I stood up showing no fear on my face, like usual. I never backed down from anybody! That was just me.

"Glad you all could make it, kiddies," the witch smirked evilly.

"You're not gonna make us into a soup are ya?" Jared asked.

"_Ew_ no! I'm gonna make you into my pawns to..." the witch said before Emily interrupted.

"Let me guess _'to destroy a kingdom,'_" Emily thought.

"Exactly!" The witch smirked.

_"OF COURSE!"_ Alien Emily said in a dramatic way. We all stared at her. "Never mind."

"Great, we're gonna be her puppet," Jaden said in annoyance. The witch chanted a spell and we began moving out of our control._ 'oh great!'_

We all transported to a forest somewhere. In front of us was some sort of kingdom with a huge castle in the middle. I guess this does seem cliché. I mean _what the heck?_ Even the enemies where I come from are not this cliché about taking over cities! In fact, non of them ever went that far, except Granson's father.

We began attacking the city. I found myself shooting at innocent people and fighting soldiers and guards. Jared was sleeping through the whole thing. I guess he got bored. _Wait, where was his lizard self?_

Lizard Jared's POV

I finally was able to find a pipe to run around in the speed of light and pick up my friends' scent. I came to a dark room of some sort, but my friends were already gone. _DARN IT!_

"AW MAN! I just found this pipe and now they're gone!" I cried aloud. "Oh well, I was able to find it once and I can do it aga..." That was when a rock was thrown through a window in the room and knocked, breaking my pipe AND THE ONLY ONE I COULD FIND. "_NOOOOOOO!_ IT WAS THE ONLY PIPE I COULD FIND AND ROCKS CAN BREAK PIPES! NOTHING MAKES SENSE!"

Alexa's POV

All of us were destroying everything in this kingdom. I was starting to feel bad for them. I also noticed Jared was still asleep the whole time while the witch was controlling him. _How is he able to sleep through everything that's going on around here?_ I tried warning everyone to leave, but they didn't seem to listen, even when I had my gun out.

Granson seemed to be getting tired, since the witch was making him use his abilities. That usually took alot of power for Cronions. That's why they never use these abilities very often. I was starting to get anxiously worried for him.

"Ugh! I hate this!" Granson complained while using his abilities to destroy three houses in one blow. _Gee, where does he get all that energy?_

"I wish this would just stop!" I complained.

"Huh, what? Did somebody say something?" Jared asked, waking up. _Oh, now he wakes up?_

My phone began ringing, again, and I stopped moving. The witch's spell stopped, which was awesome!

"Hey, the spell wore off!" I cried excitedly.

"You got the Anti Spell Package Deal?" Jared asked me. I shrugged, not knowing what the heck he was talking about. I checked my cell phone. _Great, my parents were trying to locate me too!_ Not that they would be able to find me anyways. I sensed grounding in present. I decided to free my friends.

I dug into my pocket to retrieve a couple of Clean Up Bombs. These usually took away any Neurons effecting anyone physically that wasn't part of their body. I threw them at my friends and the spell wore off. At least with most of them.

"HEY! I'M FREE!" Jared cried excitedly.

"Uh, I'm still under her spell!" Granson cried. _Ugh! I forgot he ages differently than us_! I slapped my forehead.

"Oh crud, I completely forgot it only works for those under 60 years of age!" I cried.

"Wait, 60? But... he's twelve... _isn't he?_" Jaden asked, looking at Granson weirdly.

"Actually, he's 62 in Earth years," Emily explained. _How the heck does she know?_ _I mean not even my parents know!_ Nobody can really tell, because Granson is an alien and ages differently... _slowly_. In fact, by the time I'm in my adult age of 18, he will probably look like a freshman from high school. It's hard to believe really.

Just as Granson was in front of the huge castle in the middle of the kingdom we were destroying, I ran to him saying, "I have an idea!" I made a quick kick on where most would think was his butt area close to the groin area, but I knew better. Granson became paralyzed in an instant. I knew Cronions' weak points. Man, good thing my parents are not here!

"Nice idea!" Lizard Jared said, it was about time he arrived. "Right on the buttocks!"

"Actually, our kind's body is built differently than humans. That would normally hurt a male human, but for me, it just makes me paralyzed," Granson replied.

"Wait, then how do you go potty?" Lizard Jared asked.

That's when Granson began spilling yellowish-gray liquid from his mouth. _Did he have to ask that?_ The two Jared's seemed grossed out, just like Bonnie and I were when we first discovered this. Granson's private parts were not even in the places where a human male's private areas were. I discovered this when Bonnie, Granson, and I went to his home planet on the beach. They never cover their bottom area. It was kinda weird when Bonnie and I first came there.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!" Lizard Jared cried. "You're a weird person!"

"I'm a Cronion!" Granson said, while getting up. "Huh, I guess the witch's spell is gone."

"You're a potty mouth!" Jared cried. _Okay, that did it!_ We all burst out laughing. _That was a good one!_

_"You guys are hilarious!"_ Granson glared with folded arms.

"POTTY MOUTH!" Jared shouted as Granson rolled his eyes.

"We work differently than you humans! We don't even eat the food you guys eat!"

"He's right, he eats bacteria," Emily said. _Seriously, how does she know this much about us?_

"WAIT, BUT THERE'S NOT MUCH HERE!" Lizard Jared cried out.

"There is in my planet," Granson shrugged.

"Anyways, let's get rid of that witch!" Emily said. We all agreed.

We ran after the witch. Granson used his powers to pin her up against the wall. _Where does he get all that energy?_

"You... You little..." the witch shouted before Alien Emily electrocuted her brain and fried it. _Wow, she's pretty cool!_

"At least she's not my dad," Granson said. I nodded in agreement.

That's when another portal came and engulfed us. _Seriously, why do these portals keep appearing?_


	10. Land of the Giants

**Another day another crazy dimensional traveling adventure huh? Lol okay, here's the next one. This is gonna give you a sense of Gulliver's Travels. Review please!**

Granson's POV

All of us landed in another bizarre universe, wherever it was. What's strange is that I'm the only alien, besides this Alien Emily, that is in this group and we haven't even been in other planets. I'm kinda confused with this other dimension thing. I guess it's because I've been to other universes and worlds before, but not _these_.

We seemed to be on some sort of soft dirted ground with large green things taller than Alexa's house. Actually, it was larger than my ship, and it's _huge_! Though, that didn't really matter, because we came face to face with some new comers. More like newer versions of Emily and Jared. One looked and felt more normal than the Alien Emily and the other seemed to have similar frequencies like the Alien Emily.

"HA! I finally was able to figure out a way to travel dimensions!" The other Jared said delightfully.

"Hey guys!" The other Emily greeted us. _Some weird-haired kid was with her too._

"Hey!" The weird haired kid greeted.

"No way, it's Yugi!" Jaden cried.

"And it's the psychic me!" Normal Emily cried out as her and her psychic self, I'm guessing, hugged each other and jumped up and down like two little toddlers.

"Have you seen my sister, who's less annoying than those two," The other Jared asked, pointing to the two Emily's.

"Is she the Alien me? We ran into her in the last universe, but she disappeared for some reason," Normal Emily replied, shrugging.

"Darn it! And my dimension travel machine self destructed on me when I left. I probably shouldn't have hired that Dr. Doofenshmirtz guy to build it for me."

"I told ya!" The Psychic Emily smirked, crossing her arms.

"Shut up!"

"You must be the Alien Jared then," Normal Emily thought. She probably had a point, especially since I can sense the same frequencies as the Alien Emily.

"Uh... can someone tell me where we are?" Jaden asked to all of us. _That was a good question._

"Well... judging by the tall grass, I'd say we're in the land of giants," the Psychic Emily said, pointing to the tall green things. I guess that's what those are. _Wait, GRASS?_

"OH, COME ON!" Normal Jared whined before we began feeling a great shake from the ground. I had a bad feeling it was from one of the giant Earthlings.

We looked up and saw what seemed to look like a little girl, who was the size of a street light from planet Earth. We began running as fast as we could before she could see us, better yet, grab us. The last thing I wanted was to be a child's play toy. I noticed the girl grabbing Normal Emily, then Alexa.

_"Ah!"_ Alexa screamed.

"ALEXA!" I cried out.

"In here!" Normal Jared cried out to the rest of us from a hole as we made our way there. Though, before I could make it, I felt myself being grabbed by soft little fingers. _This is really embarrassing._

"There, now you have a prince," the little girl said to Alexa. _OH! THIS HAS GOT TO BE A FREAKIN' JOKE!_

"BUT I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DATE!" Alexa cried out.

"And I can't marry until I'm 5 Crons (crons equals 15 earth years)!" I glared. I mean Alexa would make a good wife for me, but I can't be 5 Crons for another 14 years! This felt _really_ weird to me. Then again, this is a little girl who thinks we're dolls.

"Co'mon, let's play Prince and Princess!" The little girl grinned excitedly. Normal Emily sighed in annoyance while looking at Jaden. _Huh, I guess that girl got him too._

"At least you're not Yugi," Normal Emily thought with a slight sigh escaping her lips.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Jaden asked.

"He's short and his hair looks like a mutated starfish," Normal Emily replied.

"I hope our friends come for us," I said.

The little girl ran up the stairs, tracking mud on the floor. _No manners either, apparently!_ _Then again, she is only six... at least I think Earthlings are six at this point._ On my planet, a kid like that would be one and a half crons. I suppose it depends on what type of creature you are.

We were all carried upstairs and put inside a little doll house. This felt like a real pain. I mean what's the worse this girl would do? I suppose there's nothing I could come up with. The little girl put Alexa and Normal Emily on the roof of the doll house.

"Wait, you need to be in your dresses," the little girl grinned brightly._ Oh great!_

"Just as long as it's not a mini skirt. My parents would throw a fit," Alexa said and she was right. Her parents always need her covered.

"_No mini skirts_ would be nice," Normal Emily agreed. _I sure hope my friends are doing better then us._

Normal Jared's POV

The giant little girl took my sister, Alexa, Granson, and Jaden and I needed to figure out how to rescue them. At least we weren't captured like the other four. Now, we can figure out a plan to rescue everyone, at least the ones that the little girl took. The alien me seemed nervous after almost being abducted by a giant six-year-old.

"We need to go after them!" Psychic Emily said._ She was right!_

"Then we need to find a plan!" I told everyone.

_"Hm,"_ Psychic Emily thought while rubbing her chin. She flew in the air and glanced at how long it would take for us to make it to the huge house. "Luckily, we don't have to deal with stairs like the last time I was here."

"You've been here before?" I asked surprised.

"You guys weren't around. It's a long story," Psychic Emily replied before flying down to the ground. "Anyways, for us it should be... a few or so miles."

"Ugh!" I complained._ This was going to be a long day!_

Alexa's POV

The little brat finally put us in our dresses, or should I say _big_ brat. _Ugh, whatever!_ At least the guys never saw us dressing! That would be SO embarrassing. I wore a poofy red dress while Normal Emily wore this long blue dress. She seemed to like it alot.

"Not bad," Normal Emily said.

"Now for the game!" The little girl said. She had us on top of her doll house like we were stuck on a tower and Jaden and Granson had to _'save us.'_ I swear, this is so not what I had in mind of _romance_. I mean when I picture romance, I don't think of Granson saving me from a doll house or tower! This felt embarrassing, even though it was just a little girl playing a game. It wasn't because I never _liked_ Granson, but that I really did _like him_ romantically.

After our _'princes'_ saved us from the _'tower,'_ we were to be married. _Oh great!_ At least Normal Emily and Jaden were first on the alter, or what the little girl made as an alter.

"Will Emily take Jaden to be her lawfully wedded husband?" The girl asked.

_"I do,"_ Normal Emily replied grimly.

"Aw, lighten up, it's not like we're actually at a _real_ wedding," Jaden grinned cheerfully.

"It's not that, it's..."

"Now, you may kiss the bride," the little girl said.

"THAT!" Normal Emily cried as the little girl slammed them together, their heads knocking against each other. _DANG!_

"This whole day is gonna give me a migraine," I thought.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Granson agreed.

Psychic Emily's POV

We all finally made it inside the house. Normal Jared was feeling exhausted and tired, not that I could blame him. All of us finally made it inside the house and now we needed to go inside without being spotted.

_"So... tired,"_ Normal Jared said huffing and puffing.

"At least we made it," Yugi said. _He had a point._

"Let's go inside," I told everyone.

"Wait, there could be mouse traps!" Normal Jared warned us. _OH GEE!_

"What is this Tom and Jerry?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well... we are small, we could fit into one of those..." Normal Jared replied while I was checking to see if there was anyone who could spot us.

"The coast is clear!" I signaled everyone before we all crawled under the crack of the door and entered inside.

"So, where did she go?" Yugi asked.

"Well, judging by the mud tracks, I say she's up the stairs in her room," Alien Jared replied as we noticed a long flight of stairs. _GREAT!_

"Well... this should take a while," I replied.

"Can't you just fly us up?" Normal Jared asked me. _You've got to be kidding me!_

"It takes alot of energy for me to focus on lifting alot of objects for who knows how many feet in the air. It's better to just climb on each other shoulders and help each other up the stairs," I suggested.

"AW MAN!" Normal Jared complained. _I guess he didn't like the news._

We all began helping each other up the flight of stairs. We were getting tired from the climbing of over twenty steps, or _seemed_ like twenty. It was a long way up the stairs and one step felt like wall climbing without the stepping stones. _At least we were getting exercise._ I could feel the muscles growing from all these adventures and climbing the stairs.

Finally, after about twenty or so minutes, we finally made it up the stairs. We were also helping Jared up, who was out of breath, not that I could blame him. I was feeling tired myself. At least we made it to the top.

_"We... finally... made it,"_ Normal Jared said huffing and puffing.

The little girl blasted out of her room with Granson in one hand, running down the stairs. She didn't see us, thankfully, but we still had to save Granson.

"Let's get the others. We'll get Granson later," Normal Jared said and we all followed his lead.

As soon as we made it inside the little girl's room, I found my normal self sitting on the edge of the doll house and she said, "about time you showed up!"

"Why don't cha get out of the doll house?" Normal Jared asked.

"I would, except it's on the table and we can't get down!" My normal self replied. _She was right!_

"Here, let me help," I offered as I used my powers to lift Alexa and my normal self down to the ground.

"HEY! WHERE'S JADEN?" Alien Jared asked before we heard a cry.

"Help!" Jaden cried, who was stuck under a toy car.

"How do we save him?" Normal Jared asked.

"I know!" Alexa replied as she ran to the toy car and lifted it off of Jaden before setting it down. Normal Jared looked embarrassed.

"Well... it looked heavier where I was standing!"

"Let's go save Granson!" Alexa shouted to us. Knowing her, she was determined to save her future alien husband.

We ran from the little girl's bedroom to where we just appeared from the flight of stairs. _GREAT! MORE STAIRS! WHAT'S WITH US AND STAIRS?_ I moaned in complaint and I could hear my normal self having a complaining moan in her tone. _This was gonna be a long ways down._

Granson's POV

The little girl brought me to the kitchen to wash me off. _I swear, this is worse than the time I was trying to buy Alexa a dog for her birthday!_ I mean how was I supposed to know that _'bitch'_ was an insult to a female woman? I mean it's not like just one year and I already know the Earthling culture! Though, that was history that Alexa still never lets that die off.

Anyways, the girl put me under cold, COLD water! I swear, even my blood was turning solid. Though, I was able to get some food down. There was bacteria in this tap water from the sink. My chest began to crack open up for my stomach to collect the bacteria for nutrients. My suit, where my chest area was, began blowing in and out. The little girl started getting weird out.

"What's that?" The little girl asked.

"Trust me, I doubt if you wanna know," I replied. _Seriously, when Bonnie and Alexa found out how I ate, they looked like they were gonna puke._ The little girl took off my top-half of my suit and saw the little crack opening in the middle of my chest where it collects bacteria and puts it in my stomach.

"What's _that_?" The girl asked, pointing to the crack of my chest.

"Again, don't wanna know."

"Please! You can tell me anything!"

"Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know!" I replied. _Seriously, when will she just stop?_ I feel like I'm gonna die at any minute. _Wait, oh crud!_ "Hey, you have a bathroom? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay!"

The little girl ran from the kitchen and up the steps to the bathroom. I happen to pass my friends, who made it to the bottom of the steps just as we were coming up the steps. They didn't seem happy by this. In fact, I swear I heard Normal Jared scream,_ "COME ON!"_ I kinda felt sorry for the guy.

The little girl took me to the bathroom and hovered me over the toilet.

"Just turn me upside down," I suggested. She looked at me funny before turning me upside down and I let the waste out of my mouth. I made sure my ding dong didn't show from my mouth. That was another embarrassing thing about us Cronions. Our ding dongs are in our mouths so our tongues... or what look like _tongues_... yeah. That's why we never kiss until we're married_ and in private._ In fact, I've never even heard of a kiss until I came to Earth.

After I was done _doing my business_, I noticed the little girl seemingly grossed out. She said, "that's gross."

"I'm an alien," I replied.

The little girl took me out of the bathroom and I noticed I was passing my friends while she was taking me to her room. I was hoping someone would get me away from this creep. Luckily, Alexa popped out and cried out to the little girl. She turned and saw Alexa.

"Hey, how did you get here?" The little girl asked before I used my force push to get her hand to loosen up and I dropped out of her hand. "HEY!"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Normal Jared cried out as we both ran out as fast as we could.

We all ran toward the that led down. I felt us all being lifted onto the railing by Psychic Emily. _Wow, she can do that? No wonder she's called psychic._

"YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT THIS WHOLE FREAKIN TIME?" Normal Jared yelled at Psychic Emily.

"It's more fun to work our way up," Psychic Emily replied.

"I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yes."

We finally landed, thanks to Psychic Emily, on the ground safely before running out the door and into the grass. We kept running and running until we fell into a little small hole. We were cramped and I couldn't feel my legs. At least this was better than the doll house or getting headaches from _'kissing the bride.'_

"Jared, your foot is on my face!" Normal Emily complained.

"I know, now hush!" Normal Jared replied.

"Who's butt is on my face?" Jaden asked. _This was embarrassing._

"It's not a _butt_!" I corrected. "It's the Soffy Cron Spot. You hit it, we're paralyzed!" _Heck, it doesn't even have a crack._ We Cronions poo and pee through the mouth.

"Let's stay quiet until she leaves!" Alien Jared told all of us.

We waited for at least several minutes before finally freeing ourselves out, knowing the little girl was gone. At least she was gone and didn't have to force us to bump heads or anything. This whole day was gonna require a migraine pill, a _huge_ one.

_"At least she's gone,"_ Normal Jared said huffing and puffing.

"What about us? We're still wearing these dresses!" Alexa complained, not that I could blame her.

"Don't you have clothes underneath that?" Normal Jared asked.

"No!"

_"Oh."_

"Here, I got something!" Psychic Emily said before bringing out two pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts.

"You had those the whole time?" Normal Jared asked in shock.

"No, I just got them from the little girl's house. They're actually barbie doll clothing."

"Better than nothing," Normal Emily replied before her and Alexa took off some clothes and changed into the doll clothing inside the hole. Emily wore some bell bottom jeans and a red shirt under a jean jacket. Alexa wore some jeans, a pair of boots, and a long sleeved white shirt under a short sleeved purple shirt.

"Ha, you look like you're from the 80's!" Normal Jared teased. _I guess because of the bell bottoms?_

"These are very stylish thank you very much!" Normal Emily glared.

"Whatever!"

That's when another portal came and took us to another dimension. _What's with these portals?_


	11. Alexa the Galaxy Girl

**Here is more of the wacky adventures. This took three days for my brother and I to finish. Weird huh? Anyways, here it is! Review please!**

Psychic Emily's POV

We all landed in a universe out of this world... _literally._ Seriously, this was _out of this world_. I don't know what planet we were in, but it sure wasn't ours. For one, there were two stars, or one was an illution of a star, also some of them were closer than others. It's... really complicated to explain. Anyways, we were in some sort of icy planet or something.

Everyone seemed okay, though the Normal Jared seemed _miserable_, not that I could blame him. He was wearing a T-Shirt and shorts in the middle of an icy cold planet. I almost felt pity for him. I mean he was shivering like crazy!

"Where are we now?" Jaden asked.

"I _know_ this place!" Alexa said with a smile of excitement.

"Me too!" Granson said before turning to us. "This is planet Glorion!"

_"Glor-what?"_ Normal Jared asked, still shivering. "I knew I should've worn pants!"

"You always wear sport shorts," Normal me smirked teasingly.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

"Our base shouldn't be too far!" Granson called out to us. "We can get to a ship and get to Earth!"

"Anywhere that's not cold!" Normal Jared said, following Granson.

We followed Granson, who held determination in his eyes. I have to admit, my normal self was pretty good with developing this character. A well determined boy from outer space, who held yellow eyes. Though, he seemed very familiar. I swear, he looks like my old crush Chad from when he used to go to Grace Presbyterian Church... _before Jared and I destroyed it._ I hate the Evil Teddy Bear. Wait, did my normal self base Granson off of _Chad_? OH SHOOT! _This is embarrassing._ Why do I have to base the main guys in fictional stories off of my recent crushes? I mean it's like a cliche that just won't stop! I mean next thing you know, she'll base a character off of my ex boyfriend Mark... wait, I based Jason off of Three Identities from him. _UGH!_ WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I hope I don't base a character off of my other crush Nick... no wait, I based my Vampire Self's boyfriend off of him. DARN ME! DARN FREAKIN ME! I HATE MYSELF MYSELF RIGHT NOW!

We came inside a tall icy building that was over 20 stories high. The door automatically opened by Granson and Alexa, who stepped in front of it. We walked into an elevator-like room or something, and then the door closed, then opened to a different room. This was pretty cool and my version of scifi. So far, I was impressed about this story.

The room we entered into was on the 16th floor and was filled with icy technology. There was a big screen computer with alot of buttons in a different language. It just seem gibberish, but I knew this was alien language. _I am definitely impressed with this story!_

"We'll just call in for a ship for Earth and be out of here in no time!" Granson said as him and Alexa came to two different sides of the computer. The screen turned on and we could see a graph-like picture of different circles of planets. Then, there was one that showed a picture of Earth and written stuff appeared in a different language.

"This can't be right!" Alexa said.

"You can understand this stuff?" Jaden asked.

"It's not in Earthling language, it's in an alien language. I only know 12 different languages from the galaxy."

"I know over 300," The Alien Jared said, then faced Granson. "How many languages do you know?"

"132..." Granson replied.

"HA! I KNOW MORE LANGUAGES THAN YOU DO!"

Granson kept his eyebrows furrowed, giving the impression that he was not done yet. I showed a sly smirk, including my normal self. Alien Jared looked at Granson nervously.

"You were gonna say 132 thousand didn't you?" Alien Jared asked.

_"Trillion,"_ Granson corrected. "132 trillion."

"Ok, you got me this one. THIS ONCE! You best be watching the shadows."

_"O...kay."_

"We sent a ship for Earth. Though, something's not right. According to this, it says Earth is being invaded, not to mention it's a different year... 2014. We come from 2008," Alexa said.

"We're in the future, which means..." Normal me said, counting her fingers. She must be counting the years of her story or something. "This is when the Cronions invade Earth!"

_"DAD?"_ Granson yelled, almost shouting before banging his fists on the wall. "WHY HIM? THAT... THAT... _UGH!_" _Dang, someone's got family issues._

"I guess this shouldn't be a surprise," Alexa sighed in almost annoyance. "I was afraid this would happen."

"Ya think!" Granson glared with angry eyes.

"Why does your father want to take over Earth?" Jaden asked.

"Have you heard of Hitler?" Granson asked.

"Yeah."

"Think of my dad as that on steroids."

"Ouch!"

"And worst Dad in the history of history!"

"Double ouch!"

"Anyways, the ship is here. We should get going and perhaps stop your dad. Maybe we can meet our future selves and they could help," Alexa suggested as Granson nodded.

"Good idea, Alexa!"

We saw the ship on the roof. I swear, it was massive, just like I would imagine an alien ship. We all entered inside and Alexa and Granson walked to the main control panel on each side. They pressed several buttons. Granson seemed to press the right ones unthinkably while Alexa was still struggling with some of the buttons.

"Ok, ok, is it Delta Omega 34 or 42?" Alexa asked, trying to remember the right code.

"It's Delta Omega 346!" Granson reminded his friend as she nodded, then pressed some more buttons.

"If this is an advanced ship, why don't you just have a hand print pad?" Alien Jared asked.

"This is for security reasons. My species can easily hack into a computer system as low as a hand print scan. We only use those for the little one's stuff," Granson said.

"How can they hack into a hand scan that detects your hand print?"

"It's easy," Granson smirked. "Anyone got a phone?"

"I have a duel disk!" Jaden said, showing his duel disk before it automatically turned on and the letters on the life point detector read_ 'HELLO'_. "DANG! YOU CAN DO THAT?"

_"Whoa!"_ Alien Jared muttered. Granson smirked with slyness in his eyes.

"Too wicked!" Jaden grinned happily.

"I know!" Yugi agreed.

"I can hack into anything without a password or anything," Granson told us. "That's how advanced the Cronions are."

That's when the ship began to start up finally. It began driving to our destination. Granson and Alexa sighed in relief, then sat back in the chairs of the ship. I couldn't blame them for wanting to take a rest. This stuff seemed complicated. At least they didn't have to do any much else.

"The rest is automatic, so we won't need to do anything else. In fact, we don't even have to turn it off or land it. That's the neat thing about this ship," Granson smirked.

"Cool!" Jaden replied.

That's when a portal appeared and took Alexa, Granson, and Jaden. In place of them was a familiar face I hadn't seen in a long while. _I could not believe it!_ It was Princess Aurora! Only this time, she was wearing some black top, tights, skirt, and leather boots. She also had a ponytail with the same bright eyes and had a belt with her wand and a gun.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Princess Aurora cried out in excitement. She then saw Yugi. "Hey! Is Yami there?"

Yugi changed to Yami in an instant and he glared at his puzzle, yelling, "YUGI!"

Princess Aurora glomped on Yami, crying out, "I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"Yep, still as annoying as before," Normal Jared smirked. _I had to disagree._

"Actually, this version of her is cool!" The Normal me disagreed.

"Point in case," Normal Jared replied.

"I actually agree with her. I like this version better than the Disney version," I agreed with my Normal self. I agreed with almost _everything_ she thinks. Probably because we're the same person.

"Again, _point in case._"

"You're only saying that, because you're annoying," the Normal me said. Normal Jared tried to make a combat for that, but couldn't find anything.

"Hey guys!" Alien Jared called out, pointing to the planet ahead of us. It was Earth obviously. At least we would be able to find a way to help stop the invasion or somewhat help stop it.

The ship landed next to a two story house and made itself look like a regular house. I swear this ship is so advanced, I can't even place it myself.

Anyways, we all left the ship and noticed alot of people, wearing the same familiar suit that Granson was using, shooting at everyone on the block. I swear, it was chaos! We all began to run for our lives and some of us were fighting them, like Princess Aurora. I swear, she's like a ninja!

"What are these?" Normal Jared asked, freaking out.

"Just run!" Normal me said as I protected everyone by using my psychic abilities. Though, I kept being force pushed by them. Alot of them even had guns, FREAKIN GUNS! CRUD!

Princess Aurora took out her wand, chanted a spell and turning it into a double-bladed weapon, then stuck one end of the weapon inside one of the Cronions, then swung him around the others surrounding her. In fact, she even had lightning shocking him nearly to death. DANG, SHE'S AWESOME!

"Ok, she's just become less annoying!" Normal Jared said.

"Thanks," Princess Aurora giggled girlishly, then winked.

_"And now she's annoying again."_

"Let's go inside there!" Yami cried out to us while pointing to the two story house. We ran the heck inside, then quickly closed the door shut._ I swear, it was like War of the Worlds without those Squid-like ship things and the... well you know!_

We saw two parents running drastically with a book bag and weapons. DANG! _Someone's getting loaded!_ The mother was on the foot of the stairwell, seeming like she was after something.

"Alexa, come down quick!" The mother cried out. _ALEXA?_

A teenage version of Alexa slid on the railing of the stairs. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but some long jeans, a long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck, some boots, barely any makeup, and a ponytail. _Wow, she really is covered from top to bottom._ These guys must be really strict! Not even Darlene and Dad were this strict! I guess my normal self must've taken this a little too far with the strictness.

Alexa saw us and gasped before her parents turned and glanced at us. Jaden grinned and waved while I curled my lips inside my mouth in nervousness. I just hope these guys were nice enough to let us in. I mean it's like a no man's zone out there!

"Hi," Jaden greeted.

"Who are you?" Alexa's Mother asked us.

"I'm Emily, this is Jaden, Yami, Aurora, Jared, Alien Jared, and other me... _long and complicated story_," I introduced me and the rest of the group. The parents gave us weird glances.

"I'm not sure if we can fit all of us. We only have two extra seats in the car," Alexa said.

"I can fly some of us," I assured.

"And I have a jet pack," Alien Jared said. He started his jet pack and he began flying in the air. _Seriously, in the house?_

"After what we've seen, we'll believe anything," Alexa's Father said with a sigh. "Who's coming with us?"

"Me and him," Normal me replied, pointing to herself and Normal Jared.

"Sounds good," Alexa agreed, nodding her head. She seemed to remember us and was trying to keep a low profile from her parents.

Alexa's POV

My new friends, and a few newcomers, were here. I suppose I should've predicted this, since this would happen at 2014 and I was 12 when I found this out. I'm now 17, but I still remembered these guys. The whole time I couldn't help, but feel like I should help stop Granson's father Cron from making more chaos. I don't even know where Granson is! I'm worried about him.

I could feel my heart beating faster and louder as I watched out the window of the Cronions making more destruction and yelling command and junk. I knew exactly what they were saying. Granson taught me some of his language and I still remembered those 12 languages. I think I know 17 now. I placed my hand on the glass as the car continued to drive by.

I needed to make sure my parents were safe first before going out and helping the others. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'd do. I've never been scared like this before. Then again, Earth has never been invaded like this before! I'm so scared, it took every ounce of my strength to prevent myself from trembling.

"We're almost there, honey!" My mom said as I focused back and nodded. _I hope we get to the shelter in time. It shouldn't be too far._

Finally, I saw the shelter, which was a driveway line of cars trying to get there first before the other. My parents waited in line to get to the shelter. My hands clutched onto my seat before I heard an explosion beside me. I saw Granson fighting more of his people. I kinda pitied him, then again, his father did go too far with this.

"It's Granson!" I cried out. _I had to help him! He might need me!_ I opened the door to go out there and help him before I felt my arm being grabbed by my mom.

"You stay in here, it's too dangerous!" My mom told me before I saw Granson shot and lying there wounded. _He needs me!_

"Granson needs me! I can't just leave him there!" I replied before yanking my arm from my mom's grip, then grabbing my alien gun from my pocket, then shooting at the Cronions, who were trying to kill Granson.

"Let us help!" Alien Jared said, then kicking some of the Cronions. I was glad my friends were willing to help me, even the Psychic Emily.

I helped Granson up on his feet. He covered his wound while I was shooting at the other Cronions with one gun in my arm and the other arm holding onto him. He was also helping shoot the other Cronions. One of them was sneaking up behind before I kicked him on the behind and he fell paralyzed. I felt myself panting hardly.

"Are you okay?" I asked Granson as he nodded barely.

_"I'm cool,"_ Granson breathed. His voice was starting to crack a little, but it was still the same voice he always had since the day we met. It's hard to believe that we once looked the same age. _He looks like he's still in middle school!_

"Alexandria! Get in here!" My dad called me. I could tell he was anxiously worried about me.

"Our boss is wanting us to meet him at base," Granson told me before I nodded.

"I can't! Granson and I have something we gotta do! I promise I'll explain everything!" I replied to my parents before leaving them with a limped Granson.

"We'll come too!" Psychic Emily cried to us.

"Good, the more the merrier," Granson nodded.

Psychic Emily helped with Granson by having him fly with his wound still intact. He should be able to be taken care of on base. I was just hoping we could get there without much trouble. As far as trouble goes, there was alot of it. It was a good thing the ship wasn't too far ahead.

As we were on our way to the ship, I spotted my best friend Bonnie fighting more of the Cronions. She flipped one of them over her shoulder and onto the ground with a huge slam. She was also panting too. The poor girl was fighting hard like the soldiers of the navy!

"Ugh! I hate this!" Bonnie complained.

"Bonnie!" I cried out to my friend, who wore her normal T-Shirt and tight jeans. She turned to me and raised two eyebrows.

"Alexa! These guys are _everywhere_ and we have to get to base!" Bonnie cried to me.

"Hey, you're the girl that talks alot!" Normal Jared said. _What the heck was he talking about?_

"What?" Bonnie glared at Normal Jared, not knowing who he was. She looked at me. "Who are these guys?"

"Friends wanting to help us. They're the ones I told you about several years ago with super natural powers, though some of them are new, like this one," I said, pointing to the girl with the ninja outfit of some sort.

"My name's Aurora," Aurora introduced herself with her perky smile.

"Well, no time to waste, let's get them to base!" Bonnie said. "It's a lot safer than here!"

"That's for sure!" I agreed.

We ran to Granson's ship, which was nearby my house. I noticed it when my friends and I were leaving disguised as a house, like usual. Granson was set down and despite being wounded, he and I pressed several buttons on each side of the main control to start the ship. This usually took less than a second for Cronions, but since I was a mere Earthling, it would take a little longer.

After setting the right coordinates and all the mumbo jumbo, the ship finally started and flew us toward the main base. At least we were away from all the chaos of World War 3 on steroids. I felt exhausted and tired! Granson covered his wound to wait until we made it to the main base where we would be told what to do about his psycho father. I'm very thankful my father's not like Granson's. _That would be terrible!_ I wouldn't trade my father for any other father!

"Dang, that was chaotic!" Yami glared. _I had to agree with him on that logic._

"So, do you have a plan?" Bonnie asked me.

"Just go to Main Base and wait for farther instructions. I don't know what else to do," I said.

"I can't believe he's doing this! I mean I know he's conquered other planets, but Earth hasn't even advanced to travel to other galaxies!" Granson complained furiously. _I couldn't blame him for being angry._

"Why is he conquering Earth?" Normal Jared asked.

"It's obviously for diamonds. There are curtain rare types that can only grow on Earth," Granson replied with an angry tone and folded arms.

"What a jerk!"

"You have no idea! He lied to me since I was barely a Cron old and conquered other planets on top of that!"

"What do you mean?" Princess Aurora asked.

Granson sighed, I knew he hated talking about his past. He told me once and it made me cry. _It was horrible!_ I was grounded that day and was wishing my parents would _loosen up_. That day taught me that my parents loved me and that was never going to change, no matter how strict they can be. At least they _love_ me!

"My father is the king of Cron, in fact, it's named after my dad, because... well when he took the throne through... _feudalism_... he renamed the planet _Cron_. That's where I'm from. I used to look up to him, because you know, he was king and bla bla bla. Then, one day, I found records of what Cron used to be like before Dad took over. He dictated everyone and was cruel. _He lied to me._ He began with doing the Star Wars thing and having me be by his side or something like that. I didn't know what to do. I was only one Cron old. I would be with my dad while he conquered planets. One day, my father was finally arrested, and after the trail, the Chief promised that the charges won't fall on me if I joined in and reveal what my father had done. I did what I thought was right and my father disowned me. I became part of the Galaxy Patrol, end of story," Granson explained, then ended it right there. Everyone was silent, nobody spoke a word.

I curled my lips into my mouth while the ship was still passing by galaxies.

Normal Jared's POV

The ship finally landed on some sort of strange planet. We walked to the main base that seemed like Star Wars or something, then again, this was my sister's story. Anything could happen! I noticed some of the strangest creatures not even I knew would ever come out of Emily's mind. This place was weird and I mean WEIRD!

Alexa and Granson walked to some sort of half fish half human or something and spoke some other language. My guess was that it was alien gibberish. I would hear it from time to time. _I swear, does my sister even know what they're saying? It's like the prayer from a Pentecostal Church!_

After Alexa's and Granson's talk with Mr. Fishguy, whoever he was, they took us to some sort of weird room. _Don't know why!_

"Stay in here while we go to a meeting," Alexa told us before her and her friends left us in here. I felt bored and wanted adventure! Another portal came and sucked up Alien me, replacing him with some sort of me who looked to be from some sort of scifi movie. His suit was awesome and he looked _awesome_!

"Where am I?" The cooler version of me asked.

"You're in another universe! We're about to save Earth from being invaded!" Princess Aurora replied with her annoying grinning face.

"Sounds fun! Why are we here?" The cool me asked.

"We're waiting for farther instructions," Emily replied.

"At least we're all together," Princess Aurora said with her bright perky smile.

"So, where have you been while you were gone?" I asked Princess Aurora.

"Different universes, met different versions of you and Emily and some of my other friends!"

"Just to think, somewhere in another universe, there are other versions of us having their own adventures."

"Kinda cool to think about," Emily said.

We heard the door open and saw Alexa. She said, "we're gonna save Earth!"

"Sweet!" I cried anxiously. _Man, I was bored!_

"Here's the plan," Alexa began with leadership. "Granson and I will be going to Cron's ship and stop him. Bonnie will take you guys and go to the shelter where the others are being protected and Granson and I will give the signal."

"I'm coming!" Cool me volunteered.

"I'm coming too!" Psychic Emily said with determination.

"Very well. Granson just healed from his wound, so he might need help," Alexa agreed. We all nodded in agreement and began going as planned. I was excited to finally kick some butt! I got a cool huge alien gun to blast the Cronions with. _This was about to get exciting!_

Bonnie's POV

Alexa's new friends followed me to go to the shelter where everyone from Earth was hiding for safety. Of course, we had to fly there first on Granson's ship. We split and me and the rest of the crew fought some of the Cronions to get to the shelter. There were Cronions trying to kill us, but luckily, we were all prepared! I noticed Aurora was fighting and using some abnormal skills to electrocute, burn, or blast out her attackers. _Dang, she's pretty good!_

We finally made it to the shelter and met the police guarding the others.

"Who are you?" One of the policeman asked us.

"I'm from the Galaxy Patrol!" I said, showing my ID as a certified member. "Our squad is trying to stop Cron from dictating this planet! It's my job to assure the safety of the people here!"

"I've never heard of the Galaxy Patrol! Then again, I never knew aliens existed!" The police replied as I gave a nod. "So, who are the rest of your friends?"

"They're with me. I just need to wait for Granson's signal, then I'll know what do do!" I replied before giving the guy a flash drive. "This will tell you everything you need to know about the Galaxy Patrol!"

The policeman looked at me with suspicion. I was hoping he would let us by, so I could protect these people and wait for Granson's signal.

Granson's POV

I was glad to have my wound mended. Now, I was ready to face my father after almost a Cron and a half!

My friends and I broke into my father's ship by Alexa and I activating the codes to the ship. We were able to retrieve them from a local spy of ours. I was hoping that our spy didn't fail us, because hacking into a Cronion's files was like finding a needle in a haystack. Cronion technology was more secure than any technology known to man! That's why I _never_ go to school on Earth. It's like a preschool class.

I was glad to have Alexa by my side. She's always been with me through the roughest of times and never left my side. Our bond seemed to be growing stronger as the years passed. I could always feel the excitement when I see Alexa and her folks. They're the nicest people I know and are like family to me. This was the reason I was more than willing to protect Earth from the likes of my father, because he was harming my loved ones!

We broke through the door and found my father, along with some guards with him. Alexa and I put up our guns and pointed them at my father.

"Cron, you're through!" Alexa said with command.

My father turned around with his plain face I hated so much. I kept my head focus as he showed a half smirk.

"Well, well, well, looks like my offspring decided to join the party," my father said, seemingly amused.

"You're _not_ my father!" I snapped at Dad. "You disowned me, remember?"

"For betraying me!"

"_Betraying you?_ You lied to me for almost a whole Cron! You dictate and take over planets, killing innocent lives and you call me a _traitor_?"

"It matters not! You cannot stop me and I'll get rid of you and your friends once and for all!" My father replied before turning to his guards. "Seize them!"

We began fighting the guards, who worked with my father. I did not care for them, I just wanted to arrest my father and get him off this planet. My father was escaping while I chased him. I was not gonna let him get away from me! I blocked the entrance to the escape pod. My father glared at me with fury.

"You can't stop me Granson!" My father spat at me before force pushing me against the wall. I could feel his choke hold around my neck. "You think you can betray your father and surpass him?"

I couldn't make one word come out of my mouth. I wasn't going to let my father escape from me! I glared before using a maneuver I learned from training. I made his legs go numb before he slipped, then I fell on the floor and kicked him on the behind area before he fell paralyzed. I cuffed his arms behind his back while panting.

"You're under arrest, Cron Reray!" I shouted triumphantly. _I had done it! I had stood up to my father and beaten him at his own game!_

Normal Emily's POV

Bonnie finally got the signal from Granson before we all exited from the shelter. Jared was so excited about his new gun, he wanted to keep it. I suppose I couldn't blame him. _It seemed like a pretty cool gun!_

We were able to see the Galaxy Patrol arrest Cron before Granson, Alexa, and the rest of our friends appeared with victory. Alexa and Granson gave Alexa's parents a group hug. I was glad that they made it safely. I smiled, knowing that this part was the happiest part. Alexa would finally tell her parents that she had been fighting aliens and junk the whole time.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alexa's Mom asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me. I doubt if _anyone_ would believe Granson is an alien," Alexa pointed out.

"Granson's an alien?"

"Guilty as charged," Granson shrugged.

"By this time, _nothing_ surprises us," Alexa's father replied.

"I'm also 68 years old."

_"You're funny, Grandson," _Alexa's father replied, thinking Granson was teasing and used the nickname given to him when he teased or played with Granson.

"No, I mean I'm really 68 years old. Cronions age very slowly. That's why I look like I'm still in middle school."

"He's not kidding, Dad," Alexa giggled. "He's technically older than you guys!"

"Wait, if they wouldn't believe you, why couldn't you have Granson show those alien things he does?" Jared asked.

"People usually think it's a magic trick," Granson replied.

"What about your chest? You eat bacteria!"

"Last time when Bonnie and Alexa saw how I ate, they looked like they were about to puke. I'm not pulling that off of anyone!"

"Fine! Be that way!"

"What do you mean by that?" Alexa's Mom asked.

"Trust me, you DON'T wanna know," Alexa sighed. "Just put it that Granson's an alien and just leave it at that. You guys seriously do not need to know how the body of a Cronion _functions_!"

That was when another portal came and we were all sucked into it. READY FOR ANOTHER GRAND AND WACKY ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME!


	12. Capsule Monsters Remake

**Here's another adventure you guys will all enjoy. I just hope this isn't as long as the last one, because the last one took forever to finish and this one didn't take really long. I think my brother likes Alexa the Galaxy Girl, I mean the whole story idea and all. I came up with it when I was 17 at least, so it took time and years for the characters to develop and all. Anyways, review please!**

Emily: Ok, what universe should we do next?

Jared: I don't know. Let's think...

(about several minutes later)

Emily: How about we end up in one of my fan fictions?

Jared: It has to be interesting.

Emily: How about At-Em-Oh.

Jared: NO!

Emily: But...

Jared: (laugh) NO!

Emily: But more people love it and I'll get more reviewers!

Jared: I don't care what _you_ think! I'm not doing it!

Emily: (rolls eyes) Fine. Let's see... I'm not far enough with Always Together. To the Unknown?

Jared: No!

Emily: Capsule Monsters Remake?

Jared: What's that about?

Emily: It's my retold version of Capsule Monsters.

Jared: What's that?

Emily: You've never... (sighed)

Jared: (laughs) What's that?

Emily: Yugi and his friends go into some sort of Capsule Monsters universe and they fight monsters.

Jared: Then that's where we'll go.

Emily: Fine.

_**Sorry for not going to an At-Em-Oh universe. Blame it on my brother!**_

Normal Emily's POV

We all landed in some sort of Colosseum. It seemed like one of those Roman Olympic games or something, except it wasn't. For one, there wasn't an audience and there was... OH MY GOSH! A GIANT MINOTAUR! This is not good! Not good at all!

"Oh my goodness!" Jared cried aloud as the minotaur came running toward us.

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" The Psychic me cried out to everyone.

"I have an idea!" Jared said as he got out his alien gun he got from the last universe and shot it at the minotaur. The blast fazed right through the monster. "OH CO'MON!"

"JARED, OVER HERE!" I cried out to my brother before he came running toward our direction.

Princess Aurora used her magic to protect us from the monster. Despite the fact our attacks would faze through the monster, its attacks wouldn't. I noticed Mokuba next to us, only it wasn't really _Mokuba_. He seemed... like he was from a different time line, 3000 years ago.

_"Mokuba?"_ I cried out.

"No, that's Mokuba," the other Mokuba said, pointing to the real Mokuba, who was running for his life, just like us. "It's best you leave the beast alone and he won't hurt you."

"What about him?" Jared asked.

"He's the only one who can defeat the minotaur," the other Mokuba replied.

I watched and noticed a familiar necklace around Mokuba's neck with three gems. One of them was a blue gem, which glowed before he began flying and knocking the monster on its back. OK! I _KNOW_ I'VE SEEN THIS FROM SOMEWHERE! There were also flower monsters helping out Mokuba. _Seriously! I KNOW I've seen this somewhere before!_ I also found it familiar when Mokuba used Brain to poison the monster and it died off.

The Colosseum changed into some sort of temple or something. There were alot of pillars surrounding us.

Mokuba laid there passed out. I think it was probably from the attack from that minataur. The other Mokuba walked over to Mokuba to help the poor boy out. We all pitched in.

"So, who are you?" The other Mokuba asked.

"I'm Emily, this is Jared, psychic me (long story), Princess Aurora, and... that's pretty much it," I introduced. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Mkalburti," Mkalburti replied. OH MY GOSH! OH MY FREAKIN GOSH! I WAS INSIDE MY OWN FAN FICTION CAPSULE MONSTERS REMAKE!

"OH MY GOSH! I KNOW WHAT UNIVERSE WE ARE!" I squealed.

"Tell me!" Jared said.

"We're in my fan fiction Capsule Monsters Remake!"

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Anyways, we should probably help Mokuba. He's out like a light," Princess Aurora suggested.

"I need to carry him to the others... _wherever they are_," Mkalburti said.

"We might as well follow him," my psychic self shrugged.

We all followed Mkalburti, who was carrying Mokuba, to where we would meet the others inside the cave. I felt excitement build up as we all followed the young boy. He finally made it to a cave where we would meet the gang. On the way, we also collected San Monsters, which was what I called the Capsule Monsters in my story.

While Mkalburti was carrying Mokuba into the cave, I noticed a griffin. I knew that capsule monster Trigan anywhere. I cried out, "DUCK! THAT THING CAN TAKE OUT ALL OF US AT ONCE!"

Everyone quickly ducked their heads as Trigan came down and swooped me off the ground. I made a short scream as I was being carried in the air. I looked down and noticed how high I was. THIS WAS AWESOME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FLY. My brother was on the ground calling to me.

"EMILY, USE YOUR MONSTERS!" Jared cried out to me.

"I WILL! I WILL!" I said, rolling my eyes. I got to my belt to pull out a Si-San Capsule, then I realized the excitement I was feeling while flying. I decided to enjoy this for a while. "JUST A FEW MINUTES!"

_"EMILLLLYYYYYYY!"_ Jared called out to me in an annoyed manner. "SUMMON A CAPSULE MONSTER!"

"SAN MONSTER!"

"WHATEVER!"

"JUST A SECOND!" I replied before the Trigan took me away. I could tell my brother was extremely annoyed, it was funny. Still, I had to enjoy my time of flying. I'm not sure how long I was here flying, but I did lose track of time. The Trigan got close enough to the ground of a mountain. "Ok, I think I'm close to ground!" I took out my Si-San Capsule and launched it in my Si-San Launcher and summoned out Fairy Dog. The little dog's mouth turned giant and ate Trigan. I dropped to the ground before noticing Jared finally making it up the mountain. "Hey Jared!"

_"So... tired... of... saving..."_ Jared said, huffing and puffing.

"Well, you didn't _need_ to save me now did ya?" I smirked sassily.

"Next time you get captured, I'm not saving you!"

"Look, another griffin!" Princess Aurora warned us before we ducked. OH MAN, I wanted to fly again! I took off running for Trigan.

"EMILY NO!" Jared cried out before I jumped and landed on Trigan, flying it in the air. Princess Aurora jumped behind me after I got on.

I could hear Princess Aurora laughing like a little kid while we were in the air. It was fun flying, especially on Trigan. I had never felt so alive! The wind was blowing against my face and through my hair. Even Princess Aurora was enjoying the fun of flying and feeling the wind hitting her face.

"This is fun!" Princess Aurora said.

"I know right?"

That was when I noticed a blue portal. I found myself, and only myself, get sucked inside it and land in Domino City of Yu-Gi-Oh. I was next to the Trading Card Shop. It seemed to be Battle City, judging by the advertisements, and I heard something going on in the Trading Card Shop. I ran down to check it out.

I gasped as I saw Yami playing against Pandora. Though, there was something different about this one, like WHAT WAS SETO AND MOKUBA DOING HERE? Wait, I'm in At-Em-Oh!

* * *

><p>Emily: And we'll just end it there. I come back to the Capsule Monster universe later on. Since you won't go to the At-Em-Oh universe, I might as well go by myself.<p>

Jared: Fine. Curse you and your loopholes!

Princess Aurora's POV

Normal Emily was gone and I was anxiously worried about her. I hope she's okay! She's never gone off to another universe alone! It was a good thing I learned to fly griffins from traveling to other universes. I flew to my friends and told Jared what happened. He seemed unconcerned.

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's happy there," Jared replied. _I guess I couldn't argue with that logic._

"I guess until then, we'll have to fight some of these monsters," Psychic Emily said.

"I hope we don't run into a giant chicken," Jared said before we felt a shake of the earth and saw a huge chicken the size of King Kong. WOW! "OH CO'MON!"

Jared took out his capsule and launched out some sort of flaming man or something. Emily once said it looked like a _flame atronach_ from Skyrim, whatever that was. It was shooting fire at the chicken, but the giant animal kept trying to step on Jared, which Psychic Emily found hilarious. I was also trying to find a way to defeat that beast.

I used a spell to lift myself in the air to try to attack the chicken, but it ended up swallowing me whole. I was inside the chicken's stomach.

Normal Jared's POV

I could not believe it! That stupid chicken ate Princess Aurora! Nobody eats the things that annoy me! I glared, "Atronarch, kill that chicken!"

The Flame Atronach kept shooting blasts of fire, but the chicken kept trying to turn me into a pancake. I kept running and having to have my monster fight. Just when I was about to have my pet go inside the monster, I saw its stomach glow. I _KNEW_ WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER! WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE A MEN IN BLACK EXPLOSION!" I warned everyone before the animal exploded into its pieces filled with blood and guts flying everywhere. Even Emily would be grossed out by this.

"Yuck!" Psychic Emily responded with the chicken blood and guts all over her.

_"Yeh,"_ Princess Aurora cringed in disgust from bursting the chicken from the inside out.

"It's official, you have temporarily become _not_ annoying," I said before a portal appeared and I saw my sister fly through.

Emily came with the millennium rod in one hand and a short comic book nerd with round glasses beside her. _Okay, who the heck is this kid?_ It didn't matter. Though, I wanted to know why my sister had that rod!

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted with her big smile. "Oh man, you're not gonna believe where I was! I was in my At-Em-Oh universe, I jacked this from Marik." She showed the millennium rod in her hands with excitement. "And I used it to make Atem do the chicken dance! Oh, and I also brought Hanaski with us, because he's awesome!"

"Hi," Hanaski greeted us.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?" I asked in annoyance. "I had to fight a giant chicken and YOU MADE ATEM DO THE CHICKEN DANCE?"

"It was funny. Even Yugi laughed!"

"I don't care!"

That was when another portal appeared and we all got sucked into it. Hopefully, my sister won't bring anymore annoying people along!


	13. Desert

**Here's another wacky and bizarre adventure! This starts becoming more adventurous. Luckily, I brought Hanaski with me, so this should start getting really exciting! I love him so much! Review please!**

Princess Aurora's POV

We all landed in some sort of desert, sandy area. It looked like the Sahara desert or something. There was no plant life anywhere and if there was, I couldn't see it. All there was, was sand, sand, and more sand. The sun was also very bright and was shining on all of us.

I looked around and noticed a newcomer with us. I gasped, not believing what I was _seeing_! It was Yami, but he was... _younger_. He looked to be about three to five years old, wore a white tunic, some gold jewelry, and held tan skin. He looked so cute as a little toddler!

"Where am I?" Yami asked in a cute little squeaky voice. He saw me and showed a bright smile. "Are you an angel?"

I chuckled. _That was so cute!_ I replied, "no."

"Hey, it's Yami!" Normal Emily said.

_"Yami?"_ Hanaski asked.

"Uh... _long story_," Normal Emily as Hanaski blinked.

"It's _Athem_!" Yami replied in a glare with folded arms.

"Atem?" Hanaski asked.

"That's what I said! _Athem_!"

"Aw, he's so cute!" I said as little Yami, or Atem, smiled brightly at me.

"So, why does he dress like he's from Ancient Egypt?" Hanaski asked. _I thought he knew about Yami!_

"Uh... in the universe he's from... Yugi and Atem... Atem's the spirit and Yugi's the boy who solved the puzzle. You've got some catching up to do," Normal Emily replied as Hanaski looked up at her and blinked with a blank expression. _Poor kid!_

"Anyways, it looks like we landed in the middle of a desert universe," Psychic Emily said.

"Hey guys!" Another Jared greeted us. "Emily, is that you? I mean my psychic sister?"

"Yep," Psychic Emily replied.

"Good, because it's hard to tell which sister you are."

"This seems like Slider," Normal Jared responded, whatever that was.

_"Slider?"_ Psychic Emily and Jared questioned together.

"It's... _never mind_!" Normal Jared sighed in annoyance while rolling his eyes.

"Let's go find an oasis, so we don't get heat stroke," Psychic Emily suggested.

We all traveled together through the desert. I chanted a spell and gave us all sombreros, it was the only hat I could chant up. Little Atem asked me if he could ride on my back and... well I couldn't resist those cute little puppy-dog eyes. _He was just sooooo cute!_ I especially loved the sound of his little laugh. It was so adorable.

The desert was long and far. I wasn't sure how long it would take until we found an oasis. Everyone was beginning to grow tired and weary. Even Normal Jared's cheeks were turning red. I felt bad that everyone was growing thirsty.

_"So... hot... and... thirsty,"_ Normal Jared said tired and weary.

"It's only been five minutes," Normal Emily replied.

"Yes, but I'm still hot!"

"I feel fine!" Atem said, showing off.

"Yes, but you lived in the desert your whole life!" Normal Jared glared in reply before Atem stuck his tongue out.

"Let's just keep going. There should be an oasis nearby!" Psychic Emily said.

We all continued on our journey.

I heard Atem slightly gasp at something. I could feel, from the slight weird movements, that he was anxiously scared about something. I turned my head to Atem and saw fear in his eyes.

"What is it, Atem?" I asked.

"It's the sand man!" Atem replied. That's when I heard a faint roaring sound. "HE'S HERE!"

"Don't worry, the sand man isn't scary. He's just some guy who puts sprinkles on you to make you go to sleep," Normal Jared assured Atem before we felt a rumbling from the ground. Behind us, some sort of giant sand monster appeared from the ground. "Or was in my time! I guess he isn't in this one!"

"I WANT DADDY!" Atem screamed on the top of his lungs. I held the poor little tike in a protective position.

"I'll protect you," I promised my little prince as he smiled and nodded.

The Sand Man shot a bunch of sand out of his hands. The Psychic Emily and Jared formed shields for themselves and my other friends. I put up a shield for Atem and I to protect us from the sand. When I was sure the attack was gone, I stopped. Though, before I could have my chance to attack the monster, a huge hand came from the ground and grabbed little Atem. I gasped aloud.

"ATEM!" I cried aloud.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Atem screamed before he was buried under the sand.

"Oh no!" Normal Emily cried.

"Well, let's find him!" Normal Jared said as he started digging under the sand.

I got out my wand and chanted a spell to locate him. I couldn't find Atem anywhere under the sand! It was as if he disappeared mysteriously! _Where could he be? The poor little kid!_

"I doubt if that's gonna help!" I said. "I can't find him anywhere underground!"

"He might be too deep for you to detect him!"

"My spell can detect a person from here to miles into the mantel."

"Maybe he's below the mantel!"

"Be realistic, Jared!" Normal Emily glared with folded arms.

"Fine!"

"Atem's DNA is still sensed inside the millennium rod. Maybe I can use it to locate Atem," Normal Emily thought before getting out the millennium rod, then pointing it at a curtain direction. I noticed the head of the rod began to glow slightly. She pointed to the Northwest. "This way!"

"ONWARD!"

We began following Normal Emily to Atem's location, wherever he was at.

Little Atem's POV

I was so scared. I had never been this scared in my life. I was kidnapped by the Sand Man and now was taken to this scary looking cave of sand. I was curling myself up, so the scary Sand Man wouldn't hurt me. He was standing in front of the cave and I was still shaking. I had never been so scared in my life!

"A-A-Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked the Sand Man. He just growled at me in reply. _I don't like him!_

Suddenly, I heard something and the Sand Man sank back into the sand. I was too scared to run out of the cave! What if he caught me running and tried to hurt me again? Though, I forgot about that as soon as I saw my angel.

"It's okay! I'm right here!" My Angel promised me and held me tight in her arms. _Wow, she really is an angel!_ She carried me in her arms and ran me out of the scary cave.

Psychic Emily's POV

My brother and I found the Sand Man, thanks to my normal self's help. Jared was able to grab the monster's attention before it started attacking us. A tornado of sand began swirling at us and we made a shield to protect us from the outcome. We had to distract the monster, so Princess Aurora could get Atem and run him to safety.

"Let's attack this thing together!" I told Jared before he nodded.

We both used our psychic abilities to make a sand tornado and whirl the Sand Man in it. The Sand Man was caught in the tornado my brother and I made and turned to sprinkling sand inside the whirlwind. Finally, we stopped and the Sand Man turned to just... _well sand._ He was finally gone, or _so we thought._

The Sand Man reformed itself where we just killed it, or thought we killed it, and it began swirling sand everywhere. We all put up shields for ourselves and everyone else who didn't have powers. I squinted my eyes open and barely could notice Princess Aurora protecting little Atem. He was grabbed by the Sand Man while Princess Aurora was trying to protect her and Atem from the blasting sand.

_"ATEM!"_ I heard Princess Aurora scream before the sandstorm deceased and everyone, except Atem, were the only ones found. "He's gone!"

"Don't worry! We'll find him!" Normal me promised, taking out her millennium rod. The head of the rod began to glow and we followed her toward another direction. "This is weird. It's like whenever the Sand Man goes underground, he shows up at another direction!"

"Well, that's weird!" Normal Jared replied.

"What I don't get is why the Sand Man wants to kidnap Atem so badly! I mean what does he gain out of it? Does he even know him?" I wondered.

"I hope he's not like trying to protect him, because then I'd feel really bad."

"I doubt it, because Atem was laughing and riding on Aurora's back when he found us."

"Good point."

Little Atem's POV

The Sand Man took me to another cave that was made of sand. I was just as scared as before, but hoping my angel will come and save me again. I curled into a ball again while watching the Sand Man guard the cave. I could hear my heart beating frantically and my breathing turning to small breathes.

It was not long before the Sand Man took his big finger and pointed it at my chest. The sand from his finger began pouring to the ground and revealed a huge glowing needle of some sort._ I wasn't sure what it was!_ The Sand Man stuck the glowing needle into my chest and my world started spinning. I could hear myself scream on the top of my lungs as I felt the worst headache I've ever felt in my whole life!

Psychic Emily's POV

The normal me finally found a huge dune that was bigger than my house. She claimed that it was where little Atem was located. I could see in her eyes she was right. We also happened to find the Sand Man as soon as we step at the foot of the dune. Jared and I stood in our positions while Princess Aurora and Hanaski ran out to get Atem.

The normal me and Jared stood on the sidelines, since they had no weapons. Well, my normal self had the millennium rod, but that wasn't going to help in defeating the Sand Man.

Jared and I made another whirlwind of sand to take down the Sand Man. We needed a plan after that, because this wasn't going to work alone. Though, it didn't matter, because we needed to save Atem if it was the last thing we do! We kept trying to weaken the Sand Man with our psychic abilities. Then, the Sand Man blasted a huge explosion of sand everywhere. We made ourselves shields, but that wasn't enough. We were blown away and fell onto the sandy ground.

The Sand Man reformed himself, then stared down at us with that monstrous look. Just as he was about to make his finishing blow. I noticed a dark energy blast hitting the Sand Man right on the left side. I turned my head and saw Princess Aurora with her wand up front.

"Hey, it's her!" Jared cried aloud.

The Sand Man growled at Princess Aurora before Atem arrived from behind, only he was 17 again. Though, he still wore the same prince tunic and all that, but it fit him. Atem got out his wand and waved it in front of him with one hand. He chanted a spell and huge dark energy sank inside the sand monster, then made it explode. The Sand Man was gone.

"You did it!" Princess Aurora said excitedly. "Stellar!"

"Now, you're annoying again!" Normal Jared said annoyed.

"Wait, how did you grow up so quickly? _NOTHING MAKES ANY SENSE!_" Psychic Jared cried aloud.

"That Sand Man didn't know how old I was, I guess. He was trying to destroy me by aging me, but I was a toddler, so it only made me 17. What I'm wondering is how old I am in this universe?" Atem replied, then thinking deep in thought. "But boy, did that give me a headache!"

"Yeah, I've gotten those," Jared replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you didn't."

"What about the time we made those Agifiers?"

"They only de-age people and you never used it on yourself."

"But how do you explain why we lived for over 5,000 years?"

"We were experimented and made to never age, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

All of a sudden, another portal appeared and sucked us into another universe.


	14. Super Hero

**Here is our next chapter. It got late last night to do this chapter, so I decided to do it now than never. Anyways, I hope you like this one. This one will be more adventurous. Review please!**

Atem's POV

My friends and I found ourselves in a city of another universe. It looked like a park. Though, the whole place was filled with people that flew, jumped really high and far, or teleport from one place to another. I've never seen anything like it, or people use magic for everyday activity. Usually, we used it for battle or something.

It felt weird being in another universe. Though, I suppose _finding myself in an adventure_ is one of my specialties. I mean it isn't like this is the first time I end up through some bizarre adventure that involves me being kidnapped or me having to fight some bad monster or something. Though, traveling universes is new!

"So, where are we this time?" Hanaski asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems _normal_ as I can see," Normal Emily replied.

"Hey, where are our psychic selves?" Normal Jared asked. _Huh, their other selves were gone!_

"I guess they're in some other universe," Emily shrugged.

"I guess for now, we're stuck here," Aurora said.

"What kind of place is this?" I asked. I was completely astounded by the stoned or wooden buildings that had pyramids on them. I have never seen anything like it! I was wondering, for a second, why people would want to put their dead on their houses. I mean wouldn't it stink in their houses?

"It's a city. You've got 3000 years of catching up to do," Emily replied with a smirk, then looked at me up and down. "Starting with your outfit. We should get Atem some normal clothes. I mean he doesn't even have underwear on!"

"What's _underwear_?" I asked.

"See!"

"Good point. I think there should be a clothes store around here somewhere," Jared replied.

My new friends showed me around the city. Now that I think about it, alot of the city folk here were looking at me funny and dressing alot like my new friends. Maybe I am dressed funny. Not to mention the weather here is different from Kemet. It sure seemed different from Kemet!

My friends led me to a large castle or stoned building, which read _"Wal*Mart"_ whatever that was. As soon as I entered inside, I was amazed by the amount of supplies around here like clothing, tools, food, some weird boxes with pictures on them people call _"DVD's."_ I don't even know what that means!

I was taken to the area where alot of the clothes, my friends wore, were found. Jared and Hanaski stood by me to help me pick out some clothing. I looked around and picked some clothes that seemed to fit my taste. I picked out one black shirt, which held no sleeves and a picture of a skull, a pair of jeans, some boots, and a dark blue jacket. I tried them on and they seemed comfortable. I also happen to pick out some man jewelry like a bondage collar with some spikes and black wrist cuffs.

"How do I look?" I asked my friends.

"Not bad!" Emily smirked in reply.

"You look the same as before," Jared replied. _Don't know what he means by that, but hey, I looked fine!_ I smiled in reply. "So, how are you planning to pay for that?"

"Does this cover it?" I asked, taking out three gold coins my father gave to me before I hopped into another universe. Jared's eyes widened in shock. _Why should he be shocked by this,?_ _I'm the prince of Egypt for crying out loud!_

"Trust me, all you will need is one coin."

"Yeah, I think one will cover the expense," Emily agreed. "Let's go!"

I was guided to the place where I was to pay for my clothes and items. The clerk looked at my gold coin like it was some kind of life savor, but whatever. At least now I can blend in with the rest of society. Speaking of society, my friends began noticing, as soon as we left this _"Wal*Mart,"_ that this universe was filled with people that flew, jumped really high, teleported, or other things.

One of the civilians ran into me without warning. He apparently was running super fast.

"Sorry!" The civilian apologized before speeding off.

"Whoa, is there any universe that's _normal_?" Jared asked.

"Not that I know of!" Emily replied with a shrug.

"This place is weird," Hanaski responded and I have to agree with him on this and you know if I think something's weird, then it must be WEIRD.

"NO WAY, YAMI?" Emily screamed, or I thought it was her anyways. I saw she wasn't when I saw her in a different outfit than her jeans, jean jacket, and a purple shirt underneath it. This one wore just jeans, a black T-shirt with an E on it, and some tennis shoes. She then saw the Normal Emily. They both stared at each other. _"Whoa!"_

"Hey Emily, wha... WHAT THE HECK?" Another Jared screamed. _"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"_

"I'm Emily, this is Jared, Atem, Princess Aurora, and Hanaski, we're from another universe," Normal Emily introduced us.

"Cool!" The other Emily replied, which I found out could fly in the air and so could the other Jared.

"Cool, I can fly!" Normal Emily grinned.

"Well, of course! Everyone has powers here!"

"Wow, kinda like Super Heroes?" Normal Jared asked.

"I... I suppose," Super Jared shrugged in reply.

"Wow, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I can fly, create sonic booms, run super fast, and have super strength."

"I can fly and blast any type of element out of my body," Super Emily replied.

_"Wicked!"_ Normal Emily replied.

Normal Jared's POV

All of a sudden, time was frozen. Everybody, besides my sister, Hanaski, and I, all stood still as if they were inside frozen ice cubes. I was starting to get freaked out by this. _What the heck was going on here? Why did time freeze? Who was in charge of this?_

"What's going on?" I asked in panic.

"I wish I knew," Emily replied.

That's when I saw some weird looking man in dark clothing. He looked at us with pure shock. He shouted, "_IMPOSSIBLE!_ HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE?"

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"That's non of your concern!" The man replied before sending a shock of lightning at our way. We dodged it, but not before Emily got out the millennium rod and aimed it at our enemy. "What's this?"

"Stand back!" Emily glared with bravery.

"I feel great power within that object."

"Well, you ain't having it!"

"We'll see about that!"

As long as my sister still had that rod in her hands, we were going to be safe. Unfortunetly, Emily doesn't always make herself _okay_. I just remembered the alien gun I got from the aliens in my sister's made-up stories. I got it out and aimed it at the man.

"Stand back!" I warned the man. He moved, then I pulled the trigger and the shot blasted at his direction, but he zoomed super fast and I missed. "SHOOT!" Then, he blasted everything with lightning. _I was knocked cold!_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I noticed Atem hovering over me and checking to see if I was okay or not. I shot straight up and realized my sister was gone! <em>Where could she be? Where's Emily? I mean I know she will purposely get herself <em>in trouble_, but if it's not on purpose, it usually means _trouble_!_

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Super Emily replied.

"There was a guy that can make time freeze and only me, my sister, and Hanaski could move. Speaking of which, where is Emily?" I asked.

"They must've taken her!" Atem responded.

"We have to find her!" Hanaski replied. _He took the words right out of my mouth._

"Wait, maybe I can track her down. I think I can use my magic to track down Emily's DNA!" Princess Aurora thought out.

"Good idea and I'll help!" Atem replied.

Princess Aurora and Atem took out their wands and crossed them. They both chanted a spell together while their eyes changed color: Atem's turn yellow and Princess Aurora's turned sky blue. After they finished chanting the spell, they realized their arms were touching. They stared at each other deeply into their eyes as if they were _hypnotized_ by them. In a matter of seconds, a hint of red blush shown upon their cheeks.

_I couldn't take it anymore!_ I began laughing and saying, "_Teenagers,_ the whole awkward by touching of the arms part!"

"You're the one to talk, what about that girl Me..." Super Emily smirked before I interrupted her.

"SHUT UP!"

"A... Anyways, we should probably find Emily," Atem blushed, trying to change the subject, but I could see that blush!

So, then Atem and Princess Aurora set out to look for Emily and followed where their wands led to, _I guess._ I'm not sure about this whole magic thing. Anyways, we all follow her and I wonder if Emily's okay!

Normal Emily's POV

I woke up dizzy and tired. Now, I know what it's like to be drunk. I figured whoever this guy was drugged me after I passed out from that lightning attack. I peeked to my left and saw the millennium rod on the table roller. I reached my hand out, which was strapped on the bed I was in. _Actually, it was a testing table._ The rod began shaking as I told it from my mind to come to me.

With a strong jerk, the rod flew into my hand like a jedi with his lightsaber. As soon as it did, I felt a sting on the back of my neck. _Somebody gave me a shot!_ I saw the man walk by my side with a dark chuckle while smoothing out my hair.

"Excellent! Now, I shall use your powerless DNA to make all the other supers have no powers and I shall rule the world!" The man shouted aloud.

"Why does this feel like one of those cliché villains?" I asked moaning. I was too dizzy to pay attention and fell back to sleep.

Normal Jared's POV

After about several miles of walking, Atem and Princess Aurora finally found where Emily was kept at. _I could not believe what I was seeing!_ Emily was kept hostage IN A HOSPITAL? I swear it was a freakin Hospital! _Why a Hospital?_ I mean couldn't it be underground or something? It's like Dr. Drakkan's evil lair from Kim Possible!

"That's weird, why would someone keep a person hostage in a Hospital?" Hanaski wondered.

"I don't know!" Super me shrugged. _I didn't know the answer to that one either._

"Let's just go find them!" Atem told us. We followed him and Princess Aurora inside the hospital.

We all passed through several hallways and eventually led ourselves into an elevator to the basement. As the elevator was going down, there was classical music heard. _Gee, why does this seem so cliché?_ I mean walking to an elevator, after we're desperately looking for Emily, and then just stand there with classical music like _nothing is concerning us?_ I mean, this just seems so _cliché_!

We then made it to the basement. Atem and Princess Aurora began walking deeper into the halls as the room began darkening worse and worse. It was starting to creep me out. _I mean really!_

That's when I saw my sister break out of a curtain room. I shouted, "why is it that you're always getting kidnapped without _needing_ any rescuing?"

"Well, if I wasn't able to save myself, I'd be in the top ten dumbasses in distress," Emily replied sassily. _I suppose that's true._

"Good point."

"Yeah, I may be annoying when I get kidnapped, but I can save myself anytime I want!"

Time was frozen again and only Emily, Hanaski, and I could move. I saw the guy who kidnapped my sister zoom right in front of us.

"I don't know how you escaped, but you won't get away from me this time!" The guy said as my sister took out her millennium rod and her forehead began showing a glowing third eye. _Wow, that's just scary!_

"GET BACK!" Emily shouted boldly.

"You think you're so smart, girl!" The man smirked evilly before he got Hanaski and put a knife up to his neck. "One move and the boy dies!"

"Let him go!"

Hanaski struggled by kicking his legs and screaming for help. I suppose that didn't do any good, but that kid just never gave up. I have to give him credit for never giving up a fight like a spartan. He began panting hardly before he freed his arm, then punched his groin area. _OUCH!_ THAT HAD TO HURT! The guy screamed in agony, then the time freezing stopped.

"Whoa!" Super Emily responded.

"How did you know hitting him there would cancel out his powers?" I asked Hanaski.

"I didn't. I just know that it's a man's weak spot," Hanaski shrugged. _Smart kid!_

"UGH! IT DOESN'T MATTER! I SHALL STILL RULE THE WORLD AND MY EXPERIMENT WILL BE COMPLETED, BUT I NEED _HER_!" The man shouted before assaulting my sister. She struggled and eventually, he grabbed onto the millennium rod. It began glowing and the third eye appeared on my sister's forehead. The man was also being burned alive. _"NO! AHHHHHHHHH!"_

"No Emily, no killing people," I said.

"I'm not... doing this! Don't you read the Yu-Gi-Oh manga?" My sister asked me with a glare.

"I HAVEN'T WATCHED YU-GI-OH SINCE I WAS SEVEN!"

"_Ugh!_ The millennium items choose their owners and if someone holds it, who wasn't chosen, then he shall be burned alive."

The man then turned to ashes. _Wow, I guess Emily wasn't kidding! Definitely not messing with the millennium rod!_ I swear, it's a killer, even without the person using it!

Another portal came and took us in. NOT AGAIN!


	15. Dinosaur World Right?

**Hey guys! This one was a lot of fun to do lol. The secret of what universe this is in will be revealed momentarily, for right now, you're gonna have to figure it out yourself. There will be some clues. Review please!**

Princess Aurora's POV

We landed in some sort of mysterious rainforest. I don't recognize this place as far as I can tell. My friends seemed to be foreign to this place as much as I was. At least we hadn't run into any witches or superheros yet! I don't wanna go through another one of those again!

I noticed that Normal Jared was gone!

"Hey, where's the Normal Jared?" I asked.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, I'm sure he's just fine," Normal Emily shrugged. _Gee, how does she go on without worrying?_ I know if I had a little brother and he was in some sort of other dimension alone, I'd be worried sick! Then again, this is Emily you're talking.

"What we should figure out is where the heck we are!" Super Jared said.

"I've never seen anything like this back in Egypt," Atem said.

"Uh guys, we've got company!" Hanaski warned us before we noticed a T-Rex chasing us.

_"RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_ Normal Emily screamed before we began running for our lives.

I felt myself being lifted in the air by Super Emily, who was holding me and her other self. Atem and Hanaski were held by Super Jared. The two super-powered kids flew us as fast as they could before the huge dinosaur began coming closer to us. Now that I think about it, these things look like dragons!

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Super Jared asked aloud. I took out my wand and chanted a spell to transport us somewhere else in this world. We found ourselves next to a waterfall. "FINALLY!"

The two super kids placed all of us down and decided to settle ourselves in. I realized I hadn't bathed in days, so I decided to use this time to do so. I walked to the group with the happiest look on my face. _I love bathing!_

"I was thinking of us bathing. I hadn't washed up in weeks!" I said aloud.

"That's a good idea!" Normal Emily agreed.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna turn around just so you girls can do your little _girly things_!" Super Jared replied while I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. You guys can wash too and you won't have to turn around!" I assured the group before chanting a spell to make the guys blind. _I love using magic!_ It makes things easier.

"HEY! CHANGE MY EYES BACK TO NORMAL!" Super Jared screamed. I giggled.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Super Emily smirked while stripping off her clothes. "Besides, all the guys are blind!"

"This feels weird," Hanaski said.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Super Jared shouted.

"Don't worry, you guys will wash up too and Atem will chant the spell on us!" I said while rolling my eyes and also stripping off my clothes.

"YOU BETTER!"

I was giggling the whole time, then feeling the warm water from the waterfall hitting my body. It felt sinsational, especially since it was hot outside. I also used my magic to make bathing oil appear, so I could wash myself. Super and Normal Emily bathed as well and used the same oil I was using. Though, I needed to show them how to use it.

After we were done, we dressed and I unblinded the boys for them to bathe. Atem blinded us and they all took their bath, which was not very long. It felt great to settle in and relax. I hadn't relaxed for a long while, as fun as the adventures have been. We ate, and then got ready for bed, since it was getting late.

Hanaski, Super Emily, and Super Jared weren't used to sleeping in caves. Normal Emily was also uncomfortable with it too. She always laid on her stomach, said it had something to do with her _scoliosis_, having two rods on her back, or something. I don't really know which. I don't even know what _scoliosis_ is!

Anyways, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I signaled Atem to follow me above the waterfall. It really was time to relax for once. I think he wanted the same too. We sat on the green grass and looked up at the moon and the stars that filled the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked with my brightest smile.

"It's the only thing that reminds me of Kemet," Atem replied, leaning back against a tree. Against the moonlight, he seemed so... _magnificent_, so beautiful! There was no doubt Atem was my prince charming. "So, what was it like back in your hometown?"

"I was trapped inside a castle to wait for my prince charming. I was very lonely and all I did was sleep and have no fun."

"That's sad. That'd be horrible if I was to live like that!"

"Yeah, but your other dimensional self came and saved me!" I said with my bright smile. "And I'm glad."

I looked deeply into those dark mysterious eyes. They seemed to glimmer and I felt so hypnotized by them to draw closer. I could feel slight goosebumps all over my arms, then felt the slight touch of those warm lips that made my heart jump. All of a sudden, I noticed a portal appear from the corner of my eyes. We turned our heads, our kiss never taking place, and noticed another version of Jared appearing.

This Jared seemed to be wearing some sort of ninja getup or something. He was speaking in something foregn to us, then bringing out his sword. _Whoa!_

_"Jared?"_ Atem gasped as this Jared gasped.

"Wait, are you Atem?" the other Jared asked.

_"Y...es?"_

"I'M BACK! HA! I'M BACK AFTER THREE YEARS! IN YOUR FACE YOU STUPID CURSE!" The other Jared shouted at the portal before it closed. "Man, I was stuck in freakin Japan for three stinkin' years! This weird sorcerer lord put some curse on me, so I couldn't age and stayed in Japan for three freakin' years! At least until now."

"Wait, you're the Normal Jared!" I realized. _He was gone for three years? Dang! Time flies!_

"How long was I gone from here?"

"Only a few hours."

"Few hours? Dang! It's almost like the Chronicles of Narnia!" Normal Jared replied. "Anyways, did I interrupt something?"

_"NO!"_ Atem and I replied with blush on our cheeks.

"Did I interrupt you two when you were about to kiss? HA! HA! I'm glad I arrived!"

"Anyways, we better get to bed," Atem suggested, changing the subject.

The three of us headed for the cave to rest for the night. Tomorrow was going to be another grand adventure. _At least I hope it is!_

Super Jared's POV

I woke up the next morning, then realized something was different. TWO PEOPLE WERE MISSING! Also, my normal self is back, but who cares TWO PEOPLE ARE MISSING!

"Where's the other Emily and Hanaski?" I asked everyone.

"Something must've taken them!" Super Emily replied.

"Why is it that we always have to rescue her from _everything_?" Normal Jared asked in annoyance.

"Actually, you never really have to rescue her, because she usually always manages to rescue herself," Atem corrected.

"SHUT UP!"

"Maybe I can track her with my wand!" Princess Aurora suggested. She took out her wand and it began to glow, including her eyes. She walked a curtain direction.

"Follow that girl!" I declared. Something told me we had a long way to go.

Normal Emily's POV

Hanaski and I were kidnapped last night and screamed for help, but everyone was asleep. Also, I hadn't been kidnapped for a while. We were flown up by a Pterodactyl by its feet. My guess was that it was a mother trying to feed her babies.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Hanaski asked in fear.

"I think she's gonna bring us to her nest," I replied as if it was just a trip to the park.

"Is she gonna eat us?"

"Her babies might."

_"Oh no!"_

We finally made it to the nest and one of the baby Pterodactyl bit my leg. I was pretty annoyed, so I took out my millennium rod and shouted, "SOUL CRUSH!" All the babies were erased from existence, including the mother. _Wow... did I just killed a mother and her children?_ Then again, they did try to eat us.

"That was weird," Hanaski thought.

"Well, I'm bored!" I said, then leaving the nest and walking across the high cliff edge. I then noticed a security door on this cliff. OKAY, HOW DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE? "_A DOOR? NOOOOOOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!_ Seriously, why the heck is there a door in the middle of a cliff? Unless it's a virtual reality game."

"Beats me!"

I decided to unlock the door. I pressed, _"ODD!"_

"Access denied!" the Computer said.

_"WEIRD!"_

"Access denied!"

_"NERD!"_

"Access denied!"

"_PSYCH..._ aw dang it, there's not enough spaces!" I cursed at myself. "Uh... _CRAZY!_"

"Access denied!"

"Why are these the only words I know?"

Super Jared's POV

Princess Aurora led us to a tall cliff that was over twenty feet high. _UGH! I hate climbing up cliffs!_ There are nothing but rocks, rocks, AND MORE ROCKS!

"UGH! So many rocks, I'd like to go to the guy who invited these rocks and push him down these rocks, just to show how stupid rocks are! Then, his legs will be broken and he will no longer be able to climb these rocks anymore! It'll be ironic, and then his wife will leave him and be with the man, who invited the elevator, because everybody knows that elevators are much cuter than rocks, and GEEZ I'M NOT EVEN AT THE TOP YET! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ROCKS?" I complained

"Technically, it was God who created the rocks, so you're..." Normal Jared pointed out before...

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't know about this, but I get the feeling that this is a reference to the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series," Super Emily replied.

_"CURSE YOU EMILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ Both Jared and I screamed.

We finally made it to the top after hard climbing. I was tired and exhausted, but at least we made it. What I couldn't believe was not only did Normal Emily rescue herself AGAIN, but she was trying to open a door IN THE MIDDLE OF A CLIFF?

_"11111!"_ Emily said while typing the numbers.

"Access denied," the computer replied.

_"11112!"_

"Access denied!"

_"11113!"_

"Access denied!"

_"11114!"_

"Access denied!"

"THIS DOOR IS A JERK!"

"Emily, what are you doing?" My normal self asked. _I was wondering the same thing._

"I'm trying to open this freakin' door and I get the feeling this is being referenced from the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series!" Normal Emily replied, then seemed to realize something. She pressed more numbers. _"99999!"_

"Access granted!" the computer said.

"YES! I am now hence forth as the ruler of all doors! Every single door shall bow before me and open at my command! I AM THE MASTER OF UNLOCKING!"

"Please enter secondary password," the computer said as it opened the door and revealed another door behind it.

"_NOOOOOO!_ CURSE YOU DOOR! From this day forth, I swear vengeance! I shall hunt down your kind and murder them into extinction..."

"Uh Emily... _are you okay?_" My normal self asked, seemingly freaked out. I was kinda freaking out too. _Since when does Emily talk like some psychopath killer?_

"I'm fine, I'm just copying from the Abridged Series!" Normal Emily replied with her grinning smile. "Anyways, I don't know how he got out, but I do!" She took her rod and knocked the door down onto the ground. OH SHOOT! _Am I sure this is the Normal Emily?_ "There, much better!"

"Did you just knock a thick metal door down?" Hanaski asked.

"Yeah so?"

"Are you on steroids? If so, can I have some?"

"No more abridged references! Let's go!" I finally said. _Seriously, they're so annoying!_

We all began running through the door and into a long hallway. SERIOUSLY? FIRST THE ROCKS, NOW THE HALLWAYS? What kind of place is this? We just kept running and running and finally Normal Emily's millennium rod began to glow and she and Hanaski disappear! _Where could they have gone?_

Normal Emily's POV

I noticed something going wrong when my millennium rod began to glow, and then I found myself inside some sort of pod. I exited out and realized I was in a virtual reality game! Hanaski also got out, since my millennium rod's power effected his pod as well.

"Where are we?" Hanaski asked.

"I don't know, but it sure looks familiar," I replied. _I mean seriously, I know I've seen this animation and this lab before!_ I noticed a huge computer with several screens. One of them was Yugi and his friends in some sort of weird area. NO WAY! NO FREAKIN WAY!

_"I don't want anybody else when I think about Penguins, I..."_ Tea said.

_"Tea, are you feeling okay? You've been feeling way more flirtatious than usual... and that's saying something,"_ Yugi replied. OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _Wait, is this the clean version? I get the feeling that this was censored for ratings or something!_

_"I can't say I've noticed, Yugi,"_ Tea replied.

_"Oh, for the love of frik, would you quit it already?"_ Marik's voice replied.

"I KNEW IT! WE'RE IN THE YU-GI-OH ABRIDGED SERIES UNIVERSE!" I cried excitedly. _I just had to see this part of the series!_

"What are you talking about?" Hanaski asked before watching what I was watching.

_"How did you get here?"_ The Penguin man asked.

_"It's a long story that involves the name Steve..."_ Marik replied.

_"O...kay,"_ Hanaski responded. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm exploring this place. It seems interesting," I said.

"Shouldn't we be helping our friends?"

"They'll be fine!"

Super Emily's POV

We were all still running down the dark hallway until we reached the door at the end of the road. We opened it and to our surprise, it was the cast of the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. I could tell by the voices. I'd know Littlekuriboh's voice anywhere.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Yugi said to us with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, I met you guys before when I got sucked by a strange portal. Though, you might be alter versions of them. This is the Emily and Jared could fly and move stuff with their mind," Yugi explained.

"You met the psychic me and Emily," Normal Jared explained. "I'm the Normal Jared and these are the superhero us."

"I guess that explains."

"So, what's going on?" Atem asked.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi said.

"What? My father's pharaoh! Do I know you?"

"Wrong time, Yugi! This is before you guys met! In fact, when we met him, he was..._ five years old_," I explained.

"Huh... and I thought this show was weird," Joey replied.

"I can think of alot of things weirder than this show, but that just takes the cake," Seto smirked.

"Hello Seto!" I greeted, waving my hand excitedly.

"Uh... it's Kaiba. Only Mokuba calls him Seto," Yugi corrected.

"But... isn't that like an insult? I mean he's the leader of a cooperation and a peer to you guys, so why call him by his last name without a_ 'Mister'_ in it?" I asked.

"Well _I... um... uh... huh._"

"It's Seto. Besides, I'm his fangirl, so I think that should count for something."

"Kaiba's fangirl, now I've seen everything," Duke smirked with the theme music of Sexy Back in the background.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY IS THAT MUSIC PLAYING WHENEVER YOU TALK?" Super Jared asked freaking out.

"I don't know, I don't think he's hot. I mean Seto's the hot guy. He's tall, has pretty blue eyes, and is drop dead gorgeous!" I replied.

"Th-There's someone more sexier than _me_?" Duke asked in horror.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"Anyways, we better get going and save Mokuba," Yugi said, then turned to Seto. "Kaiba, you can come along for the ride!"

"I hope you like sing-a-longs," Joey added. With that Seto started running and I followed him, along with the two Jared's.

That was when we all woke up from these weird pods. I saw my normal self with Hanaski at her side. _Gee, it was about time she came!_

"What took you so long?" Normal Jared asked.

"I wanted to explore the place a little bit, it does seem interesting here," My normal self replied. "Also, I wanted to see some Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series references.

Another portal appeared and took us all away from here. _It was fun while it lasted!_


	16. Folklore

**Here is the next chapter! I'm gonna have some Nostalgia Critic references, so be prepared lol. I hope you like this! Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

We all ended up in some other _jungle universe_, hopefully this wasn't a virtual reality game and it wasn't a YUGIOH ABRIDGED SERIES REFERENCE! Seriously, that just gets annoying! I mean it's funny when my sister showed it to me, but then she just kept making jokes about that over and over again! That's the downside about having sisters.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"Another jungle?" Princess Aurora wondered.

"Actually, it looks more like a forest," Emily replied. "Wait, where's the superhero us?"

"Guess they left," I shrugged.

"Uh guys!" Hanaski cried out to us while pointing to A FREAKIN' HUGE DRAGON COMING TOWARD US!

"Oh no!" Emily responded before we noticed the dragon screeching and swishing its body around like it was fighting something.

That was when we noticed another version of me with some sort of weird dragon armor. He was riding the back of that dragon and slightly stabbing it with the sword. _Wow, he looks freakin' awesome! This version of me is taking down a freakin' dragon!_

"DOWN! DOWN!" My other self shouted to the dragon before it finally heed to him. He then jumped from the dragon and landed in front of us. "Who are you?"

"My name's Emily and these are Hanaski, Atem, Aurora, and your alternate self, we're from another universe!" Emily blabbered, but I knew better and corrected.

"Actually, what she was going to say was that we're travelers," I corrected my sister, hoping that this _other me_ wouldn't think we were witches and burn us alive or something.

"Uh... whatever you say," The other me replied. "I'm Jared, the dragon trainer."

"Cool!"

Suddenly, we saw a giant snake the size of a tower. It hissed at us and the Dragon Trainer me took out his sword and was about to attack it. Though, we saw another Emily take out a sword and slash its head off._ DANG!_ This Emily seemed to be wearing some dark age clothing, but it was armor, stockings, and leather boots. She also had an arrow carrier behind her back and a bow under it.

"Hey, I was going to kill him!" Dragon Trainer me shouted.

"Well, this one ate my food and was annoying, so there!" The other Emily replied with a smirk. She eyed us and asked, "so, who are you guys?"

"I'm Emily, this is Jared, Hanaski, Atem, and Aurora. We're from another universe and are traveling from universe to universe," Emily replied. _Seriously, does she always have to be the one to say it?_

"Cool! I've always wanted to explore new places, mind if I join?" The other Emily asked.

"Sure," Princess Aurora replied with her perky smile. _I swear she's annoying!_

"Wait, you're from other universes? Why didn't you say so?" Dragon Trainer me asked.

"I did, it's just that my brother changed it," Emily said before I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, who are you?"

"I'm Princess Emily!" Princess Emily said. _Seriously, she's a Warrior Princess?_

"Anyways, we better find a place to stay until another portal appears," Atem suggested._ He made a good point._

"We could stay at that kingdom over there!" Princess Emily suggested, pointing to a curtain city.

"Isn't that where _your_ kingdom used to be?" Dragon Trainer me asked.

"It used to, but then Dad bought another kingdom and let that one be ruled by my sister Jessica," Princess Emily replied.

"JESSICA! BUT ISN'T SHE SIX?" I asked, freaking out.

"_Huh?_ No way! She's thirteen," Princess Emily replied, rolling her eyes. _DANG!_

"Good, because I was going to say..."

"I hope she's not betrothed," I heard Emily mutter.

We followed Princess Emily to her former kingdom, I guess. The area seemed like something from the middle ages or Roman times. It was really, really weird. Then again, this isn't the first time I've been to the dark ages. It actually can be pretty fun when you get cool awesome armor! _I hope I find some here._

Princess Emily led us to a huge tower. _Okay, you have got to be kidding me!_

"You're not gonna make us climb all the way up there, are you?" Dragon Trainer me asked.

"Of course not," Princess Emily replied while rolling her eyes. She pressed a stone piece on the tower and it opened a secret passageway. "My dad had me stay here until a prince came and rescued me, but I got bored, so I made a secret passageway and any prince that came I fought to the death with them. Non won."

"Huh, I should've thought of that," Princess Aurora thought aloud.

"As long as we have a place to stay," I said.

There was a long staircase leading to the top. Some of them had doors where our rooms would be at. I decided to try out one of the doors and to my horror, IT WAS A GIRLY ROOM!

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S _GIRLY_!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I usually had sleepovers with my girlfriends while I was here," Princess Emily mentioned. I could even hear that annoying giggling.

"I'm sleeping outside!" My Dragon Trainer self shouted aloud. _I couldn't blame him!_ Though, I couldn't sleep outside on the ground, in case it rained, so I decided to suck it up. It was for only one night. This will probably give me nightmares: the white curtains, the girly flowery bed, and purple flowers EVERYWHERE!

We all slept that night. _Seriously, this room is gonna give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Here I thought being trapped in Japan was bad! THIS is ten times worse!_

Princess Emily's POV

The next day, I cooked up some pancakes for everyone. They were all excited and ate. It was a good thing I took a few cooking lessons from being royalty. Though, it was more fun when I started being on my own and slaying creatures. It's like another adventure waiting to happen._ Seriously, I love it!_

After breakfast, I decided to take everyone shopping. The boys joined my dragon trainer brother in getting his armor or something like that. Atem left to explore the place. As for me, I was showing the girls around the area. Princess Aurora sure loved it! The clothes here were fabulous!

"I love this!" Princess Aurora exclaimed with her new outfit. It was a dark pink top and skirt that was close to black, some dark purple stockings, and black boots. My normal self wore a dark blue dress with a short skirt, black stockings, dark blue boots, and black gloves. I wore the same armor outfit, since I just wanted my new girlfriends to have more stylish clothing.

"Me too!" My normal self said.

"Anyways, let's go search for my brother," I decided as we were on our way to where the others were.

Dragon Trainer Jared's POV

I was glad to be away from the girls doing their _"girly things."_ I led everyone to the huge palace in the kingdom we were staying at. That was where my armor was. I suppose technically speaking, I'm of _royalty_, but I never considered myself that. I mean I don't go pouncing around in a premadonna outfit and acting all snooty. I usually just ride on dragons and slay creatures.

"Is this where your armor is?" Hanaski asked me.

"Yep," I replied. When I got to the door, I began banging on it like a mad man. "OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!"

_"Gee, we're right here! It'd be nice if you just asked politely instead of screaming!"_ My servant replied in a complaining manner from the other side of the door.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, NOW GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled before my servant opened the door with a grim look. My normal self and Hanaski looked at me funny. "I hear if you're persuasive enough and keep yelling at them, they'll be more obedient."

_"Riiiiiiiight,"_ Hanaski replied in a funny tone.

I walked upstairs and got my armor. I was looking for my sword and couldn't find it, I asked aloud, "Jessica, have you seen my sword?"

_"Shouldn't it be in the back?"_ A female voice of my sister replied. I looked in the back of my closet and finally found my sword.

"Nevermind!"

"I still wonder how it's possible for Jessica to be 13 here and 6 where I live," The normal me said. _I wish I knew that! The fact that she's six in their universe is weird to me!_

We left the castle and I untied my pet dragon Cujo. He was black, as big as a chariot, and soared like a bird. He was perfect for traveling! I noticed my sister flying with her pet dragon Fluffy. I don't know why she called her dragon that, seeing that it's a boy!

"Oh, hey Emily!" I greeted my sister, who landed her dragon. Compared to mine, hers was a big dark brownish dragon. It was big enough to carry a group of people.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking of exploring new places," I suggested.

"I suppose we could go beyond the boarders."

"Cool!" Normal Emily grinned excitedly.

"Let's go!" Normal me said.

Everyone else rode on Emily's dragon, since mine was too small to carry no more than two people at a time. We flew in the air, and then I realized something. _We were missing someone!_

"Wait, where's Atem?" Princess Aurora asked._ That's right, he went out exploring this world!_

Prince Atem's POV

I was exploring this area. I happen to come across a curtain mountain and decided to climb it. It led me to a mysterious cave, which I soon realized held two red eyes through the shadows. I could smell burning smoke, which meant this creature was a dragon. I hadn't finished learning how to deal with dragons, since I began traveling universes at age five. I did gain some wisdom and knowledge when aging, but I wasn't sure if that was enough to slay dragons.

_"Well, here goes nothing,"_ I muttered, about to tackle with my first dragon.

Princess Emily's POV

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I heard Atem's voice scream bloody murder. By this time, Jared and I were already in the air.

"Oh no, it's my prince! He's in danger!" Princess Aurora cried out in worry.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," Normal Jared said.

"But Atem just aged from 5 to 17 in mere seconds and probably doesn't have the dragon training experience he was supposed to have!" My normal self argued.

"_Oh..._ okay, that's bad."

"How are we supposed to know where to find them?" Jared asked.

My normal self took out... OH CRUD, SHE HAS _THAT_?

"I'll use my millennium rod to locate Atem," My normal self said.

"AH! A MILLENNIUM ITEM! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Jared screamed.

"You know about those?" Hanaski asked.

"I heard that the people that tried to go inside this tomb full of those things usually end up burning to death."

_"Dang!"_

"He's over here!" My normal self cried aloud. We all had our dragons follow where the rod was pointing to. It seemed to be a cave of some sort.

We landed our dragons and began to search the area. I was hoping the whole time that Atem wasn't fried to a crisp.

"Hello!" Princess Aurora cried in the cave.

We saw Atem arrive in the flesh with a small dragon by his side. He replied, "hey guys! I just trained my first dragon."

_"Aw, isn't he cute?"_ Princess Aurora cooed before she began to pet the small dragon.

"At least it wasn't a big dragon," Jared said.

We then felt a huge shake from the earth. _Oh no! This is not good! Not good at all!_ We were about to come face to face with A FREAKIN' TROLL!

A giant hand appeared from the side of the mountain, climbing up to the top. _I knew we were dead at this point!_

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?" Jared shouted before he began running toward the troll._ Crazy kid!_ The troll grabbed him and smashed him against the mountain rocks. "OW! Good thing I'm wearing this dragon armor or that would've killed me!" The troll then roared and threw Jared inside the cave.

"Then, I'll try!" The Normal Jared shouted. _SERIOUSLY! A FREAKIN TROLL, MORON!_ He ran, then was picked up by the troll before smashed against the side of the mountain, he passed out.

I decided to save my brother, but I needed a plan. I couldn't just run up and attack the darn thing! Not unless I used the right weapons. I had a sword, but that alone wasn't enough.

"What should we do?" Hanaski asked.

"Is there any way to stop that thing?" Atem asked.

"There is, but I'm gonna need a magician," I said.

"ME!" Princess Aurora cried aloud, waving her hand.

"I know some magic too," Atem pointed out.

"Good, then you two can do a spell on my sword to make water appear out of it," I said. Atem and Princess Aurora nodded, then chanted the spell. Water began swirling around my sword. I took it, then ran after the troll.

The troll grabbed me, just like I predicted, before I slightly stabbed it's hand, loosening its hand. It threw my passed-out brother into the cave, being caught by Atem, who placed a healing spell on him. I climbed on the arm of the troll to the back of the neck. I held on as it tried to reach for me with its hands. I then stabbed my water sword at the back of its neck before it started roaring, then I squirted a bunch of water from my sword and the head snapped off before I jumped and landed on solid ground with my friends.

Everyone stared at me and gave blank looks. _What was so surprising about that? I mean I'm a warrior princess, what did they expect from me?_ I hate the stereotypes of princesses. They give the name _Princess_ a bad name!

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Hanaski shouted aloud before I giggled, then rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, man, I hate trolls," Normal Jared moaned.

"Let's go!" Jared called out to everyone.

We flew off on our dragons and began traveling to the outer boarder of the map where no one had gone before. _Why do I get the feeling that this is like a series?_ Anyways, the dragons flew off into the distance.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Princess Aurora asked.

"Places where no one's gone before!" Jared declared.

"Why do I get the feeling this is like Star Trek?" Normal me asked. _What's Star Trek?_

"We should also rest, it's getting late," Atem said. _He had a point._

"We can rest in that cave over there!" Jared said, pointing at a cave near the boarder of the map. We landed our dragons next to the cave and rested for the night. Though, I did hear some footsteps last night and not the recognizable ones.

Normal Jared's POV

We woke up the next morning and noticed three people were missing. Wait, THREE PEOPLE WERE MISSING? At least it wasn't Emily this time. Her always being kidnapped all the time is getting _really_ annoying. I mean I'm always having to rescue her AND SHE ENDS UP RESCUING HERSELF! _I MEAN COME ON!_

"Where's Atem, Aurora, and Hanaski?" Princess Emily asked.

"I think someone took them!" Emily replied, then walked out of the cave and saw a huge footprint that was bigger than me, and that's saying something! I mean I'm like six feet tall and this is like eight feet!

"That is one big footprint. Doesn't look like it came from a troll," Princess Emily examined.

"Are you kidding, this thing is HUGE!" My Dragon Trainer self agreed.

"We need to find them!" Emily said.

"We can follow the footprints! Co'mon! Fluffy and Cujo can fly us there!" Princess Emily declared. _I just hope those three are okay!_

"I hope they're not trapped in a doll house like the last giants did to Aurora and I," Emily said.

"Yeah, I mean what could be worse than that?" I asked.

Hanaski's POV

My friends and I woke up in some sort of hamster cage. I was starting to panic, because I knew we weren't with the others. The only good thing about this was that I had company: Atem and Princess Aurora. I woke them up and they began to examine the area. I was just too scared to do anything. _Where were we?_

"I wonder how we never woke up from being carried and put in here?" Atem wondered.

"I don't know, but at least we're not in doll houses," Princess Aurora said, trying to brighten things up.

"No, _we're in a hamster cage!_ This is far worse!" I whined fearfully before hearing the door burst open. There was a giant little girl with the biggest smile on her face.

"HEY! IT'S MY NEW PETS!" The little girl almost screamed. _Dang, she's louder than Emily, and that's saying something!_ She looked at us with glimmering eyes. "Ride on the hamster wheel!"

"What's a hamster wheel?" Atem asked. _Wow, he really isn't from my time._ "And what's a hamster?"

"Miss, I really don't wanna ride on the hamster wheel," I replied.

The little girl grabbed the cage and shook it hardly, screaming, "I WANT YOU TO RIDE ON THE HAMSTER WHEEL!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" I cried aloud and she stopped shaking it.

"Can someone please tell me what a hamster wheel is?" Atem asked loudly, almost screaming. I ran inside the hamster wheel and began running on it as fast as I could. "Oh... _that?_"

"Run! Run! Run!" The little girl cried madly. I was getting tired from this. I could not take this! _How long would it be before my friends come?_

Princess Emily's POV

We eventually found where our friends' kidnapper was located and entered inside. I was lucky enough to find a Barbie car... _or at least that's what Normal Jared said it was called._ I never drove a car before, but I wanted to try it out. _It seemed like fun!_ I began driving around the room, going as fast as I can.

"Remind me again why we let her drive?" Normal Jared asked aloud.

I made a sharp turn to the room while everyone was hanging on and I could hear my normal self shouting, "APPLY THE HAND BREAK YOU DUMB BROAD!" before we flew out of the car and onto the floor. _SHOOT! That had to hurt!_ Though, on the bright side, the kidnapper stepped on the car and fell over backwards before passing out. _Wait, how is that possible?_

"Next time, _I'm_ driving!" Normal Jared glared at me. He got up, then... "Oh, one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"There's a frog behind you."

I turned around and there was a happy little frog hopping across the room. Everyone was staring at it for a long while, then noticed it hopping out of the room. _Okay, what the heck was that?_

_"Big lipped alligator moment!"_ My normal self said aloud. She took an accordion and began playing it and dancing to a polka song. _What the heck?_ "I love that!"

"_Big what?_ That wasn't an alligator, that was a frog!" I corrected.

"Yeah, what's a big lipped alligator moment?" Hanaski asked from inside of the hamster cage.

"You know that big lipped alligator from All Dogs go to Heaven?" The normal me asked Hanaski. _Not sure what she's bringing up._ "It's something that comes out of nowhere, is way over the top, has nothing to do with the plot, and after that, nobody ever speaks of it again! I learned that from the Nostalgia Chick!"

"You mean like the dancing scene from Spiderman 3, that sex scene from Matrix Reload, and the pink elephant scene from Dumbo?"

"Yep!"

_"Wow!"_

"Anyways, we should probably get out of here," Atem said while reaching his hand for the handle to the hamster cage, then turning it before it popped open._ I guess that child should've put them in a better cage! HA!_

We all got inside the Barbie Car and Princess Aurora decided to drive, despite Normal Jared's objection. Though, Normal Jared changed his mind due to the fact that it was a _Barbie Car_. Princess Aurora began to drive, claiming that she learned to drive through being in a Speed Racer universe or something like that. She did better on the turns than me, that's for sure!

The little girl woke up and began chasing us. Jared shouted, "FASTER! SHE'S CATCHING ONTO US!"

Princess Aurora pushed on the gas peddle and drove toward a book on a toy, shaping it like a ramp, then making a jump through a little doggy door on the bottom of the door. We landed on the ground to the other side of the door before driving off to a, what they call, _a road_. I've never seen this type of place with high advanced technology. _How is this possible?_

"How is it possible that these giants are more advanced than you all?" Normal Jared asked.

"My grandpa had told me about this, but I thought it was just fairytales," Jared replied.

"OH NO! DRIVE FASTER! SHE HAS A TRICYCLE!" Normal Jared shouted, pointing to the girl on a three wheeled... _I guess a tricycle_. Princess Aurora drove as fast as she could inside the car.

I saw my normal self take out an accordion and a funny sombrero, then playing more polka music. Normal Jared glared at her then ripped the instrument away from her.

"Not now, Emily! We don't have time for Big Lipped Alligator Moments!" Normal Jared shouted.

The normal me grinned teasingly, then her and Hanaski did a hand-clapping game or some weird whatever. Normal Jared sighed, then slapped his forehead.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Normal Jared replied before he joined in on the clapping game.

They made a really neat rhythm with their hands clapping on each other's hands and legs. I could actually dance to the beat to it. It was pretty random, but whatever. I guess Big Lipped Alligator Moments are supposed to be this weird. _I mean that just came out of nowhere!_ Speaking of _coming out of nowhere_, a portal appeared and took us all in.


	17. The Littles

**I want to do this before I forget. This was a pretty short one, at least from our standards it was. I hope this story isn't too short for this. Oh, and this is The Littles universe. It's an old 80's cartoon about a little boy, who knows the secret about little people who live in his vent. This is the show the Borrowers were based off of. This show came first. My siblings watched it a long time ago on Netflix and my brother and I decided to go to this universe. So yeah. Review please!**

Prince Atem's POV

We were all screaming from riding so fast inside the car. I felt the weight of who knows how many people _squashing me to the ground!_ I couldn't even move my feet! It was so painful! Not to mention I didn't know where the heck I was. Seemed like a backyard.

"_Ugh!_ Where are we?" Princess Emily asked.

"I don't know, but this place seems familiar," Normal Jared replied.

"WILL YOU GET YOUR BUTTS OFF ME?" I complained aloud before using a spell to blast them off of me. Everyone burst away from me and landed hardly on the ground. _Ah, much better._

I noticed a blond haired little boy, about 8 I think. He seemed to be in shock by the spell I did, then fainted onto the ground. _Great! Five seconds of being here and I already scarred a boy for life!_ Everyone gathered around him.

"Who is this kid?" Dragon Trainer Jared asked.

"I don't know, but he sure seems familiar," Normal Jared replied.

"So, what universe are we in?" Princess Aurora asked, looking around.

"I don't know. It seems normal, but I know I've seen this place somewhere before," Normal Emily said, furrowing her eyebrows.

The little boy began to open his eyes slowly while moaning. I walked and knelt next to the boy to see if he was okay. His breathing sounded normal and from examining his eyes, he didn't have any kind of trauma. He sat himself up, then rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Princess Emily asked.

_"Wha..."_ The boy responded, then gasped when he saw me, backing up like a scared little puppy dog. I felt guilty for scaring him half to death. "Who... What are you?"

"My name's Emily, this is Princess Emily, Jared, Dragon Trainer Jared, Princess Aurora, and Atem. He has magic. I think it kinda gave you quite a scare," Normal Emily grinned.

"Uh... _okay?_" The boy replied. "I guess after what I saw, I'll believe anything."

"Hey, I felt something hit my leg!" Princess Aurora said before she knelt down to see what hit her leg. She gasped. "Aw, it's a baby turtle!" She picked up the small turtle and held it in her hand, then gasped again. "Hey, what's this?" She looked like she was moving her hand in the grass and picked up a tiny little girl with pigtails, red hair, and a tail. _Wow, and here I thought this universe was normal._ "Aw, it's so cute!"

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The little girl creature begged in fear.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Wow, isn't she cute?" Princess Aurora asked us with her perky smile.

"Hey, I know what universe we're at! It's the Littles!" Normal Emily cried aloud in excitement. She waved to the little creature. "Hey Lucy!" Then to the boy. "Hey Henry!"

"How do you know our names?" Lucy asked.

"Long story short, you're from a TV show in our universe."

Lucy and the boy, Henry, blinked, like everyone else has been when she mentions about these things. I tell ya, Emily is one odd girl. I mean anyone more odd than her probably needs to see a shrink. _I'm serious!_

"Anyways, we should probably explore this universe," Princess Emily thought.

"Good idea, but _fiiiiiiiiiirst_," Normal Emily grinned before she took out a ukelele and began to play polka music and dancing along. _Seriously, why is she doing this?_ Oh wait, another Big Lipped Alligator Moment. Normal Jared also joined along by getting out a cowboy hat and dancing to the polka music. We just all stared at them like they were from another universe._ These are very weird people._

_"Big lipped alligator moment!"_ Normal Jared and Emily said together.

"Huh?" Henry questioned.

"Long story," I replied.

"Anyways, it's time for us to explore this place and maybe run into something adventurous," Dragon Trainer Jared suggested.

Normal Emily and Jared stopped their polka dancing and began to follow us to a strange lake. This place looked like a small kingdom or something. They call it _town_... I think. Anyways, we found a raft and rode on it down the lake, but not before Dragon Trainer Jared took off his dragon armor. Henry joined, along with Lucy and her brother Tom. _She has a brother, who knew?_

"I wonder if we'll run into Dr. Hunter," Normal Jared said.

"Why is he called Dr. Hunter anyways? I mean that's a weird name to call someone. Why couldn't it be Dr. Johnson, or Dr. Cromwell, or..." Normal Emily asked.

"IT'S A KID'S SHOW, YOU DUMMIE!"

"Yeah, but even in kid shows, they have normal names for..."

"SHUT UP!"

"And what's with Henry's last name? _Bigg?_ I mean co'mon! That's an even weirder name than _Hunter_!"

Normal Jared sighed in annoyance, then slapped his forehead. I couldn't help, but snicker at that one. I felt pity for Jared having to deal with this kind of annoyance. That's the downside about women. Still, this was pretty funny.

Dr. Hunter's POV

My assistant Peterson and I were searching any clues that would prove the littles' existence. This could make billions of dollars if only I could find them and put them on display. I did the obvious way of finding my proof: _following Henry Bigg._ He obviously had something with them! I just know it!

We made it to Henry Bigg's house to investigate it. I found some strange armor that would belong to a six foot tall person. THIS HAD TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE LITTLES!

"Peterson! Look what we found!" I said.

"A... weird looking Halloween costume?" Peterson asked.

"NO! It's a metal suit of armor. This obviously has something to do with the littles!"

"Uh, Dr. Hunter, you say these... _little people_ exist. How does a costume belonging to a six foot tall person have anything to do with the littles?"

"EVERYTHING has something to do with the littles!"

"Whatever you say, Dr. Hunter."

"We can follow those footprints and follow Henry and his little friends!"

"Seriously, why do I bother working for you? I mean you don't even pay me and you're stocking a little boy younger than 10. We could get arrested for this!"

"Because if we find the littles, we'll make millions!"

"Is this like your obsession, doctor? Because if it is, you _really_ need to see a shrink," Peterson said to me with a grim look.

"JUST FOLLOW ME AND DO AS I SAY, PETERSON!"

"Only if you pay me! I deserve payment for helping you with these stupid wild goose chases over some creature you're obsessed over!"

I was so angry and annoyed that I shook my fists and head. I finally dug into my pocket and got out a ten dollar bill. I gave it to Peterson, then yelling, "THERE! HAPPY?"

"YES!"

"Good, then let's go!" I declared as we set off to follow Henry and exploit the littles once and for all!

Normal Emily's POV

We were sailing down the lake on the raft. It seemed nice and peaceful. I was excited to be in this universe. I mean it just felt nice and fresh to be around the countryside or something similar to that. Henry, Lucy, and Tom seemed to be having a great time!

"Hey, you promise not to tell anyone about us?" Tom asked us.

"Na, we're gonna be traveling universes anyways and people will think we're crazy," I replied with a giggle.

"Good, because Dr. Hunter has been trying to exploit them since day one," Henry said.

"Question, how does he know you're _hiding_ Lucy and Tom? I mean is there any proof?" Jared asked.

"Well... I... don't know. He just sees me often when I'm trying to rescue my friends and _assumes_ that I have something to do with them," Henry shrugs.

_"Weirdo,"_ Atem smirked before I began laughing.

"So basically he's stocking you and you haven't called the police?" I asked as Henry blushed in embarrassment.

"I... never thought of that," Henry replied.

"If the police find out that Dr. Hunter had been stalking you, they'd arrest him in a heartbeat! I mean that's what they did to your mean uncle!"

"True."

"And even if the world did know about the littles, I mean as long as they can talk and act like normal people, they'll just be average citizens like everyone else and just be considered _another race of human_. There would be people protecting them in their natural habitat."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

_"Duh,"_ I replied while rolling my eyes. "I mean if midgets like Atem can fit into society, I'm sure they wouldn't give a hoot about someone that's five inches tall."

"HEY!" Atem responded offensively.

"Hm, I guess you have a point. I never thought about it that way," Tom replied.

"Which means Dr. Hunter wouldn't be allowed to do anything to hurt you or he'd be arrested. Seriously, you guys need to get out more," Jared said. _He had a point._

"Hey, who's that?" Princess me asked, pointing to what looked to be... _oh great! Dr. Hunter, the stocker! Seriously?_

"HA! HENRY B! I knew I'd find you here! You obviously are hiding the littles!" Dr. Hunter accused. Lucy and Tom were inside Henry's pocket.

"W-Wha... NO! NO I'M NOT!" Henry defended.

"Oh yes you are!"

"How?" Jared asked. Dr. Hunter looked at him funny. "How do you know it's Henry? How do you know he's not just some kid minding his own business?"

"Because whenever the littles are around, he's there!" Dr. Hunter replied.

"How do you know that if you've never _seen_ the littles, better yet have _proof_ that they exist? For all you know, they could just be a figment of your imagination!"

"Well I..."

"And another thing! Even if these Littles did _exist_, what are you gonna do after you _show them to the world_? All that is gonna happen is that people are gonna treat them like everyone else and put them in their natural habitat! They'll be another race of humans! I mean they could even help us at the work force and stuff! Maybe even help us fix computers from the inside hard-to-reach places! It's not like we're gonna put them in hamster cages, if they're as smart enough to even drive an airplane! How stupid do you think we are?"

"He's got a point, Dr. Hunter," Peterson replied.

"And one more thing! WHY STOCK A LITTLE BOY? I MEAN ARE YOU FREAKIN NUTS? You could be arrested for that! You're not a brilliant scientist, YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PSYCHO!"

"And a pedophile!" I added.

"Uh... how about we not do that one? It's... _kinda creepy_," Jared asked.

_"That's my point."_

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THE LITTLES AND..." Dr. Hunter ranted before I got out my cell phone I had in my pocket, recharged from the last universe we went to. _Wait, what kind of cell phones did they use here? Oh well!_ I called 911.

"Atem, pin him down!" I shouted before Atem used his magic to pin down Dr. Hunter.

"By the way sir, I QUIT!" Peterson yelled.

_"About time,"_ I muttered.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dr. Hunter shouted at us.

I waited for the rings, then the police department answered and I gave the phone to Henry. _He should be the one calling the police!_

"Hey, officer, there's a man stocking me that was trying to harass me! My friends are holding him down right now! This guy is crazy!" Henry said in a whining manner.

"He also thinks _little people_ exist!" Jared added on that comment.

"And what he said," Henry said. There were murmurs of voices on the other line and he nodded his head. "Thank you!" He hung up the phone and gave it to me. "You were right! They're on their way to arrest Dr. Hunter!"

"About time," Jared added.

"If my father were here, he'd put boiling hot lava on this psycho!" Atem glared, still holding Dr. Hunter down who was fighting his hardest.

Finally, the police arrived to arrest Dr. Hunter. Lucy and Tom purposely showed themselves in front of Dr. Hunter, who began going mad crazy and saying something about him always being right. _Seriously, he needs a new hobby! Better yet, this guy needs a girlfriend._

"Wow, if only I knew I could stop Dr. Hunter by doing the most brilliant thing and calling the police like I did when I was with my uncle," Henry said.

_"Doi,"_ I responded while making a stupid looking face and slapping the side of my head. WHY COULDN'T HE DO THAT LIKE IN THE FIRST MOVIE OF THE LITTLES? That would've saved alot of trouble! In fact, showing the world the Littles' existance would've saved the trouble! _At least to his parents._ I mean geez louise, what are they gonna do? Take their son's best friends and lock them up in a cage and send them to a science lab for experimenting? I doubt if even mine would be that heartless!

Anyways, another portal appeared and sucked us all in. As we were traveling, I decided to do something.

"TIME FOR THE CAMERA TO ZOOM IN!" I shouted as my eye was zoomed in like those TV shows, then we were all in a purplish world and a black road. We were running from that annoying dog that keeps barking at Jared and I whenever we tell our stories.

"What is this?" Jared asked. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"I know!" I replied, still running. "This is a mind crazy! Actually, the technical world is _mind fk _from the Nostalgia Critic, but this is rated K+!"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

We began seeing pink elephants, weird monkeys hopping everywhere, and us bouncing on the trampoline ground. THIS WAS FUN! We were all laughing and having a blast. Princess Aurora and Atem were doing backflips while jumping on the ground. Henry was running from a rhino I was riding on.

"WAHOO!" I cried aloud while riding on the rhino. _This was fun!_ "HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The whole world turned into a jungle, then a group of people formed a line with me and my friends in the middle and we began to do the conga. After that, we began to run around in the group all crazy and laughing our heads off. BEST LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT EVER!


	18. The Ele Gals

**Here's another wacky adventure! This will also take place in one of my made up stories, and first one I did, called The Ele Gals. I was an Avatar the Last Airbender fan, so that explains it. Not W.I.T.C.H. I never even watched the show nor was it ever around... at least I don't think. Anyways, it's a story of four girls, who found four amulets of the four elements: water, fire, earth, and air when they were 6, 7, 8, 9 years old. They have different ages. They basically protect the Earth and balance the elements. Like some of it is environmental, but its main focus was the fact that these girls had no secret identity and protected everyday people from natural disasters. They even used their powers for everyday activities. It was how I pictured people with powers, if they had ones. I doubt they'd hide themselves. They'd go on with their lives. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

We all landed in... _the town square?_ Huh... seems _normal!_ Usually we'd end up in some sort of bizarre world or something, but this actually _looks_ normal. Then again, the last universe was kinda normal too. _Oh well!_ At least we're not in the middle of a war or something.

Henry also happened to join along, with Lucy and Tom. We scanned our surroundings to figure out EXACTLY where we were. That was actually a good question: _where are we?_

"What is this?" Princess Emily asked in amazement. _I guess she's never seen a city before._

"It's called a city," Henry replied.

"Looks weird," my Dragon Trainer self said.

"Usually, we'd end up in some sort of bizarre universe, but this actually looks _normal_," I said.

"So... what do we do?" Emily asked.

"SHOPPING!" Princess Aurora squealed.

_"NO!"_ I objected._ There is no way we're wasting our time doing _girly things_!_

"How about we go to the arcade over there?" Emily suggested, pointing to the arcade nearby.

"Yes!" I replied excitedly._ For once my sister and I are on the same page._

"Cool! We should play Dance Dance Revolution against each other and see which Emily wins!" Emily suggested to her princess self, who nodded in reply.

We all raced inside the arcade and all played in different games. The two versions of Emily danced against each other on the Dance Dance Revolution, Dragon Trainer me played a car racing game, Princess Aurora played a motorboat racing game, Henry played a shooter game, and Atem and I were playing a space fighting game. It was fun having him as my partner. We were beating through over 20 levels. _Man, he really is the King of Games, even in his time!_

Just as I reached level 23, I had just realized something. I leaned my head and pointed toward my sister's direction.

"Hey Emily, isn't this a Big Lipped Alligator Moment?" I asked.

"Not really!" Emily replied. "For one, we don't know exactly what the plot is and the main characters will arrive at any moment!"

_"Alright!"_

I continued with playing Atem's and I's game and reached to level 25. _Wow, we're really getting there!_ Then, we lost!

"I told ya not to go for the power level!" I glared at Atem.

"If you would've gone with my plan to move your ship to the right, we would've..." Atem corrected me.

"_Oh whatever!_ You still should've listened to me!"

_"Uh-huh,"_ Atem responded while looking at me in boredom. He then looked at a curtain direction. "I'm gonna try the Pinball game!"

"Ah, the father of all games."

We ran to the Pinball game and I watched Atem whack the ball to different bonuses and other bouncers that made his score rise higher. _Dang, he's good!_ Atem's score kept rising higher and higher like there was no end. A smirk also appeared on the young prince's face as he kept scoring and scoring with that ball. SERIOUSLY, HOW DOES HE DO THAT? _Wait, that's a stupid question._

I also noticed two girls getting on the same game Atem and I were on not too long ago. I was too busy watching Atem score rise higher and higher to pay any attention. That is until...

"ALRIGHT! WE MADE IT TO LEVEL 30!" The red haired chick on the game shouted aloud as the two girls gave high fives. _SERIOUSLY?_

"Guess someone just beat your score," I smirked, trying to irritate Atem.

"Only because you never put your ship to the right," Atem replied with a sly smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Eventually, Atem got bored, since his score was rising higher and higher to no end. He just let the ball roll down and purposely lost the ball. I guess he's going to look for a new game now. I followed him, having nothing else to do. That's when I noticed the girl playing with the red haired chick leaving.

"I have to go to the bathroom," the black chick, playing with the red head chick, said.

"How am I going to beat this game?" The red head chick asked.

"I'll play," Atem offered as he sat next to the girl. She looked to be 18, close to Atem's age.

"SWEET!" The red head girl replied in excitement. "Hey, you're cute."

Oh man, I bet Princess Aurora's not gonna... _wait, where is she?_

Princess Aurora's POV

This was so exciting! I was racing on a motorboat down the river or something, in the game! I had reached my fifth lap and was about to win first place. I felt like I should be jealous about something, but I blew it aside. I was just far too busy to pay any attention to what was going on. I mean even a girl flirting with my prince isn't gonna get me off of this game! I would just turn her into a toad anyways and I get the feeling this isn't supposed to be a _soap opera based_ thing or something. I also get the feeling whoever is making me think these thoughts is not gonna put some _jealous scene_, because she freakin' hates it and finds it EXTREMELY annoying.

_Wait... why am I thinking this?_

Prince Atem's POV

This girl, with short red hair in a pixy, an outfit that could be mistaken for a stylish military clothing, and green eyes, needed a new partner for this space game Normal Jared and I were playing just moments ago. I agreed to be the new replacement. I wanted to reach up the levels with a player that was _actually_ close to my level and seemed to be, seeing that she reached level 30.

We kept shooting at the enemy ships and powering up our guns and ship. We thought more on the same level and worked very well together. Eventually, we finished the game at level 50. It read WINNER in bold letters.

"ALRIGHT!" The red haired girl shouted victoriously as we gave a high five. "THAT WAS AWESOME! My name's Emma Rocks!"

"Atem," I replied before we shook hands. This girl seemed very energized and sporty. She also wore a weird looking amulet around her neck in the shape of a tree. "That's a nice pendant you've got."

_"Huh?"_ Emma questioned before noticing her amulet. "Oh thanks!"

"Hey Emma!" The other chick, Emma was playing with before I came, cried out. She was darker skinned than me, wore a french braid, wore an orange skirt and yellow blouse, and held... _I guess_ pale yellow eyes. She also had an amulet that looked like a flame. "Who's your friend?"

"He says his name is Atem!" Emma replied, she then turned to me. "This is my BFF Fan Burns! We've been best friends since... _well EVER!_"

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that was a blast!" I heard Princess Emily celebrate. "I knew those royal dance classes would come in handy!"

"Well... it was worth a shot," Normal Emily shrugged._ I guess the Princess Emily won the dancing contest._

Normal Emily saw Emma and Fan and gasped. I wonder if she knows these girls. She sure seemed like she knew them.

"NO WAY! I know what universe we're in!" Normal Emily screamed in joy. Everyone was staring at her. _Seriously, is she always this obnoxiously loud?_ "We must be in the Ele Gal universe!"

_"Huh?"_ I questioned.

_"What?"_ The girls responded.

"The Ele Gals! It's a story I made up a long time ago about four girls with the powers of the elements, held by the amulets they wear around their necks," Normal Emily explained, then pointing to Fan. "That is Fan Burns, she has the power of fire." She then pointed at Emma. "And that's Emma Rocks, she has the power of Earth."

The girls looked at Normal Emily like she was psycho. I muttered to them, _"you'll be getting this alot."_

"Hey, Wenny should be back from college, how about we introduce our new friends to them?" Fan suggested.

"Great idea, girl!" Emma agreed before facing us. "You should totally meet our other girlfriends! Maybe even my brother!"

"Hey everyone!" Princess Aurora cried out, then noticed the girls. "Who's your new friends?"

"Fan, Emma," Atem introduced, then turned to Princess Aurora. "Aurora." Then to Henry. "Henry Bigg."

"You mean from the Littles?" Emma asked. We all shrugged.

Henry appeared next to us before Lucy popped out saying, "Hey guys!"

"Alternate universe travel!" Normal Emily explained to the girls as they nodded awkwardly and shocked at the same time.

_"Riiiiiiiight,"_ Emma and Fan replied before showing us to where we would meet their other friends.

We traveled through the town square, then made it to what seemed to be like a college. We all waited outside of the gate until the students left the building. We kept waiting until I noticed a young brown haired female waving. _Seriously, is there not one main character in Emily's stories that does _not_ look like her?_ I mean Alexa had brown hair and held alot of Emily's features. The only characteristics that can distinguish them are the blue eyes and no glasses.

We watched Fan and Emma run up to the brown haired chick and give her a group hug. I noticed this girl they were hugging held dark blue jeans and a blue middle sleeved midrift, blue eyes, ear rings, and an amulet the shape of a water droplet. I also noticed an older man behind her. He took Emma and nuggied her.

"Dillroy, you're such a pain!" Emma laughed aloud. "I'm not ten anymore, you know!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still your brother and I treat Wenny the same way!" Dillroy replied teasingly before nuggying Wenny as well. She made a giggle.

"Dill, that's enough!" Wenny said.

"Wen, we wanna introduce you to our new friends. They say they're from another universe," Emma said, facing all of us. "Atem, Aurora, Henry, two Emily's, and two Jared's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Wenny Waters," Wenny introduced herself.

"The name's Dillroy Rocks," Dillroy replied. He had thick curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sweater and jeans. He held one arm around Wenny, which told me they were dating.

"We'd introduce you to Amber, but she's sick," Fan said.

"She's getting better," Wenny said.

"Poor girl," Emma muttered.

"Don't worry about it, sweety. She's a tough character," Wenny replied.

"As long as she doesn't sneeze," Dillroy teased.

"You be nice!" Wenny smirked, poking her finger at Dillroy's chest.

"Make me!"

"You're asking for a kiss, you know," Emma smirked before Dillroy rolled his eyes and him and Wenny kissed. Normal Jared seemed to cringe over that. Don't know why, I mean they are _dating_ and what's wrong with them dating? Normal Emily seemed to be rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, we got an alert from base. It's best we go check it out," Dillroy told the group.

"Then looks like we need to stop this," Wenny smirked as the two girls nodded.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls!" Emma apologized.

"We'll join along too!" Princess Aurora replied.

"Are you sure, we face pretty major stuff," Dillroy asked.

"No different than what we do when traveling universes," I shrugged.

They all nodded and began on their way to the car. I decided to ask Normal Jared out of curiosity.

"Why do you seem bothered about them dating?" I asked Jared, pointing at Wenny and Dillroy.

Normal Jared rolled his eyes and replied, "they're four years apart."

"Darlene and Dad are ten years apart," Normal Emily smirked.

"That's different!"

"_How_ exactly?"

"Because they met after they divorced their ex's. This guy _babysat_ Wenny!"

"I was young when I did this! Besides, I think it was cute and they don't start showing love until college... _or at least Dillroy doesn't._ Wenny had a crush on him since..."

"SHUT UP! It's still weird!"

"Seems fine to me," I shrugged. _Seriously, my parents grew up together as first cousins, so this is no surprise to me._

Princess Aurora's POV

I transported my friends and I to the Ele Gal's base using my magic. _This is really fun!_ When we all arrived, I noticed a blond-haired preteen jump and scream. She wore an amulet that looked like some sort of wind.

"Who are you?" The blond-haired girl asked.

"Sorry for scaring you," I apologized. "We're from another universe."

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"_I'm_ Shelby Airs," Shelby replied with folded arms.

"Be nice Shelby," another young girl about her age with brown hair, blue eyes, a hoody, and an amulet like Wenny's. In fact, this girl looked alot like Wenny. She looked at us with her brilliant smile. "My name's Jenny Waters!"

"_Jenny?_ Are you Wenny's sister?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"And _I'm_ Amber's sister," Shelby replied snootily.

"Why do you have amulets like them?" Henry asked.

"We're like their understudy. If our sisters are sick, we take over. Our powers are not as powerful, but they're close. Our sisters can make a copy of their amulet and give it to others to let them use it. The more love they share together, the more powerful the amulet becomes. My sis and I are very close, so I can be pretty powerful," Jenny bragged.

"Wow," I replied. _Is there any more surprises to this?_

Everyone arrived and jumped when they saw us. Dillroy asked, "how'd you get here so fast?"

"Magic!" I replied with my perky smile.

"Hey guys!" A boy Fan's age, who looked very much like her in age and appearance, and appeared with the same amulet as her.

"Are we gonna blow this joint or what?" Another young boy, a bit older than Jenny with neat brown hair and the same amulet around his neck as Emma's, asked.

"Wait, wouldn't _you_ be able to be Emma's understudy too?" Atem asked Dillroy.

"Yeah, but we're not as close and... there's _another element_ that I'd be better at anyways," Dillroy replied. _That's right!_ If the amulet's power depends on the strength of the love both share, that would mean his is stronger on Wenny! So... _why doesn't he have a water amulet?_

Dillroy checked on the computer and typed some stuff. He seemed like a high tech genius, if I ever heard of one. His eyes were so focused on the screen and the information written on it, which I could never understand. He turned his head and faced the girls.

"It looks like Australia is hit by a major tornado!" Dillroy replied.

"Oh crud!" Wenny replied, leaning behind her boyfriend, her chin on his shoulder.

"Wen, do you know if Amber remembered to take off her amulet when she's sick?"

"I don't know."

The two looked at each other with horror written on their faces. Wenny was seen running out the door, probably on her way to Amber's place, wherever that was. It seemed that when one of the girls gets sick, they have to take off their amulets or cause natural disasters. _Wow! Mother Nature really is hard._

"Wenny will get that amulet off of Amber while we go stop the tornado from destroying civilians," Dillroy ordered like he was taking command. _So... I guess he's like a leader._

Everyone nodded, and then prepared themselves to leave. They used their elements to fly up in the air. Jenny and Emma used their ice plates/earth masses to carry the rest of us. We began moving fast into the sky. _This was actually fun! I've never flown like this in my life! IT WAS INSANE!_

Dillroy's POV

My sis flew me and several of our volunteers to Australia. The rest, who couldn't fly themselves, were riding on ice plates created by Jenny's powers. I was glad we could have a little help stopping the tornado. Many usually never want to get involved in our business.

It's always been my job to protect my little sister and her friends and by the time I hit college, the girls did excellent in doing missions themselves. I never returned back until Wenny encouraged me. She told me about a year ago that things just _weren't the same without me._ I guess some things never change. The girls have always looked up to me.

In several hours we made it to Australia. The tornado was HUGE! This was definitely Amber wearing her amulet while she was sick. You'd think she'd remember to take it off, wearing that thing for ten freakin' years! I felt like sighing so loudly, the girls could hear me, but the wind currents from our traveling kept me from doing so. We finally stopped a little farther from the tornado.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Normal Jared cried aloud.

"Looks like an F6!" Fan said.

"It is," I agreed, knowing my science. "Shelby, think you can move that thing?"

"Okay, but I can't stop it! My powers aren't _that_ strong!" Shelby replied while putting her two hands forward to move the tornado.

"Now to get rid of it! Jenny, try to see if you can move the cold moister, from the South Pole, away before it hits the city areas!" I called out to Jenny, who nodded in replay and moved her hands towards the sky. I could see droplets moving toward the South. _It seemed to be working._ The tornado began moving slower and was disappearing, but enough to wipe out some houses.

"Looks like it's slowing down!" Henry said smiling happily.

"Yeah, but it's heading for the cities!" Dragon Trainer Jared shouted aloud.

"Not good!" I replied. "Jenny, you think you can move the warm moister toward this direction?"

"I'll try, but I'm limited!" Jenny replied, moving her hands toward the North. I could see it was like pushing a piano without wheels for her. She was sweating and her arms were shaking. The water droplets in the sky were still moving, but not as fast. The warm moister was farther away and only came as a few. "I can't!"

"NOT GOOD!" Normal Jared replied. _I had to think quick!_

I jumped onto an ice plate Normal Emily was standing on, then on Jenny's ice plate. I said, "give me the amulet!"

Jenny did not hesitate to do so. She gave me her copied water amulet and I began moving the warm moister toward Australia to stop the tornado. It was very easy like pie. I knew this was because Wenny's and I's love we share was _extremely_ stronger. We had dated at least a year and have already fallen in love. It's weird, seeing that she was once _little Wen_ not too long ago. _Time sure flies!_

The tornado began slowing down and Shelby was able to stop the tornado. _We made a pretty good team._ I returned the amulet to Jenny.

"Why aren't _you_ the understudy if you're more powerful using the amulet?" Princess Aurora asked.

"The last time Windy gave me a copy of her amulet, I was kidnapped and experimented on. _Don't ask why_," I replied. _Seriously, it's best that they don't know._

Normal and Dragon Trainer Jared began chuckling and saying, "_Windy?_ She controls water and her name is _Windy_?"

"Yeah, what's the joke?" I asked, not getting what they were joking about. I mean her real name is Windy, but _what was the joke?_ Speaking of the devil, Wenny arrived on an ice plate.

"I finally got the air amulet off of her. She slept with it," Wenny said.

"At least it wasn't you this time," Jenny smirked before Wenny rolled her eyes. _I still remembered the water spout incident._

I noticed a portal arriving, sucking everyone, including Wenny, inside. _Wow, didn't see that coming. I hope she's alright!_


	19. Killer Game

**I really need to start on To The Unknown. I know it's getting juicy. This is my next chapter to his. I'm trying to catch up with my chapters, though Jared and I aren't done with the next universe after this, so I should be good for now. Review please!**

Princess Aurora's POV

We all arrived in some sort of strange universe. It looked like some grassy meadow with a few trees here and there. I also noticed Wenny here with us. I guess that's a new member of our gang. She seemed very confused about where we were, not that I could blame her. These things happen all the time.

"Where are we now?" Normal Jared asked.

"Hey, where's the Dragon Trainer you?" Normal Emily asked Normal Jared before he shrugged. That's when I noticed another Jared, only this one wore a white lab coat, some black boots, and goggles on his head. His hair was also a mess. _Does he ever brush it?_

"Where is my creation?" The other Jared asked before we all stared at him funny. "I was about to make a toaster come back to life!"

"Judging by the goofy hair, lab coat, and acting like Frankenstein, I'd say this is a Mad Scientist Jared," Normal Emily concluded.

"So, where are we?" Wenny asked.

"I wish I knew," Princess Emily replied before we were ambushed by five warriors, soldiers, or whatever they were.

"Get off of me!" I spat at the guy before using my magic to force push them from me. I blasted a blast of lightning at them to electrocute them. I noticed the others fighting and Henry trying to get away from our pursuers. I was starting to feel sorry for the poor kid.

One of the men that ambushed us held Normal Emily by her wrists. She glared, then lifted herself up before kicking the guy on the face. She fell on the ground, before taking her millennium rod, removed the lid to the bottom, then stabbing her persuer in the chest with it before he began burning and disintegrated. _Wow!_

The Mad Scientist Jared took out some sort of weird gun and shot it at the guy Normal Emily and I just killed and OH MY GOSH! HE BROUGHT THEM BACK TO LIFE? _I didn't even think that was possible!_

The Mad Scientist's _minions,_ that were brought back from the dead, began attacking the other persuers before collapsing back on the ground. We all panted from the fighting we were all doing. Normal Emily glared at Mad Scientist Jared.

"What is that?" Normal Emily asked.

"It's my Revival Gun. Just one shot can bring back the dead and..." Mad Scientist Jared replied before Normal Emily snatched it from him. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

"No bringing back the dead!"

"B-But I..."

"NO!" Everyone replied as Mad Scientist Jared folded his arms and pouted.

"Fine!" Mad Scientist Jared replied with disappointment.

"We need to find out where we are," Wenny said. _She had a point._

"We can ask one of the people around here," Henry suggested. "That is... if they don't attack us."

"Why are they attacking us? We didn't even do anything," Wenny wondered.

"There must be more to this," Princess Emily thought.

"My words exactly," Normal Emily agreed.

"How can we get any information, if we run into other attackers?" Atem asked.

"I have an idea," Normal Emily smirked before holding her millennium rod up. I guess she's trying to detect someone. An eye glowed on her forehead.

"What is that wonderful piece of technology? I got to get me one of those!" Mad Scientist Jared smirked devilishly.

"I detect someone over here!" Normal Emily said as she moved toward that direction and, before any of us could say anything, I saw a guy being pinned against a tree. "Give me answers, where are we?"

"Why should I tell you?" The guy asked with threat.

"You're not in the position to question," Normal Emily smirked deviously as her rod glowed and a third eye appeared on hers and the guy's forehead. It lasted for only a second before going away. "You're free to go!" She let the guy go and he ran away like a chicken. "I read his mind. We're stuck in some sort of _death game_ or something."

"Like a shadow game?" Atem asked.

"Not really. Each player is forced to kill each other or their bracelets will shock them to death. The winner gets the prize, though I doubt anyone knows what _the prize_ is," Normal Emily replied.

"Prizes? _Oooooooo_, _I love prizes_," Mad Scientist Jared said with darkness to his tone.

"I'd be careful. The prize is probably a sham. According to this guy, there are modulators that checks what happens in the game and makes sure the players are doing what they're supposed to do. We can catch one of them and put a stop to this game," Normal Emily planned. "Though, they're invisible."

"Why do we always have to save the world every time we end up in another universe?" Normal Jared asked.

"Not always, Jared. There was one time we took over the Earth in the Invader Zim universe."

"No, that was our psychic selves and they're evil and... wait, we were never there,_ how do we know about that?_"

We all stared at Normal Jared and Emily with blinking eyes._ That was just weird._ Normal Emily smirked and cried out, "UNEXPLAINED EVENTS!"

_"Huh?"_ I questioned.

"They're events that happen or someone knows about and is never explained why or how. Like how Marik concluded Yami killing his father, how Gaston and the villagers knew the location of the Beast's castle, or why the police never investigated the houses in Home Alone 3," Normal Emily replied. _Being in universes, I have watched a couple of movies._

"Ah, I see," I nodded.

Normal Emily got out her millennium rod and began searching for anyone nearby. She was most likely looking for anyone invisible, because that usually meant it's a modulator that could tell us where the game is being controlled at. Perhaps we can save everyone and give them their freedom, so they don't have to be forced to fight. I hope we could save them.

I saw Normal Emily point her millennium rod at something invisible and stick him to the ground. I heard a sound of struggle and knew she caught a modulator. I noticed a third eye glowing on her forehead before it disappeared. _She must've read the modulator's mind._ After the glowing eye disappeared, Normal Emily ran up to the invisible person and unlocked something that apparently was on his wrist, wrapping it around hers.

"Here, everyone gather around me and I'll take all of you to the base," Normal Emily told us after I noticed the modulator turning visible. _The invisibility must've came from the wrist band thing she took off._

We all gathered around Normal Emily and we were taken to some sort of weird looking building. Everyone gasped in amazement. Even I was amazed and I've seen alot of strange things.

"This is like Star Wars," Normal Jared said in amazement.

"So much technology!" Mad Scientist Jared grinned hungrily.

"Go knock yourself out," Princess Emily said. _Perhaps this was a good time for him to go mad._

Mad Scientist Jared began messing with the computer and machines. Screens began to pop out and I was wondering how he was able to read all of this in a millisecond. There was also a map of the place pulled out. _Wow, he's good._ We all stared in amazement.

"Hm, I wonder if we can bring everyone else, involved in the game, in here, then we can all raid the place," Normal Emily wondered.

"That's a good idea, if we can transport up here, maybe everyone else can too!" Normal Jared agreed.

"Yes, but they have wrist bands on them that will electricute them if they resist. Though, we could take those off, if we can plan this raid right," Mad Scientist Jared thought.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"I could try to hack into the power core of this ship to transport everyone here in Sector D, but I will need to get to the basement to hack into the power core. This place has so much security, so I will need to go to the basement to hack into the power core. Also, someone has to go to Sector D and transport everyone here," Mad Scientist Jared explained. "Though, he _or she_ will need to know how to fight off guards and juggernauts with riot shields."

"Does a millennium rod work?" Normal Emily asked, waving her millennium rod.

_"Hmmmm,"_ Mad Scientist Jared thought while rubbing his chin. "Maybe with some company with you, it could work."

"Okay, you can go to the basement with some people and I'll go to Sector D with some of my own recruits."

"Okay, who's going with me?"

"I'll go!" I volunteered.

"I go wherever Aurora goes," Atem said. I made a slight blush on that comment.

"I'll go with the two!" Wenny volunteered.

"I guess the rest will stay with me!" Normal Emily shrugged.

We all agreed to the plan. _I just hope everyone knows what they're doing!_

Mad Scientist Jared's POV

Despite the fact that I couldn't finish my experiment, I was able to hack into these advanced machines. This was incredible technology that I just _had_ to mess with! If I didn't, I would go mad like..._ a mad scientist!_ MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, Princess Aurora, Atem, Wenny, and I all traveled on our way to the basement. We ran into some soldiers and fought them off. Luckily, Princess Aurora and Atem used this magic stuff they do to fight off the enemy soldiers. Wenny just used her water power thing. I don't know how, but she burst it out of her hands. _WOW!_

I was trying to hack into the security door, because this couldn't be opened as easy. If the controls broke, the door will lock itself and never open. It'd just stay locked. That's why I have to hack into the security door the old fashion way, though it would take some time.

"Distract them while I try to open this thing!" I told the others, who were fighting the enemies off.

Wenny was shooting water and using it as a whip. She also would slam the guards into walls. _Wow, she can control the liquid from the inside. Who knew?_ Princess Aurora and Atem were working together with their magic to fight off the guards. They sometimes used dark energy, whatever that was. _Man, I wish I had that type of technology!_

After about 15 minutes, I finally opened the door and quickly closed it behind us. We ran to the basement.

"Is this where the power core is?" Atem asked me.

"Yep, I just need to hack into it and give Emily the signal," I said. I typed several things on the computer, then hacked into it. Now, I just need to unlock security doors, then get some juggernauts to escort Emily and the others.

"I hope she's okay!" Princess Aurora said.

Normal Emily's POV

As soon as the security doors opened, we all rushed in to help Mad Scientist Jared and save the victims. We ran as fast as we could to Sector D to transport everyone. I could hear the sound of the alarm going off, detecting intruders._ I didn't care! I just wanted to kick some butt already!_

There were some enemy soldiers that I decided to whack on the head and stab with my millennium rod. _I love this weapon. With it, I didn't need _any_ weapon!_

Henry seemed to try to avoid fighting. He seemed scared. Then, he picked up one of the guns one of the enemies was using. He aimed for the soldiers after him and pulled the trigger. A blast of lightning shot all three guys and they all fell to the ground. _WHOA!_

"Nice one, Henry!" I said.

"I... I've never used a gun before! My parents say they're too dangerous!" Henry said.

"Well, right now we're kind of in the middle of a battlefield."

We led our way out through the hallways, then finally hit Sector D. It was the only security door Mad Scientist Jared couldn't open. I also knew smashing my millennium rod on the door security lock wouldn't help. _That's when I realized something!_

"Tom, Lucy, you think you can unlock this thing?" I asked the Littles.

"We'll try!" Tom replied.

Henry placed Henry inside the security machines before Lucy cried out, "be careful, Tom!"

"Emily, there are more of those things!" Jared warned me.

We all fought off the soldiers and noticed a bunch of juggernauts helping us. I guess Mad Scientist Jared also hacked into those things. Henry seemed like he was checking on his friend to make sure he was not electrocuted or anything._ I was hoping the same thing!_ Though, I'm sure Tom will be fine. _He's a smart kid!_

Finally, the security door opened and we all ran through it before closing the door behind us and locked itself. _There was no way we were going through that again!_ Unfortunately, I found another locked door leading to the transportation pods. _Dangit!_

"GREAT!" Jared complained.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted before smashing my millennium rod against the machine that opened the door and it automatically opened. "Hey, it worked!"

"How?"

"Hello! Unexplained events!" I replied.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Also, this door is probably not a security door, so that probably is why, still... _unexplained events._"

We all entered inside and I typed in some stuff onto the computer to communicate with Mad Scientist Jared. It's a good thing I'm better with dealing with computers than anything else. We were able to bring some of the victims out of the game and into this place, taking off their wrist bands that were electrocuting them if they resisted.

"HEY! WE'RE FREE!" One of the victims shouted.

"LET'S TARE THIS PLACE APART!" The other victim said before they all rampaged the place.

After freeing all the players, I joined them with killing off the guy in charge of doing this stupid game. Everyone found him and killed him, then celebrated. I was just glad to be out of that fiasco and not have to be ambushed by another group of people part of a killer game again! Then, another portal came and took us. MORE ADVENTURES!


	20. Vampire Swarm Part 1

**Jared and I have a surprise for all of you lovely people today. Though, you will not know it until the end of this chapter. IT'S A SURPRISE! Ones that I love giving out. It is the least I can do for all of you. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

We landed in another universe. It looked like the middle of the countryside, but at night time. It seemed pretty creepy, especially when I saw ourselves being surrounded by weird looking people. They were looking at us very funny. _Like cannibals!_

"W-W-What is this place?" Henry asked fearfully.

"Where am I?" A young blond-haired lady asked. She wore a torn up dress with an apron and no shoes.

"HEY GUYS!" Jaden greeted. _Wait, _he's_ here?_

"_YOU_ AGAIN?" I asked glaringly.

"Hey, where's Atem and Aurora?" Princess Emily asked.

"Guys!" Henry called us, pointing at the weird looking people.

"What do you want?" I asked the weird looking people.

"Your blood smells... _delicious_," one of them said hungrily.

_"Ew,"_ Emily cringed.

"She's right, it is gross," I agreed before they all attacked us.

I noticed one of them attacking my sister. She just took out her millennium rod and stabbed it before it disintegrated. Henry took out that electric gun he got from the last universe we went to. He electrocuted all of those weird looking creatures until they turned to dust. _Okay... that was weird._

"What was that?" Mad Scientist me asked, freaking out.

"I think they were vampires," Henry thought.

"Looks like it and I think Wenny's gone too," Emily said, noticing that our three comrades were gone, but we did gain two new ones: Jaden and... some blond chick.

"So... who are you?" Jaden asked the blond girl.

"I'm Cinderella," Cinderella replied before showing a shy smile. "You're kinda cute."

"UGH! NOT THIS AGAIN!" I screamed. "Why does every fairytale princess, we run into, have to fall in love with a Yu-Gi-Oh character?"

"Well... actually Cinderella is not really a princess since she's a..." Emily corrected before I interrupted her.

"WHATEVER!"

"Uh guys, I think we have more company!" Jaden warned us before we were attacked by several more vampires. _WHERE ARE THESE THINGS COMING FROM?_

Jaden summoned some monsters with his duel disk, while the rest of us were fighting with our skills and weapons we carried. Even Mad Scientist me was using some _invention_ he carried with him. He had some sort of strength gauntlet that gave him super strength to punch anything. _COOL!_ I used my karate skills I learned from living in Japan for three years.

"We need to get out of here!" I cried out to everyone. They all agreed.

We were killing off vampires and trying to find safety somewhere. Luckily, the vampires were dead and Jaden found something.

"Hey, I think I found some shelter!" Jaden cried out to us. He opened the trap door and I flashed my flashlight. So far, there didn't seem to be any vampires around here.

"Looks like it's all clear!" I signaled everyone. Emily turned on the light down here and everyone searched for a place to sleep. "I suppose we should rest up for tonight!"

"Agreed," Princess Emily agreed before letting out a sigh.

"You know, it's great to meet you guys again!" Jaden said with his annoying smile.

"Maybe for you, you potato chip snatcher!" I spat, while watching my sister roll her eyes.

"Co'mon, let's get some rest! Goodnight!" Emily said before she turned out the lights and we fell asleep, hoping no vampires were gonna bite us while we slept.

Jaden's POV

We woke up the next morning. _Boy, it was sure dark in here!_ I could barely see the morning sun from the crack of the cellar door. Though, we woke up and _I was hungry!_ Unfortunately, there was no food down here, so we decided to see if we could find food. Normal Emily said she sensed some civilians nearby with her millennium rod, so we followed her. _Maybe she could take us to a town._

We walked for who knows how long. I was hungry and tired! _I wanted food really really bad!_ Finally, we reached a town.

"Looks like there's a breakfast place!" Normal Emily announced, pointing her rod at a little breakfast place that was like Waffle House. The windows surrounded most of the place, which told us there were no vampires inside.

"Let's go!" Normal Jared said before we rushed inside and ordered our food.

We got our order and food and I began munching down. _Man, I was so hungry it wasn't funny!_ I did notice that my friends needing to know about the vampires around here. Normal Jared didn't hesitate to ask about it.

"Say, could you tell us about the vampires around here, we're... kinda new here?," Normal Jared asked.

Our waitress seemed to be full of fear, not that I could blame her. She replied, "the vampires only come at night. That's why we _always_ live underground. You must never be out during the day. This world is covered with vampires!"

"Is there anyone helping to protect the people?" Normal Emily asked.

"We have the Vanhelson Agency, but they only appear here at night," the waitress replied.

"Could you tell us where to find them?" Normal Jared asked.

The waitress gave Normal Jared the location of this _Vanhelson Agency_, whatever it was, and left. I just continued eating my pancakes given to me. I knew what these two were thinking. They were wanting to join this agency of vampire slayers. I had to admit, it does sound fun and awesome!

"After we eat, we need to see this _Vanhelson Agency_," Normal Jared concluded.

"Do they have technology?" Mad Scientist Jared asked.

"Yes."

_"Excellent!"_

_"I don't know,"_ Henry said unsure. I didn't know this kid, but boy he sure looks scared. I was starting to feel sorry for him!

"We might as well, since we have nothing better to do," Princess Emily concluded before giving out a sigh.

Everyone agreed to go to this Vanhelson Agency. We followed the address to the location of this place. Of course, we had to ask several people for directions before coming to the location. There was a trap door or something. Mad Scientist Jared knocked on it before it opened, and then someone in a jumpsuit popped out.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Is this the Vanhelson Agency?" Normal Jared asked.

"Yes. Do you have any vampire problems?"

"No, we just want to join in."

"Then come on in!"

We followed this guy down the hatch and saw the whole place. _It was amazing!_ There were silver walls, a tiled floor, and all sorts of machines and technology. Even Mad Scientist Jared was looking like he was in heaven. A smirk appeared on his face before Normal Emily gave him a glare.

"No touching the computers!" Normal Emily said.

"B-Bu-But I..." Mad Scientist Jared replied.

"NO!"

"Bu-"

"NO!"

_"... fine,"_ Mad Scientist Jared finally said with a pouty look on his face.

"You know, this is kinda like the Men in Black," Normal Emily mentioned.

"Huh, I guess it does," Normal Jared agreed.

"I'll lead you to my boss and we'll see if he can set you guys up!" The guy from the door said.

We met with the big man and he agreed if we can complete the first mission, we could become night time agents. We were given cool looking black jumpsuits and rooms to stay in. The guys and girls were split up. We also had to train before going to bed and getting used to the nocturnal life. _Wow, that's gonna be hard!_

We were all training and seeing what vampire slayer level we were on. Henry was on Novice and the rest of us were on Expert. I guess this was because most of us have been through different universes. Of course, Cinderella was also Novice, but _you know_. I don't think she's traveled universes before. So... _wow, this is her first time. Poor gal!_

We were all hurting, especially me, so after training, we rested in our rooms and put these leg massages to prevent our legs from soring tomorrow. Though, I was also gonna feel _extremely_ tired the next morning, literally. I mean it was gonna be around midnight, the next _morning_, when we wake up.

Normal Emily's POV

We heard the alarm go off. It was time for us to wake up. I checked the clock and it was midnight. _GREAT!_ _I hate waking up like this!_ Not to mention my body hurts from all the training we did! I was moaning and groaning the whole time before waking up.

Luckily, there was a McDonald at this place and got myself a breakfast burger and coffee. _Man, I hadn't had coffee in a long LONG time!_ _I've been dying to drink some fresh coffee for like EVER!_ The princess me had never tried coffee, but when she did, she looked like she was in heaven. The boys arrived later on and Jared informed us that we were to be on a mission to save a girl or something.

"We need to rescue this girl, who was kidnapped by a band of vampires," Jared explained, showing us the picture.

"Wow, she looks about your age, Jared," I replied.

"So, we have to rescue her?" Henry asked.

"Yep," Jared replied.

"Do I get to ride the ship?" Mad Scientist Jared asked.

"Sure, why not," I replied tiresome.

_"Excellent!"_

We all got on aboard the ship and Mad Scientist Jared took off. I knew it would take a while for us to reach our destination, especially since it was in Australia. For some reason, I feel like we're in The Rescuers Down Under. Don't know why, since we're not mice and we're saving a girl from vampires, not a boy from a poacher. _Aw well!_

About several hours later, we finally reached our destination and landed near a cottage. It looked very spooky.

"Huh, looks creepy," Jared said.

"I know," I agreed.

"Well, let's check it out!" Jaden suggested.

"Okay, you want to attack or just sneak in?" Jared asked us while Jaden walked up to the door and knocked.

"Is anybody in there?" Jaden called out. Jared shook in frustration.

_"Jaden! You'll give out our location!"_

Jaden opened the door and said, "hey guys!" while walking in.

"IDIOT!" Jared shouted before we all ran into the cottage and found nobody there, except a couple of manikins.

"Gotcha!" Jaden smirked. He chuckled.

_"Yeah ha ha,"_ Jared replied sarcastically. "At least there weren't any actual vampires."

Though, Jared had spoken too soon, because we became ambushed by tons of bloodthirsty vampires. One had jumped on top of me. Luckily, I still had my millennium rod. I wrestled with the creature before stabbing it on the shoulder and it evaporated into dust. I scrambled onto my feet and ran up the stairs with some of my friends trailing behind me.

"I'll find the girl!" I cried out to Jared.

I noticed Jaden next to me as I opened the door and saw a teenage girl, about Jared's age, fighting with an older vampire. I knew this girl was the one from the picture we were supposed to rescue.

Before I could rescue the girl, the older vampire grabbed Henry, who was next to me, and said, "one wrong move and the boy is mine!"

"HELP!" Henry cried in fear.

"Let him go!" I threatened.

"Not in your lifetime, girly," the vampire smirked devilishly before the girl, we were supposed to rescue, punched the older vampire in the jaw, freeing Henry. The girl then bit the guy in the neck and snapped his head off.

"About time you came!" The girl said before wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Wait, they never said you were a vampire!" Mad Scientist Jared glared.

"Yeah, it says right here!" The girl pointed to the information on her where it included her being half vampire.

"Huh... _who knew?_"

"Let's get out of here before more vampires come and attack us," I suggested.

We took the girl back to the base and she was able to reunite with her adopted mother. At least things turned out alright. The girl was also 10,000 years old. _Huh, weird._ Though, there was something terribly wrong. _No portal was appearing to take us to another universe._

"Wait, there's no portal? What the heck?" Jared asked, freaking out._ I KNEW IT!_

"SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"So you mean we're gonna be stuck here for a while?" Jared asked, freaking out even more.

"At least we get to spend more time together!" Jaden grinned excitedly.

"SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!" I shouted, still jumping up and down.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Jared shouted at me.

"Am I ever gonna get home?" Henry asked with worry.

"I hope so," Lucy said sadly.


	21. Vampire Swarm Part 2

**I really need to catch up on this story, because I am _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ behind. Luckily, there's the weekend to catch up on this one. I also need to work on To The Unknown, but I need to set up the duel and all that junk. I hope you enjoy this one! I think you guys were waiting for the sequel to finally come. Well, here it is! Review please!**

Normal Emily's POV

It had been at least six years since we first came to this universe._ It's funny._ Funny, because it seems like yesterday that was just came to this universe.

_(bum bum clash)_

_What was that?_ I feel as though a fourth wall pun was added. _Oh well!_ As I was saying, we were all training up for our next mission, whatever it was. I already trained up, so we were waiting for Henry and Jaden to finish. _Boy, that kid sure grew up!_ We all grew up! I was 26 and the rest of us were in the middle of our adult ages. _Guess that's no surprise!_

Henry was finally done with training and burst the door wide open before wiping the sweat off his forehead. He let out a sigh of exhaustion, barely noticing the redness on his face. He grabbed a bottle of water and began gulping it down his throat.

Henry wore a black shirt and jeans, like the other guys while we girls wore black tight jumpsuits. Though, for Henry, he changed the most. The once innocent little boy grew up to be a tall 14-year-old boy with grown muscles, sounded close to Michel J. Fox from Back to the Future, and hardly ever smiled at all. I still remembered the show of that once friendly little boy that had that lovable atmosphere to him.

Jaden arrived, he grew a few inches since we came to this universe. His hair was also cut in a neat style and wore the same type of clothing Henry wore with a slifer red jacket. He also got himself some water, but he kept his go-lucky smile, like usual. If anything, Henry was the one who changed the most.

"Six years huh?" Jared asked before bringing out a sigh.

"Looks like it," Jaden replied.

Mad Scientist Jared entered the training room, where we all were, and announced, "we just got ourselves a new mission! We need to prepare!"

_"Great,"_ Henry groaned before using a rag to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked in a more medium voice, compared to last time. Her and Tom had also grown. Tom still held some childishness to him, but was still could be a hothead. Him and Henry were going through puberty, so they were naturally hotheads dealing with hormones.

"The V-Squad is going to take England and wants us to start with London!" Mad Scientist Jared replied.

"Then I suppose we should go," Cinderella said. She had also changed since we first arrived and grew more confident and braver.

"Let's kick some vamp butts!" Henry said plainly before leaving out the training room, followed by Tom and Lucy. The littles had grown more independent and often were found walking on their own instead of always being inside Henry's pocket. Though, they do go inside, if on a mission, but inside the facility, they walked around the place like it was their own home.

"Well, let's follow him," I said before all of us followed Henry to the ship. Normal Jared drove, since he wanted to drive the ship this time instead of Mad Scientist Jared. It didn't really matter to me.

We were all riding on the ship and getting lunch. We all got some chicken and potatoes for lunch on our way to England. I knew it would take a while before we reached our destination. We also talked about our plan for how to help the V-Squad take back England. The island was covered with vampires and we needed more colonies for the humans.

"Okay, according to my calculations, we should be able to take London in..." Mad Scientist Jared explained to us before messing with his high tech calculator. "_Six years..._ if we weren't in the V-Squad. For us, it should take at least two days."

"Sweet," Princess me replied.

"I can't wait to kick some vampire butt!" Jaden smirked with excitement.

"Same here!" Tom agreed with a poker face.

"Great, because we're almost there!" Jared announced from the driver's seat. This did seem exciting. It's been a while since the last time I fought some vampires, actually two days, but who cares! _This is going to be exciting!_

In a matter of hours, we finally arrived at London and I could see it was filled with vampires to the brim. We all got out our weapons and prepared for our battle. The ship landed and we began finding a swarm of vampires, so we stuck close together. I was stabbing a couple of vampires with my millennium rod. It's always fun using this thing and it never gets old. Henry was slicing every vampire on the block with everything he had. There was no doubt he was a tough character.

We kept fighting more and more vampires in London, wiping them from existence. It seemed impossible to get rid of them, then the sun was coming up. The vampires all retreated. _I guess they wanted to fight tomorrow_ and speaking of retreating. We were all getting tired.

"We should get some sleep, because we're gonna have to wipe out all of London tomorrow," I said before yawning.

"We should," Jared agreed tiredly.

We found a five star hotel that was abandoned, due to us trying to take back London, and decided to stay for the night... _or day._ We all chose to sleep in rooms on the top floor and even got the keys to the floors. It was easy to get there and to even get to the kitchen. Jared was excited about the cable while me and my other self were excited about the internet access here. _It was like heaven here!_

We agreed to continue our attack tomorrow when the night falls. For now, it was time for us to rest and prepare for tomorrow. The beds were HUGE and the whole place was awesome! It was like a dream vacation with everything around here. I just wish this was _a vacation_. _That would be nice!_

We finally hit the hay and closed the curtains, so it would seem like nighttime. _Good thing I'm used to being nocturnal._

Henry's POV

_"TIME TO GET UP! TIME TO GET UP!"_ I heard Mad Scientist Jared cry out. _Ugh, that was loud! I hate waking up like this!_

"GO AWAY!" I shouted while putting the pillow over my head to cover my ears. _This is really annoying!_ Before I knew it, the lights flashed on.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEADS!" Mad Scientist Jared shouted at us before I threw a pillow at him, then got out of bed.

"I HATE THIS!" I shouted, feeling extremely tired. I could see that it was already close to sundown and I had to have breakfast before night came.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Lucy greeted me with her huge smile. I snorted out a chuckle. _At least there's someone that can cheer me up._

I noticed Tom stretching his arms, since he was just as tired as me. We all went to the bathroom to dress. Obviously, Lucy dressed inside the cabinets while Tom dressed with me. I had buttoned up my pair of jeans while Tom was sitting on the sink, kicking his legs, with only a pair of jeans and no shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and flexed my arms.

"I hope we get home," I said.

"Me too. I miss Mom," Tom agreed with me.

"Man, Dad's gonna be blown when he gets a load of these!" I smirked, showing off my arm muscle tone. Tom also showed his own muscles. We had grown stronger since coming here, it was unbelievable! We even grew ourselves some abs. _Man, I look so awesome!_

Lucy had finished dressing and plopped out of the cabinet door. She crossed her arms while rolling her eyes, muttering,_ "boys."_

"You know, if you were my size, I bet I could take you on!" Tom said.

"Yeah right! I'd still kick your butt!" I argued. I could probably beat my cousins at arm wrestling right about now. In fact, I could smack Dr. Hunter to the ground before he can say _'I got ya!'_

"No way!"

"You boys are such showoffs!" Lucy glared.

"At least I don't nag!" Tom smirked teasingly.

"I do not _nag_!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Co'mon guys. Cool it," I said, trying to stop their argument. They both looked up at me and nodded. "Either of you need a bath?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied. I gave Tom a nod and he jumped off from the sink to the ground. We both walked out the bathroom and closed the door. I could hear the sink water turning on.

We met the others at breakfast, which was steak and eggs. _Dang, I guess you can find alot of stuff in a five star hotel kitchen!_ I was able to have a great meal to make up lunch too! This place was _fantastic_ and I loved every aspect of it. Though, I kinda was to myself, because I was the youngest of the group and the only peers I have are Lucy and Tom. The rest were stupid adults already! _I felt alone._

Tom looked up and smiled and I smiled back. At least I have _someone_ whom I can peer with. Tom and I have been through alot together and I could never imagine what life would be like if him and Lucy weren't around. _They were my best friends!_ We shared and did almost everything together.

I began thinking about my parents. They were probably worried about me. I mean I have been gone for six years at least. If I ever come back, it probably would've been several minutes in my universe. _Would my folks know who I am?_ They probably would, but I would have to explain to them why I aged _six years_. There was also Tom's and Lucy's parents, Dinky, and Grandpa Little. _Were they still safe, including their secret?_ If my parents knew, they would protect them. I felt a bulk of guilt overtaking me, like it had for several years.

_Why didn't I tell them?_ They're my parents! I'm supposed to trust them with _everything_! They've always loved every friend I've ever made and would never do anything to hurt them. Why couldn't I tell them about the littles? Of course they wouldn't mind having them hang around! If only I could've told them. _If only..._

"Hey Henry, you okay, man?" Jaden asked me before I have a small smile and a nod.

"I'm cool," I lied before finishing my food.

"Okay everyone, it's time for us to move out!" Mad Scientist Jared announced. _It was time for action!_

We stepped right outside the door and noticed a swarm of vampires waiting for us. _Wait WHAT?_ WHY DIDN'T THEY ATTACK MOMENTS AGO?

"Wait, did you just stand here the whole time waiting for us?" Normal Jared asked as all the vampires nodded or said_ 'yes.'_ "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ATTACK US?"

"Well..." One vampire answered.

"We didn't want to be rude," the other vampire answered. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, who cares! Let's just kill 'em!" Normal Emily said before we charged after them.

Tom and Lucy were able to take down a few on their own. Despite their size, they are very good with fighting a six foot tall man. I wouldn't be surprised if they could take down an elephant. They had laser swords with them too. They used them to pick locks as well, just in case they got difficult.

I kept fighting these stupid vampires with my swords and sliced them wide open. Non of them were gonna make a vampire outta me!

I noticed my other friends killing more vampires faster. Even Normal Emily was riding on two like she was having a piggy back ride, then stabbed both of them on the neck with her millennium rod. _DANG! I swear, she can be scary _and weird_ sometimes._

We just kept fighting until we took out all of them from London. _We had done it!_

We returned back to the hotel after Jaden informed the V-Squad that we took London and were now ready to colonize. This was the worst part of the job! _UGH!_ I _had_ to help set walls and forts to protect the colony. There was also cleaning up the blood and guts. It was both disgusting and irritating! Sometimes, being a member of the V-Squad was just a pain. Normal Jared wasn't helping any by snickering at my pain.

My other friends helped too, then we all got to the hotel and the girls were at a jacuzzi. I was just playing some video games at the arcade part of the hotel. At least I can kick back once and a while. I was also with Tom and we both were playing with _and against_ each other on curtain games. Some games he won and some games I won. _It was fun!_

We were then called for a meeting with the others of our team. Mad Scientist Jared wanted to explain something.

"The boss is sending us on a scouting mission. We need to put vampire spray on to make ourselves smell like vampires and scout the place to see if there are any forces out against us," Normal Jared explained.

"When do we leave?" Normal Emily asked.

"_Now._ Let's go!"

We all left the base camp and headed passed London. We scouted a few cities and towns of vampires. It kinda sucked that I couldn't fight any of them, but I suppose it was worth doing this. _Plus, I didn't have to do any work._ At least there's a positive side to this whole scouting thing.

After a while, we decided to stay at a small town for the night... or day. _Whatever!_

"Welcome to Rivertown, would you like to try out our Inns?" The lady asked. She was a half breed vampire. We did need a place to stay and this small town seemed promising.

"Sure," Jared shrugged. "Why not?"

We all got ourselves an Inn to stay in. It wasn't as great as the hotel, but it will do. I unpacked my stuff, then went on walking to a park. I sat on the nearest hill then sighed deeply. Tom and Lucy could see sadness in my eyes. I was homesick _big time_ and I think they were too. I was also longing for someone my age who _wasn't a foot tall!_ I sighed.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"I just miss everyone at home," I admitted. Tom nodded, then...

"Hey!" A kid nearby called out to me. He seemed to be my age, obviously a full vampire, and held a basketball in his hands. "You seem lonely. You wanna play?"

I smiled, then replied, "sure. Why not?"

We played for a while one on one. It was fun and for the first time, I actually felt really happy. I was no longer feeling lonely and homesick. I could feel the wind gusting through my face as I played with my new friend. _This was fun!_

"You're good, man!" The vampire kid said, throwing the ball to me.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked, passing the ball back to the kid.

"Jackie. You?"

"Henry Bigg."

"Weird name. I like you!"

"Thanks," I said, then noticed the light in the East. "It's getting late. We should get home before the sun rises."

"Probably. I've always loved the sun rising. It's so beautiful, but I can only see it until I start growing sun glanse, then I'll never see the sun again."

It was true that vampires were burned by the sun, but usually when they hit a curtain age and grow sun glanse, which burn at the touch of the sun's rays. The young vampires are not old enough to have these, so they could survive in the sun. I kinda felt sorry for Jack. When puberty hits him at the right time, he will be in danger toward the sun.

"Anyways, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Henry!" Jack said with his smile before running home. I waved goodbye, then ran back to the Inn to plop into bed and get some sleep.

Everyone went to bed as well and waited for the moon to arise. I couldn't help, but hear a creaking sound by the door. I was so sleepy that I couldn't really _get up_ to find out where it was coming from. Though, nothing could prepare me for when I opened my eyes and saw a shadow with two glowing eyes. It was day time, so... _this was a half vampire!_


	22. Vampire Swarm Part 3

**Hey guys! I promise this is the last chapter of this universe. My brother and I decided to prolong this one, since we've never done it before. I hope you like this last half of the chapter. Review please!**

Jaden's POV

I felt a splash of ice cold water poured all over my body. I screamed while rolling off the bed. I got up, wiping the water from my eyes, and saw Mad Scientist Jared with a bucket of water in one hand and a smirk up his lips. _UGH! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?_

"Time to get up! We need to finish our scouting mission!" Mad Scientist Jared declared before leaving. I groaned aloud before pulling my hair back.

I decided to change in the bathroom out of these soaked pajamas, but not before I noticed something and asked, "where's Henry?"

"I thought he was downstairs having breakfast," Cinderella replied.

"He might be outside at the park. I could go check," Normal Jared thought before leaving to check outside.

"I'll go check in the breakfast room," Cinderella said before leaving the room. I dressed myself before going downstairs to the lobby where I met Cinderella and the others. "He's not there."

"He might've just gone out for a walk," I thought, but for some reason, I clearly doubted that. Deep inside, I was worried that something bad happened to Henry while we were asleep. _I hope he's alright._

Henry's POV

I felt extremely dizzy and cold. It took a while for me to realize I wasn't at the Inn anymore. I snapped my eyes open and found myself in some sort of prison cell. I moved my wrists to find them in cuffs and chains connected to the wall. I knew right away that I was kidnapped.

"Hello!" I called out, then I noticed other kids my age waking up in different cells in the same situation as me. Most of them seemed scared.

"Where am I?" One kid asked.

_"I wanna go home!"_ A girl cried out, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Henry?" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I gasped as I saw, across from my cell, Jack inside a cell like mine in cuffs and chains. It then dawned on me that all these kids were full _or half_ vampire.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I was about to ask you!"

"We must've been taken while we were asleep," Henry realized before hearing the door open. There appeared a shadowy man with several food trays that carried one half of human food and another blood. He gave it to everyone.

"Eat up, varmints! I doubt if you wanna starve!" The shadowy stranger threatened.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Henry demanded.

"You will know soon enough, boy! For now, I would cooperate, and perhaps I'll let you live," the shadowy man replied with a dark smirk. Henry didn't trust this guy and knew he was probably lying. He left out the door before Henry reached over for his tray.

"Great, we're doomed!" One of the kids glared, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, we're not! We'll find a way to get out of here!" Henry promised. "Right now, I need to get answers from this guy!"

"Are you crazy? We don't even know where the heck we are!" Another kid shouted.

"We'll find a way. There's always a way," Henry assured before eating his food, which was the human food inside the tray. He set aside the blood half of the tray.

One of the girls from beside the cell peered at the blood half Henry put aside and asked in a whisper, _"can I have that?"_ Henry nodded and gave it to the girl. _"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I think you might be able to save us."_

"I don't know," I admitted. I didn't want the girl to panic, but at this point, I didn't have any plans. I knew I was kidnap, because this crazy guy thought I was a vampire by the vampire spray, which faded away by now. That would probably explain why this girl, from inside the cell next to me, knew I wasn't a vampire. I needed to find out what this guy was up to and why he was kidnapping vampire children. After that, then I can figure out a way out of this dump.

Normal Jared's POV

We returned to the Inn after searching the whole town for Henry. I couldn't find him anywhere! There was no telling where that kid was! I saw everyone by the building, but no Henry._ What could have happened to him?_

"I can't find him anywhere!" I said.

"Where could he be?" Cinderella asked with worry in her voice.

_"What could've happened to him?"_ Princess Emily muttered before we noticed the police station crowded with angry people.

"Hey," I said before walking toward the angry crowd. I could hear something going on there.

"Where's my baby?" I heard an angry woman asked outraged.

"OUR KIDS ARE MISSING!" A man shouted through the crowd. _Wait what? Missing kids?_

"Calm down folks! I understand your children are missing and were kidnapped lastday while you were asleep! We will do the best we can on finding the children!" The police officer assured the crowd._ Wait, if the vampire kids were kidnapped and Henry had the vampire spray on, that would explain what happened to him! _Whoever kidnapped these children thought Henry was a vampire!

I ran back to the others and said, "I think I know what happened to Henry! I heard there was a recent kidnapping of vampire children. Henry still had the vampire spray on, so he could be easily mistaken for a vampire child."

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped.

"Do the police have any leads?" Cinderella asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Wait, I can use my millennium rod to track down Henry!" Emily said before taking out her millennium rod.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT _BEFORE_?" I asked with frustration.

"You never asked."

"_UGH!_ Let's just go already! Wait, we don't have a ride!"

We all heard a van turn on and noticed the Mad Scientist me hot wire a van to turn it on. He smirked, "we do now."

Henry's POV

The cell doors opened wide and our chains unlocked by itself, letting us out of our prisons. I knew nobody was _trying to help us escape_ or anything. This was more like _'transporting us.'_ I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. I kept myself focused. It was the only way to help these guys. I couldn't let them be in the hands of this psycho.

I walked inside the midst of the group before the kids looked at me with surprised glances. I knew the vampire spray on me had faded away, so these kids could smell human in me. Even Jack picked up my scent. He stared at me with disbelief.

_"You're human,"_ Jack said. "Co'mon! Stay in the middle, so that guy won't pick up your human scent!"

Jack dragged me in the middle of the crowd. I knew at that moment that he truly was _my friend_. Jack was willing to protect me from our kidnapper and accepted me for who I was. To be honest, I kinda accepted Jack too. He was a neat guy and we seem to be one on one with each other.

We all walked through the door into a wider prison where we all could fit in. I pushed myself through the crowd, with Jack following right behind me, then stood up front in the middle. I glared at our kidnapper, who was messing with some machines here and there. It seemed like a _dissecting room_ or something!

"What are you gonna do to us?" I asked demandingly.

"I suppose since you're here, I might as well reveal myself," my kidnapper smirked as I shot a glare at him. "I'm Dr. Gordo. Long ago, I was a human, like most vampires. One day, my folks and I were attacked by vampires, so I swore vengeance on them."

"But _you're_ a vampire! Wouldn't that mean you hate yourself?" Jack asked.

"I will take care of that last, but for now, I will have my revenge on the very beings that ruined my life!" Dr. Gordo smirked evilly. "By wiping them from existence!"

"So you're kidnapping innocent children?" I asked rhetorically.

"If they die while helpless, I can get rid of the vampire population! Then, the human population will grow!"

"But the V-Squad's already taking care of the human race issue and besides that, why didn't you kill us already, if that was your motive?"

"You all will be useful for something else. I will suck out all your energies, then I can make a poison to wipe out the rest of the vampire population. Taking kids was easier and less to hassle."

"You're sick and we're getting out of here!"

"What makes you say that?"

I smirked, knowing that everything was going according to plan. I kicked the cell door open and saw Tom and Lucy inside the key lock. Dr. Gordo gasped as I replied, "when you kidnapped me, you took some backup with me!"

Dr. Gordo was about to take out a gun before I jumped and kicked it out of his hands. I punched him in the gut, then he fell onto some machines and electrocuted himself before passing out._ This was our chance to get the heck out of this place!_ I turned to face the others.

"Co'mon guys! This is our chance to get out!" I told everyone.

"You heard him, let's go!" Jack encouraged everyone before we ran out the door. I grabbed Tom and Lucy in my pocket before heading off.

There was a huge hallway and I realized that I didn't know my directions around here. These hallways could lead to _anywhere_. We had to find some way of escaping from this place. I ran to the left with everyone else following me. I was able to find a map in one of the rooms and find my way to the nearest elevator to get out of this place, wherever it was. I was just hoping that I could escape from here and I wondered if my friends were looking for me right now.

Normal Emily's POV

I used my millennium rod to show us the way to Henry's location. My brother Jared was driving the van to transport us there, which seemed to be taking us FOREVER! There was a long country road ahead of us, which told me that Henry was really taken far away. Though, after a few miles, we finally made it to a huge facility.

"Looks like we're here," Jared said. "Now, let's go!"

We jumped out of the van and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Darn it!" I glared with frustration.

"Here, let me help," Jaden smirked before he took out his duel disk and summoned Neos. The monster punched through the door and it burst out of its hinges and through the room. I noticed that the alarm went off. I wasn't sure if it was because we broke in or Henry was escaping.

"Co'mon guys! We've got to save Henry!" I told everyone before we ran inside the facility.

I followed where the millennium rod was taking me. Everyone else was following me the whole way. We soon came to an elevator with a bunch of kids next to it, seeming like they were waiting for something.

_"Hey!"_ Jared responded before the elevator door opened and more kids streamed out, along with Henry.

"HENRY!" I cried out before Henry turned his head, gasped, then ran to us.

"Guys, you came!" Henry said before turning to the kids. "These are my friends, you can trust them!"

"Let's go!" Jared told them before the kids began running with us away from this facility. "Did you call the police?"

"Yep, they're on their way," Cinderella replied before we escaped the facility and closed the door.

"What about that building?" A kid next to Henry asked.

"I think Henry _left_ something in there for them," Jared replied with a slight smirk before the whole building exploded.

Just as soon as the building exploded, the police arrived and we explained to them half of the situation. We explained that we were looking for Henry, then happened to have found him at this place. The police nodded, then took half of the kids home, since there wasn't enough to fit the whole group inside the police truck. We agreed to take half the kids home.

Everyone seemed to be happy and Henry had made a new friend named Jack. He seemed like a neat kid. Vampire, but a neat kid.

That was when a portal appeared and took us to another universe. _FINALLY!_


	23. The Littles Are Back

**HEY GUYS! Here comes another chapter! We're finally out of the vampire world and into another adventurous universe. This will also be temporarly discontinued for a while. Now, I'm not gonna put 'complete', because this may continue, so please keep your alerts up! Review please!**

Henry's POV

We all found ourselves in another universe. I noticed Jack came along, which was pretty cool! I also noticed I was back in my hometown universe where my friends found me. I gasped when I realized the _location_ we were at, Dr. Hunter's lab. I was right in front of him and I could feel the heat burning in me. I could feel the rage of wanting revenge building up inside me.

I was about to pounce on him before feeling two people pull me back, so I wouldn't attack.

"DR. HUNTER, I'M GONNA KILL YA!" I shouted with rage.

"What in the world?" Mr. Peterson responded.

"How did you escape from prison?" Normal Emily asked.

"That was easy, I just found an escape plan and used it," Dr. Hunter smirked.

"Remind me again why I'm working for you again?" Mr. Peterson asked with an annoyed look.

"I promised I would pay you 100 dollars an hour."

_"Oh yeah!"_

"You're gonna find your butt back in jail as soon as I finish with you!" I shouted with intense emotion.

"You're sure a hotheaded, little man," Dr. Hunter smirked mockingly.

"I AM NOT LITTLE AND I'M NOT THAT WHIMPY LITTLE EIGHT-YEAR-OLD YOU ONCE PICKED ON ANYMORE!"

Dr. Hunter looked at me with confusion, probably because it had been six years since we last saw each other. Judging by his age, I don't think it had been that long in his time. I had probably been gone for at least several months or a year in this universe. Seeing me as a teenager is probably more shocking to the doctor than finding out that a guy can get pregnant... _yeah, I'm not gonna go there._

I glared at Dr. Hunter with pure hatred as he examined me closely. He pushed by bangs back, which I was tempted to punch his face off for ever touching me. A small gasp escaped from his mouth.

_"Henry Bigg?"_ Dr. Hunter gasped. "IMPOSSIBLE! You should be at least nine, not 14!"

"Wait, how does he know that Henry's 14? I mean he could be 10 for all he knows!" Normal Jared wondered.

"I think it's always like that with cartoons. Everyone knows how old curtain kids are, even if they could be 20 or 30 years old," Normal Emily replied.

"No matter! I won't let any of you foil my plans! You all are now my hostages!" Dr. Hunter smirked evilly. _Seriously?_

"Uh... dude. There's a few problems with that. For one, we have cell phones and could probably call the police on you again, like last time. Two, we have a couple of ripped guys that could probably beat the crud outta you and won't hesitate to do so. Three, we have weapons that could kill you in a heartbeat. Four, you're outnumbered, seven against two, with two extra little ones that could escape through a mouse hole. Not to mention Jaden could summon out monsters and... DO I REALLY NEED TO EXPLAIN MORE?" Mad Scientist Jared pointed out before we all began staring at him. _"What?"_

"Did you just say something sane and logical?" Princess Emily asked.

"You're not the only one with weapons," Dr. Hunter smirked before I felt a bold of electricity jolting through my body. It was painful and I could hear myself screaming bloody murder until I finally passed out. _I hope Tom and Lucy got out alive._ _I don't want anything bad to happen to them!_

I woke up tied up with my friends in chains._ Dang, I guess Dr. Hunter _really_ upgraded himself!_ I noticed my other friends waking up, including Jack. I was glad he made it out okay. I could hear my friends moaning from waking up. We had to figure out a way to escape and stop Dr. Hunter, AGAIN! _Just your normal life of Henry Bigg. Woopie._

"Guess Dr. Hunter really upgraded himself," Normal Jared concluded.

"Well, it has been at least a year in this universe compared to ours," Jaden said.

"We've advanced too and we're gonna get out of here!" I promised my friends with determination.

"You got that right, Henry!" I heard Tom say before him and Lucy got out their laser swords to cut through the chains.

"I knew you guys escaped!" I said happily. Tom and Lucy broke through the chains and we were able to untie ourselves. "Now, to figure out a plan."

"We're gonna have to split. Some of us can go to the police station to get the police to get Dr. Hunter again," Princess Emily explained.

"Dr. Hunter's mine! I've got some unfinished business with him," I said with crossed arms.

"I'll come with you!" Jack said as I replied to him with a smirk.

"We'll help too!" Tom promised.

"Thanks guys," I thanked my friends.

"We'll also have to contact your folks and tell them where you are," Normal Emily said.

"I can go to the police station!" Mad Scientist Jared smirked madly.

"Great," Normal Emily replied with sarcasm.

"I'll make sure he doesn't make a scene _or get himself arrested_," Jaden volunteered.

"I'll go too!" Princess Emily volunteered.

"The rest of us can go to the Bigg's house," Normal Jared finished.

"Then let's move! And Henry, be careful!" Normal Emily warned me.

"I've got this!" I promised.

My friends went to do their job while Jack, Tom, Lucy, and I went out to search for Dr. Hunter, wherever he was. I wasn't going to let him get away from me without a fight!

Normal Emily's POV

We managed to escape from Dr. Hunter's place and I took a taxi to the Bigg's house. I didn't want to jack another car and I didn't think my brother would be comfortable with my driving. We had to get to get to the Bigg's house and let them know that Henry was okay. I was also trying to find a way to tell them about Henry's _growth and age spirt_ without them thinking I needed to see a shrink or something. It was better for them to see that part for themselves.

There was also messaging the Little family... _huh, I wonder if they have a son named Stuart._ Cinderella and Jared agreed to our plan, then we came to the house.

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Bigg answered the door. She asked, "may I help you?"

"We're personal friends of your son Henry and we know where he is. May we come in?" I asked, hoping they didn't suspect us as kidnappers or something.

Mrs. Bigg gasped slightly and I noticed Mr. Bigg frozen in place from the far side of the room. I curled my lips inside of my mouth while the mother looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. It had been a long time for her, but it was longer for Henry.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Bigg asked.

"Dr. Hunter has him, I'm afraid. He held us hostage and we barely managed to escape. Some of our friends are getting the police involved," Jared replied.

"Come in!"

The three of us came in and I got the feeling that the Little family was probably hearing this too. I could see Jared suspecting this as well. Being in the V-Squad, I learned to detect any spy or anyone from hidden places, training with Lucy and Tom. I could see small shadows moving, which told me it was one of the members of the Little family.

We sat on the couch while the parents sat on their comfy chairs. I took a deep breath to start out the story, or at least one that they would _believe_.

"So all of you were kidnapped by Dr. Hunter?" Mrs. Bigg asked. "But he was arrested when Henry went missing!"

"There's not much we can say, except we met Henry the day we were fighting Dr. Hunter," I said, halfly telling the truth.

"I see," Mr. Bigg replied.

"Luckily, Tom and Lucy helped us escape, but Henry willingly wanted to distract him, so that we could get the police," Cinderella said.

"Who's Tom and Lucy?" Mrs. Bigg asked us. "And why would Henry want to do something like that? He's only nine!"

"That part is a long and complicated story and we couldn't stop him, even if we tried. That's partly why we're going to you, and Tom and Lucy are some of Henry's _little_ friends," Jared replied before I nugged him on the side and heard him slightly cring. _He didn't have to be that obvious!_

"Can you show us where our son is at?" Mr. Bigg asked. At least he didn't get suspicious over Jared's _little_ remark.

"Sure," I replied before the parents lead us to their car. _At least they believed us!_ I was also hoping the other Littles caught onto our message. I noticed Dinky hiding in a small hole and I mouthed to him. _'GO! Get your plane to help bring them back!'_ I noticed his eyes widening before giving him a wink. I then got inside the backseat of the car.

Jaden's POV

Much to our displeasure, Mad Scientist Jared hardwired and stole a vehicle. I mean as exciting as it sounds, I'd hate to be arrested for stealing and ruining cars. Though, we did need a way to reach the Police Station fast. I was mostly hoping that we could get there before Henry got himself in deeper trouble. Though, I got the feeling that he could take Dr. Hunter down on his own.

We finally made it to the Police Station and walked through the doors. Mad Scientist Jared went to the police and said crazily,_ "Hello officers, we know where Dr. Hunter is!"_

I could see Princess Emily slapping her forehead with her palm before I said, "what he means to say is that Dr. Hunter was found and he's fighting with our friend right now! You think you could help us? We would've called, but he took our cell phones after we passed out!"

"We'll send some of our men after him and you tell us where he's kept," The officer ordered us.

"We won't let you down, officer," I promised. _I hope Henry's okay!_

Henry's POV

Jack and I finally found Dr. Hunter, who was looking for Tom and Lucy. I was starting to wonder how long he had been looking for them. It didn't matter, because I was about to kick his butt for stocking me and trying to hurt my friends in the past. Dr. Hunter had been hunting them down for FAR too long! It's time for some payback and I could see my friends were wanting payback as well.

"WHERE ARE THOSE _LITTLES_?" Dr. Hunter asked with frustration.

I made no haste to answer that question. I glared, "HERE, I WANT YOU TO MET MY _LITTLE_ FRIEND!" I punched him across the mouth, then kicked him across the waist and he fell on the ground.

_"You little pest!"_ Dr. Hunter growled before he attacked me to the ground.

I used my skills as a V-Squad member to kick Dr. Hunter on the side and try to pin him down. Unfortunately, his upper body strength was stronger than mine. I could feel my body doing twisty moves before finding myself being pinned down on my front side. I was trying my hardest to free myself from Dr. Hunter's grasp.

Jack used his vampire strength to throw Dr. Hunter off of me, which made him extremely annoyed. I felt myself panting while getting on my feet. My eyes flamed with fighting spirit. I wasn't ready to back down just yet. I wanted to fight some more with this jerk! I got out my sword, which I used to fight vampires, and then backed my enemy up against the wall with the blade touching his neck.

"Are you really planning on killing me?" Dr. Hunter smirked with no fear in his eyes.

"I think it's obvious if I was, you'd be dead!" I spat at him. "I'm just making sure you stay here until the police arrive!"

"Not in a million years, Henry Bigg!" Dr. Hunter glared before I felt a shock on my side and fell on the floor. _He shocked me with a taser!_

"HENRY!" Jack cried aloud before he was attacked by the taser himself and passed out. _NO!_

Dr. Hunter grabbed me by the neck with that sick smirk on his face I wanted to punch out and said, "you can't defeat me, Henry. You'll always be the frightened little boy trying to protect your pesky little friends, who can't even take care of themselves."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Dr. Hunter heard a loud squeaky voice before he turned, then a huge scream in his right ear, which made him drop me and almost trip. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU..." He tried searching for my friends, but they were hidden and before he knew it, he found himself kicked from behind and pinned to the ground by me. I wasn't gonna let him hurt my friends!

"Thanks guys!" I thanked my friends.

"No prob lamo," Tom replied.

_"You... You..."_ Dr. Hunter seethed through his teeth.

"We maybe small, but we can kick your huge butt!" Lucy smirked with pride.

"And I can pin you down!" I glared before whispering in his ear. _"And if you ever mess with my friends or do anything to hurt them, I _will_ kill you."_

I heard sirens from the police outside before hearing footsteps. I knew that they arrived, especially when they entered in to find me with Dr. Hunter pinned down and my friend unconscious.

"We'll take it from here, son," the police officer told me before I released Dr. Hunter and let the police handle him.

"HENRY!" I heard... _Mom?_

My heart sank as I slowly turned my head and saw her frozen face. Nothing much had changed and I knew it was because, even though I was gone for six years, it was only a year for her. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't get the tears to come out. I also didn't want to cry in front of the police. _That'd be embarrassing._ Still, it didn't matter. My mom was here!

I immediately ran into Mom's arms and held her tight. It didn't matter. _Nothing mattered._ I just wanted to see my parents again and let them know I loved them so much!

"Mom! I missed you so much!" I cried aloud.

"Henry! How? I... _You're..._" My mom muttered speechlessly.

"It's a long story. For you it's been a year, but six years for me," I replied, leaving my mom in her frozen state-of-mind.

"Dimensional travel, it happens," Normal Emily shrugged as my mom studied her.

_"Uh-huh."_

"Mom, there's something I think I should've told you long ago. Can we go home?" I asked.

"Of course, sweety," Mom replied before we got into the car and she drove us back home. My other friends rode inside some van Mad Scientist Jared stole to go to the police station. _Go figure!_

Tom's POV

Lucy and I were able to hitch a ride on Dinky's flying airplane. After hearing Normal Emily message him about us, he followed her and flew to us. Dinky was kind of surprised when he saw that we grew into teenagers instead of nine-year-olds. Even made a joke of what Mom would do. _HA!_ Same ol' Dinky!

We finally made it home and my sister and I never hesitated to run to our parents and shout, "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

I saw Dad turned and almost jump before I hugged him and Mom tightly. Lucy joined along as well. I could even see tears in her eyes, which I wanted to pour out, but my manly side kicked in. I didn't want to cry and make myself look weak. Still, I was glad to finally be home.

"Tom, Lucy, is that you?" Grandpa asked in shock.

"Grandpa Little!" Lucy cried aloud before both of us hugged our grandpa.

"Told ya we'd find them!" Dinky said, showing off a little. I could see my grandpa muttering curses under his breath.

"How is this possible, you look... six years older at least!" Mom asked in shock.

"We've been traveling through other dimensions! I know it sounds off, but... how else do you explain why I'm going through puberty?" I asked, showing my new strength.

"_Neato!_ You've really grown!" Dinky said amazed.

"Yep," I bragged.

"You're such a dork," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I think Henry's home!" I said, running to the vent.

"Wow, he's really grown!" Dinky responded. "He's..."

"He doesn't look like the Henry I know. Henry was an innocent young lad, but now he's..." Grandpa said with curtain surprise.

"It's like that little boy disappeared from him," Dad finished Grandpa's statement. I guess it's hard for them to realize how grown up Henry is now.

"Henry says he thinks we should let his parents know about us," Lucy told everyone as their eyes widened. "We've been traveling universes and stayed in one for six years. Henry kept asking himself why he couldn't let his parents in on his secret if they're his family. I mean, if our family's always sticking together, why can't his?"

"But they're gonna tell Dr. Hunter and put us in a museum and stuff!" Dinky worried.

"That was just a dream you had!" I disagreed. "They're our friends too aren't they? Just as much as Henry! They've always encouraged him to not judge someone by their looks or sizes!"

"And besides that, how would you guys feel if we were hiding friends from you guys, even if they were smaller than us?" Lucy asked them rhetorically. They all gave glances and seemed to see our point.

"You really have grown up, kids," Dad said with a small smile.

"They're right, Hon. We can't pressure Henry to keep lying to his parents like that. He's now in his teenage years and it'll be much harder on him now than it was before," Mom said as our Grandpa sighed deeply in agreement.

"I doubt if we can stop Henry now anyways. He's grown more stubborn than a mule," I slightly joked before hearing a snort from my sister.

"Well, I suppose we might as well introduce ourselves. I take it his other friends know about us too?" Grandpa asked and I nodded.

"They travel universes and have seen more wacko stuff than us," Lucy explained before we slipped through the vent to finally reveal ourselves to Henry's parents.

Henry's POV

My parents, my friends, and I all sat in the Living Room and I was ready to reveal my hidden secret._ This had to be done!_ I was tired of lying to them and asking myself why I couldn't trust them. Tom and Lucy promised me that they would talk to their folks and explain to them why this has to be done. No matter what happens, we'll stick together until the end.

"So, what is it you want to talk to us about?" Dad asked.

"I've been hiding something from you the last time I was here. I just wanted to protect my friends, but... after spending six years away from you... I realized that I never _trusted_ you and I should have," I admitted as my parents looked at me with raised eyebrows. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you and hiding things from you. I'm gonna always trust you and be truthful about this."

_"Henry I..."_ Dad muttered before I noticed my friends coming out from the vent. I guess they agreed with Tom's and Lucy's statement. I excitedly ran to my friends and picked up Tom and Lucy. My parents saw and gasped at the sight. I noticed Grandpa Little seemingly nervous about this, but went along with it.

"Hey guys!" Dinky greeted. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves!"

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends!" I showed my parents. "Tom and Lucy Little!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Tom said with his huge smile.

"Oh son of a gun, they do exist!" Dad said in a shocked tone. Mom knelt down to Lucy's and Tom's mother, who held a smile.

"Hello there!" Mom greeted.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" Mrs. Little said before my mom began chuckling.

"So, we've been having another family living in our vents this whole time?" Dad asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for hiding this from you," I apologized.

"No need, son. Seeing that Dr. Hunter was right, and stocking you like a child molester, it's no wonder you've been hiding them from us, or even the world," Dad replied as I smiled. "Looks like we got ourselves some neighbors in our own house!"

We all laughed and I knew that this was how things should've been and now it could be. We were all a family and closer than ever. That's when I noticed a portal arriving and sucked my friends in. I knew they were going on another adventure and I would forever stay on my own.


	24. The Hunger Games

**Hello guys! We are back for more of this story! You didn't think I'd just go and leave this hanging did ya? Well, guess what, I'm back for more. My brother and I finally managed to find the time to do another one of these. Please enjoy all the wackiness coming your way. **

**Warning: Spoilers if you've never seen the Hunger Games! Review please!**

Normal Emily's POV

I was glad to have been out of the whole _portal catastrophe_ for the entire summer, but alas, some things just never last forever. What I couldn't understand is how my brother and I warped back to age 15 and 20 when we returned? I mean I've been gone for _six years_ for crying out loud! This is almost like The Chronicles of Narnia where the kids go into this magical world and stay for years, then return to their world as the same age as before they went into the wardrobe.

I landed in a huge white tent filled with all kinds of weapons, excluding guns. There was a wooden table filled with knives of different kinds, spears lined up along the tent wall, bows and arrows and an arrow carrier leaning against the table, and several bags on the floor. I had a _really_ bad feeling about the world I was in. For some reason, this whole place _or universe_ seemed so _familiar_, but then that's no surprise... I suppose.

I noticed Jared getting up on his feet, seemingly confused. He looked at me and asked, "Emily, where are we?"

"I don't know, but it sure seems familiar," I replied before I noticed the portal we came through also brought in more familiar people. Two _cars _to be specific. One was a red race car and the other was a rusted tow truck. Both of them had mouths and eyes. The tow truck looked like he had just ridden the most awesome roller coaster on the planet. _I could not believe it!_

"Man, that was _te-riffic_!" the tow truck said excitedly.

"Mater, where _exactly_ are we?" the race car asked. _I knew it!_ It was Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater from the movie Cars!

"_Eh,_ I don't know. Maybe we should ask this fella right here!" Mater replied, turning his face to Jared's direction, who just looked completely out of it. "Hey sir, you know where this is?"

"You're a talking metal... _thing_. You just talked!" Jared responded. Wait, _metal thing?_ Is he from another universe without technology or something?

"Darn right, I did! Can you tell me where we are?" Mater asked.

"You just talked!"

"_NO WAY!_ IT'S MATER AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FROM CARS!" I cried excitedly with the biggest grin on my face.

"Yes and who are you... actually _what_ are you?" Lightning McQueen asked me, looking at me suspiciously.

"My name's Emily and this is my brother Jared. We're humans!" I explained.

"Emily, what are _cars_?" Jared asked.

"Jared, I don't think you're from my universe. In other words, you're not in Kansas anymore."

"What's a universe and what's _Kansas_?"

_"Exactly my point."_

"Um... can you tell us where we are _exactly_?" Lightning McQueen asked.

"Well... by the looks of things I'd say we-" I replied, then saw 24 pedestals with kids on them. There also seemed to be a forest outside of the tent. The kids weren't able to see me, since we were kinda behind the curtain, except for the cars, but I doubt if the kids could see that they were talking ones, let alone what _cars_ were. I knew _exactly_ where we were at. _"Oh no."_

"What?" Jared asked me.

"We're at the Hunger Games," I muttered.

"Hunger _who_?" Mater asked confused.

"I've heard of The Wrecking Games," Lighting McQueen said.

"If it's about young cars trying to wreck each other, imagine that movie only with creatures like _us_ doing it," I said as Lightning McQueen looked at me like I was crazy.

"But it's only a _movie_!"

"What are _the Hunger Games_? Are they games with food?" Jared asked curiously.

"It's a movie about kids under my age killing each other," I explained.

"What's _killing_?" Jared asked as I slapped my face with my full hand.

"_You're kidding right?_ Have you ever came to the point, in your world, where people _pass away_?"

"Only every 90 years. Why?"

"Think of it that way, only kids trying to do it to one another."

"You mean they grow old and die right away?"

"Just die before growing old and doing it to each other _purposly_."

"But... THAT'S _IMPOSSIBLE_!"

"In _your_ universe, not in this world!" I said, then grabbing a few knives and a wired rope with a sharp point at each end. I wrapped it around a black belt I found on the table. "You're gonna need to grab some weapons!"

"What are _weapons_?" Jared asked. _Is he seriously this stupid?_

"What you use to defend yourself from _dying too quickly_!" I explained, giving Jared a sword. He took it and swung it uncaringly, almost cutting me. "NOT TOWARD _ME_!"

"_Sorry._ What does it do?" Jared asked, poking the point of his sword, then cringed before gasping and seeing red ooze coming out of his finger. He looked at it in disgust. "WHAT IS _THIS_!"

The sound for the games to begin rung and I grabbed Jared right away and shoved him inside Lightning McQueen.

"What are you doing?" Lightning McQueen asked with widened eyes.

"Using you as cars!" I replied, opening the door and going inside Mater. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"HANG ON!" Mater cried out before him and Lightning McQueen began driving off from the tend and away from the killing hungry kids on the field. The cars both drove through the forest and trees to find safety. Hopefully, we can find a safe place to hide.

Yugi Moto's POV

It had been almost a year ago since I last went universe traveling. Yami had already descended back into the Underworld only several months ago, so by now I was used to not having the millennium puzzle around my neck. I had just found myself warping through a portal and traveling universes _again_. Does this have to _randomly_ happen? What if I returned home at the year after I disappear? _That's gonna be hard to explain to Mom._

I found myself inside a white tend under a wooden table. I saw a bunch of kids killing each other brutally. _Why are they doing this?_ What kind of mad universe have I got myself into? I was scared out of my mind and hoped they wouldn't get to me. I was holding onto one of the table legs, then noticing that the kids heading my way were being killed off. One of them was stabbed through the chest, the blade reaching the other end of the guy. My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming as the blade was removed from him and he fell to the ground, blood oozing on the floor.

I was panting the whole time, hoping to get out of his nightmare. _Maybe this whole place is just a nightmare._ I hope it is! Unfortunately, _luck_ has a way of not coming to me. A sword blade was pointed at my direction right away as I turned and met the eyes of my old friend Atem... only he was wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. Does this _Atem_ know me? _I guess not._

"_IMPOSTOR!_ WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOUR PEOPLE BROUGHT ME HERE?" Atem asked in a demanding voice. My mouth was quivering and I tried to find the voice to speak.

"_Y-Yugi!_ I'm Yugi! Listen, these are not my people. I just arrived here! I'm as confused as you are!" I replied in desperation. Atem looked at me with two glaring crimson eyes._ "Please don't kill me."_

"Very well," Atem said, placing his sword away. He grabbed me by the back of my collar and drug me with him. He grabbed himself some weapons like swords, spears, and bows and arrows before leaving the tent. "The enemies must've retreated or something. _Odd._ I never even put up much of a fight and this is sure a strange place for me to be held captive."

"I don't think anyone's taking you captive, but this maybe it is a war, but not the ones you're used to."

"Anyways, let us keep moving."

"Right!"

Perfect World Jared's POV

My sister, two cars, and I finally found a safe area in the meadow area. Hopefully, we won't run into anymore of those savages. We never had those in my world, so why are they here? Emily explained to me that these _kids_ try to kill each other here, or _purposely cause another person to die before they reach their age._ What a _horrible_ world! What _horrible_ savages!

Suddenly, we all spotted two other people. I hope they're not more savages. Luckily, they weren't, especially since one of them was screaming like a girl while some girl in black was following him.

_"Dr. Doofenshmirz?"_ Emily questioned with widened eyes.

"Aw, thank goodness you're here! Vanessa and I got transported here by those portals again and we were attacked by these savage kids wanting to kill each other! What kind of a universe is this?" Dr. Doofenshmirz asked.

"It's the Hunger Games universe. A futuristic story where 24 kids try to kill each other to win a better life," Emily explained.

_"Guess that explains everything,"_ Vanessa said in a dull voice.

"Have you spotted anyone else around here?"

"We just saw Yugi and his pharaoh friend. He's taking Yugi like he's some sort of _hostage_ and acting like he just came from Vietnam."

"What's a _Vietnam_?" I asked. Really, what is a _Vietnam_?

"It's the name of a curtain war," Emily replied.

"What's _war_?"

"It's... pretty much what this is," Emily replied, then wield her two swords and brought out that thing she calls a millennium rod. "I'm gonna go find Yugi and Yami."

"You do that. We'll go search for a cave!" I said before we trailed forth to go search for a cave.

Pharaoh Atem's POV

I was with this stranger named Yugi, who claimed to not be an imposter and just happened to look like me by accident. There is no way that could _possibly_ be true! Someone would have to work really hard to make my hair this good! Still, he'd be useful to gain some information and find a way to return to my homeland Egypt. Yugi might be my only hope.

We happened to find a group, who carried deadly weapons with them. They were being attacked by these strange bees that looked like they were inbred with moths or something. Yugi and I ran away from the bees as fast as we could before we could get stung. The last thing I need is to be stung and swollen by bees.

I hid Yugi and myself behind some rocks, sighing in relief.

"That was too close!" Yugi said aloud.

"Yes, it was," I agreed, panting aloud.

"Yugi!" A female voice called. Probably another enemy, though this one knew Yugi. I kept my guard up as a strange curly brown-haired girl ran to Yugi. Why is it that everyone wears skirts for their legs? "Yami, are you two okay?"

"We're fine!" Yugi responded.

"My name is not _Yami_, I am Pharaoh of Egypt!" I corrected, feeling insulted.

"_Yeah._ Hate to break it to ya, your highness, but you're not exactly in the right universe you're supposed to be in. You were transported by a magical portal that brings you to other dimensions. This dimension is the Hunger Games where kids kill each other," the girl explained to me. It makes sense why I'm here, since I did remember spotting a blue circle that took me to this world. It'd also explain why all the soldiers are from age 12-20.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"_That's terrible!_ Why would kids wanna kill each other?" Yugi asked bewildered.

"They're forced to," the girl replied.

"What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Emily. Co'mon, we better get to the others!" Emily said, guiding us to her camp inside a strange cave.

I was given the basic detail of where we were and how we got here. Apparently, there's some sort of _Dimensionator_ that Dr. Doofenshmirtz invented, which busted and now we're aimlessly traveling through different dimensions. A portal will randomly appear and we'd end up in another dimension. As far as I could tell, there was no way to stop these portals from arriving and sometimes it takes years for another one to show up. The only thing we could do now was wait for another one.

I also happened to find other people here, besides Emily and Doofenshmirtz; there was this weird kid Jared, who seems to think the world is _perfect_ and has never heard of _imperfect_ in his life, Vanessa, who wears a lot of black (man, she's gorgeous! _I_ should wear black!), and two weird-looking chariots that talk.

"Great, now I'm hungry! What are we going to eat?" Vanessa complained.

"I can search for berries. I'm good at navigating what type of berries to get!" Jared said. I guess he is useful for something.

"I'm gonna go hunt!" I decided, getting up on my feet.

"What's _hunting_?" Jared asked curiously. I showed a smirk up my lips.

_"I'll show ya!"_

I took my bow and arrow and took Jared deeper into the forest to look for any game. We both snuck around behind trees. My father taught me how to hunt for food on my own. It was alot of fun and the food tasted incredible when cooked and served. I also learned how to cook as well. Just because I'm king of Egypt doesn't mean I never learned a few skills. There's a reason they call me _King of Games._

"Tell me if you spot any animal," I told Jared.

"There's a rabbit over there," Jared said before I shot my arrow with my bow and killed the brown bunny dead. He gaped his mouth wide open like he saw his first murder, despite the fact we're in a world where it happens ten times a day. He looked at me horrifyingly.

_"You killed a rabbit!"_

"Then, you know what hunting is."

"Well, I don't like it! Why did you kill that rabbit?"

_"You'll see,"_ I replied with a smirk up my lips.

Perfect World Jared's POV

I can't believe that guy in the skirt killed a poor innocent rabbit! I mean it was just there hopping away so innocently, and then that spiky-haired freak just _killed him_! I... _I can't believe it!_ Why would he want to kill such an innocent animal! It was never like that in my world! WHAT KIND OF A HORRIBLE PLACE IS THIS?

Anyways, after a few animal kills, we both _finally_ returned to camp. The short guy with the skirt was cooking food using some sort of... _magic,_ because Emily said that fire will attract other savages. _What is magic?_ Nobody could answer that question to me. It's not like it _exists_ in my world! In fact, _killing_ never existed in my world. It was perfect with no kills, rarely any deaths, no wars, and everyone is happy._ At least I found out what being angry is like!_

We were given some food. It looked like some sort of brownish thing_ or something_. I took a bite of it, out of politeness. This didn't taste too bad! I gotta know what this is!

"Not bad, what is it?" I asked.

"What we hunted," the guy in the skirt replied with a devious smirk. My eyes widened and I almost vomited.

"I'm never, taking food from you _again_! I'm going to look for berries!" I declared as I marched off out of the cave to look for berries.

I couldn't find any type of good berries anywhere, just these blue poison berries. Are there any good eatable berries around here? I mean _seriously_! This is really REALLY annoying! Though, not as annoying as seeing the whole forest lit on fire. I swear, it's bigger than most fires I see. I ran for my life from the fire while screaming at the top of my lungs.

While running, I happen to find a girl with dark brown hair in a side braid running from the fire, like me, limply. I began running beside her, seeing that she needed help getting away from the fire. I grabbed her by the arm and helped her escape from the fire to a safe zone. We both panted, hands on our knees and trying to catch our breath.

_"Thanks,"_ the girl thanked me.

"What was _that_?" I asked.

"That was a forest fire. Have you ever seen one?"

"No!"

"You must've been closed in all your life."

"_No kidding!_ So, what's your name?"

"I'm Katniss!"

"Jared! Nice to meet you!"

"I've never seen you in the training area."

"That's because I'm not a member of this_ killing game_ thing."

"How did you get here?"

"_I have no idea._ Though, you do look like you need some help. We should probably find a place for you to rest until your leg heals."

"Good idea!" Katniss agreed. She found a very high tree for us to sleep for the night. She tied herself and I to the tree, so we wouldn't fall off. I have to say, this girl is smart.

When it turned dark, there was a tiny parachute that appeared, slowly falling from the sky... _for some reason._ Okay, _that was weird._ Anyways, it landed in the branches on the tree and I stared lovingly at it, wanting to get it. I climbed up to get the parachute and happened to have found a little container of stuff in it. _Hey, this could heal Katniss' wound!_

"Hey Katniss, I found something for your leg!" I cried out, giving Katniss the container and she smiled, then read the note inside it. She put the stuff on her leg, then sighed, before leaning back against the tree.

_"Thanks!"_ Katniss thanked and I nodded in reply.

The next day, I decided to return to my friends since Katniss' leg was healed and I still needed to get those berries. I hopped down off the tree and cried out, "I'm gonna look for my friends! It was nice meeting you!"

I was able to find eatable berries, and a bunch of them too, then made it to where my friends were. I carried a bunch of berries in my hands and they looked at them hungrily. _I guess they're really hungry._

"I found some berries! Sorry I took so long, there was a girl that was wounded!" I apologized.

"At least we got some breakfast," the guy in the skirt replied with his own smirk.

"Thanks alot!" the spiky-haired guy with the school uniform thanked. He was nicer than the guy in the skirt.

"So, any plans of getting out of here?" I asked while eating with everyone else.

"Well, there's waiting for the next portal. That's about the only thing we can do unless we can somehow control the game from the inside out," Emily said with a shrug.

"The worst part is, there's no gas around here!" Mater said, looking slightly depressed.

"At least that camera stopped staring at us!" That crazy doctor said as I looked at him weirdly.

_"There was a camera?"_ I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, this is _the Hunger Games_! It's like a game show watched all around the world, at least in this story," Emily explained.

_"That's madness!"_ I shouted.

"But wait, you were able to turn off the camera?" Emily asked the crazy doctor.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard really. In fact, I can probably control this whole game by removing the camera and messing with the wires behind it," the crazy doctor said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING _BEFORE_?" I cried madly.

_"You never asked."_

"Think you can make it to where you can control the game?" the kid with the blue uniform asked.

"Yes, but I'll need extra wire."

"I'll find a conductor root!" I said before leaving the area to find a conductor root.

Just like finding the berries, I couldn't find the conductor root. I know it has to be inside a curtain cave behind a waterfalls. It did take a while, but I did manage to find a cave with a conductor root, then I made it on my way back to my friends. At least I managed to find what I was looking for, though the camera following me was annoying. I did poke it a few times for fun.

_What? I love to poke!_

On my way back, I noticed Katniss again, but she had someone with her, who was badly injured. I ran to where she was and the two looked up at my direction. The boy seemed fearful, kinda like the guy in the blue uniform usually is. Though, in his condition, I can't really blame him.

"Don't worry, he's a friend," Katniss assured as the boy nodded.

"You need anything?" I asked.

"We need a place to stay!"

"There's a cave right over there," I said, pointing to the cave I came out of.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks alot," the boy said.

"I have to get back. Nice seeing ya again!" I cried back as the two nodded. Just then, I remembered something. "Oh, and there's a camera in there... _really creepy._"

I managed to return back with the conductor root. The crazy doctor used the root to connect curtain wires. He began rummaging through the hole where the camera, he took out, once was located. I wonder what he's trying to do in there. It's very mysterious. I could see Mater was getting curious.

"Hm... I wonder what happens if I connect this wire over here," the crazy doctor wondered aloud, then it started to rain. _PERFECT!_ He looked to the outside area and began thinking to himself. "So that's what happens!" He went back to work, the rain stopped, and fireworks began appearing in the sky. _Wow, he's good._

"Can you shut down the game?" I asked.

"No, but I can irritate whoever is controlling the place a bit! I'm just making their newscast... _a little wonky,_ so no cameras will be recording anything!"

_"Nice!"_ Emily smirked.

"I like this guy!" the guy with the skirt smirked.

"Thanks! See Vanessa, I told ya my genius would pay off soon!" The crazy doctor said as the emo girl rolled her eyes.

"How do you like it now, you psycho people?" I shouted in front of another camera, slightly laughing, despite the fact they probably didn't see me doing it due to every camera being shut down.

_"Attention all players, due to minor technical difficulties, there will be no killing for the moment. Thank you!"_ Some weird announcer said.

"Wow, guess they must not really like us," Emily smirked.

"Well, you did mess up their system," Lightning McQueen said.

"Darn right, but they did deserve it!" Mater thought.

"Can I call you Larry from now on?" Emily asked.

_"Why?"_

_"No reason,"_ Emily smirked. _Seriously, why does she want to call Mater _Larry_? I don't get it!_

The other players, who were trying to kill each other, did gather around to watch the crazy doctor change the weather and everything around here. They ended up being more _human_, now that the games were over. I still don't understand why they want to kill each other. Seriously, _what's the big idea?_

Eventually, a portal arrived and sucked us all in to end up in another dimension. _This is gonna be one crazy ride!_


	25. Monsters Inc

**More craziness coming your way, and on a pixar film. YAY! I had watched this movie a billion times while on vacation... actually my little brother watched this a million times. I do enjoy pixar films, because their sequels don't suck and the stories are usually better and take more risks than regular disney films. Review please!**

Yugi Moto's POV

We arrived from the portal inside of Mater: Emily was on the driver's seat, I was on shotgun, and Dr. Doofenshmirz was in the back. Mater was laughing aloud obnoxiously like the American hillbillies. I wonder where this guy came from? He seems really _weird_, and funny too. Though, mostly obnoxious and more so than Joey.

"WHOO! THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Mater shouted aloud.

"We must be in another universe," Emily said.

"Why am I in the back?" Dr. Doofenshmirz asked.

"Because nobody likes you."

_"Darn."_

"Here's my question," I started. "How did we get inside Mater when we weren't inside him when we were transported?"

There was a sudden pause before Emily answered, "I think we went through a plot whole when we were transported."

(BUM BUM... CLASH)

"Whatever the reason, it seems everyone else has disappeared too, even McQueen," Mater said.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked, looking out the window. We all got out and looked around. "I don't recognize this place."

"Hey, I know this place, it's Monsters Incorperated universe, a world full of monsters that are scared of kids!" Emily realized.

"How's you know?" Mater asked.

"The sign's right here," Emily replied, pointing to the sign on top of the building we were standing on. Apparently, we landed on the roof of a company of some sort.

_"Huh,"_ I responded, walking to the sign, reading it, and furrowing my eyebrows.

"What do you plan to do?" Dr. Doofenshmirz asked.

"I guess we'll have to go inside or something," Emily suggested. She faced Mater. "I'd let you come along, but you're too huge to fit in."

"That's alright. I'll just wait here for ya'll," Mater replied with his own smile.

We entered the building through the roof and made our way to the elevator. I kept wondering what kind of world we were in and what we will run into. This company isn't anything like Kaiba Corp, so it was so confusing and I was wondering why Emily didn't seem lost. She's probably exploring the place to find her way, but I couldn't be sure. At least we're together.

Normal Jared's POV

A whole summer of normality and it had to be ruined by these stupid portals! I was sitting on the couch playing Mindcraft, then I end up being taken by another portal AGAIN. Do these portals ever just _stop_? This is as continuous as Phenius and Ferb! _SO ANNOYING!_

On the even worse side, my sister is not even with me. I'm sure she'll be just fine!_ She usually is!_

I was inside an ally and spotted different monsters big and small walking on the sidewalk like everyday people. I was kinda freaking out, wondering where I was. Then, it dawned on me I was inside the movie Monsters Incorporated. _Great, just great!_ I have to be trapped inside a monster world... _where _humans_ are the monsters._ Hmmmmmm...

I appeared in front of the monsters and shouted, "I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and everyone screamed and ran like cats while I was laughing and having fun. I love doing that. "FEAR ME! FEAR ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was running around crazily around the city hyperly like a psycho manic. _I could get used to this._

Normal Emily's POV

We were all hiding inside a dark closet, since I didn't want us to be noticed right now. This was the part where Sully found the little girl Boo and was trying to hide her. I really didn't want to ruin that part of the story and I wanted to wait until the time was right for us to go to the Scare Room where I could ride on the moving doors like a Roller Coaster. _This should be fun!_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yugi asked me.

"I'm sure! I've always wanted to ride those," I replied with an exciting smile.

"I hope it's not one of those _twirly rides_. Last time I went on one of those, I puked all over my ex wife," Dr. Doofenshmirz said as Yugi and I turned to his direction and blinked. _"Why do you think she divorced me?"_

"That explains so much and yet so little," I said in an emotional tone.

I noticed Sully running off with a duffel bag with Boo inside it. I knew now was the time to make our move, but before we could do that, I noticed a portal appearing behind us. A huge firey light slammed down on the ground. We gasped aloud as the fire shaped itself of a person that looked like... Jared? Okay, of all the universal Jared's I've seen, this _has_ to take the cake!

We all began screaming as the lights flickered while this was happening. I suddenly shut my mouth and the two other guys. I shouted at Fire Jared, "STOP SCREAMING!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP SCREAMING!"

"I have stopped screaming," I replied more calmly.

"WELL... _okay._"

The lights stopped flickering and I sighed deeply in relief before saying, "in this world, the power here comes from our screams or laughter."

_"Seriously?"_ Dr. Doofenshmirz asked. "How is that possible?"

"I... don't know," I replied. I really don't have any clue how this is possible. "Anyways, if we keep screaming or laughing, the power will blow out."

"You mean like the time I touched an electrical circuit and it went kaboom?" Fire Jared asked.

"Pretty much," I replied as Fire Jared found a circuit box and touched the line, but nothing blew up or anything.

"Wow, you're right!" Jared said.

"How is that possible?" Yugi asked confused. "It sounds like something off of a cartoon!"

(BOOM BOOM... BANG)

Before I could answer that, I heard a voice of a hyperactive teenager shouting about_ fearing him_ or something._ I knew it_ was the normal Jared! We all ran out of the closet and met my normal brother, who was trying to scare all the workers of Monsters Inc. He saw us and ran to us.

"Hi Emily!" Jared greeted. "Man, this is fun!" He then stared at the Fire Jared. "Who's _this_?"

"Another universal version of you apparently," I replied.

Jared chuckled, "he looks like the Human Torch."

"What's a _torch_?" Fire Jared asked.

_"I'm not explaining anything to you,"_ I grumbled with a heavy sigh. "Anyways, I'm going to ride on the doors like a Roller Coaster! You wanna come join?" I smirked as Jared seemed to grow even more hyper.

"AW RIGHT! Let's go!"

We ran down the hall and eventually made it to the room, if I remember correctly where it was, called _the Scare Room_. This was where the monsters working would scare little kids and collect their screams to power their city. It was empty and there were no doors anywhere around here. It was _completely_ vacant.

Suddenly, another portal appeared and two very familiar characters appeared from the portal. It was non other than Prince Atem and Princess Aurora from before. Aurora wore a more black ninja outfit with a little black skirt and tights. Atem wore black jeans, a purple muscle shirt, and a leather black jacket over it. Jared looked like he was about to scream.

"NOT _THEM_! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _NO!_" Jared whined.

"Hey guys!" Aurora greeted with her perky smile and waving a girly wave.

"_Why?_ Why does this world have to torture me?"

"Actually, they're not so bad," I disagreed.

_"That's because you're annoying!"_ Jared glared at me with pure annoyance and I rolled my eyes.

We all heard tapping on the floor by high heeled shoes. We all turned and saw that one little piece of annoyance I hated from Monsters Inc. That woman that makes my skin crawl, that makes my head boil more than anything else, the very _annoyance_ in all pixar films. I enjoyed the pixar movies, the characters, the storylines, except this little witch: Sicilia, Mike's girlfriend.

"Mike Wazowski, I want to-" Sicilia shouted before seeing us and was about to scream on the top of her lungs before I took my millennium rod and she froze in place.

"_You!_ You. little. disgrace for a pixar film! Too long have you portrayed as the _good character_, too long have you been the most _annoying_ and pathetic character in pixar history!" I said in a dark voice.

"Who's this?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, what did she do?" Fire Jared asked.

"Emily doesn't really like this character from Monsters Incorporated," Jared explained, then turned to me. _"Take it easy Emily, don't get too graphic."_

"OH! I'll get _graphic_! This little whiny witch is gonna get what's coming to her! In the movie, it showed that Sicilia was bruised and beaten after her date with Mike and it was never explained, since after she left the restaurant and was taken by the police, she seemed fine," I smirked deviously.

"That's because they took her to that acid spray thing where they wear the cone," Jared said.

"They only do it to the monsters that were touched by children or their stuff. There's _no way_ she could've gone there and besides that, it doesn't give her an excuse to blame _everything_ on Mike when it clearly wasn't his fault like ruining her date when the chaos only started when _Sully came and rudely dropped in_ and the child appeared out of nowhere. It all just _had_ to lead to Mike with no reason other than to _blame everything on him_! I hate her whining, I hate her _blaming Mike_, I hate her for not reasoning, I hate her_ 'I hate the worst day of my life meh meh meh if you don't tell me what's going on we are through meh meh meh don't tell me your pack of lies Mike Wazowski.' Do you know how freakin' annoying that is?_ I'm taking you down," I said with dark hatred. I took my millennium rod and whacked Sicilia over and over again with it. My hatred continually increased as I pounded the little witch with my rod. Her face was completely bruised and ruined and she was found with cuts almost all over her upper body. Also, I think I may've twisted her neck and hair, but it was worth it.

After continuous beatings, I panted hard and yelled obnoxiously over-the-top before sighing in relief. I said, "that felt good!" Everyone stared at me as if I was psychotic or something. I didn't care. This was worth it! "Anyways, let's go!"

Jared picked the lock to the closet, which held tons of cards to the kid's room._ I guess there are some advantages with being trained in kung-fu._ We all entered inside the card closet and everyone stared in awe. Fire Jared looked about the room with curiosity, though it was hard to tell since he was filled with fire. There were files filled with children's room cards. I had to find the one I was looking for.

"What room are you looking for anyways?" Jared asked.

"Well, if my instincts are right, which they usually are, I will find... there it is!" I replied excitedly, holding up the card to Yugi Moto's room. I knew he had his own monster!

Everyone turned and stared at Yugi funny. Jared asked, "does the boogie man ever try to get you every night?"

"NO!" Yugi protected, blushing cherry red as Jared stared at him with disbelief. _"Okay, maybe a little."_

_"I knew it!"_

"At least we can stay at Yugi's house for a while," I said while walking to one of those machines that leads the children's closet doors into their rooms. I slid the card and Yugi's closet door came out in front of us. Then, I pressed the button to turn on the closet door to Yugi's room. We stepped into his room and it seemed normal as far as I can tell, except the monster, appearing out of Yugi's bed... _he_ was Yugi's monster? The monster with the orange fur that was always tackled by the monster police, because he always appeared with a sock on himself?

The monster, can't remember his name, screamed and backed up against the wall as Yugi screamed and began throwing his dirty laundry from his laundry basket. _Wait, is that why that monster always ends up having a sock stuck to him?_ Jared was staring at Yugi with disbelief.

"Why are you throwing laundry at him?" Jared asked.

"For some reason, he's scared of it," Yugi replied, still throwing it at the monster, who was running around, trying to avoid the attacks.

"Makes sense I guess," I shrugged. I looked at the monster, whatever his name is. "Why are you here anyways? Isn't it closing time for the monsters?"

"Well, I came here and I saw he wasn't here and when I tried to get out, it was just a regular closet," the monster replied.

"Yeah... next time you show up with some piece of laundry on you, just shove it in your partner's mouth and throw him in the closet," Jared suggested.

"That's what I was thinking about doing."

"And why do you even bother on scaring _Yugi_? I mean... he's sixteen years old! That's... kinda odd for him to still be scared of monsters."

_"I suppose."_

"On the positive side, he's not the most childish character I've seen?" I mentioned.

"Then, who is?" Jared asked.

Suddenly, another portal appeared. _Okay seriously, what's with all these stupid portals appearing?_ Out of the portal came... no freakin' way! It's Goku from Dragon Ball! He tumbled onto the floor as Jared glared at him with annoyance.

_"YOU!"_ Jared said with pure annoyance while pointing at Goku.

"Yeah, what about me?" Goku asked innocently.

"You know this kid?" The monster asked.

"It's Goku from Dragon Ball. This kid is Yugi on steroids," I explained.

"How?" Fire Jared asked.

"I'll show ya," I smirked.

"No Emily, please don't!" Jared begged me, but I did it anyways.

"Goku, do you want Chichi to be your bride?" I asked.

"Of course! I promised her after all! I don't know what it taste like, but I know bride and wedding will be a tasty food to eat!" Goku said with a cheery smile as Jared smacked his face with the palm of his hand.

"Goku just... don't speak... ever," Jared responded as I chuckled at it. Goku only blinked a few times.

"Anyways, I'm tired, who wants to get some sleep?" I asked.

"I know I'm tired. Even my legs are falling asleep!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I suppose we could sleep here," Yugi said with a shrug, so we decided to sleep in Yugi's room for the night. I decided to go on the ride tomorrow. I'm already tired from the other adventures we had.

We woke up the next day and decided to get that monster in Yugi's room out. While we all were getting out, all the monsters working for Monsters Inc. were running and screaming like banshees. Jared was laughing and liking the moment. Goku just looked around all confused looking. I guess_ knowing him_, I can see why he would react like this.

"Why is everyone running? There's no danger here," Goku asked.

"They're scared of _us_," Jared explained.

"But we're not harming anyone."

Just then, Jared saw Boo being taken by Mr. Waternoos. Jared gasped and said, "hey, this must be the part where that four-eyed guy kidnaps Boo! We should go save her!"

"Good idea," I said, forgetting about going on the door Roller Coaster ride.

We all followed Mr. Waternoos to the secret room where Boo was being kept. We all hid behind a wall that held a gap where we could see what's going on, on the other side of the room. Boo was scared like any little girl would as Randell strapped her in to force her to scream using the Scream Extractor. Dr. Doofenshmirz looked at the machine with widened eyes.

"What is that thing?" Dr. Doofenshmirz asked.

"It's called the Scream Extractor, it makes you scream through it until you die of exhaustion," Jared replied.

"Really? I wonder why I never thought of something like that."

"Because you're stupid."

"Still, he can't do that to a little girl! We've gotta stop them!" Aurora said as we all appeared from behind the wall and I got out my millennium rod, freezing Mr. Waternoos and Randell into my control. Atem and Aurora pushed the device away from Boo before Goku unbuckled her.

"Are you okay, little one?" Aurora asked sweetly.

_"Kitty!"_ Boo cried out, hopping off the chair and running to Sully, who happened to be right behind us.

"I'm so sorry Boo, are you alright?" Sully asked with such worry in his voice.

"Uh... Sully... we've got company!" Mike informed his friend.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about the monster world. In fact, nobody will believe _half_ the stuff we've been through," I assured them with a perky smile on my face.

_"RRRRRRight."_

"Can you help us return Boo back to her home?" Sully asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

We entered inside the room filled with room cards. I began searching for Boo's room, since it had to be around here somewhere. Jared looked at me with a look.

"How are you gonna find Boo's room if you don't know what her real name is?" Jared asked.

"Oh, that's easy, her real name is Mary!" I said, then got out Boo's key card._ "See!"_

"How'd you know?"

"Aqua Girl 007 told me while we were chatting."

"Remind me to thank her later."

"Co'mon, let's get Boo home!" I said as we headed to the Scare Room and got Boo's door on the machine and turned it on. After she stepped into her room, I pressed the Emergency Button, then jumped onto the door right on time. I looked down at the two monsters. "I'll place the door somewhere where those two losers won't ever think to look, so you can visit Boo anytime!_ You'll know_ where it is!"

"Uh... okay!" Mike replied before I put out my millennium rod and his eye turned hollow. "When you see Sicilia, dump her! You _don't_ need that woman in your life, if she's gonna blame you for every single little thing you do. In fact, if she apologizes to you, make her beg and crawl on her hands and knees for your forgiveness!"

"You do know that he'll get mad at you for that," Jared said.

"He won't know it's me. _I'm_ controlling him remember?"

_"Curses!"_

The doors began sliding through the opening and into the room filled with other doors on a metal thing. It truly was like _a Roller Coaster_. As the doors began to slide down the metal thing, it was hanging on, I was screaming at the top of my lungs from the sensation. The doors were lighting up as I was screaming excitedly. Though, I still needed to focus on the mission at hand. I looked for any nearby landing area. There had to be one around here somewhere. I mean I have watched Monsters Inc.

Finally, I found one ahead, so I climbed to the top of the closet door, where the release button was, and pressed it, when we were at the right spot. The door dropped and landed on the landing area safely. We all got out and I set the door against the wall, so it would be easier for Sully and Mike to enter. Everyone smiled at the lovely happy ending.

"Well, that was a great adventure!" Fire Jared said.

"What I'm surprised is that the whole chapter has passed and we have not run into-" I mentioned before being cut off.

_"At least, I have finally got all of you trapped!"_ A voice responded, which was even more annoying than Weevil from Yu-Gi-Oh. _NO!_ NOT _THIS GUY!_

"Hey, you're Pilaf!" Goku glared.

"NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT_ HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIM!_" I growled in pure anger and hatred. "Goku, I'll take care of this joke and his goons."

"You think _you_ can defeat us?" Emperor Pilaf asked in a sinister voice that's about as _sinister_ as a rabbit. In fact, _a rabbit_ is more sinister than these guys.

"Yeah, no one can defeat Emperor Pilaf!" Shu smirked in the most bizarre and annoying voice anyone would ever hear in their lives. I covered my ears as quick as a mouse.

"_SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_ YOUR VOICE IS TOO DANG ANNOYING!" I complained. Then, I looked up with glaring eyes. "And _no one can beat Emperor Pilaf?_ Bella Swan could beat this annoying blue smurf! You're lame, you're annoying, you're obnoxious, and you're a freakin' coward!"

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Emperor Pilaf shouted.

"_Are you serious?_ You can't even make one second in a fight without running scared like a little girl when Goku shows up!"

"You do seem really scared when I show up," Goku agreed, shrugging.

"I am not!"

"Say boo," I told Goku with a grim look.

"Boo?"

The three idiots began screaming and freaking out like the scardy cats they are. I said grimly, "my point exactly. You are a disgrace for villains and I'm taking you out!" I was about to form a ball, when I decided to add something. "Actually, I wanna take you guys out with help from _someone else_ who hates you guys as much as I do!" I held up my millennium rod and there appeared a teenage girl holding a pistol with the eye of Wqadjet in her hand. "Meet Aqua Girl 007, or Aqua for short."

"Hey Aqua, I wanna thank you for mentioning Boo's real name!" Jared thanked.

"Of course!" Aqua replied, then got out her millennium gun. "Time to take you bozos out!"

"Before you do that, let us show you our new weapons!" Emperor Pilaf smirked as they threw three pills and giant robot like things that were lamer than the new Tranformers cartoon. _Okay, are they really this serious?_ They all climbed inside the_ robot thingies_,_ whatever. I don't care, I'll just call them Dork Machines._ "You can never stop us now!"

"I really beg to differ!" Aqua replied, not seemingly interested.

"Let me make the first blow!" I offered as I stepped in front of my friend, then formed a ball between my hands. _"KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"_

"Emily no... please _don't_," Jared said, giving me a look.

_"HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ I shouted as the glowing ball of energy grew brighter.

"Please... no."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ I shouted, releasing the ball of energy as the Dork Machines broke in pieces and the three villains screamed at the top of their lungs. I panted, putting my hands on my knees and the three villains were found shaking in fear.

"It's official, you have become extreme nerd."

"Uh... truce?" Emperor Pilaf asked, walking out of the pile along with his comrades.

"Not. even. close," I said darkly. _"Let's do this!"_

"About time!" Aqua replied as she got out her millennium gun and I got out my millennium rod. We both ran to the villains and began beating the heck out of them. I kept whacking Pilaf with my rod while Aqua used her gun to hit Shu with. Mai ran to Aqua to defend Shu, but was punched in the face before she had the chance. I took the liberty to smack her across the head with my millennium rod before she passed out onto the floor.

We were continually beating up these idiots until they were found black and blue with slightly oozing blood, since this is rated K+ and not T. If this was rated T, I would be calling Emperor Pilaf more than just an _annoying dummy_... ALOT more than an _annoying dummy_! I was just glad they finally got what was coming to them. Now, to get rid of them once and for all!

I took the cap off of the millennium rod and used the pointy end to stab the trio one at a time, each of them bursting into ashes. Everyone stared with blinking eyes.

"Wow, that's just _brutal_!" Jared responded.

"You two should enter the fighting arenas sometimes!" Goku said.

_"I'll think about it,"_ Aqua said. "Thanks for letting me be in here!"

"No problem. Bye!" I replied as my friend disappeared. _"That felt good!"_

"Man, this is one crazy adventure!" Goku said. "Do you do this everyday?"

"Pretty much! Alot of things happen that don't really make any sense!" I explained.

"Yeah, I mean look at them!" Jared agreed, pointing to Atem and Aurora. "Them _being together_ doesn't make any sense!" He looked at them with annoyance, mostly Atem. "You just _had_ to free that dragon."

"Actually, that was the other Yami. This one came as a little kid and-" I corrected.

_"I DON'T CARE!"_

"Hey, you think we can have our first kiss here?" Aurora asked politely.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT-" Jared rejected before I took out my millennium rod and his eyes turned hollow. _"Yes, you may have your kiss."_

Just as my control on Jared was released, Atem took Aurora and kissed her oh so passionately. She returned it with her arms swung around Atem's neck, making a moaning sound. I smirked as I watched my brother squirm at the moment. I know for a fact he hates _annoying romances_ like this. Usually, he doesn't care for that type of thing, but it's nice to see him squirm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Jared screamed overdramatically while Atem and Aurora parted from their kiss, exchanging smiles. Just then, a portal appeared and took us all into its vortex.

_What will happen next? Will Atem's and Aurora's love last? How much can Jared take another torture? Why have our heroes forgot about Mater? Will the portals stop coming? Will our heroes return home? Will I stop making Dragon Ball references? Stay tune and find out!_


	26. Pokemon Anime and Manga

**Hey guys, for those of you that have still put this under alert and haven't taken it off just because of the assumption that I'm stopping and yada yada yada. If I am stopping, this would be under complete. Keep that in mind. With that said. This one will be a little more interesting... well, both. I'm going to do two chapters, since Jared and I found time to get out two adventures. YAY! Review please!**

Ash Ketchum's POV

_WE ARE CONTINUING OUR ADVENTURE AS OUR MAIN HEROES-_

* * *

><p>Emily: NO! NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!<p>

Narrator: But... this is the Pokemon universe, it's suppo-

Emily: I DON'T CARE! BAD NARRATOR! BAD! This is MY story and I will do it how _I_ want it, now GET OUT!

Narrator: B-But-

Emily: (gets out a machine gun and blasts the Narrator with tons of bullets) WHEN I SAY GET OUT, I MEAN GET OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now... let's continue, shall we?

Jared: … that was kinda extreme.

* * *

><p>Wait, I'm actually <em>narrating<em>? Um... okay, I've... never done this before. Alright, my name is Ash Katchum, the greatest Pokemon-

* * *

><p>Emily: JUST GET ON WITH IT, BUSTER!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay! Okay!<em> Um... my friends, Brock and Misty, and I were walking in the middle of the forest on our way to our next destination. We were just talking, then there was this weird blue portal in front of us. A bunch of people started falling toward us, well Brock anyways. This shaggy blond-haired boy fell right on top of Brock and the rest fell around him, mostly on top of this other blond-haired teenage guy that looked exactly like the other one, only with less shaggy hair. _Are they Pokemon Trainers?_

"Brock!" I cried out worriedly.

_"What the..."_ Brock muffled under the kid.

"Why is it that every universe we go to, people always have to land on top of _me_!?" The blond-haired guy complained.

"Because karma hates you," an older woman with curly brown hair smirked. They must be brother and sister, since they act like siblings.

_"Hey, will you ge-"_ Brock complained, pushing the shaggy-haired guy off of him. Then, he saw the curly brown-haired woman, then hearts started appearing in his eyeballs... like usual. "Well, _hello_ beautiful!"

The brown-haired girl's eyes widened, then looked around, saying, "oh no... flirtatious sue, bad animation..." then stared at Misty and I, this time her jaw dropping. "Oh crud, we're in Pokemon."

"Really?" The teenage blond-haired male asked, then...

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The woman screamed to the heavens, then grabbed onto the tow truck with a face and... _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _ Then grabbed onto the guy that looked like the teenage blond-haired guy, only with shaggy hair, then someone that looked like her twin, then the less shaggy blond-haired guy.

"EMILY, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" The _not_ shaggy blond-haired guy shouted. So, _that's_ her name. _Why is she screaming like that?_

_"Okay... okay... let me just..."_ The woman Emily muttered, trembling.

"Uh... hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm a Pokemon Master," I introduced, then...

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "_ Emily screamed, then paused in front of me as I blinked, really freaking out. "Okay, I'm done."

"We know who you are. We're from another universe where you're from a television show called _Pokemon_. My name is Jared," The blond-haired teenage boy replied. Okay, that makes sense!

"Ah, that explains!" I replied.

"Wait, you actually _believe_ us?"

"Jared, this is _Pokemon_," the Emily look-alike responded in a bored expression.

"Good point."

Suddenly, some random boy with a hat, a pair of shorts, and a T-Shirt appeared. An exclamation point appeared over his head, before running to me, shouting, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Ugh, you're _so_ annoying! do you just _stand there_ all day and night in one spot just so you can challenge someone to a Pokemon battle!?" Jared shouted as the kid shrugged. I never really thought about that. Usually, a random guy shows up and challenges me. It happens _all_ the time. "Also, why is it that after you catch Pokemon, they suddenly obey you and are your_ best friend_ all of a sudden? I mean even Ash's first Pokemon zapped him and all of a sudden they're _best friends forever_ after several minutes?"

_"Pika,"_ Pikachu responded with such a confused look.

"I'm confused too, Pikachu," I replied.

"And how the heck do you understand what it's saying!? I mean do they have a Pokemon language school or something!? How do you even process that much information to understand the language of every single Pokemon on the planet?" Jared asked. Actually, I have no idea. I just understand what Pikachu is saying. _I guess it's because I'm his master?_

"Whatever. I'm bored, so I might as well do _something_," Emily sighed, then a swirling vortex surrounded her and she appeared to be wearing a red half-sleeved shirt with blue overalls over it, a white hat with a bow to the side, her hair in two pigtails, a pair of knee high socks, red tennis shoes, and a belt with three poke balls on each side. So, she is a Pokemon Trainer. _I knew it!_

"Wait, how are you able to do that!?" Jared asked with glaring eyes.

"I play Pokemon Soulsilver! I'll be battling you, so you go first!" Emily smirked, putting her hand to her right belt where her Poke Balls were.

"Very well! Haunter, I choose you!" The young Pokemon Trainer shouted as he threw his Poke Ball and Haunter appeared. Emily just rolled her eyes.

_"Please!"_ Emily replied, throwing her Poke Ball and a-_ no way, she has a Togetic!?_ "Togi, use Extrasensory!" Her Togetic used the psychic power Extrasensory, which made Haunter faint.

"Wow, you're good!" I cried out. "Where did you get that Pokemon?" I asked, trying to find out what kind of Pokemon it was in my PokeDex.

"I raised and hatched it!"

_"Oh!"_ Jared responded like I had just been pawned, which I suppose I did... like usual.

"And compared to you guys, I actually _name_ my Pokemon!"

"Okay, time for me to get out my next Pokemon!" the Pokemon Trainer smirked, returning Haunter back in his Poke Ball at the same time Emily did. He got out his second Poke Ball. "Alright Snorlax, I choose you!" He threw the Poke Ball and Snorlax appeared.

"Right. Klaty, kick his freakin' butt!" Emily smirked, throwing her Poke Ball and a Graveler.

"You have that Pokemon too!?" I gasped.

"Okay Katal, use Rock Smash!" Emily shouted as Klaty shot the ground from under Snorlax and he instantly fainted, much to my dismay. Snorlax returned to his Poke Ball.

"Wow, you're good!" The Pokemon Trainer said.

"Darn right I am!" Emily bragged as the trainer left.

"Well, now that that is done, what thing do we have to do in this world that will involved saving the world and/or someone from certain parral?" Jared questioned before a portal, though different one that seemed more clear, appeared and we were all were sucked into it to some sort of weird place with just ground and no trees or grass. "Well, this is strange. That normally doesn't happen."

Suddenly, the ground underneath us shook and the ground ahead of us began seperating into a huge gap. _Oh crud! What the freakin' heck is going on here!?_

"EVERYBODY RUN!" The Jared with the shaggy hair shouted as we all began running from the cracking ground that began falling into the gap in the middle, while shaking. _Is this an earthquake?_

Normal Emily's POV

I ran as fast as I could, not really caring that Ash and the other two bland crusaders would probably not know how to handle a simple earthquake. I happen to see a bicycle ahead of me, which seemed slightly rusted. _Oh well!_ A grin formed across my face and I instantly hopped on the bike and began peddling across the ground, just when the bicycle background music from the game started playing._ I always loved that song._ I noticed Jared seemed annoyed.

_"Not another word,"_ Jared muttered, then it dawned on him. "We're still in _Pokemon_, aren't we?"

"Seeing that I'm riding a bicycle and there's ground breaking under us, I will guess that this is the Pokemon Adventures manga!" I replied, feeling excitement. "Now, _this_ is what I'm talking about!"

I rode through the peace of land that was left from all the falling ground. I happen to find someone riding on a bike that looked like Ash, but seemed more determined, had a different hat, mostly wore red and white, and his Pikachu on his shoulder was filled with electricity._ NO WAY!_

"It's Red!" I cried excitedly. "We must be in a Pokemon Battle!"

"I didn't remember a Pokemon Battle being this dangerous!" Ash complained, who was hanging on to the edge of some ground for his dear life, trying not to fall to his doom.

"Ash, hang on!" Misty cried out, her and Brock trying to grab onto each of Ash's wrists. _I honestly don't care if gary-sue 1 and 2, and bland love interest die or not. I mean _really_, I might as well be killing firewood._ Of course, Red is a different story, considering that Brock and Misty are in this story too and he'd know them.

"Yellow, think you can help them?" Red asked Yellow, who was being carried by Butterfree, who was flying in the air.

"Sure thing!" Yellow replied, releasing her Doduo from her Poke Ball. _I noticed she's still wearing that sombraro._ "Doduo, save them!" Doduo began running out like an Ostrich. It used two of it's beaks, from each head, to pick up Brock and Misty, who were holding onto Ash. They suddenly found themselves thrown on the back of Doduo, who was running them from the danger.

"I didn't know Pokemon could do that!" Ash cried out in shock, two bulging eyes.

"Poliwrath, use Water Gun to destroy Onix!" Red shouted.

"Where's Onix?" The Werewolf Jared asked, who was with us, furrowing his eyebrows, then seeing Poliwrath shoot a burst of water from its mouth at the path Red was riding on, which was non other than the back of an Onix. Ash's jaw literally dropped, including Brock's and Misty.

"_That's_ an Onix!?" Ash cried out.

"That's one huge Pokemon and the biggest one I've seen!" Brock commented as Onix, who was almost the size of the Empire State Building, began tumbling onto the ground, breaking it some more as I began riding and jumping over gaps with my bicycle, including Red. We eventually made it to safety, Yellow having grabbed Jared, and Werewolf Jared performing a really high jump to safety.

Red looked across from the huge canyon, where his opponent was, who was a member of Team Rocket. He then brought out a pidgeotto, who used Sand-Attack, dust covering the whole area and making all of us cough. When the area cleared, they were gone.

"Dangit! I missed!" Red cursed to himself, showing a fist in front of him.

"That was the most intense Pokemon Battle I've ever seen in my life!" Jared said, wide-eyed.

"And that's why I love the _Pokemon Adventures_ manga!" I grinned.

"Brock, Misty, what are you two doing here? I thought you were supposed to be back in your gyms!" Red asked, his eyebrows furrowing and arms crossed.

"They're from another universe, like this one only it's for a kids show. You're the manga version, which is _Pokemon_ for adults," Jared explained as Red looked at him like he was smoking something. "You don't believe me, do you?" Red shook his head. "At least that's more realistic."

"This is the better version of _Pokemon_, the version were it gets real!" I replied excitedly.

"Well, if you don't believe me, how do you explain why this guy looks exactly like you?" Jared questioned, pointing to Ash, who stared at Red with two widened eyes.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Red asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, the greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash introduced himself with the most annoying grin. Pikachu appeared next to his feet.

_"Pik-a-chu,"_ Pikachu said curiously at his counterpart, who just stared at him intensely and curiously.

"Uh-huh... this guy is nothing like me!" Red exclaimed, pointing to Ash with his thumb. He then smirked cockily. "By the way, I'm Red, Greatest Pokemon Master in the universe!"

"Yeah right! Bet I'm better than you!" Ash smirked.

"Did you defeat all the gym leaders and the Elite Four?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"Did you battle and catch Mewtwo?"

"Uh..."

"Did you defeat Team Rocket and destroy their base?"

"HA! He can't even get rid of them!" I laughed, making Ash blush.

Just then, after I said that, two surprising _visitors_ arrive, who was non other than the two most annoying villains in the entire Pokemon anime series: Team Rocket. They stood in their poses and...

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie chanted.

"And make it double," James added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the world within-"

Suddenly, a huge blast of fire burned the duo, including Meowth, right in front of us. They screamed in agony until they were nothing, but burning flesh. Everyone's eyeballs burst from their sockets, turning toward Red, who had a charizard right next to him, whose mouth was filled with flames.

_"That was the most _annoying _speech I've ever heard in my life,"_ Red said in a monotone.

_"D-Did you just blast Team Rocket for the _last_ time?"_ Jared asked in a muttered voice.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!" I cried in joy and glee, glomping on Red and swinging my arms around his neck. He just stared at me with blinking eyes, then at Jared.

"It's Emily. Don't question it," Jared stated, then sighed. "So, what adventure or _someone_ _we have to save_ do we have to face this time?"

"Well, I am on a mission to destroy one of Team Rocket's bases. They kidnapped Professor Oak and Blue's parents again and I'm on my way to meet my friends and save them," Red explained.

"So... how do we get there?" Jared asked.

"You can ride on me!" Mater cried out._ Oh yeah, forgot he was even here. That's weird, because I'm such a huge Mater fan._

"Wait, how did you escape from the falling ground?" Jared asked.

"Oh, I just drove myself out of the way during the earthquake or whatever battle that was," Mater replied.

"Makes sense to me," I shrugged.

"And you're not all freaked out about a talking car?" Jared asked Red.

"I just saw a Misty and Brock from a parallel universe with a look-alike of me, who can talk and understand the language of his Pokemon. At this point, I'll believe anything," Red exclaimed.

"Good point!"

We all got inside Mater and he drove us on our way to the base of Team Rocket. I just _knew_ this was going to be a really intense adventure, compared to what happened in the first _Pokemon_ universe we went to. I mean the thing about the manga is that there's fantastic and new adventures, non of them are _ever_ the same; it always brings something new to the picture: the Pokemon Battles are always intense, the characters actually HAVE character, and... what can I say, I LOVE _Pokemon Adventures_!

I'm hoping, really hoping, that I will get to meet my favorite Protagonist characters. That's another thing about_ Pokemon Adventures_, the main characters keep changing for every saga made. So far, we've only met the first two main protagonists: Red and Yellow.

Jared's POV

We were all driving on Mater on our way to one of the Team Rocket bases. Out of curiosity, I asked Emily how bad Team Rocket_,_ in the manga version, could possibly be... yeah, I just pooped in my pants now. These guys make the Team Rocket organization in the series look like scared little kittens. I suppose that shouldn't surprise me, after witnessing what a Pokemon Battle is like in this world. I did read some of the manga before and it is more epic than the series, including the sizes of the Pokemon. I suppose there's a reason why my sister is more into the_ Pokemon Adventures_ manga and not the series.

We finally made it to the base where five members of Team Rocket stood guarding. Not only that, but, once they saw us, they instantly summoned all six of their Pokemon. _Wow, now things are getting real!_

"Wait, you can't just summon all your Pokemon like that! That's not how it works!" Ash stated.

"It works in this universe. It's different from your world," I replied.

"Besides, didn't you summon all your Pokemon at the beginning of Pokemon 2000?" Emily asked.

_"B-But that was different,"_ Ash said with a pouty look.

"Because you weren't _in a Pokemon Battle_, right?"

Ash stood quietly. _That actually is a good point. I mean, if you have six Pokemon, why can't you just summon all of them at the same time in a Pokemon Battle? I mean, what the heck?_

"Anyways, it's time for things to get _real_!" Emily smirked, gathering all six of her Poke Balls, then throwing all of them in the air just as all of her Pokemon were summoned at the same time. She then jumped right onto her pidgeotto.

"Co'mon Fowel! Everyone ATTACK!" Emily shouted out, punching her fist into the air. "Hey Jared, you played Silver before, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, I can do that too, can't I?" I remembered, then I suddenly found myself wearing a red-hooded jacket, a pair of yellow shorts, red tennis shoes, and a black and yellow cap worn backwards. Three Poke Balls were shown on each side of my belt worn around my waist.

"Why are you dressed like Gold?" Red asked me with furrowed eyebrows.

"No time to explain!" Emily replied.

I released all six of my Pokemon, including my Fearow. I shouted, "Hey Fearow!" Fearow grabbed me with its feet from my shoulders and I began flying in the air. "WAHOOO! ATTACK!"

Everyone brought out their Pokemon and started attacking the members of Team Rocket. I noticed Red's Pikachu, which he named Pika, scampering around on all fours, electrocuting all the Raticate's, which Team Rocket had in possession.

"Togi, use Extrasensory!" Emily cried out as Togi used the extrasensory move on one of the Team Rocket members, making him dizzy.

"Hey, you can do _that_!?" I asked in excitement. "Hey Beedrill, use Fury on him!" My Beedrill began attacking with its pointy stinger things on its front legs and attacked the other member of Team Rocket.

"There's also something I want to show you ladies!" Emily smirked. "Togi, use Metronome!"

"Oh my gosh, I _hated_ that!" I said, remembering when it was used against me. _Ugh man, that was annoying!_

A gloved finger began showing a pointed finger in front of the Team Rocket members, rocking side to side, right before a huge ice storm swept the entire field. The members of Team Rocket were now frozen in ice before Red's Poliwrath jumped in the air and made a body slam right onto the Pokemon making everyone pass out anime style with drool showing on the corner of their mouths.

"Glad they still have that," I said.

* * *

><p>Emily: Actually, that wasn't in the manga. I added that, because this is my story and I thought that'd be funny.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, poo on you!"<p>

We began running to the inside of the base. _Here we go!_ _This is when we run into a member, then the stupid exclamation pop up and we have to _stop and do a Pokemon Battle with them_. Seriously, do they just stand there all day just so they can _forcefully_ challenge someone? Someday, someone is going to just stab them instead of having a Pokemon Battle!_

Actually, that's not what happened. When we ran into a member of Team Rocket, he just brought out all his Pokemon, six of them, and started attacking us up front. One of them had a huge Geodude, who started shaking the floor of the ground, which began to break. I began to fall from the floor.

"Hey Spearow!" I cried out before my Pokebird game and swooped me.

Emily began sliding down the broken floor like she was surfing, then it suddenly turned to ice. _Wait, how did tha... oh, she has a swinub. Nevermind then._

"Help me!" Ash cried out, who was falling down the broken floor before Yellow's Doduo grabbed him with its beak from the back of his shirt. "Thanks!" It threw Ash on its back and began running down the broken floor to the bottom, where I'm guessing is where the basement is.

The basement, below the broken floor, was dark and spooky like a cave. Luckily, light was shown from Emily's Beedrill, Butterfly. _Wait, why did she name her Beedrill that?_ _It's a bee. Aw, who cares!_

We noticed a dirty blond-haired guy with a green long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and boots. He also held green eyes and a serious face.

"Gary, what are _you_ doing here?" Ash asked as the guy rose two eyebrows.

"It's not Gary, it's Green. He's Red's rival and BFF," Emily explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" I said as Green looked at me like I was crazy, then at Red.

"Who the heck are these guys and why does this moron look like you?" Green asked, then pointing to Ash.

"HEY! I am not a moron!" Ash shouted.

"I'm still trying to figure out that one, though I know that these two are Pokemon Trainers and those two _aren't_ Brock and Misty," Red replied, then pointing to Brock and Misty.

"Well, they are, just not the ones from your universe," I corrected.

"No, because Misty is a mermaid," Emily smirked.

"Wait, she is?"

_"I am?"_ Misty asked with a pair of widened eyes.

"Whatever. Where's Blue?" Green asked.

"Right here!" Blue cried out, who was a red-haired female with blue eyes. I _think_ I remember her. She appeared flying on a Jigglypuff... _okay, that's new._

"Hey there! You sure look cute!" Brock said flirtatiously to Blue, who just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Wait, I just noticed something. Where's Psychic Emily?" I asked.

Psychic Emily

When I realized I was in the _Pokemon Adventures_ manga, I quickly ditched the group to look for the other main protagonists, and because I didn't want to hear the stupid _Team Rocket speech_ after realizing they were stalking Ash... like usual. I happen to find the Team Rocket base, then found myself on the roof of the base, teaming up with Silver, Gold and Crystal. _These guys are awesome!_

We were against ten members of Team Rocket with their Pokemon. I used my telekinesis to push them off the roof, much to the trio's dismay.

"Whoa!" They all responded.

"Silver, I have to say, I'm such a big fan of you! You're like one of the greatest rivals ever!" I cried out in glee as he stared at me with blinking eyes.

"O...kay," Silver responded.

"Anyways, think you can give us a quicker way to get off here?" Gold asked, one hand on his hip.

"Easy!" I replied, using my psychic powers to break the floor of the roof, then fly all three of us down to the basement.

We all appeared crashing into the basement where everyone else was at. Normal Jared said, "so _that's_ where you were!"

"Hey, why the heck are you dressed like me!?" Gold shouted at Jared offensively.

"What I'm wondering is why Brock and Misty are here?" Crystal wondered.

"They're not _Brock and Misty_," Green said plainly.

"Not the ones you know anyways," Jared corrected.

_"I'm not going to question it,"_ Silver said plainly, sighing in response. "Let's get Professor Oak and Blue's parents, then get out of here."

"Way ahead of you!" my normal self responded, snapping her fingers and revealing Fowel carrying Professor Oak and Blue's parents.

"Grandpa!" Green cried out.

"Momma! Pappa!" Blue cried out joyfully.

"You okay?" Red asked.

"I'm fine, but I think we might have company," Professor Oak stated, looking behind him as more members of Team Rocket, with their Pokemon, came to attack us.

"Okay, just let me give Bubbles some moomoo milk really quick," Emily stated, retrieving a bottle of moomoo milk from her backpack and giving it to Bubbles, who was a croconaw.

We all began attacking, werewolf Jared and I using our natural abilities and our normal selves using their pokemon. My normal self had Furry, her ninetales, use Will-O-Wisp on some of the members, then used Fire Blast on all of them. Werewolf Jared began pouncing on Team Rockets' pokemon, in his werewolf form, and taring them up. Crystal threw her Poke Ball and kicked it right at a member of Team Rocker.

"Is that really necessary?" Jared asked.

"Crystal does that," I explained before Crystal got out the rest of her Pokemon and kicked all of them, summoning them from afar. Her pokemon all began attacking just when we all realized that the base was beginning to fall.

"We have to get out of here!" Werewolf Jared shouted, changing back to his human form.

We all began running, my normal self jumping onto Fowel and flying off with Professor Oak and Blue's parents. Everyone got on their flying Pokemon, while I took everyone else with my telekinesis and flew them out of the building as it began crashing down. The Team Rocket base was destroyed.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Jared cried out joyfully. "That was the best Pokemon adventure I ever had in my life!"

"And that's why I prefer the manga over the anime," my normal self stated.

"The anime was good, just not as good and realistic as the manga," Jared said.

My normal self has a good point. I've always hated the anime. Not because of its goofiness, its sucky animation, or the fact that every episode is the_ same thing_; you seen one show, you seen them all. It was mostly because the characters were _boring_! There's absolutely no character or backstory anyone has and there's hardly any effort put into the anime. The narration is also unnecessary and more annoying than in Dragon Ball. The manga is based mainly on the game, but always gives its audience something new brought to the table, always considering every detail from the game down to the medicine, and has three dimensional and memorable characters.

The anime Pokemon, on the other hand, does not put as much effort. The characters have little to no character and never develop throughout the story. Ash might become a stronger Pokemon Trainer_ or master_, but as a _character_ he doesn't develop; this is aside from the fact he's always ten years old after_ who knows how many seasons_ up to Black and White, including the movies. Even Ash's relationship with his friends and Pokemon are as shallow as a puddle of water with no buildup and no reason for it.

Red and the other main protagonists of _Pokemon Adventures_ develop and grow as characters. They show noticeable flaws and establish their characters through the first five pages. Each of them are different in their own unique way, showing high amount of likability. There's also buildup in the relationships that the main protagonists have with their Pokemon, their rivals and even themselves. It actually does show how important it is for the Pokemon Trainer to learn to respect their Pokemon and how it effects them and the trainer. They also show a deep connection with their rivals and how their and their rival's influence impact each other and help the other grow. The _Pokemon Adventures_ manga shows the deep connection each protagonist and rival have with each other and how they impact one other as a whole.

While many may like the anime, each to his own opinion, I really believe that the anime could never really compare to the _Pokemon Adventures_ manga. In my personal opinion, I can't even call it the _adult Pokemon_, but more like how_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is to the My Little Pony community. It's not an adult version of _Pokemon_, but more like a _better written_ version of it that's both somewhat suitable for kids and puts effort into the story and the characters.

Anyways, enough of my pointless rambling, we land on the ground.

"Man, that was just _scary_, I hope I don't go through something like that again," Ash stated.

"And that's why you'll never become a great Pokemon Master like me," Red bragged as Ash glared at him with dagger eyes.

"HEY, TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Anyways, that was a neat adventure! Okay portal, time for you to come out now!" Jared cried out.

"Aw, but I haven't seen the rest of the main protagonists yet," my normal self moped.

Then, two young kids appeared from the trees. One was a boy with a weird white hat, a black and red shirt, red fingerless gloves, and black pants. The other was a young girl with light brown hair, a blue top, black shorts, black gloves, blue tennis shoes, a blue bandanna covering the top of her head, and two noticeable canines.

_"May?"_ Ash responded, looking at Sapphire, who stared at him weirdly.

"HEY! It's Ruby and Sapphire!" My normal self cried in glee. I was excited as well.

"Hey, are those your Pokemon?" Ruby asked my normal self, running to her.

"Yeah."

"Hey are _beautiful_! You are AMAZING!" Ruby cried out with stars sparkling in his eyes.

_"We're leaving!"_ Jared stated aloud.

"Mind if I clean up your Pokemon and put on some makeup? They look all filthy and unfabulous."

"_NO!_ PORTAL, TAKE US OUT, NOW!"

Suddenly, a portal appeared and took all of us away. Much to Jared's annoyance, Ruby and Yellow came along too.

"CURSE YOU PORTAL!" Jared cried aloud.


	27. Yu-Gi-Oh DA

**And... next chapter. Interesting facts, originally Ash Katchum was supposed to have development through the course of the series, eventually become Red. This was originally intended by the creators of the Pokemon games. The reason this never happened was because of the money and profits toward the kids and the parents, wanting Pokemon to be kept the same. Because of this, Ash growing up and becoming Red never happened. So, Pokemon Adventures was published to follow what the original creators' intended for the Pokemon series to be. Looking back, it actually does make sense why Ash was so annoying and childlike at the beginning. He was supposed to have progressed, but... hey, can't argue with the fans. I suppose that explains it. It just goes to show that, if you ask the company what you want, it will give it to you (clears throat) Equestria Girls (done clearing throat). Sorry, got something caught in my throat.**** Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

Well, this is just great! The sissy boy of _Pokemon Adventures_, at least I'm assuming he is, just HAD to join with us! _Why couldn't it have been Ash? At least I like _him_ and he's not annoying, at least to me. Nope. Instead, I get the guy with the weird hat that likes to_ put makeup on Pokemon_: Ruby. Hurray!_

My normal sister is gone, leaving only the psychic version of her. The werewolf me was still around. There was also Yellow, who seems kinda cool. Jaden is back, then there's... oh no, not _her_!

"Hey! Missed me?" Aurora asked with her most annoying smile ever.

"Hey, I'm back at Duel Academy!" Jaden cried out happily.

"Great! We're at _this_ place again!" I complained grumpily.

"But why isn't every student wearing a Duel Disk?" Psychic Emily asked.

"Huh... that's weird. In fact, now that I think about it, I don't remember those two girls over there," Jaden said, pointing at two Slifer Red Girls, one had short black hair in pigtails and the other had pixy blond hair and was tall. They stared at Jaden funny with a pair of shockfilled eyes.

"We must be in a fan fiction. The question is _which_ fan fiction?" I wondered.

"Hey, are you guys new here?" I heard a girl ask me from behind.

"Actually, we're-" I replied, turning around, then seeing a FEMALE Jaden Yuki... you heard right... a _female_ Jaden Yuki. I had to laugh. "Wow, Jaden's a girl in this?"

"Really? Cool!" Jaden replied, showing his grin. _Of course he'd be fine with this._ Girl Jaden seemed really confused.

"Who are you guys?" Girl Jaden asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We're from another dimension and you're a guy in his universe," I explained, pointing to Jaden, who was waving.

"I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm going to be the next king of games!" Jaden bragged, pointing to himself with this thumb.

"HA! _No way!_ Nobody can _ever_ beat my daddy!" Girl Jaden grinned. I immediately turned my head to Psychic Emily.

_"Daddy?"_ I asked.

"Yugi adopted her when she was five," Psychic Emily explained.

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Is that Ruby and Yellow? Oh my gosh, I'm such a big fan of _Pokemon_, especially _Pokemon Adventures_!" Girl Jaden cried out with hearts in her eyeballs. _Of course she does._

"Thanks. You want to see my fabulous Pokemon?" Ruby asked as Girl Jaden nodded. He got out all his Pokemon, which were four... huh.

"Wow, I love all of them, _especially_ this one!" Girl Jaden cried out, looking at a weird ugly looking fish. "It's so cute! Mimi is my favorite!" She then looked up and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Sorry. My name is Jaylin Yuki." _Makes sense. It'd be weird if she was still called _Jaden_._

"Anyways, so what adventure will we face or what person will we be saving?" I asked, sighing.

"Hm... I really don't know. I mean we're having trouble with the Shadow Riders, but other than-" Jaylin replied, then her eyes suddenly changed to gold. _Yep, time for us to save the day... again._

"So, what person do we have to save or adventure will we face?"

"There's some boys trespassing into the Abandoned Dorm."

"Okay, then let's go! Onward!"

"Have you guys faced Shadow Games and have pain tolerance?"

I laughed, then bragged, "you have no idea who you're-" then my sister covered my mouth.

"We're good!" Psychic Emily said.

"Okay then! Follow me!" Jaylin replied as she headed toward the forest part of Duel Academy and we all followed her.

Jaylin's POV

I'm not entirely sure how these people got here, but I kinda believe their story honestly. I figured it's because I've been through crazy paranormal activities with Daddy before, though there's also the fact I can't curse anymore and... I just _know_ they're telling the truth. It feels as though _someone_ is making me _believe_ these things, because _she said so_ or maybe I'm just breaking the fourth wall here.

But anyways, I guided them through the forest to the location of the Abandoned Dorm. We were in front of the large fence where I climbed over last time. I don't think my new friends are good climbers like me. Even Zane had a hard time climbing up this thing.

"We'll have to go over the fence," I explained.

"Okay Emily, time to bring us over the fence," Normal Jared, without the shaggy hairdo, said.

"You can do that? I had to get over the fence by climbing up that tree over there," I said, pointing to the tree with the limb that reached over the fence.

"Yeah, but it'd be too slow. I want to go faster."

"Aw, but I thought you _wanted_ to go over the fence," Emily smirked.

"NO! I don't want to climb up the tree!"

"Fine," Emily replied as her hands glowed blue and I felt myself being lifted up and moved right over the fence like I was on a bungee cord.

"Wow! That was fun!" I laughed, then pushed myself through the tall grass and bushes to get to the Abandoned Dorm.

"Ugh, I hate this," Normal Jared complained. _At least the werewolf version of himself seems like he's pushing himself through okay._

"Man, this is why I hate jungles and forests," Ruby complained, which I can't blame him honestly. He's more of a city boy.

"Shut up! Nobody likes you!"

"I do!" Emily cried out.

"I do too," I cried out as well.

"Yeah, well you both stink."

"Well, we are in a _forest_," I smirked as Jared moaned in response. "Anyways, here we are!" We all were there on time to spot our three troublemakers inside the Abandoned Dorm before the double doors closed._ "Idiots!"_

"You caught them too?" I happen to hear Zane from behind me. _Hey, my friends are here!_ Zane arrived with Ronda, Carl, Alexis, Syrus and Bastion.

"Hey guys! Did you spot those guys too?" I asked.

"I felt their presence and told everyone," Ronda explained.

"So, who are these guys?" Zane asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm Jared, this is my sister. We're all from another universe and Jaden's a guy here," Normal Jared replied, pointing to my male counterpart.

"It's Jay-_lin_," Emily corrected.

_"Whatever!"_

"That's just weird," Zane replied, giving a look.

"Wait, where's Chumely?" Jaden asked. _Chumely? Who the heck is Chumely?_

"You're a girl here, so you never roomed with the same guys. As a girl, you roomed in the _girl's_ dorm room, so you have Carl over there instead of Chumely," Emily explained.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_ Jaden replied. _So... I room with some guy named Chumely as a _guy_... weird. I wonder who he is. I know I've heard that name somewhere, but I don't... wait, isn't he_ Syrus'_ roommate? That would mean I'd be rooming with both Syrus and his fat roommate... huh._ "So, who are you ladies?"

"My name is Carl," Carl introduced.

"Hi Carl," Normal Jared replied.

"My name is Ronda," Ronda introduced.

"Hi Ronda."

"And Jared knows the rest of you guys," Emily said, then sighing. "Anyways, let's get going."

We all headed up the stairs and into the Abandoned Dorm. Ronda's and I's eyes glowed our dark powered color to find the boys. We guided everyone up the stairs and into a room of the campus. I swung the door open and found the three boys inside an hour glass with sand falling on top of them and them banging on the glass of the hourglass, crying for help.

"Why is it always the hourglass?" Normal Jared asked.

"Actually, the hourglass has only been used as a prison in _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Aladdin_. Other than that, I can't see how else it's been used, unless you want to get into the technicality of the _Wizard of Oz_," Emily corrected.

"IT'S _ALWAYS_ THE HOURGLASS!"

"Uh... okay?"

I then heard a dark chuckle, seeing a figure coming out of the shadows as some student with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing an Obelisk Blue outfit. Zane glared, which I'm assuming means he knows this guy. He did used to be in this campus before messing with The Book of Dark Arts.

"It's Nightshroud inside David," Zane growled.

_"So nice of you to join in. How about a Shadow Game?"_ Nightshroud smirked as one of my own appeared upon my lips.

"I accept your challenge, though you have to set them free, if I win," I replied.

"Very well. We'll make this simple and play a little game of Chess."

Suddenly, the entire room became black and we all fell deep into the black abyss, screaming at the top of our lungs. What happened next was _entirely_ unexpected.

Psychic Emily's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself on a huge board that made me feel I was playing the same kind of live Chess from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I was at the very end on the right; meaning I was a Rook. I noticed Zane was also a Rook too, which actually makes sense, knowing _Yu-Gi-Oh DA_. Jared and Werewolf Jared were Knights, Carl and Ronda were Bishops, Jaylin was Queen, and the rest were Pawns... yeah.

"Why am I the knight!?" My normal brother complained.

"Hey, I'm a knight too!" Werewolf Jared shouted back.

"I guess it's because you're the fighters of the group. Though, why am I a Rook?" I wondered.

"You wrote the story, you should know!" Normal Jared replied as my eyes widened.

"Well, I know why _Zane's_ the Rook, he's usually the one that always-"

"I... don't wanna hear it."

"Actually, the real question is why the King is _Yugi_!" Jaylin wondered as we all darted our eyes at a grown up Yugi Moto.

"How did I get here?" Yugi asked.

_"This is gonna ruin so much continuity,"_ I muttered to myself, facepalming.

"OH! I get it! King of Games! Haha," Werewolf Jared said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make any sense. Yugi was never with us. He's in Asia," Jaylin stated.

"Last I checked, I was talking with Jaylin and-" Yugi said before Normal Jared cut him off.

"Ah, I see! Anyone who is aware of this happening will be involved in this game!" Normal Jared realized.

"Okay, but why am I _Queen_!? Wouldn't it make sense if Tea played as the Queen?" Jaylin asked.

"She's not here, so there!"

"But..."

_"Why am _I _the Pawn?"_ Ruby complained in a whiny voice.

"Because you're useless!" Normal Jared replied.

"What about me?" Jaden asked, who was also a Pawn.

"You're useless too!"

"I'm a Pawn too," Yellow said.

"Including the rest of us," Aurora stated. _I forgot she was here._

"You're _all_ useless, so shut up!" Normal Jared snapped, which made me roll my eyes.

"Actually, Pawns are the keys to winning a game of chess, I heard," I pointed out.

"Yes, but they're still useless."

That made me facepalm and sigh loudly at the same time. Jaylin looked directly onto the board and said, "okay... Yellow, move two spaces!" Yellow was instantly jumped two spaces, of course screaming in the process.

_"Whoa!"_ Yellow responded. Nightshroud moved his middle piece on my left one space.

"Ruby moves one space!" Jaylin declared as Ruby walked one space forward.

The game continued with Jaylin deciding each of our moves. Nightshroud was taking out some of the Pawns, who weren't our friends, then Jaylin began letting them kick some booty. Ruby was the first one to start with jumping in the air and performing a spin and kick right on the enemy Bishop.

"HA! And _you_ said I was useless!" Ruby bragged.

"Shut up!" Normal Jared snapped.

Of course, Normal and Werewolf Jared got to get rid of some Pawns too, I even got to run straight forward and knock down an enemy Knight. It was fun. Though, _fun_ never lasts for long and Yellow soon found the enemy Queen heading straight for her like a bull at a rodeo.

_"Ahhhh!"_ Yellow screamed before the !ueen rammed right into her and she fell straight forward, her straw hat falling out of her head to reveal her ponytail.

"Wait, she's a GIRL!?" Normal Jared cried out with his jaw dropped.

"I thought you knew," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Yellow was instantly teleported inside the hourglass, sand falling all over her and the trio. She cried and screamed, banging on the glass with her two fists. Jaden glared, then looked at Jaylin with two darting eyes.

"We have to hurry up!" Jaden glared.

"I'm getting there!" Jaylin said.

"Who is that guy? He kinda looks like you," Yugi asked.

"He's a male version of myself."

"Eh... that's just weird."

Nightshroud then moved his other Bishop, which was heading toward Normal Jared. He asked, "hey Jaylin, think you can help me?"

"I'm gonna have to sacrifice you in order to win this game," Jaylin explained calmly.

"Aw _pooy_," Normal Jared pouted before the Bishop came and completely destroyed him before he ended up in the hourglass. He was pouting with his arms folded. _"I hate the hourglass."_ Yellow began hugging him by the waist fearfully, trembling. "You hate this too, huh?" She nodded her head._ "Yeah."_

Eventually, there were only a few pieces left, a bulk of everyone cramped in the hourglass. The only people that weren't inside was Ruby, Jaden, Yugi, Zane, Jaylin and me. We were all circling around Nightshroud weirdly to take him out, while he was trying to take Yugi out. Yugi had stepped one space toward Nightshroud and, just as he thought he had his win, Jaylin used her last move to have Zane move in front of Nightshroud to block his passage.

"Checkmate," Yugi smirked.

Just then, the hourglass burst and we all fell back to the room of the Abandoned Dorm where we started. The three boys ran as fast as they could from the campus as we followed them. We returned back outside to where we found Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Shepard, who looked absolutely furious.

"We will be seeing you boys in the office, probably talking about _suspending_ you for this!" Dr. Crowler glared aloud.

_"W-We're sorry,"_ the boys cried out together.

"We thought the Shadow Game thing was just a bunch of bogus stuff!" One of the guys said.

"You should've thought about that before trespassing into the Abandoned Dorm!" Normal Jared stated.

"And who _are_ you all? I know you're not students!" Dr. Crowler demanded.

"We're from another universe and why do you wear alot of makeup?" Normal Jared asked.

"What's wrong with a guy wearing makeup? Guys do that sometimes!"

"Not like that and I'm pretty sure those kind of men are from Japan."

"Actually, that is explained, but I kinda haven't revealed it yet," I explained.

"Oh okay," Normal Jared replied as Dr. Crowler rose two eyebrows.

"Wait, you mean you actually know _why_ Crowler looks like some sort of mascot or rodeo clown?" Jaden asked.

"How do you know my name?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"He says he's my male counterpart from another dimension," Jaylin replied.

_"That's just weird."_

"Says to the guy that wears alot of makeup and looks like a girl!" Normal Jared pointed out.

Suddenly, the portal appeared and we all got sucked into it. _Another day another adventure to face._


	28. Enchanted Forest

**Hey guys! Yeah, Jared and I were able to conjure up two extra chapters... weird. But yeah, he was out of school one night and we decided to get out two extra chapters of this. We'll also add in an extra surprise. Review please!**

Jaylin's POV

Come to find out, I ended up being sucked into the portal with my new friends. I've been on many bizarre adventures with Daddy, though _going through portals and entering alternate universes_ isn't one of them. I suppose there's always room for firsts: first time using my powers, first time saving the world, first time fighting evil, and first time going into another universe I know nothing about. I suppose it could be worse.

I got myself up, after landing on some grass, realizing I was in some sort of weird _jungle_. Plants began attacking: trees, vines, bushes, you name it. We all scrambled to our feet and got out of the way as one of the strong vines took one of the two Jared's, whom I'm guessing is the normal one... I think.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Jared screamed as the Psychic Emily, I'm assuming, and the other Jared raised their hands, which began to glow blue. _Okay, so _this_ Jared is psychic as well._

A huge tree root pushed both of them and sent them flying through the thick forest. I began dashing over onto the tree, which had the vine holding Jared. I used the dark matter around me to climb the tree faster. _It was no problem really. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to _feel_ any dark matter in this universe._

I was able to reach high enough to grab a hold of the vine, that was holding Jared, as I surfed onto the huge green vine to get to him. I controlled the dark matter to get inside the vine and instantly cut it off like a knife. The vine jiggled and I instantly fell, grabbing a hold of the end of the vine that was still on the tree, while also grabbing a hold of Jared's hand. _Oh my gosh, he's heavy! I'm also gonna have to get used to the censoring around here._

The vine began whipping us around like a bull trying to get the rider off its back. I was fearing that this was going to discombobulate my arm, but I kept holding on.

_"Yah! Why do vines have to throw us around!?"_ Jared screamed.

"Hang on!" I cried out, trying to figure out how to get this vine to stop moving us and try to bring us to safety.

The vine finally hit us against the tree, it was connected to, just as I used my legs to grab a good hold of the huge branch. Jared reached and grabbed a hold of it, lifting himself up as I let go of the vine, then climbed myself onto the branch. I began panting, grabbing a hold of my knees, while doing so.

More vines from the same tree began attacking us and I used my dark powers to slice them in half. _This is getting really aggravating! Is there any way to get rid of these things or at least find a safe place where plants _aren't_ continually trying to kill us!?_

_"I hate not having powers,"_ Jared moped. _Don't know why he's so worried about that, when there's _plants trying to kill us in every direction_! I suppose it does help to have some sort of _skill_ of self defense._

"Which is safer, up or down?" I asked, still trying to get rid of the killer vines.

"Well, judging from where I'm standing..." Jared stated, looking down below at flowers, who look like they want to eat us alive. "I'd say either way is safer."

Psychic Emily's POV

That stupid root _or whatever_ threw my brother and I away from the normal Jared and some others. _I hope he gets himself out okay. Jaylin and Jaden are there, so I'm sure one or both of them will find a way to get normal Jared out of that vine. My brother and I will have to focus on protecting our selves for right now._

Jared and I used our psychic powers to cut through the vines, branches and bushes attacking us.

"How do we get rid of these things!?" I asked.

"You tell me!" Jared replied, cutting through tons of branches. We also used our psychic powers to avoid some ground plants. I think the only reason the grass is not attacking us is because they're too flimsy and small.

I did happen to see Princess Aurora use her magic to cut through the huge leaves and vines. She was having trouble fighting everything that was attacking us at once. She joined us, protecting ourselves from being killed by killer plants. On top of that, we also heard screaming coming from a little season 0 Yugi, who was being chased by a bunch of killer flowers from where Jared and I were thrown from. He hid behind Jared fearfully from one of the plants.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us!" Jared assured, using his psychic powers to kill off the killer flowers.

"There has to be a way to get rid of these things!" Princess Aurora said, using an ice spell to freeze the plants, then bash them into pieces with her wand.

"Well, unless we know of a safe place to go to, we're pretty much stuck here!" Jared said before a giant rose the size of King Kong appeared, making us all freeze at once._ "Oh... poopy."_

We all began running for our lives before finding ourselves being grabbed by the giant rose's thorny branches, then being swallowed into the rose. We fell into some sort of weird slimy gunk inside the rose's bud.

_"Ewwwwww!"_ I responded, removing my hand and finding the gunk slowly seeping out of my fingers.

"This is gross!" Princess Aurora gagged.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Jared agreed, then the walls of the rose began closing in on us. "Oh crud, we're about to become plant food!"

"I wonder how the others are doing," I said.

Normal Jared's POV

Jaylin was able to use her dark powers to destroy those killer flowers and get us off of that tree we were standing on. I actually kinda like her. Usually, the characters my sister comes up with are annoying, but this one is pretty cool. Jaylin knows how to pull her own weight, and shows a strong and interesting personality. On top of that, her powers are pretty cool. I like characters that can use cool powers, while also show an interesting personality.

Anyways, Jaylin was finally able to help me off the tree.

"Thanks," I said.

We happen to notice Jaden's Neos get destroyed by a huge killer bush with thorny vines. Jaden began screaming and running from the bush, crying,_ "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_That's_ supposed to be me?" Jaylin asked with shock-filled eyes.

"Yeah... it's a shame," I replied.

Jaylin took a deep breath, then used her powers to desegregate the killer bush. Jaden was panting, while a vampire version of my sister, whom I spotted judging by the teeth, used her teeth to rip out of the strong vine and other plants. She got herself out of the hold of the vine, she was wrapped around in, then joined in with us.

"Let's go!" Jaylin shouted to us and we went through the path where that killer bush with the thorny branches was previously standing at before she destroyed it. We kept running and running, being chased by more vines, branches and plants trying to kill us. "You know where we should go!?"

"No idea! We'll have to find some place where plants wouldn't be found in!" I thought.

"Hey look!" Jaden shouted, pointing to a cave.

"That's right, plants don't grow in dark caves!"

We all scrammed right into the cave just as the plants began trying to reach for us. Jaylin got up on her feet, her eyes glowing gold, saying, "you guys stay here." Jaylin just ran right to the field of killer plants and, just as she was inside the plants, they all blast into ashes, slowly falling to the ground. Her body was surrounded by some sort of black fog or glowy stuff, while her eyes were bright gold. _Wow... that was just AWESOME SAUCE!_ She slowly began changing back to normal and walked to us.

"Wow... where'd you learn to do that?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Daddy taught me," Jaylin replied.

"Guess it makes sense, being that she is _the daughter of Yugi Moto_," I shrugged. _It actually does make sense, when you look at it that way._

"You know, I've noticed that you're way different than me. I wonder why that is," Jaden wondered, rubbing his chin.

"That's because when I created Jaylin, I looked though the episodes and found errors I thought needed to be changed. Like for instance, I noticed that you never show to have parents or a background story. I decided to give Jaylin actual parents and a background story," Vampire Emily replied.

"I guess, since we're in here, we might as well explore this cave," I said.

"Without light?" Jaylin asked. _Oh right, it's pitch black dark in caves._ I sighed and moaned at the same time, then she smiled. "Let me see if I can try something." She got out a duel monster card from her deck pocket, placing it over her chest, and a glowing Winged Kuriboh appeared, shining some light in the cave._ Huh, guess that works._ "Kuri will light up the way."

_"Kuri?"_ Jaden questioned with cocked eyebrows.

"Well, let's explore more on this cave," I said, leading the way with Winged Kuriboh lighting up the cave. We all walked deeper into the cave, looking around to see if we could find anything. It was pretty dark in here, though I did manage to find something. I found a skeleton with some Indiana Jones clothing, which I decided to snatch, including a machete. "Look what I found!"

Jaylin looked at the skeleton I found the clothing on. She smirked, "guess _he_ won't need them anymore."

I placed the clothes on me, of course making sure that I was in private when changing, then wielded the machete in its pocket. I was prepared to tackle some killer planets. I began showing off with my machete, swinging it, while making sure it didn't cut my friends.

"I'd like to see a carnivorous potato try to take _me_ on!" I smirked, then I heard a giant roar. _"I just _had_ to say that."_ Just then a giant man-eating potato began chasing us from the inside of the cave as we ran for our lives. _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Just then, we were back at the end of the cave, surrounding a campfire, eating the potato Jaylin and I just defeated. Jaylin was cutting potatos, putting them on a clean stone, then setting it over the fire to make potato chips, placing salt on the thin slices. _Where she got the salt is beyond me, but whatever._ She and Jaden seem to be enjoying themselves.

_"Mm, I love these potato chips!"_ Jaden said with his mouth full of chips.

"And I love this potato," I said, eating my cooked potato. Just then...

_"Jared, is that you!?"_ I heard a young teenage girl in a southern draw, which sounded like- _no... no! No, no, no, not..._ I turned around and saw a 16 year old girl with blond banana curls in a Southern bell dress from the 1960's. _"Howdy."_ She ran and hugged me just before I screamed at the top of my lungs. _NO! WHY LUCY!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?_ I pushed Lucy away and backed away from her. _"You back the freak away!"_

"Who is this?" Jaylin asked.

"Lucy, she... it's a long story."

"Wow, it's been so long, since the last we've met. Of course, you were 12 during the time!" Lucy replied.

"We met Lucy when we used to live in the Danny Phantom universe. I only know this, because I never went dimension traveling. The normal me originally used to live in the Danny Phantom universe, having adventures with fighting ghosts and stuff with him. On one adventure, our family moved into a haunted house where Lucy lived and we had to help her crossover to the afterlife. She had the _biggest_ crush on Jared," Vampire Emily explained.

"Ah, so she's mary-sue number 2," Jaylin smirked.

"Who's number 1?" I asked.

"Your sister," Jaylin replied.

_"Ah."_

"This is so great that we're together again! I wasn't sure, if we'd ever meet! After all, you've been gone for so long!" Lucy grinned.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"The first time I came here, that guy over there was 20," Lucy replied, pointing to the skeleton guy. We all stared at her with blinking eyes. I forgot she was decades old. "I can change age, you know."

"So, let me get this straight, you just _happen_ to change age at your convenient time?"

"That's right! Like making myself look 16 to avoid pedophilia!"

_"Right."_

"At least she's cute," Jaden grinned as Jaylin sighed, facepalmed and shook her head.

Princess Aurora's POV

The Psychic Jared and Emily used their powers to get all this muck out of the rose, so we wouldn't drown or worse: digested. I couldn't find any magic spell to get us out of this rose, especially given that this sticky stuff was trapping us inside. Season 0 Yugi was hanging onto psychic Jared to keep himself from drowning inside the gross stuff that was trying to fill up and drown us.

"There has to be a way to get us out of this thing!" I complained, using a fire spell to try to burn the peddles of the rose, but it didn't work. _I swear, I tried every spell I could think of to get out of this thing: ice, disintegrating, transportation, etc._

"Well, unless someone can help us from the outside to cut the roots from this thing, I don't see any way of getting out!" Psychic Emily shouted.

"There has to be a way to get out of this stupid rose!" Psychic Jared said.

"I guess I'll have to do what I do best," I sighed, showing a sleepish smile.

"You mean make some sort of magic spell or something?"

"No, being a _damsel in distress_."

"OH! Guess you haven't done that in a long time."

"Yeah," I replied._ Actually, I haven't cried for help in years. Wow, time flies._ I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"_

Jaylin's POV

We all heard a loud female screaming for help, who sounded very familiar. From what I can tell, it doesn't sound very good. _Wait, why am I saying that? Of course it doesn't _sound good_!_

"I'd know that annoying voice anywhere," Normal Jared said, sighing.

"Emily?" Jaden asked. _What? She sounds nothing like that!_

"No, Aurora."

"Oh."

"Co'mon, let's go save them."

_"Just a second!"_ I shouted, stuffing a mouth full of potato chips in my mouth before taking off.

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Jaden cried out, also stuffing his mouth full of potato chips. _Maybe we _are_ alike._

"Not you too! Lay off of the potato chips!" Jared shouted as Jaden moaned and, in response, I opened my mouth and showed it full of eaten chips._ "Eww!"_ _That's what he gets for bossing me around._

We began cutting through the killer plants, branches, etc. I used my dark powers, Jared used his machete, Vampire Emily used her teeth, and Jaden used his Neos to cut through the killer plants. We followed where the sound of the voice came from, which was a giant rose the size of King Kong or an oak tree. It seemed to be digesting something... _oh no!_

_"Help us!"_ We heard muffling from the inside of the rose.

"Anyone got any ideas on how to kill this thing?" I asked.

"There's only one way to kill a plant!" Jared said, getting out his machete and cutting the stem of the rose before the peddles wobbled, then all crashed down as this sticky goo splattered all over us.

_"Eh... I hate it when this happens,"_ I said, taking the goo off.

"You've been to other universes with killer plants?" Jared asked me with widened eyes.

"Well... no, but I've been through something like this," I corrected.

"That was _disgusting_," Princess Aurora gagged.

"You got that right!" Psychic Jared agreed, then looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Hey, there are _two_ Jared's! Double the fun!" Lucy cried out, hugging both Jared's with each arm.

Both normal and psychic Jared pushed Lucy off them before psychic Jared used his psychic abilities to push Lucy into a bunch of rather large leaves. Normal Jared crossed his arms, showing a grumpy face.

_"I hate not having powers,"_ Normal Jared muttered as Lucy appeared from the large leaves laughing._ At least she's got spirit._

"That's strange," Psychic Emily commented on the rose.

"You mean that we almost got eatten by a giant rose?" Psychic Jared asked.

"No, I've seen something like this in a fan comic where Henry Tudor, who is Yami's reincarnate, is eaten by a giant rose," Psychic Emily replied.

_"That's just weird."_

"Hey guys, we've got trouble!" I warned everyone as a bunch of plants, vines and branches began attacking all of us at once. We all began using our powers, magic or whatever we had to cut through the killer plants.

"RUN!" Normal Jared shouted as we all started running one direction. "We need to make it to the cave!"

"And where is it _exactly_?" Psychic Emily asked.

"I... have no clue."

_"Well, this is just fantastic!"_ I snapped sarcastically.

Season 0 Yugi slipped and fell on the ground just as the killer plants, vines, etc began trying to attack him. I slid right for him, took him by the arm, then swung him on my back, running as fast as I could. Season 0 Yugi held onto me tightly with two arms around my neck and legs around my hips. I held two of his legs, while running and catching up with the others.

"Wait, how the heck are you able to carry a 16-year-old boy on your back, even if he is a midget?" Normal Jared asked.

"HEY!" Season 0 Yugi shouted offendedly.

I shrugged, then answered, "you get a good workout when you use magic and save the world on a daily basis."

"How long have you been doing it?" Normal Jared asked.

"Hm... I think ten."

We then came upon a cliff, which had a steep slope. I immediately jumped and began surfing on the slope, while everyone else followed: psychic Jared and Emily used invisible surf boards, Princess Aurora magically made a pink surf board appear, Lucy just flew right over it, Jaden tumbled over, and vampire Emily slide on her butt down. We eventually came upon a beach at the bottom of the cliff, panting continuously.

"That... was close," I said.

"Wow, this is the longest time I've had to run!" Normal Jared added.

_"Yeah,"_ I replied bashfully, placing Season 0 Yugi down.

"Thank you, Miss!" Season 0 Yugi thanked me, giving me a bow.

"Your welcome! If you were killed, you wouldn't crown me princess and save me from the witch and the dragon!" I replied with a grinning smile.

"Yeah... I don't wanna know about _that one_. It's rather going to be long and complicated-" Normal Jared replied with widened eyes before being cut off.

"Or... SYMBOLISM!" Psychic and Vampire Emily shouted together, throwing their fists in the air. _Huh?_

"Okay, that makes sense."

Suddenly, a portal opened and took all of us inside. From what I can tell, this could be fun.


	29. Stoned and Undead

**Yep, there's another one! This kinda will be a little different or unique. Hope you enjoy this one. Review please!**

Lucy's POV

We all landed on some gray solid ground, the bunch piling up on top of each other. As soon as we landed and the portal disappeared, everyone slowly got up and began turning into solid stone. They were already statues by the time I got up on my feet. I ran to my love Jared, trying to shake him, but he was solid stone.

"Jared! JARED!" I cried out, looking at my surroundings at the landscape, which was dead, vacant and dark in the middle of daytime. I saw some statues of previous living beings being smashed into rubble, which freaked me out so much that I fazed all of my statued friends underground, then placed a glowing green circle in the middle to show their location. They're not going to need to be out in the open for a while anyways. _"What should I do? What should I do? My friends are turned to stone, I'm alone, and I'm talking to myself."_

I looked out and saw the same group destroying those statues of human beings coming toward me. I grew nervous, not knowing what I should do. At least my friends are safe, but what should _I_ do? I'm so confused! Why has every living thing turned to stone? Why am I the only one not stoned, besides this group? What should I do? How can I save my friends!?

"You don't belong here," one of the members of the group, which I realized were zombies.

"Uh... where _do_ I belong?" I asked nervously.

"You belong at the Ghost District with all the other ghosts! You're under arrest for trespassing!"

Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground, trying to fight my way out of this. I began screaming and crying, using my ghost ray from my hands to attack them, scramble to my feet, and dash away. I was running as fast as I could, but it was hard to run in a dress. _Wait, I'm a ghost, I don't need to run!_ I began flying up in the air, taking off to the sky, since zombies can't fly.

"After her!" One of the other zombies shouted as they all began shooting me down with guns. _Wait, they have guns!? But... bullets can just faze through me._

Of course, I was hit by one of the bullets, then realized the bullets were glowing green. _They were anti ghost bullets._ I probably should've thought this through. I found myself falling, screaming bloody murder, before hitting the ground hard. I grasped onto my wound before passing out.

I woke up, moaning inside a jail cell. I instantly became scared, not knowing what was going to happen to me. I brushed my curls from my face, looking out behind the bars and seeing a zombie bodyguard outside of the door. This situation felt more hopeless by the minute. I still don't know what's going on or how to fix it. Usually, things are always fixed, but now I have to fix them somehow and I don't know how.

I got up from the bed and walked toward the jail bars, leaning my forehead against them. There _has_ to be some way I can figure this whole thing out, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Actually, the first thing I _should_ do is find a way to get out of this cell... though how _that's_ going to be possible is beyond me, unless...

Concentrating, my hand fazed through the bars. _Huh! So, I guess this jail isn't ghost proof? Wait, if there are ghosts here, why aren't these bars ghost proof?_ I suppose this is another universe and maybe ghosts here don't work the same way. _That's the only conclusion I can conjure up. Oh well!_

I fazed through the bars, then flew out of the jail cell to under the ground. I didn't want to be noticed by anyone in this world. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Finally, I did find a city of some sort with ghosts in them. It took a really long time, including looking for maps, but I finally found it._ I'm such a genius! Don't worry guys, my love, I will free you from this curse._

Walking through the town, I began searching for some sort of library around here. If I can find something, at least some old newspapers, then maybe I can figure out what's going on around here. _It's a shot!_ I did finally find a library, and hopefully this one will give me the answers I need to solve the mystery of this world and why my friends have turned to stone. I suppose it could have something to do with the fact every human, plant and animal are stoned statues and the zombies destroying them. _Do they have some sort of issue against living things? That's just weird!_

Just as I entered inside the library, I began searching for a book that would tell me why every human and living thing has turned to stone. Of course, it was hard looking for a book like that, since I could only find some science stuff and history that only talked about the _ghost's_ history.

"Excuse me, Miss," I heard an old man speak, which made me jump as I quickly turned and saw a ghostly old librarian with a cane and a huge crooked nose.

"Uh... hi?" I replied, still freaking out.

"What might you be looking for?"

"I'm... looking for a book that could tell me why humans are stone," I replied nervously, hoping I wouldn't get arrested again.

"Ah, you must be_ the chosen one_."

"Come again?"

"Long ago, humans used to live in paradise, while the dead stayed dead. One day, an evil woman came to this world named Medusa. She escaped from prison and tried to live a normal life in the real world, but every person she talked to turned to stone. She was so enraged that she searched through books to go to an underground magical vortex, which sent her to the center of the world. The world she entered hooked up to a powerful transmitter, which linked to her powers and turned every living thing into stone. She also used a magic amulet called the Amulet of the Dead to bring the dead to life, since she was bored and lonely.

"Only _the chosen one_ with a living soul and a deep love for humans shall stop Medusa."

"Does a simple crush on one and friends with several more count?"

_"Eh, good enough,"_ the librarian said, then took out a book that read A Guide For Stopping Medusa, if She Turns Every Living Thing Into Stone.

Suddenly, I began hearing this weird buzzing sound, a telephone booth slowly appearing in the middle of the library. I stood there in shock, wondering what that thing was. For some reason, I _knew_ I've seen this from somewhere, but I don't know where. I began thinking where I saw this just as the door of the phone booth burst open and some sort of R2D2-like robot appeared, with a long pointer thing, came bursting from the door of the phone booth.

Out of the phone booth came Jared with a baseball bat in his hand. A weird looking robot was behind him.

_"You get out of my TARDAS, you stupid Dalek!"_ Jared shouted. He had a brown suit, brown pants, and a bow tie, speaking in a British accent. He ran up to the Dalek and kept smashing it with the baseball bat.

"Exterminate," the Dalek said in a fuzzy voice. _Wait just a darn minute!_

"THIS IS FROM DOCTOR WHO!" I cried out. _Golly, I used to watch that show with my parents before I died! I _knew_ I saw this from somewhere!_

_"Break into my ship, will you?"_ Jared muttered in a British accent, then saw me and facepalmed. _"Oh no, not _you_!"_

_"Who is this?"_ The robot asked in a plan and robotic accent.

_"Lucy Assistant. Assistant Lucy,"_ Jared introduced just before I ran up and hugged him tightly. He moaned, but I didn't care. I was more than happy to see my one and only love again. _"Okay, that is enough. Now, will you please get off me!?"_

"Sorry, it's just- wait, why aren't you turned to stone?" I asked.

_"Oh, that's because I'm a time lord now and time does not effect me, which is how the stone thing around here works,"_ Jared explained, then his accent changed from British to his normal accent. "Also, I don't really have a British accent. It's just fun using it."

"Oh... by the way, what's with a Dalek being on your TARDIS?"

"Oh _that_? Emily and I were fighting an army of Daleks. One of them shot and killed my sister. I last saw her in the middle of regenerating, so she should be here in a few minutes, hopefully," Jared replied, then noticed the book I was holding. "Ah, so you finally found my book!" He snatched it from my hands, placed it down on the table, and flipped through the pages.

"Wait, _you_ wrote this book!?"

"Yeah, I figured it'd come in handy when the time was right, and you found all of us turned to stone. It took a tone of research, blood and sweat... also, asking you, after you defeated Medusa, helped too."

"So... how am I supposed to-" I asked just as Jared turned to the page in the middle of the huge book. I looked at it. "It looks like a map."

"It is a map. This is where you need to be," Jared explains, pointing to the big red X at a small pond, then pointing at a little red dot, which looked like a city of some sort. "This is where we are now."

"Huh."

"I made sure it was obvious for you to read."

"Thanks!" I thanked Jared, kissing him on the cheek, then grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. "Let's go!"

"Fine, just don't kiss me again!"

"Tread carefully, young adventurers, you will face many dangers along the way."

We both ran out of the library, the book in my right arm, before flying the both of us into the air. Jared hung onto me just as I was flipping the pages of the map to figure out where we were supposed to go. I followed the directions, which were a piece of cake to follow.

Time lord/future Normal Jared's POV

I suppose I should explain myself. You could say that I am what the normal me is going to be in... probably several years of immorality later, and eventually ending up in the _Doctor Who_ universe on Gallifrey. My sister and I ended up there and told the council of our... _alternate dimensions_ situation. They helped us by making TARDAS's for the both of us, waiting until the portal reached us, then used their technology to transfer the portals into our TARDIS's. After that, the council made us official Universe Explorers. So yeah, we're time lord universe explorers. Our jobs are to map out all the dimensions that exist in our worlds. I suppose since we've been traveling universes for years, it makes sense that we automatically became time lords.

Anyways, I hung onto Lucy, while she flew the both of us to the location of Medusa's hideout. I've never exactly _seen_ the hideout, so it could be anything. It doesn't help that I was never... well _there_ and was a stone statue during the time all of this was happening. So, I'm kinda clueless of the events that are going to take place. I'm a time lord explorer, not father time.

Lucy landed us near a pond where I could see a large tower nearby. I smirked, "well, looks like we _obviously_ know where Medusa's hiding at."

"Yep, there!" Lucy said, pointing to the large glowing green vortex in the middle of the pond. _Huh._

"Didn't... see that."

Then, Lucy and I noticed something appearing right behind us soundlessly. It looked like... a giant... tea pot... really? Of all the TARDIS looks and _this_ is the one Emily's new regeneration could come up with? I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised. My sister is really weird like that.

The giant_ tea pot_ TARDIS appeared and I noticed a young woman with curly royal blue hair, pale skin, thin lips, and yellow eyes appearing, looking very exhausted. The glasses gave away the fact this is my sister's new regeneration. She looked at herself, then her hair.

"I.. have blue hair," she said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yes... yes, you do," I said.

"Oh hey, it's Lucy!"

"Okay, so what world are we in now?" Anne asked, appearing from behind Emily. _Seriously, why did my sister pick her evil twin as her assistant? That's like the doctor choosing a Delek as his assistant! Well, she's not evil anymore, but still._ Anne stepped out with a flat screen device in her hands, pressing a few things on the screen with her index finger. She looked directly at Lucy, then sighed. "Who the heck is this?"

"Her name is Lucy. She has this weird crush on me," I replied.

_"Typical."_

"Who is this?" Lucy asked.

"Anne. She's Emily's evil twin, that's why she looks like her," I replied.

"Why is she with Emily, if she's evil?"

"She's not evil anymore. She got bored and just came along for the ride of exploration," my sister replied, brushing off her gray gown. "I like this outfit. So, where are we and why is Lucy here?"

"All of my friends turned to stone and I'm trying to find Medusa to turn everyone back to normal," Lucy replied.

"I'm out! Let me know when your _saving the world_ gimmick is done!" Anne shouted, walking back to the TARDIS.

"I don't remember that happening," Emily stated, rubbing her chin.

"That's because you weren't here," I replied. Then, realized something. "Say, where were you when we met Lucy in the Enchanted Forest universe?" Emily came and whispered something in my ear, which made me chuckle. "Wow!"

"So anyways, how do we get through this portal?" Lucy wondered.

"To go through the portal you must-" the librarian said as we all jumped out of our skins, noticing the ghost librarian from before appearing behind us.

"YAH! How the heck did you get here!?" I asked frantically.

"To go through the portal, one must have a living spirit. A ghost spirit will do and, being that you two are time lords, you're already living, so you can instantly go through the portal. But, remember to stay true and pure-hearted."

"Uh-huh... um... thanks," I said. _Okay, that was just creepy. How the heck did he appear like that!?_

The three of us dove into the glowing green vortex, landing onto a green plain. The surroundings was nothing, but green. There was a dark green stoned floor, light green glowing walls, and a lighter green sky. We seemed to be in the middle of a very long hallway, which we walked across to get to Medusa, wherever she was.

Lucy's POV

My love, Emily and I were walking across the hallway, which looked very green and eerie. Then again, it isn't half as eerie as the Ghost Zone. I did notice that this place seemed... I don't know... odd. We walked down the hallway, making turns, then Emily seemed to notice something by the expression written on her face. She put her arm in front of us suddenly.

"Wait... this is a maze!" Emily said.

"It is?" Jared asked, looking around.

"I suppose the dead end is kind of a dead giveaway," I said, pointing to the end of the hall.

"Great, how do we find our way around this?"

"I can help you with that," the old ghost librarian, from before, said behind us. We all jumped and Jared yelped.

"How the heck did you get all the way _here_, you crazy old man!?" Jared asked, freaking out.

_"Wow, and people say me watching Jared, while he sleeps, is creepy,"_ I muttered before Emily and Jared slowly turned their heads and stared at me._ Did I say that out loud?_ "So... how do we get out of this maze?"

"You must keep on with what you were doing with a leap of faith and a heart of strength and courage... following the map of the maze inside the book on page 133-134 works too," the librarian said as I turned the pages to 133 and 134 and saw the entire map of the maze. _Wow, Jared really did his homework._

"How did you get the information on this?" I asked almost quickly. _Even I wouldn't remember this entire map by heart!_

"Alot of research, blood, sweat _and stealing some information from one of her guards earlier in this timeline_," Jared replied. _Wow, he's so amazing!_

"And you didn't say anything about this, why?" Emily asked.

"I forgot."

_"Of course."_

"Now, to find out which part of the map we're at," I said, trying to remember what turns we made to end up here, though my memory isn't very good.

"Well, this is fantastic! We're lost!" Jared complained.

"Wait, I think I know how to get out of here," I thought, looking directly at the librarian.

"Ah, I see where you're going with this," Jared smirked, seeing through my plan. _I hope this works, if my theory is correct._

We waited next to the librarian for an hour or two before all of us instantly transported to the end of the maze. Jared just stood there with his jaw to the floor. I was kinda shocked too, but at least following the librarian got us out of that maze. I had a feeling this would work, since the librarian seems to appear at random places.

"H-How did... you..." Jared asked, pointing to the librarian ghost.

"Oh, I just appear whenever any of you need some sort of plot device. I usually appear here through that," the librarian replied, pointing to a huge wall that looked like a butt... okay.

"You mean we came right out of that wall's-"

"We better get going. Thanks for the help!" Emily thanked before we made our way to Medusa, and the librarian went back inside the butt wall.

We walked inside a green throne room with light green walls and roof. There was a throne with a giant frame that took up 20 floors... over-the-top much? Medusa, who was sitting on the throne with a black dress, using one of her snake hair locks as a phone. _Wait, how can she do that?_

"Hey Medusa, we're here to-" Jared shouted before...

"Uh _hello_, I'm talking to someone!" Medusa snapped in a snooty attitude. "Look, I just want my shoes here pronto and make sure they're extra slimy... no, I don't want the mud here until next month on Dirty Floors Month. Just get the dang shoes here, so my feet can be extra green and slimy!"

"HEY! WE'RE TALKING HERE! GET OFF WHOEVER YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get the shoes here NOW! I don't want them on Tuesday, I want them here _now_!"

"_Oh my goodness!_ Will you stop with the shoes already!"

"Hey, could you hold on a minute? I've got some intruders trying to stop me. I'll get to you in just a second," Medusa said, then snapped her fingers and giant moving boulders and statues appeared. _"Attack the annoying intruders that are interrupting me, while I'm on the phone."_ She flapped her hand, then walked on her way toward an opening that led to another room before getting back on her snake-haired telephone. "Now, about those shoes..." She snapped her fingers and the top part of the stoned wall covered the entrance.

"UGH! That stupid lady!" Jared complained as he took a sonic screwdriver and started blasting all the boulder monsters. Emily took out her millennium rod, smashing a couple of boulder men, before pressing two buttons on the right glass of her glasses, which were across from each other, then a laser blast shot from her glasses and destroyed three of the boulder minions.

I began running toward the stoned wall where Medusa was, fazing through it to get to her. While she was distracted talking on her snake-haired telephone, I grabbed a hold of her snake hair, swung her around and around, then threw her up against the wall. She hit herself on the back of her head and back, falling to the ground, then getting up with a glare shot right at me.

"HEY! I was having a conversation on the phone!" Medusa shouted, clutching onto her fists and her eyes glowing ruby red.

"You should've thought about that before turning my friends into statues!" I glared.

"Why would a ghost like you care about pathetic humans like them?"

"You mean besides my lifelong crush on one in particular? Well, maybe I'm not a genius, but why would I _dislike_ them? Not every one one of us discriminates against living things!"

"Oh, so are you going to give me some dumb speech about how _precious_ humans are to this world and society."

"No... I'm just going to kick your butt," I said, then flew right on top of Medusa, tackling her and grabbing onto her snake hair. At the same time, she also was punching me and trying to rip my clothes or hair. An audience suddenly appeared full of red necks with bags of popcorn and soda, whistling at us.

"AH YEAH! CHICK FIGHT!" One of the male audience shouted as everyone began cheering us on.

I was trying to ignore the red necks cheering us on as I was holding onto the snake hair and avoiding the punches. Of course, Medusa was able to slam me against the stoned wall, before I kicked her off with my two feet. My fists started glowing green before blasting them at this sick stone-making woman. She was thrown off by my ghost ray before I jumped on top of her, pinned her down, then tried smashing her face against the floor. She elbowed me and I fell back onto my bottom.

Time lord/future Jared's POV

It took us a while, but Emily and I finally got rid of those stupid stoned minions. We walked up to the wall where Medusa walked through, using her _stoned powers_ apparently, and Lucy fazed through.

"Okay, now how are we going to get through here?" I wondered.

"I can tell you that," the creepy librarian ghost guy said as I jumped, then quickly turned to face him.

"Ugh, you gotta stop doing that!" I cried out. I took a deep breath. "So... how _do_ we get through this wall that seems mystical and complicated, but somehow easy for us to figure out?"

"You could go through that entrance over there," the librarian replied, pointing to a doorway opening at the very end of the wall to the right._ Oh... didn't see that._

"Oh... um thanks."

"Anytime!" the librarian replied, walking back to a wall that looked like a giant butt... I'm never going to get used to that.

"Alright then, onward!" I said as my sister and I began dashing through the opening and came to the room on the other side. I happen to see Lucy tackling Medusa and some crazy red necks cheering them on. _Wait, where the heck did they come from!?_ "HEY, YOU GUYS GET OUT! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

"But it's a chick fight!" One of the guys whined.

"YOU GUYS ARE _IDIOTS_!"

Lucy grabbed onto Medusa by her hair and began banging her onto the wall several times before her hands slipped and some of the snake hair locks ripped from the monster's hair. What freaked me out was that the snake locks, that ripped off from Medusa's hair, instantly turned to stone.

"You... you ruined my hair! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Medusa screeched, her eyes glowing red.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda low on cash," Lucy replied, using her ecto energy to shape into a baseball bat, then banging it over Medusa's head, knocking her unconscious.

_"Aw, the fight's over?"_ One of the guys from the audience asked in disappointment.

"Yeah, now you guys get out!" I snapped before the audience disappeared suddenly.

"Now, we need to get her out, so everything can change back to normal," Lucy thought, reading through the book I wrote.

_"Alright then, guess we'll need to go back through the maze... wonderful,"_ I muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, I know a quicker way," Lucy said, pointing behind me as I turned and saw the creepy librarian, which made me jump again. _How does this guy do that!?_

"You gotta stop doing that!" I shouted before Lucy ran up and squeezed through the wall that looked like a butt._ You've gotta be kidding me! Oh well, better than finding my way through the stupid maze again._ I ran up and squeezed through the butt-wall, carrying Medusa over my shoulder.

Lucy's POV

As soon as we all arrived back to the surface of the world, the entire planet began showing daylight and the human/creature/plant stones changed back to living humans/creatures/plants. Medusa's curse was lifted and the world was saved. _We did it! We saved this planet and my friends, though I can't help, but feel I'm forgetting something._

"Another day, another universe saved once more. Though, I feel something's missing," Jared said.

"Yeah, but I can't- oh no! My friends!" I cried out as I flew over to where I last saw my friends and unfazed them from the ground, the normal Jared gasping for air.

"What happened?" Jaylin wondered, rubbing the dirt from her hair.

"And why were we underground?" Prince Atem wondered.

"You all were turned to stone, but we lifted the curse!" I cried out happily.

"Wait, you mean you actually saved us... on your OWN!?" Normal Jared asked in surprise, freaking out.

"Yes and apparently there's some creepy librarian guy that keeps showing up in random places, coming out from a butt-wall," Future Time Lord Jared replied.

"Okay fine, you're... _less_ annoying than you used to be," normal Jared said with hesitation._ I knew he loved me!_ I glomped him excitedly. "And now you're annoying again!"

"Well, time for me to get back to my TARDIS!" Future Time Lord Jared declared, walking back to the library where he parked his TARDIS. The future time lord Emily went inside her tea pot TARDIS before a portal appeared and sucked all of us to another dimension.


	30. Snowy Land

**My brother and I were able to come up with another one for this. This was actually kinda fun and surprisingly easy to come up with. Hope you like. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs before I landed in a huge pile of snow, followed by the rest of everyone else landing on top of me. WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HAVE TO LAND ON TOP OF _ME_ EVERY TIME WE GO INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!? It's so _annoying_! It's also on snow, making it hard for me to breathe when I'm sinking in a PILE OF SNOW!

"Where the heck are we?" Prince Atem wondered, looking around. I groaned, digging myself out from the snow.

"I think we're in Canada," Emily replied.

"Emily, we're not on planet Earth," I reminded her.

"Sometimes we are."

"But we mostly aren't!"

"I still say we're in Canada. Maybe I can meet my online friend... _except_ I don't know which province or city she lives in."

I sighed aloud, not really caring, then was able to see everyone, who was with us. There was my normal sister _obviously_, Prince Atem, the annoying Princess Aurora, the ninja Emily -huh, haven't seen her in a while- and I think that's it. I wasn't able to get all of them, since my arms were freezing cold.

"Oh my goodness, it's _freezing_!" I complained.

"I can help with that!" Aurora said cheerfully, then her wand glowed and gave us all purple coats.

"I DIDN'T SAY TO GIVE ME A _GIRLY_ COAT!" I complained.

"Actually, purple can also be considered a guy color-" my sister corrected before.

"THIS IS THE _GIRLY_ PURPLE!"

"It's in boy's size."

"I'M STILL NOT WEARING IT!"

"I like it," Prince Atem said, smiling at the coat.

_"Of course _you_ do."_

"Okay, okay, I'll change the color," Aurora assured, her wand glowing and changing the color of my coat to yellow.

"Will do!" I said.

_"Picky, picky, picky,"_ Emily teased, rolling her eyes, before we continued. "Now, to find out where we are."

"I thought you said we were in Canada."

"That was a guess. We could be in Russia... or Greenland... or the North Pole."

"We could also be on _another planet_!"

"Eh," Emily said, shrugging. "I'm still voting for Canada, because Norm wants to destroy Canada."

_"How the heck does that make any sense!?"_

"I don't know."

I groaned, shouting, "NEVER MIND!"

Before we knew it, a strong gust of snowy wind began blowing right at us, swirling like a giant tornado. I began screaming before being caught by a skeleton hand. OH MY GOSH, THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE HERE! I couldn't fight against it, because the winds were so strong and everything was so white that I couldn't see a thing in front of me.

_"RUN! THERE ARE DEAD PEOPLE HERE!"_ I cried out.

Normal Emily's POV

A huge snowstorm of some kind struck us right out of nowhere. I couldn't see anyone, being that everything I saw was white. I was holding onto my glasses against my face to keep them from flying off before deciding to fold them and place them inside my cleavage under my clothes. There was no point in having them on anyways, if I couldn't see with them.

I knew this storm wasn't a natural one. It had to have come from someone or _something_ unnatural. I got out my millennium rod, holding it as tight as I could, so it wouldn't slip out of my hands. It glowed and I was able to contact Princess Aurora.

"Aurora, do you know where this storm is coming from?" I asked through her mind.

_"I think so,"_ Princess Aurora replied inside her mind through my rod. _"My wand is sensing someone controlling this. I- my boyfriend says he's going to fight it right now."_

Just then, the ground began shaking, and cracks from the icy ground began forming. I began avoiding the cracks I felt underneath me. It was hard to stand still and, before I knew it, I fell right on my bottom, then back, then was sliding down toward the biggest gap on the icy ground that would send me to my doom.

"OH MY _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs before instinctively removing the cap from the millennium rod, and stabbing the pointed part on the ice to prevent my fall. I held on with frozen cold fingers as tightly as I could, hoping that my strength from all these adventures were enough to keep me here longer. I was panting heavily.

Before I knew it, I felt a warm hand grab my wrists. I pulled myself up to safety, removing the millennium rod from the ice, and hanging onto the support of my savior with two arms around her waist. I was able to see at this point that it was the ninja me that saved me.

"Thanks!" I said. She nodded, then pushed me across the ice, me literally sliding to safety. "I'm gonna see if I can calm this person down!"

I took my millennium rod, holding it with both hands, then entering into the mind of the one responsible for this storm. Once I realized _who_ this person was, it was easy to calm her down. Just then, the storm died instantly. I was able to spot everyone, though were all blurry looking due to my lack of glasses. I dug them out of my breasts then placed them on my face, after wiping the liquid off from the snow.

My brother was being held by his grim reaper self, who had saved him from being blown by the storm. Once my brother began seeing him, he said, "oh, it's you."

_"Your welcome,"_ Grim Reaper Jared said in a dark sarcastic manner.

Princess Aurora had made herself a shield to protect herself from the storm, while Prince Atem showed to have sweat on his brow like he had been in a fearsome battle. This told me that he was fighting against the one responsible for the storm, who stood before him. She was panting, on her hands and knees, her right hand clutching onto her chest. I'd know that blond woman with Katniss' french braid anywhere. _It's Elsa from Frozen!_

Elsa stood up, painting, then said, "I apologize. I thought you were the ones that took my sister when I spotted _him_." She pointed at Grim Reaper Jared... okay, makes sense- wait...

"_Sister?_ What do you mean?" Prince Atem asked with concern.

"Yes! Another mission or adventure!" Jared exclaimed proudly.

"Who took her?"

"I don't know. They looked like shadows. My sister and I were taken to this weird place, then suddenly I heard her scream, and was attacked from behind. The last thing I saw was Anna being taken by shadows before I blacked out. When I woke up, she was gone. I was searching for her when I ran into you," Elsa replied.

"Well, you're in luck. We happen to be a group with magic and ninja abilities," I grinned.

"Since there's no other life here, my wand should be able to trace any sort of life around this part," Princess Aurora exclaimed proudly, taking out her wand then waiting until it glowed. She smiled perkily. "This way!" We all began following her.

"Onward!" Jarred announced.

We began following Princess Aurora, who was following her wand. We had walked on the snowing wasteland for over 30 minutes... I think... before another portal appeared bringing three _unexpected_ friends.

Grim Reaper Jared's POV

Three extra guests fell through the portal, one of them was shouting, _"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ before cannonballing into the snow. There was another male that was blond that followed after him, then some Japanese guy, who seemed to be panicking at the moment. _Oh no, not HIM! Anybody, but _him_!_ This is going to be a VERY long day. I hate these guys, since they can go _thousands_ of years without dying and, even when they do _die_, I can't collect their soul. They just _disappear_, and are never heard about again, except maybe in history books.

I heard the men in the snow hole they created when they fell in. There was a shout, "Dude, that was totally awesome!"

"You stupid ***! You took us to the middle of bloody nowhere! _'Yes, go through the mysterious portal in front of us. What could _possibly_ go wrong?'_ You bloody ******!" A reply came from an angry fellow with a British accent. "Wait, what the **** was- there it is again!"

"It's a censor beep. We must be in a PG movie! AWESOME!"

"It doesn't seem like a movie. There are no cameras," a reply came from someone with a Japanese accent.

"Wait, we never had censorship before," my normal self realized.

"We did, but the words kept changing. It's changing to censor beep, because I can't find a censor replacement for British curse words," Normal Emily replied with her annoying grin.

"But isn't _bloody_ a curse word?" My normal self asked. _Wait, _bloody_ is a curse word?_

_"Shhh... nobody is supposed to know that,"_ Normal Emily whispered.

Soon, an arm appeared from the hole, pulling himself up. There was snow sprinkled on the top of his air. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a bomber jacket over a tan suit and tie, tan suit pants, and a pair of nice black shoes. He brushed the snow off his hair before turning and helping the next guy out of the hole in the snow he just came out of.

The next man was _obviously_ British. He had blond hair that looked unmanageable, green eyes and the two biggest eyebrows I've ever seen in my life, and I collect thousands of souls on a regular basis. He wore a green uniform with green suit pants to match it. He seemed to be a bit smaller compared to the man with the bomber jacket. While different, they held very similar features that made them seem like they're brothers. In fact, they _literally_ are.

The last man that the brothers helped out was the Japanese man, who wore a white buttoned suit with pants to match it. He wield a samurai sword in his sword pocket. Brown eyes looked directly at us with both shock, curiosity and confusion. I sighed, but not before...

"Hey! It's America, England and Japan from _Hetalia_! SWEET!" Normal Emily shouted with gleam. She ran up to America, saluting to him. "You make me proud to me an American, sir!" America grinned and saluted back as England scratched the bridge of his nose.

"We are not from Hetalia," Japan said confused, then his eyes widened when he saw Atem. "Why are there anime characters in front of me?"

"Whoa dude, it's Yu-Gi-Oh meets Disney Princesses... that's just weird. AWESOME!" America asked with squinted eyes, before pumping his arm.

"We also met people from Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Dr. Who, Twilight, Cinderella, Fenius and Ferb and... well everything else," my normal self said.

"Oh, hello your highness! A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You may call me Britain," England introduced himself to Princess Aurora. She brought out her hand, and England kissed it. I suppose it makes sense _he'd_ know her.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Aurora replied happily.

"Dude Elsa, it's totally awesome meeting you!" America introduced, shaking Elsa's hand, who seemed very bashful. "So, where's your sis?"

"She was taken by someone. We were trying to find her when you three came," Elsa explained.

"No way, dude! Don't you worry! The hero has arrived just in time!" America assured in the most obnoxious braggadocious way. I'm American, and even_ I_ find that annoying!

"From the man, who got us here into this mess! _I feel safer already,_" England responded with a drop of sarcasm. "Where the bloody **** are we anyways?"

"That's easy. We're in Alaska!" America replied.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that? We could be in Russia for all we know!"

"No way, dude. If we were in Russia, Russia would be here saying something about _becoming one with Russia_ or beating us with his pipe."

"And what makes you think we are not in Canada? Why do you not get a REAL world map, and learn more about your geography!?"

The two brothers began wrestling each other to the ground, England looking like he was strangling America. I have to admit, that actually is very hilarious. Japan looked like he wanted to avoid the conflict, while my normal sister was just laughing her head off. It took about fifteen seconds for them to England to stop, then remembered something.

"That's right, I forgot there are ladies here. My apologies," England apologized, getting up, while America was rubbing his neck.

"That's alright. You guys are funny," my normal sister assured with her annoying grin.

"So, where did those guys take Anna?" America asked after recovering.

"This way!" Princess Aurora replied, her wand glowing as everyone followed her.

"Sleeping Beauty knows magic? _Awesome!_ I shoulda thought of that when Walt Disney was making that movie," America grinned excitedly.

"More like _ruined_ it like you did with all of my stuff," England glared, then showed a smirk. "Though, Sleeping Beauty originated from France, so I do not see it as a total loss."

"_You're_ the one to talk."

"Oh really? What could have I possibly-"

"One Direction, Britain's Got Talent..."

"YOU STOLE THE LAST ONE FROM _ME_, AMERICA'S GOT TALENT!"

"To get revenge for stealing that same idea from American Idol!"

England blushed, shouting, "BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT AND AMERICAN IDOL ARE TWO _DIFFERENT_ SHOWS!"

"Let's see, competing against talented performers from all over the said country, three judges deciding, the audience calling to vote, Simon Cowell..."

"So I borrowed a few ideas, and how many more ideas have you stolen from me than Japan and Korea have borrowed from you? Might I go over the list?"

America glared, crossing his arms and showing a pout, then muttered, _"I hate you."_ England smiled in satisfaction before... "but remember who _you_ turned to, and help you win the war when Germany bombed London and Coventry." Then, England shot America a glare, who gave his braggy and annoying smirk in response. England grumbled under his breath.

_"I hate siblings,"_ England muttered.

"Wanna trade?" The normal me offered.

We eventually came to a camp filled with igloos and shadows walking amongst them. Neither of us could believe our eyes. I couldn't either, since I'm not familiar with these kinds of souls. They're not even human, though I can feel a human soul amongst them. It must be Anna. Who or _what_ are these things?

"I knew it! We are in Canada!" Normal Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, that's just racist! Wait, Canadians are Caucasian. Then that's... uh..." the normal me said, trying to think of the word.

"Discriminating?" England asked.

"Yes! That's the one! You're awesome, England!"

"Why, thank you, lad!"

"A-Are those... ghosts?" America asked, trembling. I find this amusing.

"You are not _afraid_, are you?" My normal self smirked.

"N-NO!" America denied, his cheeks turning pink.

"If you're afraid of ghosts, then why haven't you freaked out over me? I'm the grim reaper for goodness sakes!" I complained.

"Wait, the _grim reaper_!?" America almost squeaked and in one quick flash, he was crouching behind England, grabbing him with two strong hands, and using him like a shield.

"Get off me you sodding ***!" England snapped, pushing America off him, then looking at the camping sight. "It looks like we will have to come up with a battle strategy." He took a deep breath, then got out a cup of hot tea on a saucer.

"Wait, how'd you get a tea cup with hot tea inside. Do English people even _do_ that anymore?" The Normal me asked.

"Technically, they still do, but they use mugs instead of tea cups," my normal sister pointed out. She's got a good point.

"Okay, but how did he get a cup of tea right out of nowhere!?"

"The same place America gets his hamburgers," Normal Emily replied like stating the obvious. I just then realized America was eating a hamburger he got right out of nowhere. "Can I have one? I'd like a Quarter Pounder, no onions." America nodded, reaching into his jacket and getting out just what my sister asked. How the heck did he- wait, why am I questioning logic of a character from an anime that parodies history?

"First off, who around here has magical capabilities?" England asked. Princess Aurora, Prince Atem and I raised our hands.

"Does the millennium rod count!?" My normal sister asked, waving the millennium rod.

"How the bloody- never mind. I don't know much about Ancient Egypt, but being that dark magic originates from there, I suppose it counts. What does it do?"

"It controls people's minds."

"Good enough."

"Dude, how can you _not_ know that!? I dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh to English!" America asked almost offended.

"The company that dubbed it sucked, and England-san does not watch cartoons," Japan pointed out.

"Anyways, magic users, except Miss Elsa, will fight off those ghostly *****, while her and the rest of you go search for Miss Anna. Miss Elsa can use her powers to blind you all in a snow cloud to conceal you from sight, since these shades can attack you, but you can't attack them. Stick close together, and America, try not to do anything stupid."

"Everything I do is _stupid_. Why can't you just leave me alone!?" America whined.

"Because your plans involve solving global warming by using a superhero called Glovaman," my normal self replied.

"Well duh! How do you think I come up with successful Hollywood films?" America bragged.

"Fiction and reality are different. Also, Captain Planet is stupid!"

"But you know about it, and remember to take care of our planet, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"See, my plans _do_ work!"

"America, shut up! Now, does anyone have any questions?" England asked.

"Uh England, I gotta pee."

"**** it, America! Hurry up!" England almost shouted in frustration. He turned his eyes on my normal self. "I would like to take you up on that _switch_ offer."

"You sure?" My normal self asked.

_"K-R-A-B-B-Y P-A-T-T-Y says hi,"_ my normal sister sang, which I would recognize from Spongebob Squarepants.

"Yes. I have a computer and internet access, you know."

After America was finished doing his _business_, England led all of us, the magic users (if you can call my grim reaper powers _magic_), to the main front of the camp, and began our attack. FINALLY, I actually got to do something instead of just floating around. Of course, I did save my normal self from getting himself killed by Elsa's powers, but besides that, I was kinda useless along the way.

Anyways, I began twirling my scythe, then slaying each of those shades or _whatever the heck those shadow creatures are_. I noticed England was creating some sort of circle with a stick in the snow. It looked like one of those magic circle things people used in alchemy. There were designs, weird designs, in the middle of the circle that suddenly glowed green when the British guy was done. He chanted something that sounded like old English. I mean it LITERALLY sounded like the _real_ old English, not the Elizabethan version of English with the _thee's_ and _thy's_.

Suddenly, a wave of green shot from the circle, and all the shades began forming some sort of body that looked alien with hands, feet and a head instead of just shadows. This made it to where we could attack and hurt them now. I have to admit, this guy knows his stuff. His father Anglo-Saxon must've taught him that stuff before... well... I'd rather not speak. It was rather _disturbing_, even for the Grim Reaper like myself.

I noticed that the green circle seemed to have formed a transcended green wall that killed the shades by touch. Inside the circle, England was sitting on a rock sipping tea from his tea cup and saucer... like the most stereotypical English gentleman. Okay seriously, this guy was a freakin' pirate, and he's just _sipping tea_, while the rest of us are doing all the dirty work!? At least America is doing something... even if it isn't much.

"So, you're just going to sit there and drink tea?" I complained, floating inside the circle.

"There's no point in fighting when I'm just distracting these creatures. I'd rather be saving my energy for when the battle gets intense," England smirked. Huh, didn't think about _that_.

"That was a great idea to cast that spell to make it possible for us to touch and harm them," I said.

"Oh, I figured America would do something stupid, that bloody ***. I thought I might as well let him have his fun. I'm sure he's probably fighting them right about now."

America's POV

It didn't take much to sneak into the camp, though I did eventually get bored. I just started attacking, especially since I noticed that they finally started showing some sort of shape. I guess England's hocus pocus does come in handy once in a while. I do try to avoid him using that stuff ever since the Salem Witch Trial incident. I'd... rather not talk about it. _I hope I don't get nightmares about that incident again!_

I got out my gun out and shooting at the darn things. I also punched and kicked a few of them too. Elsa was able to use her super cool awesome ice powers, Jared apparently used his machete (didn't know he had one), Japan used his handy samurai sword thing, and this ninja girl used her... well ninja skills. Is she from China's territory? I might need to ask her later.

"You know, _sneaking_ does not include going up and attacking!" Normal Jared said.

_"I was bored!"_ I whined, shooting several more shade things. "Besides, this is fun! Now, we're actually getting into the action!"

"Anna!" Elsa called to her sister, shooting some ice at the bad guys, and looking through the igloos.

More shades were attacking from all different directions, all of us trying to keep up. Luckily, _I'm_ the United States of America, having been trained to take out a whole army single-handedly. I don't call myself the hero for my good looks, I'm also the commander of the GIJoe, Secret Service, the navy, air fleet and the marines. Claiming that I don't have the skills of either of those, even something as simple as _swimming_, would be just insulting. I mean who would actually think that I couldn't swim, even in a simple dating game? That just doesn't sound like me at all!

Suddenly, just as Elsa was about to be attacked from behind, and I was about to swoop down and save her like the awesome hero I am, I saw a huge ax slice all those shades at once. The one swinging the ax was non other than Anna, who looked very annoyed... or angry, I can't really tell. I think she was mostly annoyed.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, hugging her sister. I slid down, along with Normal Jared, to check and protect the girls.

"That was so ANNOYING! I was kidnapped by these shadow guys that won't listen to me when I'm talking to them, I can't slap them for manhandling me, I was trapped in a prison igloo for who knows how long, I'm hungry, and I think I broke a nail," Anna complained as Normal Jared gave her a look.

"Really? A _nail_?" Normal Jared asked, looking sleepish.

"Okay, it's kinda silly, but it still hurts, especially when you're trying to break out, and get a piece of metal stuck in the-"

"Okay, I get it! How'd you escape?"

Anna turned all cheery and replied, "well, I just kept complaining until I got bored, and decided to find a way out of there and find my sister. I finally was able to break out, and grab an ax from the hanger."

"So, they just left an ax by the prison for you?"

"Yeah, apparently."

_"...okay then."_

"We need to get out of here before more of these guys gang up on us, and try to kill us!" I said as we all started charging through the shades.

Japan and I started charging together. First, I took out two guys by kicking them, then I upper cut two of them into the air. Japan sliced four of them at once, then that ninja girl ran up his back, using it as some sort of leverage, then jumped in the air, and slaughtered all eight shades at once. Wow, this ninja knows how to fight.

"Sensei's taught you well," Japan complimented the ninja girl, who gave a nod in response. Quiet one, huh?

"Okay, _now_ I'm proud to be an American," Normal Jared said, giving a salute as I gave one back. I did do pretty awesome by beating up those guys back there.

"Let's go!" Anna cried out, running passed the four of us, and slaying the other shades with her mighty ax. Ladies first?

It was really awesome, we just towed through those shade guys like a snow truck plowing through the snowy roads. We may not have superpowers or magic, except Elsa of course, but we can sure kick butt!

England's POV

It was quite fun watching the idiotic shades floating right into my protection barrier like a moth toward a lamp. I was able to get rid of half the amount trying to attack us. It seemed that everyone else were also taking out more of those ********. So, my curses are censored in the narration too, huh? _Blast it!_ Why could this not be rated for adults or something? Then again, most of everything else are usually found in kids cartoons. I suppose it makes sense. Having the poor dears hearing all the cursing would be disturbing.

So, as I was saying, I began noticing that our second group was escaping from the camp. I suppose it is time for us to be heading out. I put my cup and saucer down, then straightened my coat. I undid the cursed spell, and headed out, signaling everyone to start our escape.

More of those blasted things began to ambush me. _Big mistake!_

"Heh, think you stand a chance against a former bloody pirate!?" I smirked as the shades still charged to attack me. _"When will you ever learn?"_ I pulled out my swords, and started slaying every single one of those bloody things. It was not hard to get rid of them, and lead everyone out of the hoard. Teach them to underestimate me. At least when America defied me, he actually knew what he was up against; and I suppose it helped that he was trained by other pirates than myself.

What? You didn't know that America was the home of many pirates, and one of the most popular places for their smuggling trade during the day? HA! Bloody *******!

It didn't take long for us to catch up with America's team. Those shades kept chasing us to the point where I knew I had to get rid of them. I turned, giving them a _daring_ smirk. before pulling out a cannon from the ground, then blasting every single one of them, and destroying their entire camp sight. HA! I didn't even need America's bloody nukes! _Not that he would ever use them now._

"That was awesome!" I heard the Normal Jared scream. He looked up to me. "_You're_ awesome!"

"Why, thank you. They didn't call me the Mighty British Empire for nothing," I bragged.

"_Was_ the Mighty British Empire," America smirked before I shot him a glare.

"Don't forget _who_ raised you and _whose_ ideas you stole from when forming your bloody government! You wouldn't be the strongest county, if not for me!" I reminded America, poking him on the chest.

"At least _my_ food isn't tasteless."

"WHAT!? How dare-"

"Thank you all for helping me save my sister," Elsa thanked us. I turned to her and put on my best smile.

"You are quite welcome, madam. I hope for you and Anna's safe journey here. As for me, I am OUT!" I decided, using the same stick from before to draw a circle on the ground.

_"Aw, co'mon! You're not leaving already, are ya?"_ America whined.

"Yes, I bloody am! I am not sticking around, going to dangerous universes that could get ourselves killed. I have better things to do! If you want to play suicide, that is _your_ doing, but leave me out!" I said, chanting a spell to return me back to my own universe.

"Wait a second, that's cheating!" I heard Normal Jared cry out.

"Not really. England is over thousands of years old and knows dark magic. He also knows more about universe travel due to Dr. Who-" His sister defended before being cut off.

_"Fine!"_

I disappeared, replacing myself with _someone else_ I decided would keep America busy, and give him a little payback for dragging me into this mess.

Normal Emily's POV

England had disappeared inside the green circle he created that looked like the one from Fullmetal Alchemist. I kinda don't blame him for leaving, since he never wanted to be here in the first place. America kinda dragged him here. Though, Japan is still here, so... eh. I guess America needs at least _one_ companion that he dragged with him. _I don't know._

After England disappeared, another figure appeared in his place. He was a big guy with heavy clothing and a scarf. He wore an innocent smile across his face that fit his white hair. I was almost excited to see that it was Russia. I suppose England _would_ switch with him, being that Russia and America do have a deep rivalry, especially if this one was still Soviet. _Oh, the Soviet Russia jokes I could come up with._

"NO! Not Russia! _CURSE YOU ENGLAND!_" America shouted in his dramatic voice.

Meanwhile, I just ran and hugged Russia excitedly, saying, "YAY! It's Russia! I know I'm American, but I still think you're awesome!"

Russia dropped his smile for a second, looking very confused, and didn't seem to notice I was hugging him, then saw America. His smile returned and asked, "could you tell me where I am?"

"Uh... well, I thought it was Alaska," America replied.

"It seems as though we are lost, da."

"Wow, you're like a big fluffy teddy bear," I said with a childish smile across my face. I could feel Russia patting my head. I guess he is aware of my presence.

Suddenly, another portal appeared, and a huge grin spread across America's face.

"Sweet! Last one through the portal is a rotten egg!" America cried out, cannonballing through the portal. My brother groaned as Japan followed America.

"America-san, wait for me!" Japan cried out.

"I suppose I should go too," I heard Jared groan.

"Da!" Russia agreed, stepping through the portal as I followed him.

**A/N: _Bloody_ is actually a curse word in England, like more like taking the Lord's name in vain, since it's referring to the blood of Jesus Christ. Many Americans don't know that, referencing the joke earlier ^^;**

**Yes, citizens of the UK do drink tea and have their own tea makers that are like coffee makers. Though, they drink them in mugs and it's as common to drink it as Americans drinking coffee. The UK serves coffee as well.**

**Lastly, many pirates did live in America and had their smuggling trade there as well. While England was known to have a time when it made deals with pirates to smuggle gold from Spain, America was more favored by pirates in general. In fact, the American Constitution includes the Pirate Charters. Just like America, pirates were all into freedom and liberty, freedom of speech, voting, etc. So, when England went to war with America, they went to war with pirates as well. Hetalia wise, England would be literally fighting against another pirate like himself. I actually don't know if America was a pirate in Hetalia, though that is a definite possibility. **


	31. No Men Allowed

**I finally returned from my vacation with my mom, and was able to get a new chapter out. I got a lot of stuff on my plate, so I will try to get through with this. I've got two chapters of this stuff. So, let's get rolling. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

I landed hardly onto the ground, rolling on my back in time before being dog-piled by everyone. From what I could tell, my sister, another version of my sister with a short light yellow dress and wings, a robot version of me, Atem, Princess Aurora, Russia and America. Of course, America landed with a somersault, and shooting a double peace sign in the air.

"NO NEED TO FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE!" America cried out into the heavens.

_"You are seriously annoying,"_ I responded, muttering.

America didn't pay attention to me and, instead, took a looked at his surroundings. His eyes seemed to show curiosity for one second, before saying, "hey, this looks like Russia's place!"

I turned around, and noticed a small village. Each of the houses were simple wooden huts with a single door, two glassless windows, a straw roof, and a bigger house with the same architecture and french doors pointing toward the North, judging by the direction of the sun. In the middle was an opening. I kinda was confused what America was talking about, then noticed the villagers slowly coming out of the huts one by one with a simple white cloth gown and sandals. _Okay, kinda weird, but I think I see what America _meant_ by what he said._

"It is, or what _used_ to be home, da?" Russia replied with the same smile on his face he always wore. "Of course, we had men when I was still Soviet Russia."

"Welcome to our humble village. We are happy to have visitors come here from the magical portal right in front of us," an older woman with shoulder length hair said, showing the biggest and most creepy smile I've ever seen in my life. Aside from the fact that this lady isn't freaking out that we just came from another world through a magical portal that can transport people from other universes, this place feels _weird_! I'm already having goosebumps.

"Hello there, maim! My name's America, the hero!" America introduced himself with his heroic smile, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"_Hero_ huh?"

"That's right! Say, where are all your dudes here? Surely, some of you must have husbands or brothers," America asked, scrunching his lips.

"Actually, that is a good question, where _are_ all the men?" I asked suspiciously. _I swear I'm having flashbacks of that Nickolas Cage Wickerman movie that gave me nightmares when I was a kid._

"Oh, they're _inside_," the woman replied, her smile slowly growing as she answered my question. I was so tempted in gulping afterward.

"You're right, this is like home. All houses look same, people dressed same, creepy smiles, and beautiful women. I like it," Russia said.

"I know, right? Only, this one is women's only. I could get used to _this_," America said with his huge smile. _Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!_ America, of course, put his arm around the woman, who was speaking to us, still keeping that annoying smile. "Do you _ladies_ need a hero to rescue you from certain disaster."

"Oh, not at all," the woman, who talked to us, replied. I guess she's the leader?

"Really? You are in no danger whatsoever?" I asked in surprise.

"Nope."

_"Well, that's a first."_

"Seems like you need a hero, a _man_ if you catch my drift, Miss," America winked flirtatiously. _This guy is supposed to be my country's persona?_

"Russia would like to stay here too..." Russia said, then looked around. "So long as Belarus is not here."

"Of course you can stay. We've got a room for each of you," the creepy leader woman said. _And there's those goosebumps again. I have a bad feeling about-_

"Sure dude, or should I say _dudette_," America flirted again. _And, I'm annoyed again._

"Here, let us show you to your rooms," the creepy woman leader said, turning to a few of the other women behind her. "Ladies."

Each of us were guided by one of the women. The woman I was following was a blond. She took me somewhere far from the huts, which made me raise an eyebrow. I looked at her with curiosity.

"Where are you taking m-" I asked before being pushed into a giant hole in the ground. I screamed until landing on a huge pile of dead leaves. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

"This is your new room. There has already been dinner, so you will have to wait until morning. I am sure you will like it there," that blond lady said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried out before realizing that stupid blond lady already left. _Stupid communism Wickerman place. If communism was full of this many psychos, I can see why we started the Cold War!_

I began looking around, which was a dark room only lit with torches. I noticed there were as many men as there were women in the village, which I no longer like now. Though, every single guy in here were so skinny I could see their rib cage. They also only wore loincloths to cover their lower area. Every single one of them stared at me with awe, which felt kinda awkward.

"Uh... hi," I said.

A little kid came over to me, then poked my belly, saying, "your belly's squishy."

"He-Hey! It's not. I've lost alot of weight, thank you very much," I said offendedly. "How much do you guys eat?"

"One meal a day."

"That doesn't sound so bad to get you guys this malnourished. What kind of food do you get?"

"This green soup stuff."

"... never mind. _Well, this sucks._ Wait, where's the others?"

* * *

><p><span>Fairy Emily's POV<span>

All of us were taken to the guest house, which felt more like a hut, but had enough room for each of us. Actually, there was only the robot version of my brother, Princess Aurora, a human version of myself, and I sharing the same hut. I guess they're placing the guys in a separate hut, but I had my doubts. This is a village full of only women. I had to wonder why that was.

"I wonder where my prince is?" Princess Aurora wondered, looking out the window.

"I wonder where all the guys are. It seems fishy, this place being filled with only one gender," I mentioned.

"Well, there's robo Jared," My human self said, pointing her thumb at Robot Jared.

_"I have no gender. I am a robot, not a human or creature with certain male or female organs and hormones,"_ Robot Jared replied in a robot accent that sounded like those robots from the old scifi films.

"Where do they place all the guys?" Princess Aurora wondered, rubbing her chin.

"I'll go check the place out," I said, shrinking to my tiny size to prevent anyone from seeing me.

_"I find it strange that you did not freak out about being in this new world, and meeting another version of you like everyone else. I don't react, because I am a robot,"_ Robot Jared said.

"Eh, I've seen weirder things in my world," I replied, flying out of the window, and searching through each of the huts. Being a fairy, I do commonly travel to different worlds, though not different universes. _Jeez, how the heck do you tell these houses and things apart!?_

Every single one of the huts _only_ had women. I did finally find one house with a man inside, though he only wore worn clothing, and seemed to be washing the floor on his hands and knees. The woman, living in the house, came to the place this man was at, then purposely kicked him.

"Ow!" The man cried out, rubbing his head.

"Hurry up with the cleaning! I need you to give me another baby girl! Now, move it!" The woman shouted, almost making me gasp. It was now that I noticed this man was weaker than an average male. He kept cleaning faster before being kicked again, this time by the ribs. "I said move it! Stop being so freakin' slow and lazy!"

I quickly flew out of that place, then looked around other places to find the others, trying to remember what they looked like. I noticed some holes, while flying up in the sky. I took a peek and, there before my eyes in shock, I saw hundreds of men all weak, hardly no clothes, and malnourished to the point of starvation. Among these, I was able to find my human brother and this _Atem_ guy. I couldn't find the two other guys though, the one who calls himself _Hero_, and the other guy with white hair.

When I returned to the hut where my friends were, I changed to my normal size, then said, "I found our friends, and what these people do to the men. They're all _psycho_! They place all the guys in a dark hole and starve them! If not, they marry the guy to beat him up, and use to have babies. Even communist wise, this is going passed the line of normal!"

"Did you find everyone? Including Atem?" Princess Aurora asked horrorfilled.

"I only found Jared and Atem. I couldn't find the other two."

"We need to get out of here," my normal self proclaimed. _I couldn't agree more._

"Can you take us to the guys you found?" Princess Aurora asked. I nodded in response, then led the way.

I led everyone to the hole I found Jared in. I changed to my normal size as I knelt down, then cried, "Jared, are you in there!?"

_"It's about time you found me! Get me out of here!"_ I heard human Jared cry out. I flew down and got him out of the hole.

"These women are _crazy_! Even more than my sister, which is saying a lot!" Human Jared complained.

"Where's Atem?" Princess Aurora asked worriedly.

"He's over there," I replied, pointing to another hole not too far from where we were. I got him out of that hole as well.

"Now, we need to get out of here," Human Jared said.

"Then, come with me," a mysterious woman said, who was covered in a black cloak. She removed the hood to show dirty blond hair behind it that was longer than the other women's hair at the village.

_"Who are you?"_ Robot Jared asked.

"I am a member of the rebel alliance. I will take you someplace safe. If not, they _will_ kill you."

"Well, don't want that, so onward!" Human Jared replied.

* * *

><p><span>Normal Emily's POV<span>

We all followed the mysterious woman, who was the member of the rebels against the men-abusing village, to another village filled with men and women that were willing to fight. Compared to the village we were at before, this one doesn't have buildings, outfits and everything that looked alike. It felt more normal, so it did help my brother be at ease, at least his normal version. I doubt if Robo Jared cared.

Each of us were given weapons and armor. I was in a forest green jacket over a black shirt, forest green pants, and black gloves and boots. It was filled with dark magic, which powered up my millennium rod. When I took the cap off, the sharp spike under it instantly turned into a katana. I grinned in excitement. _Now, _this_ is more like it!_

Princess Aurora changed from her black ninja outfit to a navy blue silky mage's robe with a shorter skirt, purple tights, and black boots and gloves. A purple headband was on her head to pull her hair back, the top part of her crown being attached to it. She was given a new wand, which was now blue with a dark red orb at the end of it. The cylinder part of the wand was also skinnier.

Atem was given tough black armor that seemed almost medieval with magic entities. He unwielded his sword, which looked identical to the one Black Luster Soldier used. I had to grin. _That is awesome!_ Atem seemed to think so too.

The fairy me kept her clothes, but was now given a golden wand with a star at the end of it. It looked very similar to England's wand. She seemed to like her wand.

Jared wore thick brown leather armor with a weapon that had a blade in the shape of a hook. He smirked, "Now, _this_ is more like it!"

"Are you ready? I'm thankful that you agreed to help us fight the rebellion," the captain, who held a pixie cut black hair, brown eyes, and wore black metal armor that was stretchable.

"Well, it's the only way to get to the next universe and face dangerous adventures," Jared replied.

_"Is that what we have to do?"_ Robo Jared asked.

"Anyways, with your help, I think we might have a chance. Now, let's move!" The captain said.

We headed out toward the village, ready to attack. Then, in each part of the village, we ambushed it. We struck and burned each identical house. The alarm in the village went off, and we suddenly were attacked by the army villagers. They all were wearing black-brown skintight jumpsuits, each carrying a large wand-dagger weapon, the blade being at the back. I noticed one of them striking Jared with that blade part.

"YEO- HEY!" Jared complained, landing on the ground, and unable to move. The touch of the blade made anyone paralyzed from the shoulder down.

"Did you think we wouldn't have magical entities? Magic exists here. Why do you think we weren't surprised when we found you in our humble village?" The warrior asked in that too happy voice.

"Ugh! _I hate you!_" Jared cried out.

Robo Jared just kept shooting lasers at each of the enemy. Anyone that tried to attack Robo Jared failed, since his entire body was indestructible... I think. Great defense, but his only weapon seems like something from Dr. Who.

I noticed Princess Aurora and Atem using their wand and sword against the enemies. While these female warriors seem to be skilled in _how_ to fight a man, Atem knew how to fight a woman. He swung his sword skillfully, using his size to his advantage to easily snake around his opponent.

"I must say, you're not bad for a man. To think you could've made a good husband," the opponent said.

"I'm royalty. I don't marry _commoners_..." Atem smirked before decapitating his enemy. "or straw haired feminists."

"Say, if all these women hate men, why don't they marry each other?" Princess Aurora.

"Because of my anti yuri fan fictions policy," I replied, while slashing two of my enemies, one from the side, and the other one from the back of the waist.

Just then, the villagers surrounded us with all their magic mini cannons pointed at us. We all froze as the leader of the village with her wide smile slowly approached us. She wore a fancier set of skin-tight armor.

"We give you such a humble welcome to our village, and you treat us with gunfire. What a shame," the village leader said, shaking her head.

"Well, you dropped me in a hole! I wouldn't call that _welcome_," Jared cried out.

"Where's America and Russia?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean those _lovely_ boys? You could say we made them _real comfortable_. I'm afraid you will never be hearing from them again," the village leader shrugged.

"What happened?" Jared asked in slight shock.

"Kill them."

BOOM!

We all turned, seeing a large amount of smoke on the North side of the area where the enemies lied. Suddenly, I saw a huge tank that drove faster than most, Russia shooting it at all of the crazy psycho villagers. There were screams that filled the air.

"And one for you," Russia said, firing his tank at one group of psychos. "And one for you." He fired at another group of psychos. "And one for you."

_"YIPPY KI-YAY MOTHER BRO!"_ We all heard shouting in the air as a zooming jeep came swifting through, America holding a machine gun in one hand, and the wheel of the jeep on the other. The machine gun shot all over the area, shooting down the psycho villagers, as it stopped right next to us. "Get in!"

Robo Jared carried Jared with one arm, then threw him in the jeep before getting in himself... or _itself_. _I don't know. _We all sat inside the jeep, me sitting on shotgun. The jeep drove through the scattering enemies as America continually blasted them off.

"Where'd you get this?" Jared asked.

"Russia and I broke into their military base. That was part of the plan. You didn't think I was _really_ falling for those women, did ya? HA! As my former boss always says, _'nothing good ever comes from the Soviet Union,'_" America smirked.

"How did you even know _where_ to find their military base?"

"A little something I'd like to call _I Spy_."

"Ah. _I got cha._ I thought you were just thinking with your hormones."

"Na, I only do that in Vegas. Though, these women are REALLY horny. Like seriously. You'd be surprised what Russia and I had to go through to get the information about that military base."

_"I... don't wanna know."_

I chuckled, "he is _so_ not a virgin."

It was almost in no time before America and Russia made the villagers retreat out of their area. We all got out the vehicles, and celebrated with cheerful screams. Russia helped set all the imprisoned men in the hole free, who were provided for by the rebels. Russia smiled the entire time.

"It is too bad we had to destroy this place. It felt like home," Russia said.

_"Gee, I wonder why,"_ Jared replied sarcastically.

Russia turned his head and faced Jared, asking with a dark aura around him, _"would you like me to smash your head against bricked wall?"_

"Uh... I'm good, thank you," Jared replied nervously.

"Though, you are right, it feels alot like your place, dude. Though, I kinda missed it before the Soviet Union," America said. "Do you remember the good ol' days when we used to be good friends? You supported my independence, and sent me supplies for my Revolution."

"Britain tried to play dirty by using money to convince me to fight for him. I was always interested in your fight for independence," Russia agreed, keeping his smile.

"You also supported my fight for the Union, while still remaining neutral. You seem to have always supported my decisions during the time."

"You were bright kid with high spirit. I like that in countries. I wish more of them were like that."

"I felt honored when you trusted me with Alaska to protect him from England."

"We were good friends. Then, I became Soviet and all that flushed down toilet. That is too bad, America."

"Yeah... well, good thing you're not into that anymore. We're a bit rocky, but I'm sure we'll catch up. I mean look at Japan and I. It'll happen," America promised, patting Russia on the shoulder, then leaving.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Russia, his smile staying the same, as he said, _"and you shall become one with Russia."_

"Okay, now when is the freakin' portal going to-" Jared complained before a giant blue portal appeared and sucked all of us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, being sucked in.

"YIPPY KI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" America cried out, performing a cannonball inside the portal. Russia smiled, then walked casually through the portal.

**ATTENTION HETALIA FANS: There was a time when America and Russia were good friends as countries. It's noted that Catherine the Great had supported the American's in the American Revolution, and actually blamed King George III for starting the war in the first place, finding his actions distasteful. Russia also supported the Union during the American Civil War as well. Russia and America were such good friends, in fact, that Russia trusted the Americans enough to sell Alaska to them, fearing that England would try to start a war against Russia and invade Russia America (Alaska). When writing a Hetalia fan fiction involving the relationship of America and Russia DO YOUR FREAKIN' RESEARCH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! I'm saying this, because too many fan fictions have it where America and Russia always hated each other, including _before_ the Soviet Union (this is aside from the fact that they actually DON'T hate each other in cannon, and consider each other friends and rivals). There was even one fan fiction where America claimed that he bought Alaska to protect Canada from being communist (facepalm). Please guys, do some freakin' research. It's not that hard to research about Russia's and America's relationship. There's alot you could learn about America's former relationship with Russia.**


	32. World of the Forgotten

**Here's the next chapter. This one will be quite interesting. I kinda got the idea from the Spongebob episode where Squidward gets frozen, ending up in the future, then tries to go back in time to the past. Eventually, Squidward gets trapped into some sort of dimension that's ripped between time and space... I think. Anyways, I think you get the idea. Review please!**

Normal Jared's POV

Moaning, I woke up on bleach white floor, sky and walls, if there were any. Everything was just _white_. I felt pain on my back and the back of my head. I rubbed it a little, glancing at my surroundings. Besides the whiteness everywhere, there were people around me lying on the ground as if having fallen there.

There were two young _teenage_ female twins, or were they young adults? I can't tell. All I know is that they look alike, same brown curly hair, glasses, and such. They did wear different clothing though. One of the twins had a green jacket over a black shirt, a pair of green pants, and black gloves and boots. The other twin wore a pair of jeans, a tan shirt with _"The Answer is No"_ on the front, and a pair of tennis shoes.

There was a skeleton wearing a black cloak, while holding a scythe. There was another guy in a tan suit and dress pants, black dress shoes, black gloves, glasses, and wearing some dark jacket with a 50 on the back. There was a guy with lighter blond hair, wearing a green suit, green dress pants and black boots. There was a light brown-haired girl in a navy blue silky robe with a short skirt, purple tights, black boots, and black gloves, holding some sort of blue wand with a dark red orb at the end of it. Next to the girl with the wand, was some dark-skinned guy with weird spiky hair, wearing some weird white skirt and sandals. The last person was a rather large and muscular guy with white hair, despite how young he looked on the face, wearing white winter clothes and a scarf.

I don't know who any of these people are. In fact, I don't even know who _I_ am. _Who am I?_ I glanced at the weapon I was holding, which looked like some _large stick thingy_ with a blade at the end of it in the shape like a hook. I guess I must be some sort of warrior or something. Why else would I be having this thing?

One of the twin girls with the green jacket woke up. She looked around, seemingly as confused as me, then staring at the weapon she was carrying, which I only noticed now. It looks like some sort of golden scepter with an eye at the end of it. She took the cap, located on the bottom, off, then a huge blade instantly came out, making the weapon look like a katana. This made this girl and I jump a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me, very confused.

"I... don't know... do you know who _you_ are?" She asked me. I shook my head. She looked at the weapon she was holding. She then, crawled to the guy with the crazy hair, shaking him awake.

The short guy with the crazy hair woke up, then sat up, staring into space.

"Can you tell me how to work this thing?" The green jacket twin girl asked, though the crazy-haired guy just stood still, not moving a muscle. _Guess he's not much help._ The green jacket twin girl crawled to the girl with the wand, shaking her awake. "Hey."

_"Mmmh, I want my prince charming,"_ the girl with the wand and navy blue robe moaned. _Guess she's not much help either._

The twin girl with the green jacket accidentally kicked her twin, who responded, "ow!" She rubbed her head, then looked at her twin confused. "Who are you?"

"I don't know. I guess we all don't remember," the green jacket twin replied.

"Strange."

It was now that I noticed that the skeleton guy was awake, staring at his scythe, and messing around with it. He didn't know who he was either. Neither of us did. I didn't know why, and this was starting to make me nervous. I mean I'm _glad_ I'm not the only one, who doesn't know who I am, but I REALLY want to know!

"Well, who should we call ourselves?" The girl with the green jacket asked.

"I don't know," I replied, then stared at the sleeping girl with the wand. "I guess we can call her Sleepy." I stared at the guy with the crazy hair, staring into oblivion. "Him Stare." Just then, the twin girl with the jeans and shirt was pushed back by some sort of invisible force, landing hardly on the ground. My eyes widened. "We can call her Blow Out. By the way, how'd you do that?"

"I... don't know," Blow Out replied.

I stared at the skeleton guy with the black cloak, who was looking at my direction. I said, "we can call him Creepy."

"What about you?" The girl with the green jacket asked.

"I... don't know... Thing?" I shrugged.

"Me?"

"Uh... Thing 2?"

"How about we call you Thing 1, and I will be called Thing 2."

"Sure... okay."

_"Oh bloody ****,"_ I heard the blond guy with the green suit mutter, sitting up on his knees, then glaring. "How the **** did I get back here!?" He then kicked the guy with the cool brown jacket, making him roll over. "Wake up, you tosser!"

"_Owie!_ That hurt, Britain!" The guy with the brown jacket whined, rubbing his back, where he was kicked.

"Oh good, we must be in new universe. It looks lovely," the guy with white winter clothes replied with some sort of baby smile.

"Hey, might you guys know who you are?" I asked.

"Why yes, aren't you that Jared kid? Do you not remember?" The guy with the green suit replied, which I just realized has a really _weird_ voice.

"Non of us do," Blow Out said.

"Okay dude, this is a joke right? How can you not remember?" The guy with the brown jacket asked.

"We need to know where we are, da?" The guy with the white winter coats said.

"Russia, where the bloody **** did _you_ come from!?" The guy with the green suit replied, freaking out.

"You used your magic to bring me here. Da?"

"Wait, you have _magic_? Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" I asked happily. I've always wanted to see a rabbit being pulled out of a hat, at least since now.

"Yes and no. If you must know, I'm England," England replied. He pointed to America. "This is my annoying little brother America, and..." He shuttered, when glancing at the guy with the white winter clothes for some reason. _"Russia."_

"Nice to meet you, now will you PLEASE pull a rabbit out of a hat?" I asked England.

"No, though I do have to wonder why nobody remembers who they are, except Russia, America and me. I wonder if being countries has something to do with it, if maybe we entered in some sort of dimension that makes people have amnesia," England wondered rubbing his chin.

"What's a country?" I asked. _Seriously, what is a country? Is it some type of human? Wait, what is a human?_

"What I wanna know is how to use this thing?" Thing 2 said, showing the golden rod that was now a katana

"Well, who taught you how to use it?" I asked. Thing 2 just looked at the golden rod oddly. For a second, everything was quiet, and I could hear chirping in the background for some reason. I looked at England. "Now, will you pull a rabbit out of a hat or not?"

"For the last time, no! Now, will you please not ask me that?" England asked, looking annoyed.

"No."

_"Britain, there's shadows everywhere!"_ America whined, then ran to England, holding him tightly in fright. England responded by pushing his frightened brother off of him.

"Sod off!" England shouted, glancing at the shadows that were among us.

"Russia, save me!" America cried, hiding behind Russia like a shield, who stood there with his baby smile.

"America will have Russia's back, da?" Russia said.

England's POV

The shadows were among us, while America was cowering behind Russia. _I swear, the bloke can be such a child!_ But, as I was saying, I was trying to figure out some sort of spell, or figure out what these _things_ were. Luckily, I have my spell book with me, which I carry on my person at all times. Y_ou never know when you will need it to grant wishes or fight evil demons._

"There! You can make objects appear! Now, use that to pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Normal Jared pleaded. _Oh my gosh, this kid really is _American_! He acts like _him_!_

"NO! Besides, that type of thing is only used by _performing_ magicians. I actually practice the dark arts or grant wishes," I said.

"Then, I wish for you to pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

"Is that normal?" Psychic Emily asked, pointing to the gathering of those shadows, which turned into some black tidal wave. _Oh dear. Why me!?_

"EVERYBODY RUN!" I practically screamed, dashing off with my spell book in one hand.

"What about _them_!?" Normal Emily asked, pointing to Atem, who was sitting and staring into space, and Princess Aurora, who was sleeping like her name.

It was only a few seconds after she said that before the wave collided with all of us. Luckily, I had been able to get out my wand, and bring out my old ship to sail on. I was already on my ship Britannia by the time the black water came under us. I was panting, dashing to my Quarters to get out my old pirate outfit. **** I missed this. Oh, bloody ***, that ***** censoring is still here!? _Oh, that's just perfect!_"

I sailed the black sea, searching for the others. _How long has it been, since I sailed the seas in this outfit?_ _I think it was the Glorious Revolution when I stopped._ I only became a pirate to be free from the abuse of my brothers and bosses. The Glorious Revolution stopped all that... at least for _anyone_ part of United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland.

_"Hey!"_ I heard someone cry. I was able to catch Normal Jared swimming in the sea next to Atem, who was sitting cross-legged, floating on top of the black water, while staring into space. Princess Aurora was sleeping right on top of him, muttering something about her prince or something. How they were able to do that is beyond my understanding.

I picked the three of them up, and placed them on the ship. I folded my arms, smirking, "you should be lucky that one of your companions happens to be a former pirate!" I tilted my hat as Normal Jared stared at me confounded.

"I thought you some sort of wizard," Normal Jared said.

"Actually, I'm a British Officer, a gentleman, a former pirate, an angel, AND can perform dark magic."

"You. are. AWESOME!"

"Why thank you, my dear boy," I replied, walking to the wheel to steer the boat.

"Now, will you pull a rabbit out of a hat? I want to see you pull a rabbit out of a hat!"

"I said NO!"

"Why won't you pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"B-Because magic is complicated. Some forms of magic are stronger or weaker than others. I would have to turn into Britannia Angel in order to perform such magic!" I shouted. I kinda lied. It would be harder, if I had to pull out a random rabbit, but I do know a few rabbits, including Flying Mint Bunny. Though, he probably wouldn't see Flying Mint Bunny, especially if he's anything like America, who is impure. _Stupid Salem Witch Trial._

"Then, how did you get this ship to appear then?" Normal Jared asked, folding his arms.

"I uh... just as I said. I turned into Britannia," I lied, sweating.

"Okay, then do it again."

"No!" I cried, then noticed America swimming toward my ship. It's a good thing he has the marines. "America!" I ran to the edge of the ship, then helped pull him up. Russia was behind him.

"You'd be surprised how long I swam in that. I was afraid you drowned or something, and needed the hero to sa-" America said before I bonked him over the head with the palm of my hand.

"Save it, ***," I cut him off.

"We should find others, da?" Russia said.

"Right. We should get going," I agreed. _I can't believe I'm actually _agreeing_ with Russia._ America has the excuse of having been friends with the bloody oaf at one point!

"Say, I haven't seen you in that getup, since I was a colony," America said cheerfully.

"Well... it was a matter of time before I placed this old thing back on again. I miss the good ol' days," I said, smiling slightly at the memories.

"Hey look, there's that Grim Reaper dude!" America cried out, pointing to Grim Reaper Jared, who was floating above the water. We pulled him up, then searched for everyone else, pulling them up. The two Emily's weren't decent swimmers, but it did seem like they knew _somewhat_ how to swim. I was able to pull each of them up to my ship.

"Say, those two are still out?" America asked, kneeling down to Atem, who was still sitting in the same position. America poked him on the cheek. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

"How the bloody **** should I know? I don't watch anime like you and Japan!"

"Hm... well, he did have his memories wiped once, but he kept murdering people with his creepy dark magic, after his soul was sealed and trapped inside a tomb for 3000 years."

"Wait, he was trapped inside a Pharaoh's tomb for 3000 YEARS!?" I asked in deep shock.

"Yep, that's part of the series."

"Sweet Mary and Joseph! _The poor lad._ I was wondering why he's acting like this. I could understand Princess Aurora, but this means this lad must've stayed there for so long that he eventually gone mad, and turned into a man-slaughtering vegetable," I said, then pulled out my spell book.

"Are you seriously bringing out that prop?"

"Sod off! According to my spell book, under Different Worlds or Universes, this is the World of the Forgotten. That's why we're not seeing anything, and why our friends no longer remember who they are. We do, because the only way for us to forget is for our history to be erased, like what happened with Holy Rome. Though, our history in our home universe still holds our history."

"How does that explain why Atem is a doll now?" Normal Emily asked. "If he wasn't like that before, that is?"

"While your memories have been erased, you still have your basic memories like speech, walking, eating, among other things. This world has only taken away some of your Temporal Lobe, which is responsible for memory, among other things. Being that this Atem fellow has suffered a disorder in that area part of the brain, he's suffering worse from this world than all of us put together," I said. It did seem that way, from what I could tell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I didn't understand a word you just said," Normal Jared said. "Will you pull a rabbit out of a ha-"

"Actually, he's right. Your theory kinda... doesn't uh... match up, but I can't put my finger on it," Normal Emily mentioned, looking down all of a sudden, then walking in circles, while making weird facial expressions. I don't know why she's doing that though, seems quite odd. "It's like there's some sort of important part of myself that would make me just as bad, or close to it, as Stare."

Suddenly, I noticed something afar. I ran to the bow of the ship, looking through my telescope. Indeed, it was white land. I smiled.

"LAND HOE!" I cried out.

"Yes! Now, will you pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Normal Jared asked me. I sighed, deciding to ignore the bloke. I hope we finally get his memories back before he turns out to be harder to handle than America.

America's POV

All of us got off the ship, which England probably used his hocus pocus to make it appear, and onto the white landmass. As the hero, I decided to search the place for anything we can use. It was going to be tough, since this place is practically made out of _nothing_. It's like that episode of Spongebob Squarepants where Squidward is trying to go from the future to his timeline, then ends up being stuck in some sort of universe beyond space and time where everything is white. Though, it didn't have scary shadow creatures, or black water.

While Normal Jared was annoying Britain, something about pulling a rabbit out of a hat, I happen to come across a cellar. _Okay, Britain's going to be excited about this!_ I pulled a couple of this _stuff_ out of the cellar, then blew a loud whistle with my thumb and index finger. Everyone turned to me.

"Look what I found!" I grinned, showing what I found, which were bottles of vodka.

"BRILLIANT, AMERICA!" Britain cried in excitement.

We collected the vodka from the cellar, then made a campfire with it, using Britain's hocus pocus to light it. Russia did get himself a bottle though. At least we could sit down and get warm and cozy. Well... most of us anyways. I'm not sure how long Britain can last with Normal Jared.

"Are you going to pull a rabbit out of a hat or not!? I'm not going to stop asking until you pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Normal Jared said.

"What I'm wondering is why you're not using it to send us out of here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Oh, now you want to leave here?" Britain smirked.

"This place is BORING! There's no bad guy we have to fight, a damsel we have to save, or psycho man-murdering communist women trying to kill us."

"This is the real world, America! You can't just save the world or universe you appear in! Also, psycho man-murdering communist women? It sounds like a bad Nicolas Cage horror film gone horribly wrong."

"HEY! Wickerman was awesome!"

"I like one with bees," Russia said, showing his usual smile.

"What's Wickerman?" Normal Jared asked. "And what's Nicolas Cage... and film... and psycho man-murdering communist women?"

"Oh look, water is growing," Russia said, pointing to the ocean of black water, which was now turning into some sort of black geyser.

_"Bollocks,"_ Britain muttered before the black geyser began shooting out bottles of vodka. "EVERYONE RUN!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Of course, Russia caught two bottles, and started drinking one of the bottles straight, while running. I was busy running and trying to avoid flying glass. Vodka bottles shattered everywhere, glass shards were flying everywhere like pouring rain. For some reason, despite Atem and Princess Aurora not moving an inch, the vodka bottles didn't hit them.

Come to find out, Atem caught a bottle of vodka, untwisted the cap, and drank it straight. _Now, he starts responding?_

"This wouldn't be happening, if you would've pulled a rabbit out of a hat," Normal Jared said.

"How does _that_ prevent this from happening, and no, I will _not_ pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Britain shouted. "Will you stop pestering me!?"

"No!"

Suddenly, a plan hit me. I ran to the black geyser, shouting, "YIPPY KI-YAY MOTHER BRO!" diving into the geyser. I began swimming in blackness. I couldn't help, but notice Britain, Russia and Normal Jared following me up the geyser. We reached the top, and were shot at from the sky, surrounded by flying vodka bottles.

_"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Russia cried out happily. _He's probably drunk at this point._

We all landed, surprisingly safely, on the ground like landing on a pillow. It literally felt that way, since we all sank in the white ground for a moment when we landed. Luckily, the black geyser was gone, and all that was left was a big pile of vodka. Britain wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Britain?" I questioned.

"Maybe he's dead," Normal Jared replied offhandedly. "Wait, what's dead?"

I searched around, knowing countries couldn't die, then finally found Britain among the piles. He was leaning his back against the pile, reddened cheeks, pale face and showed this bizarre smile, while swinging a bottle of vodka in his hand. _He's drunk again. Wait, this world censors our language, but not Britain getting drunk off his ***?_

"Thiz iz t'e bess day of my life," Britain said woozily, taking a gulp of vodka, which was now empty. "Oh bollocks... em'dy again."

"What's wrong with _him_?" Normal Jared asked.

"Oh, he's always like this when he's drunk," I said.

"He seems happy. I'd expect him to be..."

"'EY! I'm t'e United Bloody Kingdom, an' can hol' my own liqu' bedder t'an you anyday!" Britain yelled at me angrily. "You t'ink you can jus' zide wit t'e frog, and leaf me like t'at!? I hade you, America!" He started crying and weeping tears on my chest as I wrapped my arms around him, and patted his back slowly in a steady beat, smiling the entire time.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"Why do you hade me zo mush, afder all I'f done do raise and nurture you like t'e zon I never had, and you haf the audacity do leave me like I waz not'ing? Why muss you do t'iz to me, and shooze the frog ofer me!?"

"So, are you gonna pull a rabbit out of a hat or what?" Normal Jared asked awkwardly.

"Huh?" Britain asked, his cheeks still red, but now his eyes too. He smiled childishly. "Oh yez! Here..." He stuck his hand into the back of Normal Jared's shirt, and pulled a white rabbit out by the back. He held it gently, then petted it. "Oh Fluffykins, I missed you zo mush." He snuggled his face against the fluffy rabbit, which I have to admit was adorable. Normal Jared seemed violated.

"Okay, note to self, never ask England to pull a rabbit out of a hat, while he's drunk," Normal Jared responded, shuttering.

"Oh, now I remember. Didn't I have autism, meaning I would technically be just as bad off, if not slightly... almost as bad off, as Atem?" Normal Emily realized, snapping her fingers. _Wait, she has autism, and actually _remembers_ that in this world?_

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared. Just in time too. I ran to it, shouting, "CANNONBALL!" before jumping in. Russia didn't return until after he collected his armful of vodka. _Well, can't argue a man and his booze._


End file.
